Shadows of the Past (Part 2)
by Margaret1234
Summary: This story follows on where the first part finished, and commences with Michael and Maeve's return to New York, thus still in the timeline of 2013. Almost immediately Michael asks for John Kelly's help and what they find out will ultimately affect Horatio big time. His Nemesis Ron Saris is back and is out for revenge...Horatio will fear for his family, and Yelina makes a return.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows of the Past ( Part 2)**

Chapter 1

Maeve and Michael returned to New York Tuesday afternoon, and Michael stayed at Maeve's apartment overnight. During the evening, while she was preparing a meal, he was relaxing in the lounge, and leaning back in the sofa, with his hands behind his head, he thought about the last few days.

He had proposed to Maeve unexpectedly on Sunday, so had no ring to place on her finger at the time, and he wanted to rectify this straight away - he would take her shopping the next morning. He loved Maeve dearly, and had been happy to go along as they were for a while, but seeing Horatio and Aileen so happy in their married life, had given him the push to take matters further. They would have a lot to discuss and think about over the next few weeks. Like when they would get married and where they would live, in her apartment or his. He liked her larger apartment better than his, so maybe that would be an easy decision, or would he accept the job of prosecutor for the MDPD that James Burton had offered to him on Sunday, and thus move to Miami? He had not said a word about that to Maeve yet, he was too unsure of his own feelings for now. He thought Maeve would be happy to go to Miami, Aileen being her best friend. Maybe not though, she loved her job - working from home for a publishing company. While tempted by the offer, he felt like he would be letting John down, who had been a big help to him many times, and he was a good friend as was Sharon. Life had suddenly become complicated. Then he had a few private cases he needed to finish. The more he thought about it, the more he was beginning to think it was not such a good idea. Anyway, first things first, his top priority was to get an engagement ring for Maeve.

He also wanted to go to his office the next day, which adjoined John's office. He didn't go in every day, and neither did John. It all depended on what they were independently working on. He just handled private cases these days, but he found it useful being alongside John as he occasionally did some surveillance work for him, and he needed to discuss something with him urgently now he was back in New York.

After they had eaten, he told Maeve he was taking her downtown the next morning to choose a ring. He knew she would probably say, "I do not want anything expensive," because this was Maeve, and he was right, she did, but he was determined she should have something nice. Equally, he understood it had to be her choice at the end of the day, but he really wanted her to have something special, he could well afford it, but knew he might have a battle on his hands.

* * *

Early Wednesday morning, he took her to the diamond center of Manhattan, and once he had found a place to park, they looked in the windows of a couple of jewellers, but Maeve won the day there insisting they were too expensive to even open the doors, but they did venture in De Beers jewellers at 703 5th Avenue. Michael left her to wander around looking on her own for a bit, and while she did so, he wandered over to look at some show cases on the other side of the showroom where the more expensive rings were displayed, and he spotted a ring he really liked. As he was looking, Maeve called him over and said, "I like this one Michael." She had chosen a single solitaire diamond with a price tag of $500. He thought it was a nice ring; she had good taste in design but having seen the other more expensive ring, which was also a diamond solitaire, of a far superior quality, he took her over to the showcase he had been looking at, and smiling at her said, "As you like solitaires, how about this one?"

Maeve gasped, the ring was gorgeous, but seeing the price tag she instantly said, "Michael it is beautiful but way too expensive. I don't want you spending that sort of money."

"Forget the price, and please me by at least trying it on," said Michael as he beckoned the sales assistant to come over.

"Good choice if I may so," said the assistant, as he removed the ring and passed it to Michael to slide on Maeve's engagement ring finger. It was a perfect fit, and looked as if it belonged there and especially made for her. It was an 18K white gold ring consisting of a sparkling 75-carat centre diamond in four prongs, accompanied on either side by four diamonds, in keeping with the body size of the ring, beautiful in its simplicity and expensive. The price tag was $6000.

The assistant left them for a few minutes to give them some privacy.

"Michael this is absolutely exquisite, but..."

"No buts, if you like it - it is yours," Michael responded, taking her hands in his. "I love you Maeve. I waited a long time for someone like you to come into my life. Please give me this opportunity to give you something you really like."

Maeve seeing the love in his eyes relented, and stroking his face she said, "Thank you, I accept this beautiful ring with the love I know it is being given. I love you very much Michael." Then she kissed him on the mouth, and Michael gave her a shy smile. He could be an emotional man at times, but was a bit shy at public displays of affection.

The sales assistant returned when he realised they had made a decision about the ring, and Michael said, "We will take this one please."

The assistant asked if they wanted the ring returned to its presentation box, but Maeve smiling said, "No thank you, I don't want to take this beauty off my finger."

Michael settled the bill, and then with his right arm around Maeve's shoulders they left the store, and went for a quick lunch at a nearby restaurant, before moving on to his office. He told Maeve that he needed to check his mail and to discuss something work related with John.

When they arrived, John was in his office as was Sharon; she worked mainly for John these days, but also still worked for Michael when he needed some office assistance.

Seeing them arrive, John came out of his office, followed by Sharon, and greeted them asking them if they had had a good day with Aileen and Horatio on Monday.

Michael responded, "We had a wonderful day with them. Horatio had to work, but we enjoyed our time with Aileen through the day, and he joined us in the evening, and Horatio was on top form."

"John and Sharon, we have something to tell you."

They both looked at him quizzically.

"Maeve and I are engaged to be married. I plucked up the nerve at the party on Sunday to propose, and I am a lucky man because she said YES."

"We told Aileen and Horatio on Monday."

John grinned all over his face, but Sharon shrieked, "Oh my god - this is wonderful, and about time too Michael."

Then Maeve showed them her ring, and explained that Michael had taken her to buy it just a few hours ago.

Sharon admiring the ring said, "This is so beautiful. You have good taste Maeve."

"Michael chose it Sharon. It is simply gorgeous, and I love it and him," she said as she looked at Michael with fondness.

Michael smiled shyly and blushed.

John and Sharon then hugged them both and offered their congratulations.

"This calls for a celebration drink, but I can only offer a coffee, at the moment, how pathetic," said Sharon, shrugging her shoulders.

Michael smiled. "Coffee will be most acceptable."

After drinking their coffees, Michael and Maeve moved into his office, where he read his mail, and then he wandered back into John's office on his own, and asked, "John can you spare some time to talk about a case I need some help with?"

"Sure Michael," and turning to Sharon John said. "Why don't you go and join Maeve for a while."

So Sharon left, happy enough to do so, she and Maeve could have a good chat about recent events.

Michael closed the door and sat on the window ledge, looking at John sitting behind his desk.

"John, before I ask you for some help, and this is in absolute confidence, I want to tell you that what we suspected about Horatio is true. I asked him a few questions about his life as it is now, and he was very happy and chatty, and he said that all he had ever wanted was a happy family life and he had that now."

Then he startled me, by saying in his own words, " _Do you know Michael_ \- _I didn't have a happy family life as a kid, and was envious of kids who did. There was not much love in mine or Raymond's life, my father was a violent bastard, and we and our mother felt his fists and belt more times than I care to remember, and I so wanted to be part of a happy loving family."_

"I apologised for not having noticed anything during the early years, and do you know what he said?"

" _No worries, I didn't want anyone to know. I was too ashamed."_

"Christ John, how sad is that?"

"Can you believe it, he felt ashamed, poor sod; He had nothing to be ashamed about."

"That is truly terrible Michael - I feel really bad I didn't notice anything. Was he okay after that?"

"He was fine. I believe that for the first time in his life he is now able to talk about things that have haunted him from his past, which we knew little of with certainty until recently, and that is surely down to being able to talk to Aileen. She has been good for him and he told me she is so good at listening to him."

"Yeah, Sharon and I got that impression when we were with them in June."

"Then of course, as we told you back in June we suspected he had spoken to Kyle about something in his past while we were there. That has to be good he is talking now."

"Thanks for telling me Michael."

Michael standing up then moved across the office and sat in a chair on the opposite side of John's desk saying, "Okay let me get down to business now."

"John, late in the day before I went to Miami, an old trustworthy ex colleague of mine, Trevor Carson, from the State Attorney's Office, met up with me to ask a favor. He asked me if I could do some investigation work for him, on one of his prosecution cases as he is has an overload of casework. He knows I use you from time to time, and is more than willing to pay our fees if we can help."

Michael paused for a moment and then continued - "Apparently, a felon by the name of Jacob Grainger, age twenty-six, has been caught red handed in selling drugs, and has been arrested and charged for dealing. He has a rich daddy, who has employed a good defense lawyer for him, but the defense do not have a case, and they know that, so the lawyer has suggested his client would like to cut a deal to lighten his sentence. According to his lawyer, Grainger has some knowledge about a drugs shipment that will be on the way to Miami in about three week's time, and he can give the name of a main player. However, after speaking to Grainger, Trevor has decided, that despite getting the name of this so-called main player, he is not ready to ask the District Attorney, Jordan King, if he can cut a deal, without obtaining more information. He suspects Grainger is not telling all he knows, and that he is testing the waters by giving up scant information at this stage. Trevor wants more before he agrees to anything, so he is playing cat and mouse with Grainger for now."

"He hates drug dealers as we do, and is reluctant to cut a deal unless it is something big going down. The case is not going to court for a month, so Trevor has time for some investigative work to be done. He wants something stronger from Grainger, but Grainger is insisting that on giving up a name he has possibly put his life in danger, and fears he will not be able to hack it in prison, which is why he is keen to cut a deal."

"Maybe the name is all he will ever cough up Michael, especially as he fears for his life."

"I agree with you John, but Trevor has a hunch there is more he could tell him, and is fed up with cutting deals with drug dealers, who at the end of the day give up insufficient information to catch the bigger fish. He has just a name for now which means nothing to him at all. His team are just too busy at the moment to dig around, which is why he has asked us for help."

"Has Grainger got bail?"

"Yes. Rich daddy posted," said Michael with a grimace. "But, we understand he has hired protection for his son as a precaution. So he is clearly worried."

"Okay Michael, as this is urgent, I'll start asking my contacts some questions straight away."

"Have you got the time John?"

"Yes, as it happens. I have just finished a couple of jobs. And always willing to find time to help you anyway."

"So Michael, what is the guy's name - do we have a description of him?"

"Just a name – It's..."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"It's Ron Saris."

"That name seems familiar," said John frowning, and deep in thought. Then shrugging his shoulders he added, "I don't know why though."

"If it is true Michael, and the drugs are supposedly going to Miami, I am wondering if the Miami Dade Police Department have knowledge of him. They have plenty of drug problems down there; he may be in their system somewhere. Maybe - Horatio would know?"

"I wondered that as well John. However, I did not mention it to him, you or James Burton while we were down there, would not have been fair to talk business on their special occasion, and Horatio was too happy Monday evening to raise it with him. However, while you are digging around for information, I will give James Burton a call tonight, or tomorrow morning. I could of course give Horatio a call, but will start with James first. He will know best whether we need to get Horatio involved at this stage."

"Okay, Michael, this sounds like something I can get my teeth into. The last couple of jobs were pretty mundane."

"Be careful out there John."

Fifteen minutes later, Michael drove Maeve home and decided to stay overnight again. After they had something to eat, Maeve went to the small room she had adapted as an office, and caught up with reading and responding to e-mails from the publishing firm she worked for, while Michael sitting in the lounge with a coffee, picked his cell phone up from the sofa, and called James Burton.

"Michael - Have you already made up your mind about the job offer?"

"Sorry, not yet James."

"Have you got time to talk?"

"Sure, I'm still at work. I had a load of paperwork to catch up on."

"James. Have you ever come across the name Ron Saris?"

James who had been leaning back in his chair, sat upright."Did you say Ron Saris?"

"Yes."

"Michael, you had better let me know why you are asking. I know him too well, he has been a constant thorn in our flesh here in Miami, but let me hear your story before I say anything else."

Michael told James exactly what he had told John earlier in the day.

"I can't believe this Michael. Ron Saris is supposed to be in the care of our Protection Service, albeit they are in New York protecting him, because this was his preference and we went along with it for some reason. In the event he is involved in a drugs racket, we need to know how he is managing this under their protective scrutiny. The protection officers will have a lot to answer for if he is avoiding them and getting into something criminal. If, however, he has taken himself out of the protection service, I want to know why the hell, I have not been advised of the situation. He is a potential time bomb if he returns to Miami."

"Getting involved in a drugs racket sounds just like him though. It is a long story Michael, leave it with me overnight, I will get in touch with the Protection Service in the morning and see what they have to say. Horatio will be furious if Saris is adrift and they did not notify us. I am so glad you came through to me first on this one Michael."

"Shall I take John off of the investigation this end?"

"No, keep him on it, you have often told me how good he is, and he may pick up a few things from your end that will be useful."

"I may be able to give you some of what you need to know tomorrow."

"James, can you get hold of a picture tonight by any chance? While we have a name, Grainger has apparently not actually seen the man personally."

"Sorry, Michael, it will have to be tomorrow, I need to know what the Protection Service has to say first: If he is still in protection then my hands will be tied."

"Okay...fair enough. I have contacts in the New York Protection Service so I could probably get some help from them, but Saris is one of yours, so I will not interfere just yet. We are at least one step closer now, in that we know he exists and could potentially be into drug dealing."

"God, Michael, I might even get a flight to New York tomorrow to come and see you guys. Ron Saris has a lot of bad history, and is big trouble. It would probably be quicker for me to talk to you face to face."

"Okay, James, I look forward to hearing from you sometime tomorrow, or seeing you. Glad I phoned - hope I haven't spoiled your evening."

"No problem Michael, I am glad you phoned. We need to know what is going on our end."

"Michael, please don't mention anything to Horatio at the moment. I will tell him myself, when I know there is something concrete to tell him. Saris and Horatio are bitter enemies, with good reason on Horatio's side of the fence. I don't want him getting concerned if there is no need for him to be."

Closing his phone James Burton, sighed, stood up and spun his swivel chair round in temper. As he locked his office door, and stormed through the building to go home, he was cursing Saris all the way.

* * *

Elsewhere that same evening - Jerry had an early evening basketball session with his under age twelve boys. It had been a good session, and he felt happy as he closed the club after the boys left and took a slow walk to the rectory where he lived. He had something to eat and taking a coffee with him into his lounge, he sat down, relaxed and thought about the happy event two days earlier.

He had been delighted to be part of that wonderful day. All the friends together at Horatio and Aileen's party on Sunday, in celebration of their daughters christening, and their first wedding anniversary, was a truly memorable day. Everyone had been so happy, and on top of that, Michael had called him earlier today, and told him that he was now engaged to Maeve and that he had actually proposed to her at the party. This was good news. He liked they were a couple and he guessed that seeing Horatio and Aileen had settled down so well together had helped Michael make the decision to take the next step.

He had met and liked Walter Simmons, a work colleague of Horatio, and Tommy's basketball mentor in Miami, and they had discussed the possibility of his boys in New York, having a basketball match against Walter's boys in Miami. Although when telling Horatio later on that night as he drove him back to the Holy Redeemer Church, he himself thought it might just be a pipe dream. Horatio thought it was a good idea though, and suggested that maybe John could get involved if the match was played in New York. Horatio had even suggested that if the boys from Miami went to New York, he would try to get there with Tommy, and perhaps another boy or two, could stay with them at the apartment as well.

The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea, and he personally thought Walter coming to New York would be the best option from a logistical point of view, but not written in stone. New York had a strong basketball history and he liked the idea of the Miami boys getting a feel of that. It would also be nice for his boys to have a match right here in New York with an out of state team, and it would be good for the community. The local people were supportive of his basketball club, but maybe Walter would think differently he thought, and then grinned. He knew he was already enamoured with the idea. Basketball was a passion with him. It always had been. He was 62 now, and his interest had never waned. He would be happy to go to Miami though if that is what Walter wanted, but he remembered Walter saying a trip to New York would be good, so he was hopeful they would come to his home ground.

Then finishing his coffee and in his eagerness to start the ball rolling, he made his first move, and phoned John Kelly.

John picked the call up immediately, "Hey Jerry."

Jerry explained what was on his mind and said, "Nothing is definite John, and I have to speak to Walter first, but in speaking to him I need to have some facts behind me, and I was wondering if the Miami boys come to New York would you be interested in giving a helping hand?"

"Sure Jerry. Sounds like a great idea. Let me know what develops and we can then discuss how I can be of help to you."

"Do you think Tommy will be among those chosen to play? When I was in Miami back in June, Walter asked me to go to watch Tommy play, but I couldn't as we were due to come home the Saturday morning he was playing."

"I have no doubt that Tommy would be chosen John; Walter was full of praise for him."

"I know that if he was still in New York, he would be in my team, and that is just on the basis of my memories of his play. He was a great dribbler of the ball for his age, and I understand that Walter agrees with this."

"Anyway, thanks John, will be in touch soon."

Closing his phone John explained the call to Sharon who immediately said, "What a lovely idea. I hope they come to New York, it will be a chance to see Tommy."

Jerry called it a night then, deciding he would phone Walter the next day.

* * *

Early the next morning Wednesday, August the 14th, James Burton wasting no time, phoned the Protection Services in Miami who were responsible for arranging Saris's protection in New York, and demanded to speak to the Chief. He asked him outright, what information he had on Ron Saris, who was in their protection, as he had reason to suspect he was out of protection and up to no good, or that he was under protection with the officers concerned unaware what Saris was up to. The Chief told him he would have to phone back.

Thirty minutes later, he was about to combust, when the Chief finally returned his call.

"Mr Burton, I am sorry and dismayed, to find that we should have told you two weeks ago, that Mr Saris, couldn't hack the protection anymore, and took himself out of the program as he felt too restricted and claustrophobic being under our protection. He apparently said that as some time had elapsed since asking for this in the first place, he would now rather take his chances without it."

"He signed all the paperwork, absolving us from protecting him."

"And we have no idea where he is, he went off the radar immediately. And quite frankly, he is no longer our concern in Miami to monitor him anyway."

"So that was about a week after he signed the documents for his divorce to Julia Saris?" James asked.

"As a matter of fact it was. However, he seemed happy enough to sign them. He raised no problems about that at all."

"One of the protection officers did say when he was questioned a few minutes ago, that his gut feeling was that Saris was already involved in something when he left protection, but he hadn't been able to catch him out. Saris, was apparently, clever at giving them the slip just prior to him wanting out of the system, and was very cocky by all accounts."

"Useless fools," James muttered under his breath.

"Okay, thank you for your time, but it would have been good to have had this information earlier. Send me copies of the paperwork for our file a.s.a.p."

"Copies are already on the way Mr Burton."

James closed his phone and sat there feeling annoyed for a few minutes. Then calming down he thought, to be fair, that perhaps the officers had not been so useless. Saris had fooled many, many people in his time.

He then phoned the American Airlines desk at the Miami International Airport, but could not get a flight leaving for New York until 5:00 pm, but still decided to go, so that he was there nice and early for the next morning. He phoned Michael next, and told him he would be arriving in New York around 8:00 pm., and that he would book into one of the local hotels on arrival. Michael immediately told him he would pick him up and he could stay at his place overnight.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

, Chapter 3

The same day, Jerry wasn't sure when the best time would be to call, but he took a chance and phoned Walter early in the morning, who was at the time coincidentally with Ryan talking to Horatio, who wanted them to go to check out a robbery crime scene. Someone had been hurt and Natalia, and an ambulance, were already at the scene.

"Sorry Jerry, I cannot talk at the moment. I am with Horatio right now and he wants me to go out to a crime scene."

Horatio raised his eyebrows. "Can I help?" Walter shook his head from side to side in response.

"Okay Walter, I will phone you tonight some time, if that is convenient. It is about the discussion we had at the party on Sunday concerning the possibility of a basketball match between our boys."

"Sure thing Jerry, talk to you later, sounds good. I am glad you called."

Jerry closed the call at this point and as Walter closed his phone he said, "Sorry about that Horatio, Jerry has gone, we are going to talk later," and then left with Ryan immediately.

Barely, a minute later, Jerry phoned Horatio.

"Horatio, I'm sorry about phoning Walter, I took a chance on catching him not being busy. I should have phoned him tonight."

"It's okay Jerry, not a problem. We will all answer a personal call when we can, but at this moment someone has been hurt and I need Walter and Ryan at the scene right now."

"In his absence can I help?"

Jerry then explained why he wanted to talk to Walter, and Horatio smiled. Jerry and his love of basketball never paled. He was certainly not wasting any time in pursuing his and Walter's dream of a match for the boys in the near future.

"Okay Jerry, if you need help from me this end; please don't hesitate to let me know."

"Horatio just one question while we are talking. In the event Walter's boys come to New York, including Tommy, would you and Walter both be allowed time off at the same time? I was thinking five days inclusive of a weekend."

"I would think so Jerry as it is only three working days, but let's see how things develop. Assuming Tommy is one of the boys chosen to go to New York, and it turns out it is imperative I stay here; maybe Kyle could come with him."

"Okay - Thank you Horatio. I had better let you get back to work now."

An hour later James Burton called Horatio and told him he would be leaving the office within the hour and would probably be out for the rest of the week on an important business trip. Horatio thanked James for letting him know and then took a walk around the lab, then returned to his office and focused on doing some paperwork. Just as he finished, Frank wandered in.

"Do you want to join me for lunch Horatio - it is pretty dead around here at the moment."

"Sounds like an idea Frank," said Horatio, as he stood up and gathered his jacket up from the back of his chair, and made his way out of the building with Frank to a diner a short distance away, on the opposite side of the road. They were back within the hour, during which time Walter, Ryan and Natalia had returned.

Natalia informed him that the incident at the wine store, had been an attempt by two, not very bright lads to rob the store - they had triggered the alarm, and in rushing out of the store in a panic they charged into a woman passerby, Mrs Clare Masters, causing her to fall to the ground. She had hit her head on the paving and sustained a nasty gash to the back of her head, and she had been unconscious for a few minutes. The ambulance paramedics had taken her to hospital and she had been taken care of and given the okay to go home. They had notified her husband and he had been to collect her and had already taken her home. The boys were caught on the in store security camera and were known to them, and had already been picked up and were in the holding cell waiting to be charged for the attempted robbery and the assault on Mrs. Masters.

"Good work Natalia, you called this in so I will leave you to process and charge them. But as there are two of them, make sure Ryan is present as well."

Towards the end of the afternoon Horatio was getting restless and bored, it had mostly been an uneventful day. As soon as he went home that evening though and turned his car into his driveway, the boring day went to the back of his mind. His family meant the world to him and he loved every minute of his time with them. When he had garaged the car, he smiled happily when he saw Aileen at the front door ready to welcome him home.

Later that evening, Michael picked James up from JFK airport, and took him out for a meal with Maeve, and James congratulated them on their engagement. It was a pleasant evening and following the meal, Michael drove Maeve home, and then took James back to his own apartment. They did not discuss Ron Saris in any depth, as Michael wanted to take James to his office the following morning so that John, who had agreed to be there, was involved in the discussion.

* * *

When they arrived at the office Thursday morning, James shook hands with John and Sharon, and after she had made them a coffee, and the men were all sitting down comfortably around John's desk, she sat on a small leather sofa, with a notebook, ready to make, what turned out to be copious notes as the meeting progressed.

First thing James did was to take three copies of a picture of Ron Saris out of his brief case and handing them to Michael, said, "I hope these are enough. I thought one each for you and John and one for Trevor Carson."

"Perfect James", said Michael as he looked at them, and then handed a copy to John.

"Mmm - looks like he has been badly burned on his face at some time, and had some plastic surgery. This is a huge help, I wouldn't be able to miss identifying him."

"Yes he was burned John, and we thought he was actually dead at the time. Cruel as it may sound, it is a pity he wasn't. Horatio fired a shot at the fuel tank on a boat Saris was trying to escape in, and the boat exploded, and no one thought he could survive that, but survive he did."

"Look guys, it is a hell of a long story, but I think you need to know all there is to know about this snake in the grass."

"So do we have all day?" James asked, with a hint of a smile.

Michael replied, "We have as long as it takes."

Over the next three hours, with another coffee break in between, James told them the complete Saris saga, while they asked the odd question here and there.

When he finished, Michael said," Well, James, I am so glad you decided to come to New York, we would never have gleaned all that information over the phone. I also understand why you didn't want me to speak to Horatio yet."

"And now I know why the name of Saris sounded familiar. I am sure I read something somewhere about him when that boat exploded. It hit the media here," said John.

Michael stood up and moved across the office to the window ledge, sat down, crossed his arms and looking at John and James he said, "Let me summarise where I think we are...and you can both correct me if I am wrong."

"It is clear that Jacob Grainger is telling the truth when he says he knows of Ron Saris, and the fact he is no longer in the care of the Miami protection service tells us he is out there somewhere in this city of ours, or maybe, he has already moved down to Miami to work things from that end?"

"Is he even involved in the drug shipment that Grainger says is to go down in three weeks? We have no actual evidence of this, but with what you tell us James, this is highly likely, but not proven yet."

"We now know what he looks like, and that he is a slippery fish, callous, and quite capable of killing anyone who might get in his way. This is no doubt, why Grainger is saying his life may be in danger, but unless we can find any evidence, or get any information about the drug shipment, I cannot tell Trevor Carson to advise the State Attorney that he should cut a deal with Grainger. We do not have enough, and yet the young man may well be telling the truth, but we still have some time. If all is true, I think he should cut a deal, but that is down to Trevor."

"If we do flush out any evidence, with John's help, then the question is how far should we, meaning the States Attorney Office let the operation go? For example, will Trevor, knowing something big is on offer here, find the resources to deal with stopping the shipment going to Miami? I guess he would in the circumstances; he has other units he could call on like drugs and customs units for example. What would he hope to achieve? The seizure of a shipment of drugs - the arrest of Saris, and a few others - and hopefully, the men responsible for bringing the drugs into New York in the first place, which would be terrific for us this end. But looking at the bigger picture, maybe Trevor and you James would prefer the shipment to reach Miami, the intended destination, and catch even bigger fish."

"Anyway, I am playing devil's advocate here. I expect Trevor would definitely like the chance of grabbing this for his own political satisfaction, and I guess James that you would like Ron Saris to stay here and well away from Miami."

James laughed. "You bet I would Michael. But let's see what develops, I trust you will keep me informed all the way my friend?"

"We could start keeping our ear to the ground in Miami, but I would rather wait, until you can give me some positive feedback."

"What I cannot understand is why he would be involved in working with anyone in Miami; he is not at all popular with the drug barons. In fact, I am sure they would rather see him dead."

As Michael paused to think for a moment, John's cell phone rang - checking to see who was calling he said, "Excuse me, I have to take this call, "as he wandered out of the office.

Just five minutes later, he returned saying, "Sorry about that," and then he asked, "James, how long are you going to be around?"

"Well, I haven't booked a flight back home yet. I was going to book a flight after this meeting. I held back as I didn't know how long this meeting would take, and I wanted to make sure I was here as long as needed." Looking at his watch and noting it was 2:00 pm, James added, "But it is time I tried to book a flight now. I'll book a late night one if I can, if that helps."

Michael instantly said, "Don't do that James you can stay overnight with me again, unless you need to be home before Friday."

"Not getting home until Friday is fine with me Michael. Thank you."

"Anyway, why do you ask John?"

"I have to go out Michael. That phone call was from one of my contacts. I put a few feelers out last night, and this person, who I trust, says with a coded message that he has some information for me. I am going to meet him at 3:00 pm and would probably get back here about 5:00 pm."

Sharon interrupted them and said, "In that case I think we should stop for a break. You should have something to eat and drink before you leave John."

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

So shutting her notebook, Sharon stood up and stretched saying, "I will pop out and get us some cheese and ham rolls, and make another drink when I get back. I will only be a few minutes."

While she was gone, James made a call to the American Airlines desk at JFK, and booked a flight for Friday departing 11:30am.

Michael phoned Maeve to let her know James was staying overnight with him again, and that he was sorry, he would not see her tonight, but she said, "How about you bring James to my place first, and I'll prepare a meal for you both?"

"That would be nice Maeve, thank you. I hope we will be with you by 7:30 latest."

Sharon returned then and by the time they had eaten and had coffee, John left for his meeting.

In the meantime, Sharon sat there reading her notes, making sure they were in pristine order...she was a perfectionist when it came to note taking and would type them up at home later, and pass everyone a copy, first hand to Michael and John and by fax to James Burton, unless she saw him the next day before he left. The more she was seeing of James Burton, the more she liked him, and thought that in him, Michael had a good friend, and Horatio a good boss. It was clear at the party on Sunday that he had a high regard for Horatio, and John had liked him when he met him in Miami back in June.

Michael took James to his own office, and they sat there talking about life in general for a while then returned to the subject of Ron Saris, when James suddenly said," I tell you the truth Michael, when I say I cannot bear the thought of that bastard getting back into Miami. No one will feel settled, least of all, the best Lieutenant; I have ever had working under me."

"I knew about Horatio's relationship with Julia. That came out when he discovered Kyle was his son, James, but I never knew she had married this Ron Saris, now divorced."

James responded, "Horatio still cares about her you know as Kyle's mother, enough to not want Saris around her ever again. He is concerned he would hurt her again. I have to say she was one unpredictable woman, admittedly mostly due to her bi-polar problem, but not entirely."

"She led Horatio one hell of a merry dance, and as I explained earlier she had a lot of history with Saris."

"Ron Saris is one of Horatio's nemesis's that just keep reappearing."

"I will have to tell him as soon as I get back to Miami. I owe him that."

"Even if it turns out there is nothing to this drugs situation, he needs to know that Saris is no longer under protection."

"Talking of this drugs situation I was wondering why on earth Jacob Grainger was even selling drugs when he comes from a wealthy family. But I guess it is down to boredom, we see enough of his sort in Miami, they like to buck the systems for the sheer fun of it and then end up in trouble."

"Exactly James," said Michael just as John returned at 5:15pm.

They all gathered in his office, and Sharon gave them all another coffee saying, "We will soon be getting drunk on this stuff."

"I am very grateful for the coffee Sharon, I need my caffeine," said James giving her a warm smile.

Then John started talking - "Michael and James, I do have some information for you, and I can vouch for my informant. I showed him the picture of Saris, and he immediately confirmed Saris is involved in a planned shipment of drugs to Miami, via New York, and confirmed he is someone to watch, and to be careful of, as he is a nasty piece of work."

"My informant also tells me the drugs are not here yet, they are scheduled to arrive here in Manhattan, at the end of the month, where they will be transferred to another truck and driver, who will start the journey to Miami late that same night, and scheduled to arrive in Miami the following night.

Michael asked. "Is Saris in control of the operation John?"

"Apparently, not - someone in Miami is - Saris is the middle man."

"Michael, it has similarities to that drug case we foiled last year just before we lured Horatio here under false pretences, and you were still the District Attorney. The drugs are apparently coming across the Canadian border, at Champlain, destined to arrive at one of the warehouses on the Harlem Waterfront."

"Strange they are using that area, but maybe they never heard we foiled a shipment there before."

"My informant cannot tell me anything else at this stage, but he will keep his nose to the ground, and tell me instantly he hears anything else."

James asked."How does he know all this anyway?"

"Sorry James, I cannot tell you. You know how it is. I have to protect my informant."

"Fair enough - I understand."

"I will also keep digging. My informant is not sure where Saris is currently, as he has not seen him around for a couple of days, but he gave me a couple of addresses that he has seen him use. I should be able to pick him out quick enough. I know this city inside out. Then I will keep a watch on his movements and let you know what I discover."

"My informant is extremely good though, he may hear more before I even get a sniff of anything. He is very close to the criminal underworld."

"Be careful John," said James, and then added with a hint of a grin, "Can I recommend you wear a cap to cover that distinct red hair of yours."

"If Saris were to spot you, he would think his nemesis had come to haunt him, and then god knows what he would do. His pet name for Horatio is RED."

Everyone chuckled, and at this point Michael decided to call an end to the day's work. They had learned a lot from James about Saris, and John had already gathered in some useful information. He had enough information for now to pass on to Trevor Carson.

Michael then drove James to Maeve's, arriving just after 7:30 pm where they were greeted warmly, and sat down to a nice meal she had prepared for them. James liked Maeve a lot, and he was happy that Michael had found someone he could finally fall in love with enough to settle down. He was well aware that Michael had gone to pieces, for a while, after his first real love Rebecca, was shot during a mission to protect a witness, and died later in hospital. He also knew he had seen a few women over the years, but none that seemed to match up to what he had with Rebecca, until now. Maeve was beautiful, charming, intelligent, and seemed the perfect match for his friend.

The evening passed pleasantly, and finally at 11:00 pm Michael hinted it was time to get moving.

James gave Maeve a big hug and thanked her for the delicious meal and her hospitality.

Michael hugged her, and kissed her lingeringly on her lips, and then stepping back, he took her face in his hands and quietly said, "After I have dropped James off at the airport tomorrow, I'll come straight here and stay the whole week end if you like?"

He had stayed over many times, but he felt a need to be with her more than ever since their engagement, he couldn't wait to be married to her now.

Placing her hands on his wrists Maeve seductively whispered, "I would like...very much."

"Me too," whispered Michael with a smile on his face.

The following morning Michael drove James to the airport, and watched his flight depart on time, and then drove to Maeve's, and they spent a lovely relaxing weekend together.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elsewhere, during Thursday and Friday evenings Walter and Jerry had telephone conversations and text messages back and forth. Walter was delighted to tell Jerry that it would be his choice for his boys to go to New York, providing they had their parent's agreement. However, before talking to parents Walter checked out the possible travel facilities. Thinking of time constraints, and taking into account young boys no older than eleven years of age would not be happy with long journeys he ruled out the use of the Amtrak train routes, The Palmetto and Silver Service's. These trips would take 28- 32 hours traveling time between Miami and New York, and more than likely, they would have to change at Washington DC. Tickets would be around $130, one way. The Greyhound bus service was not much better either, like the train routes it took about 32 hours and cost the same. By far the quickest form of travel was to fly direct from Miami International Airport to JFK Airport just outside of the city in Queens, or La Guardia, in Queens. Flight costs would be variable depending how early they booked. The return flight cost could be anything from $250 to $600 depending on how early they booked. However, the benefit of flying would be that the flight would only take 3 hours, so the earlier they booked the lower the costs would be.

Once he had this information to hand he told Jerry that although likely to be more expensive he thought flying was the only viable option, and he would arrange a meeting with parents as soon as possible. If they could book early, they could possibly get flights no dearer than the return train or bus fares anyway.

Both Walter and Jerry's clubs had an under twelve's team, and a team for 12 – 17 year olds, but they decided they would restrict this trip to the under twelve's. They both had enough boys to make two teams, and ultimately decided to have a first and second team each, and have two matches with an hour in between them. This way none of their good players would miss out.

At the Recreation Center in Miami, the 12- 17 year olds in any event had had several outings outside of Miami. The other coach at the center mostly handled the older boys anyway.

As a full time Crime Scene Investigator, his time was limited to coaching Saturday mornings, and he actually preferred teaching the younger ones, they were so enthusiastic to learn.

They were looking at the end of October for the event to take place and were hoping that they could travel on a Saturday morning, with Jerry arranging a bus pick up for them from the airport his end. Sunday they could rest and have a practice at Jerry's club. The two matches' would take place Monday afternoon, and Jerry suggested that the boys could maybe have a trip around Manhattan Tuesday, before they returned home on Wednesday.

At this point, Jerry left it to Walter to get back to him after he had spoken with all the parents. In the meantime, he would give some thought as to where Walter and his boys could stay for four nights. He had Walter, and possibly twelve boys to find places for to live in the event all were able to make the trip to New York. Walter had confirmed that Tommy would most certainly be one of them, so he did not have to think about him, as Horatio had already said he would bring him to their own apartment, otherwise it might be Kyle. Whoever, brought him to New York though, Horatio had also said he could take in another two boys. That would be a help.

On Saturday instead of sending a letter to the parents, Walter sent a text message to them, as the alternative. He had all the parents' cell phone numbers on record in the event he needed to make contact with them while their sons were at the Saturday morning club sessions. He had fourteen boys who attended his club on a regular basis, and when not practising as a group he split them into teams to play against each other making sure they all had a chance to play in one of the teams. Deciding whom to choose to play in the first team would not be difficult, but who to leave out of the second team would be hard. In his eyes, they were a grand bunch of kids and he would really like to take them all to New York. _Maybe it was possible went through his mind._

The boys were currently on a summer break from playing, and were due to return on Saturday, August the 24th. He wanted to get things moving before then though, hence the text message.

In his text message to the parents, he explained he was looking into the possibility of taking their sons on a trip to New York, late October, to experience playing against boys in a basketball club, run by Father Downey, a keen basketball coach, who had coached young people in New York for many years.

If they were happy and could afford for their boys to go on such a trip, he asked that they attend a meeting, with their sons on Friday, August the 23rd at the recreation center at 7:00 pm, and he would then provide more information.

He did not send a message to Horatio, as he would speak to him directly on Monday.

Just after sending the message, Jerry phoned him to let him know that after checking his diary of events for October, the third weekend in October, and the following Monday to Wednesday would be best for him. Walter was pleased as he now had definite dates he could give the parents at the scheduled meeting.

* * *

Not long after he arrived at work Monday morning, Walter caught up with Horatio who was walking down the lab hallway, and now walking alongside him asked. "Horatio, do you have a minute."

"Mm hmm," Horatio muttered as he stopped walking and looked at Walter.

"I have arranged a meeting for this coming Friday at 7:00pm, at the recreation center, to inform the parents about the proposed trip for their sons to go to New York, and I am hoping you and Tommy can be present as well."

Horatio smiled and said, "Of course Walter."

"Thanks Horatio, appreciate your support," said Walter as he turned and walked briskly back down the hallway to the main office.

Horatio watched Walter walking away for a moment and not for the first time thought that although a big man, Walter was extremely light on his feet.

He continued his morning walk around the lab and then on returning to his office he checked a list of minor incidents that needed attending to and was just on the verge of deciding who should go where, when his cell phone vibrated. Removing it from his inside jacket pocket, he noted James Burton was calling him.

"James."

"Horatio, can you come to my office please. I need to talk to you about something and we may be a while."

"In that case, can you just allow me ten minutes? I need to hand something over to Eric."

"Okay Horatio see you in ten minutes."

Horatio called Eric and told him he needed him to cover for him for a while as he had to see James Burton, and that he particularly needed him to allocate someone to the small incidents already piling up. Once Eric arrived in his office, Horatio immediately made his way to James's office wondering what he wanted, he had sounded serious on the phone.

James had deliberately left his office door open, knowing Horatio would be prompt, and as soon as he saw him arrive in the doorway, he said, "Come in Horatio, and please shut the door behind you."

Horatio immediately asked, "Is something wrong James?"

"Sit down Horatio."

James leaned back in his chair rubbing his right hand over his mouth and chin, thinking to himself that he was not looking forward to the conversation he was about to have with his favorite Lieutenant. He should not have a favorite, but he could no longer hide the fact in his own mind that Horatio was just that, he was simply the best, and over the last few years, a strong working friendship had developed, and of late a more personal one.

"Horatio, you are not going to be happy, and there is no easy way of telling you this, but I have to tell you that Ron Saris removed himself from the protection program two weeks ago, and at the moment, we think, is foot loose in New York."

James held his breath as he awaited signs of anger, but this did not happen immediately, and instead he watched fleeting expressions cross Horatio's face, surprise at first, followed by a look of dismay, a sneer and then shutting his eyes he gave the appearance of utter dejection as he leaned back in his chair and sighed.

James remained silent while watching Horatio and then a few seconds later Horatio opened his eyes, glared at James, and the anger James had been expecting came to the fore. Horatio stood up, and clenching his fists tight, he walked across to the office window, anger showing in every move of his body, and looking down on the gardens in front of the building he said, "This was shortly after he signed the divorce documents for Julia. Is there any reason to suppose this is what prompted him to opt out?"

Then turning to look at James, he snarled angrily, "And why the FUCK... were you not told two weeks ago James, and who is _WE_ that thinks he is still in New York? I never knew he was there in the first place."

"Horatio, calm down - I will admit I knew he was in New York the last time we spoke, but then I couldn't tell you and you know that my hands were tied back then."

"However, now he is out of protection I can and want to speak to you openly, and this all came to light because Michael phoned me unexpectedly last Tuesday evening and asked me if I knew Ron Saris."

"What's Michael got to do with this?" Horatio questioned, with a scowl on his face.

"Just a minute," said James as he stood up, and left his office for a minute, returning with two strong coffees, and placing them on his desk when he returned he said, "Sit down again Horatio, it is a long story, and I will tell you everything that I know at this present time. Because of Michaels call and interest, I went to New York Wednesday and met up with Michael and John Kelly."

"So that was you business trip last week?"

"Yes it was Horatio. I couldn't speak to you before as I did not get home until late Friday afternoon."

Horatio, sat down, leaned back in the chair, crossed his right leg over his left, stretched his arm out to pick his coffee up - took a sip, and with a sardonic look sarcastically said, "Fire away then."

James did not like the look, but he understood where Horatio was mentally at the moment and chose to ignore the sarcasm in those few words. He had known this was not going to be easy for Horatio to accept this news.

Two hours later Horatio had heard the whole story his temper gradually subsiding as he listened to James. He was still not happy hearing about Saris being free and out on the streets again for personal reasons but he understood the possible problems that faced both New York and Miami. He sat there deep in thought for a few minutes. Then he started talking.

"James, I am surprised that Michael didn't give me a call once he found out that we knew Saris."

*I asked him not to Horatio. I wanted to tell you myself. I owed you that."

"Okay, fair enough."

"You said that John's informant hadn't seen Saris for two days; that makes me wonder, if the bastard is here right now. If working for someone here, he could be going backwards and forwards between New York and Miami."

"Michael had the same thought Horatio."

"I really don't understand why the hell he would get himself involved in a drugs racket with someone here. Did he not learn his lesson James?"

"However, the bastard never could keep away from trouble could he? I cannot imagine any of the drug lords here trusting him, unless there is someone new on the block and is ignorant of Saris's past reputation. But I would find that hard to believe."

"I thought things were going too smooth. Julia is happier now than she has ever been in her life, and a happy Julia, is a happy mother for Kyle."

"Horatio, this doesn't seem to be connected to Julia at all. It's all about drugs, if what we have heard is true."

"Well I just don't trust him."

"Why the hell he was ever allowed immunity and then given protection when he was taken out of the immunity program I will never know. How can it be that he got away with murder?"

"Julia is in a good place now. I do not want to destroy that. But I am damn well going to have to tell her, and Craig Roberts, that he is in circulation now."

"Can't you keep it to yourself until we know more Horatio?"

"NO...if he is here at any time and she spots him, she will want to know why we never told her he was back."

"I owe her that at least James."

"You don't owe her a thing Horatio?"

"Yes, I do...she gave me Kyle."

Standing up now and punching his right fist into the palm of his left hand Horatio said with anger in his voice, "Damn Saris, damn, damn the bastard."

Then calming down he asked, "Anyway, where do we stand in all this for now James?"

"We do nothing for now Horatio. You and your team can of course keep your eyes and ears open, while we are waiting for Michael to come back to us with any further news, but you would be doing this as a matter of course anyway. But it must be absolute low key, one wrong word or question somewhere and it could all blow up in our faces."

"I take it that nothing at all has come through from our own drugs unit."

"Nothing so far Horatio, but who knows, something may crop up soon, the shipment is not due for three weeks yet."

"Once Michael can give Trevor Carson some more definite news, he will let us know, and I will collaborate with Jordon King, the District Attorney and see if they want the shipment of drugs to come through to Miami, or whether they will set up a sting their end, and we will not be involved at all. Michael and John are only working on this in the first place on behalf of Trevor Carson, once they have anything for him they will be out of the loop."

"I promise you Horatio, I will keep you instantly updated with any news that comes through from Michael."

"Okay, James...sorry for being obnoxious earlier."

"I think I will just tell Eric of our suspicions for now. He is the most likely to get a sniff of anything going down in the drugs world."

Horatio returned to his office, and immediately gave Eric a call." My office, please Eric."

While he was waiting for Eric to arrive, he got a couple of coffees, one for himself and one for Eric...his throat was dry even though he had just had one with James.

Eric on arriving at Horatio's office, entered with a look of concern. Horatio had been with the Chief all morning and was looking very serious, but at the same time, he looked weary. He had not seen him look like that for a long time now. Since Horatio had met and married Aileen, he had seemed so re invigorated with life in general. Everyone knew how good she had been for him.

"Close the door Eric, and sit down, I got you a coffee."

"Thanks H."

Then Horatio gave Eric a brief account of why he had been with James Burton all morning, and told him that he wanted him to do some careful sniffing around the clubs in the evenings, and that he would ensure he received recompense for his time. Eric with his Cuban roots had sources he could tap into far easier than any others in his team could. He needed Eric on this one.

Eric now understood why Horatio, seemed dejected, Saris had been a nemesis in his life for far too long, and now it seemed he might be around again. God the man kept turning up unexpectedly like the proverbial bad penny.

Horatio looking at Eric with raised eyebrows said, "Eric, I don't need to tell you to be careful and to watch your back, do I?"

"No boss," Eric replied with a small understanding grin on his face.

"Eric, keep me posted all the time, if you happen to start watching someone. Tell me so I can watch your back...do you understand?"

"Yes, Horatio, don't worry. I will be careful."

While Horatio was talking to Eric, Michael phoned James, to ask if he had spoken to Horatio yet.

"Yes, Michael, he was with me all morning. He is not at all happy, but understands."

"His main point of contention, as we expected was the fact we didn't know about Saris for two weeks. He is worried about Julia, but knowing him that was to be expected, as he said, she is Kyle's mother."

"He is talking to Eric now. He is going to get him to do some sniffing around this end. It won't harm anything you are doing your end. I know I said I wouldn't initially, but I changed my mind. Eric could be very useful here."

"Okay - thanks James...we hope to be able to give you some more information soon."

"Michael before you go, I would just mention that Horatio queried why you didn't give him a call; I told him I had asked you not to, and he said fair enough, but I sensed he was a little off."

"Okay James, thanks for letting me know. I'll give him a call at home tonight.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back in Horatio's office, he was catching up with Eric on what had been happening elsewhere, and learned that all the incidents recorded earlier, had been attended and dealt with or were currently being handled. He thanked Eric, and told him that he needed some fresh air, so was going outside to sit on one of the benches for a while.

Ten minutes later James Burton was looking out of his office window, and seeing Horatio sitting outside, he went to find Eric who was still in Horatio's office.

"Eric - Is Horatio okay? I just saw him sitting outside."

"He is just getting some fresh air for a few minutes Mr. Burton. He made sure I was going to be around before he left."

James smiled, "It's alright Eric, I'm not checking up on him other than to wonder if he is okay."

"He's not worried about the drugs problem Mr Burton. We have dealt with that sort of situation time and time again, but he is worried about Julia Roberts."

"Okay Eric, I think I will go and join him for a while." Once outside, however, James could see Horatio leaning forward, head bent low, with his elbows resting on his thighs, and talking to someone on his cell phone. He was loath to leave him though, he had always known Horatio would be angry, but he seemed so dejected. So he stood watching him for a while, and then seeing him close his phone he moved across and sat down next to him."You okay Horatio?"

Horatio turning to face James, and peering over the top of his glasses said, "You won't believe what I have just been told." Then removing his glasses completely he sat there tweaking the arms for a few seconds, and then continued, "Saris was seen here recently, and may still be in Miami."

"So yours and Michael's suspicions that he could be moving between the two cities could be right, and makes sense if he is the middle man."

"How do you know this Horatio?"

"I just phoned Julia, to check with her if it was okay for me to call in at her place on my way home from work. But she told me that she and Craig are going out to dinner, so I told her that I just wanted her to know that I had learned today that Ron Saris, was no longer in protection - and could possibly be in New York, or Miami."

"Then she shook me. She thanked me for phoning and letting her know. She was not previously aware he was no longer in protection, but she knew Saris was or had been in Miami, as she spotted him last Friday. She had just come out of the Bank of America, the Bay Point branch, on Biscayne Boulevard, when she spotted him getting into a black Mercedes, with dark windows."

"I asked her if she was certain it was him, and she said don't be daft Horatio. I would recognise that face anywhere. It was definitely him."

"I then asked her if he had seen her, and she said she was sure he hadn't."

Then she went on to say, "Don't worry about me, there is no reason for Ron and I to be in contact anymore...he agreed to the divorce, for which I was grateful, my time with him is now dead and buried."

"Did she tell you whether Craig knows?"

"Yes, she mentioned she had told him."

"Well that's all you can do Horatio. You simply cannot watch everyone's back every minute of the day; she has Craig now to watch out for her. Even if the drugs shipment comes through to Miami Saris may not hang around here anyway. In fact, he may not come with it at all. I am still of the opinion that this is not a safe place for him to be."

"Okay this is good news in a way, and proves we do need to keep our eyes open this end as well, so it is good that you already have Eric on board with this. I will let Michael know what we have learned."

Looking at his watch and seeing it was just on 4:00 pm, Horatio stood up quickly, "I'll get Eric to go down to the bank now to collect the banks external security camera's tapes to see if Saris was caught on tape on Friday. Assuming they haven't cleared the things already."

"I would like to get a look at the car, and hopefully pick up a plate number. And, if we are really lucky the security cameras may have picked up the drivers face as Saris opened the car door to slide into his seat."

He rushed back into the building, leaving James to follow at a more leisurely pace. James smiled; Horatio was now in brisk working mode and more like his usual self.

Calling Eric to his office, Horatio quickly told him he needed him to get to the bank once he had made a phone call. Horatio phoned the bank, identified himself to the manager, and asked if their external security cameras were working, and whether they still had the tapes from Friday. Getting the affirmative, he told the manager that Eric Delko, a CSI, was on his way to collect them.

As Eric was about to leave, Horatio said, "Thank you Eric. Bring the tapes back here, and lock them away, and we will look at them together in the morning, it can wait until then. At the moment I only want you and I involved."

Eric nodded his head in acknowledgement, and left.

When Horatio arrived home that evening, he hugged Aileen as usual, but she felt he was not completely with her. She sensed something was troubling him, but did not question him, giving him time to have dinner and space for a while, she knew he would talk to her when he was ready.

Two hours later, they had had dinner, Tommy was now in bed, Hannah was asleep, and Aileen went to the kitchen to clear up; she had left it until Tommy was in bed. While she was in the kitchen she heard Horatio talking, and then saw him walk pass the open kitchen door with his cell phone pressed against his ear, and seeing her looking at him he smiled and indicated to her that he was going to the study. He liked to just sit in there and relax sometimes so she was not bothered.

Horatio sat in his swivel chair as usual and carried on talking to Michael for a few minutes.

Michael had phoned not to apologise, because that would look like James had spoken to him about Horatio's reaction to him not having phoned him. Therefore, he just told him he understood that James had spoken to him today, to give him the details of what had happened over the last few days, and that he was sorry to learn that Saris was an old foe of his.

"You could say that Michael," said Horatio with what sounded like a tired voice to Michael.

"Horatio, are you okay?"

"I am okay Michael. just very battle weary with the bastard. We may be able to give you some information from this end tomorrow. We know Saris has been here, Julia saw him last Friday, and we are hoping some bank security tapes will provide us with something in the morning."

"But James has already told you this, he said he would give you a call." Horatio added, followed by a chuckle. "And he no doubt told you I had questioned why you hadn't called."

Michael grinned at the other end, and shook his head in amusement. He had not fooled Horatio for a single second.

"Look Horatio, I'm sorry I didn't come through to you earlier, but James insisted on telling you himself. He needed to do that Horatio."

"It's alright Michael, I know and understand."

"Thank you for phoning."

Ten minutes after the call finished Aileen wandered in and asked, "Do you want coffee in here or the lounge?"

Standing up, he placed his left arm around her shoulders and steering her to the door replied, "In the lounge Sweetheart." While Aileen went to the kitchen he went to the lounge, sat down, and leaned back in the sofa and shut his eyes.

Aileen, seeing his eyes shut as she brought the coffees in and placed them on the coffee table, walked to the back of the sofa, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissed him on the cheek, and as he opened his eyes she asked, "Have you had a bad day Horatio?"

Before he could answer she ran her hands over his shoulders, and feeling the tension in them, she started kneading them, and could feel him gradually relaxing. Horatio shut his eyes again and enjoyed the feel of Aileen massaging his shoulders, and then feeling the tension easing he grabbed her right hand and drew it in front of him and up to meet his lips, and said, "That massage feels so damned good."

Then still holding her hand he drew her around the sofa saying, "Come here Sweetheart. I'm sorry - I haven't been much company tonight have I? "

"I haven't had a bad day in as much as having something awful to deal with, but I have had some disturbing news, and something I still need to tell Kyle about."

Aileen snuggled in close to him and he told her about his day. He knew she would not divulge anything to anyone, he trusted his wife implicitly. In this case, he particularly wanted her to know so that if anything happened to him, she would know he had never hidden anything from her. One never knew what might happen when Saris was involved in something.

When he finished talking, he kissed her tenderly on the lips, and then whispered in her ear, "Care to massage my shoulders again Sweetheart, I can feel my muscles tensing up again."

Aileen laughed, and pushing him away, she removed his shirt for him, saying, "Lay on your stomach, I'll give you a full back massage."

"Sounds like heaven...I may fall asleep."

"Well if you do, I will just have to get the duvet and cover you up, and leave you here for the night won't I? Then you will get an interrogation from Tommy in the morning as to why you slept on the sofa all night."

"You wouldn't let that happen?"

"Try me."

After massaging his back for a few minutes, Horatio did fall asleep, and covering him up with a duvet, Aileen kissed him softly on his forehead, and went to bed. He looked so peaceful; she did not have the heart to wake him.

Two hours later, she woke when she felt him creep in to bed. He wrapped his arms around her saying, "I couldn't bear the thought of an interrogation early in the morning."

* * *

On his arrival at work the next morning, Horatio searched for Eric immediately. He found him in the lab getting prepared to set the tapes up to view.

"Good morning Eric. What did you get from the bank?"

"Two tapes H," Eric replied as he sat down.

Horatio remained standing, looking over Eric's shoulder at the monitor. "Okay, let's see what we have."

They were disappointed that nothing showed up on the first tape.

Horatio, still hopeful, they would find something, pulled up a chair and sat down next to Eric as he started the second tape. Half way through, they saw a black Mercedes S550, with dark windows pull out of the traffic on the opposite side of the Boulevard and draw up alongside the sidewalk, just a few meters prior to the bank. At this point, they could not see a licence plate, the front of the car did not have one, but they did see Ron Saris suddenly appear from around a corner just behind the car. As he approached the car, the front passenger door opened, ready for him and he slid in shutting the door behind him as the car was already starting to move away. They caught a glimpse of a licence plate on the back of the car, but the car had sped away too quick to register it, so Eric rolled the tape back a bit, stopped it, and zooming in Horatio said, "Bingo- Gotcha."

"Go back a bit further Eric - zoom in just as Saris reaches the Mercedes. Can we identify who the driver is?"

The image was too blurry. The best they could tell was that he had darkish skin, with short dark hair, possibly Cuban, and by the size of his upper body probably a tall man. They scrutinised the Mercedes the best they could for any possible points of identification such as dents and scratches and noted a dent in the door that had opened for Saris, but nothing else, but they had the plate number anyway. They were just being meticulous in noting everything.

"Okay Eric; so far so good, check the licence plate now please, and see what that turns up."

Horatio raised his eyebrows high, when the result of the check showed the car as licensed to Ramon Escalade, a Cuban resident, with a Coconut Grove address.

"What the heck - why on earth is Saris meeting up or working with him?"

"I thought Escalade would be the last person Saris would be in touch with. We know he has been involved in drug trafficking in the past, but has so far eluded us. I would not have thought Escalade would trust Saris an inch after his dealings with the late Jimmy Castigan, who accused Saris of working for us. Escalade was always in with the big boys, so he has to know Saris's history."

"It has been quiet for a while Horatio- too quiet. Maybe Escalade has broken out on his own now and using Saris as a go between, under threat or something, or even under his protection for working for him?"

"Two good points Eric."

"Okay, this search was fruitful in that we know Saris was here and met up with Ramon Escalade ...seems to me like New York are definitely on to something here."

"It is a start this end anyway, I will let James Burton know what we have so far."

Horatio stood up saying, "Lock the tapes up safe Eric, we may need them as evidence at a later date, and let the bank know we are holding on to them."

Meanwhile, Calleigh having passed the lab earlier, and noting Horatio and Eric in a huddle together had been wondering what they were discussing, and approaching him now as he left the lab on his way back to his office she asked, "Is everything alright Horatio, do you and Eric need any help with anything?"

Horatio smiled. "All is good Calleigh – Eric and I have finished what we were doing. I don't need the involvement of anyone else at the moment."

Calleigh returned his smile."Okay, just thought I would ask. The others are also wondering what is going on - you were not around much yesterday, and when you were you were with Eric."

"I was here all day. If anyone needed to see me they should have let Eric know - he was covering for me while I discussed a few things with the Chief."

Calleigh chuckled. "I don't think anyone wanted you particularly Horatio, they are all just curious, you were with the Chief a long time yesterday, and then you spent some time with Eric, and now with Eric already this morning."

Horatio pursed his lips for a moment trying to stop a grin spreading over his face, then responded, "Well you know what they say Calleigh - Curiosity killed the cat." Then he wandered off smiling to himself, leaving Calleigh with a wry grin on her face, and thinking that Horatio could be so damned cagey when he wanted to be. Sometimes she missed being his deputy; she would normally have been the first to know if anything was going on, but she was happy for Eric, he had taken to the deputy role with comparative ease, and it was clear that Horatio was happy with him in that role.

When Horatio reached his office, he shut the door, and phoned James Burton.

"James, can you spare a few minutes to talk?"

"Horatio come up to my office, and bring two coffees with you."

"You look much better today," said James when Horatio arrived.

Horatio placed the coffees on James desk, sat down and responded, "I'm feeling good, I was just so on edge about everything yesterday, but was able to relax when I got home. Horatio smiled as he thought about Aileen massaging his back last night. Then he quickly turned his mind back to James.

"Anyway, I have come to report on our findings from the banks security tapes."

James leaned back in his chair asking, "Did you find something useful?"

"Yes...It is clear that Ron Saris was here last Friday, when you were in New York. The tapes showed him clearly getting into a black, S550 Mercedes, with darkened windows, parked a few yards away from the bank, so Julia was right. The licence plate registration showed us that the Mercedes belongs to Ramon Escalade, living at an address in Coconut Grove. And we know all about him, don't we James?"

James nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"No idea what they are up to at the moment, but most likely it will be drugs related."

"Okay Horatio this is a start. Thank you. I will let Michael know in a few minutes, unless you would like to."

"No, you tell him James, you two have been working closely together."

"I will of course get more involved if and when you need me."

"In the meantime, Eric is going to spend some time in the clubs over the next few nights to see if he can pick up on any loose talk, and I have authorised overtime."

James nodded his head in acceptance.

Horatio left after finishing his coffee, and on his way back to his office, Ryan walking towards him said, "Horatio we had a report fifteen minutes ago of a male jumper, from one of the eighteenth floor condo's in Bayshore Drive, Coconut Grove. Frank is already there, and Eric and Tom Loman are probably there by now as well."

"Do we have an identity for him?"

"Not yet, but we do have two witness's apparently. Two people on a boat in the Marina happened to be looking across at the condominiums and saw what happened. They actually called 911 along with a few others who saw the body fall into the gardens below. Then Frank called us as the two witnesses on the boat do not think he jumped, they reckon he could have been pushed. They saw two people on the balcony who appeared to be arguing with each other."

"Okay Ryan, let's go and join them," Horatio commanded as he walked away briskly.

When they arrived at the scene, Horatio jumped out of the hummer, shut the door, took a couple of strides forward and then stood for a while, with his hands on his hips, surveying the overall scene, as was his habit when arriving at a crime scene when others were all ready in attendance. He noted Tom Loman examining the body; looked up at the condo's, assessing where the eighteenth floor was, while tapping his fingers on his gun holster, and then glanced across to the Marina, and saw Eric talking to two people on the nearest footway to the yachts, guessing these were the witnesses, that Ryan had mentioned.

His eyes returned to the body, and something bothered him, he looked familiar from where he was standing. He ducked under the yellow crime scene tape, and as he walked towards Tom and the body, Frank stepped in his way and said, "Horatio, the victim is Gerald Sinclair."

"Gerald Sinclair, the defense lawyer hired by the richest in Miami to do their dirty work for them?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"Well, I suppose he could afford one of these condos with the money he must be raking in. They cost the earth."

"Tom is there any evidence on the body to suggest he was pushed?"

"I haven't spoken to them yet, but we apparently have two witnesses who say they saw two men on the balcony."

"Nothing obvious I can see Horatio. He bounced hard that is for sure. He has certainly broken near on every bone in his body, and cracked the back of his head open. However, all these injuries are evidence of a fall from a great height, and causing instantaneous death, whether he jumped or otherwise. I need to do a post mortem back at the morgue to be certain. He probably died of shock before he hit the ground."

"He is a big man Horatio, maybe he was leaning too far over the rail around the condo, looking at the marina and the ocean, and just tipped over."

Horatio drily remarked, "Or he was helped over."

"This man could have many enemies."

"Have all the necessary pictures been taken?"

"Yes, Eric took them when we arrived, before wandering off to the marina."

"Okay Tom, bag him up and get him away from here a.s.a.p. We have a lot of prying eyes gathering."

In the meantime, Ryan had gone to the condominium's lobby area to check who owned the eighteenth floor condo on the front of the building, which overlooked the gardens, marina and ocean, and learned it was owned by Gerald Sinclair. He also discovered that Sinclair had had two recent visitors, one male and one female. He returned to Horatio and said, "Seems like our victim had two visitors today Horatio."

"And they were," said Horatio impatiently as Ryan seemed to hesitate.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N...Thank you all for reading and for reviews from members and guests, always appreciated.

 **Chapter 6**

"The visitors were Yelina Salas and Ramon Escalade."

Before a startled Horatio could respond, Eric joined them and told them that the two witnesses he had been speaking to, Mr and Mrs Johnson had told him they had been looking at the front face of the condos' from their yacht, as they were interested in the unique glass spiral structure of the complex. Movement caught their eyes, on what we now know to be the eighteenth storey, and they observed two men making what appeared to be argumentative gestures, and the next minute one of them was hurtling over the balcony."

"Are they really sure of what they saw Eric? - It is a fair distance."

"I asked them the same question Horatio, and they invited me on to their yacht. They both have a pair of high powered binoculars, and were viewing the complex at the same time, when Mrs Johnson, saw the two men seemingly arguing, and told her husband to have a look at what she could see. While both had their binoculars trained on the balcony, they saw Sinclair sailing through the air, and the other person just disappeared back inside."

"I had a look myself, and could clearly see the balcony. The only thing they did not get to see was a direct close up of their faces. So while we know who the deceased is, they cannot give us an accurate description of the other person, but they were able to say he was tall, and dark skinned, in fact my coloring as far as they could tell, so possibly Latino."

"Eric, Ryan has just informed me that Sinclair had two visitors, prior to his fall - Yelina Salas, and Ramon Escalade."

Eric was surprised at the mention of Yelina but even more so at the reference to Ramon Escalade, but he kept quiet, he knew he had to right now.

"Eric... Ryan, bring your kit boxes and come with me – let's get up to Sinclair's condo now, and see if we can find any evidence Sinclair may have been helped over the balcony."

As Ryan had spoken to the male receptionist and identified himself earlier, he introduced Horatio and Eric and told him they needed to look in Sinclair's condominium. The receptionist handed them the master key card straight away, he recognised immediately, that apart from his badge, and identification tag telling him who he was, Lieutenant Caine had an air of authority about him. He had actually been watching him from the lobby earlier, carefully taking in the whole scene outside, and guessed he was the leader of the investigation going on and now knew his guess was right.

Horatio, Ryan and Eric, caught the elevator, and on reaching, and entering the condominium it appeared spotless. There was no sign of a disturbance anywhere. There was a glass half filled with water on a coffee table in the lounge and it had a smudge of lipstick on it and some fingerprints. At this stage, they assumed it was Yelina's lipstick and prints. Horatio ordered Ryan to put the glass in an evidence bag to get it checked out back at the lab, you never assumed anything with certainty.

Sinclair's cell phone was also on the table, and opening it, Eric identified that he had received a text message from a Martin Stanton, saying he was on his way to see him. Eric placed the phone in another evidence bag. Now they were wondering if Martin Stanton had arrived, as the receptionist had not mentioned him as one of Sinclair's visitors.

"They also smelt a lingering perfume in the place, again guessing this was Yelina's, for now."

Then, they moved out on to the balcony, where again there was no obvious sign of a disturbance, although there were a number of patent finger prints on the balcony rail, at the point where they roughly guessed Sinclair had gone over the top of the rail. Eric dusted them, took photographs, and then lifted them on to clear adhesive tape, and then on to a card, for looking at back at the lab.

Eric also lifted some prints from the entrance door, around the doorbell.

While Eric was busy, Horatio had a more general look around inside the Condo again and noticed a few visible signs that Sinclair clearly resided there at least some of the time. Deciding they really were not going to get much else from an evidence point of view, they left when Eric confirmed he was finished. Then Horatio shut the condominium entrance door; returned the master key card to the receptionist, and asked him if he had signed in Martin Stanton as a visitor, and got a negative answer. He then asked to see the visitors signing in book and told Eric to take a picture of the signatures of the two visitors that Sinclair had had during the morning.

As they were leaving the lobby, they spotted Yelina walking towards them. Horatio instantly frowned, and Ryan and Eric looked at each other, they were not sure whether to stay or move on. If a crime had been committed here, Yelina would be a possible suspect, even though they doubted she was guilty of anything untoward. However, although they did not know what it was about, they knew something had happened last year between her and Horatio, which meant she no longer worked for them, and their boss was looking tense, and Yelina seemed nervous.

Eric asked, "Shall we go Horatio?"

"NO - This is a possible crime scene, and just because you know Yelina, does not mean she isn't asked some questions. She was in the condo earlier on, and that is a fact."

Yelina hesitated for a moment when she saw them but then moved towards them slowly; she had come from the back of the complex, and at this point did not know there had been a faller, although she had just noticed the crime scene tape, and had wondered what the problem was. She had seen no sign of a body as Tom Loman had left thirty minutes earlier.

As she reached them, she greeted them in turn.

"Horatio... Eric...Ryan."

Eric and Ryan smiled and acknowledged her.

Horatio however immediately asked sharply, "Yelina, why were you here earlier today?"

Yelina, instantly annoyed at his tone retorted, "That is none of your business Horatio. Remember I am out of your life now."

"It is my business when you were apparently visiting Gerald Sinclair, now dead, because he hurtled down over his condo balcony, and hit the ground hard."

Yelina gasped, "No."

"So I repeat Yelina - why were you here?"

"I came to see Sinclair, because he asked me to. He was going to give me another job to handle for him. I occasionally do some surveillance work for him."

"Horatio shook his head from side to side, "Why work for him, of all people, Yelina?"

"I have to pay the bills Horatio, and he paid well. I didn't work for him alone, I am still freelancing."

"So did he give you a job?"

"No, he didn't as it happens. Well not completely, that is. He started to tell me he wanted me to check something out for him regarding Ramon Escalade, but then he received a text message, which he read straight away, and then asked me to leave and come back later, which is why I am here now."

"Do you know Martin Stanton?"

"Yes, he is or rather was, one of Sinclair's extremely wealthy clients. In fact, his son is up on a charge for being in possession of cocaine, when arrested just over a week ago, and is out on bail waiting for his court appearance due next week."

"Maybe that is what he wanted to talk to him about?"

"Now I think of it Horatio, I heard Ramon Escalade's name mentioned when I overheard them talking a couple of days ago as I entered Sinclair's office to report on something I had just completed for him, and Martin Stanton was there."

"What is the son's name?"

"Jeremy Stanton."

Not for the first time today, Horatio raised his eyes as he remembered that Jeremy Stanton was the cocky so and so that he and Frank had dealt with on the Venetian Causeway just over a week ago, and on Michael, and Maeve's last day in Miami before returning to New York.

He put it to the back of mind for now, as while she had been talking he noticed Yelina's perfume was not the same fragrance as that they had noticed in the condominium.

"Yelina, were you wearing the perfume you have on now - this morning?"

Eric and Ryan looked at each other - neither had noticed her perfume was different to that in the condo' they did now though, as they concentrated on picking out her perfume from the many flower fragrances in the gardens. Trust Horatio to notice though, they both thought.

Yelina replied, "No - I wasn't wearing any at all, this morning."

"Okay, thank you for being helpful. We will need you to come to the MDPD later on to make an official statement."

"Okay, so I can go now?"

Horatio nodded his head.

As Yelina, walked away, she was thinking that at least he spoke to me, he could have had Eric or Ryan do that, but then re thinking she thought, maybe not, Horatio never shirked from doing anything he might find unpleasant.

She came away from her thoughts when she heard Horatio call her.

"Yelina..."

She turned, and smiled when he said, "Take care." They were the nicest words he had said to her for months. Was there hope yet, for her to return to the family fold, she wondered.

Looking back however, she realised his eyes were not following her as they used to whenever she left his presence. He had immediately turned and was walking towards Frank.

"Frank you know that Idiot Jeremy Stanton we arrested on the Venetian Causeway last week?"

"Yeah, the one who nearly ran another car off the bridge, and had a load of cocaine in the trunk of his Mercedes. His court hearing comes up next week Horatio."

"Yes, so I understand...can you have him brought into the MDPD tomorrow morning around 11:00am, along with his father, Martin Stanton."

"Something wrong Horatio."

"We know his father Martin Stanton was supposed to have visited Sinclair today, so I want to see him about that, but I have a hunch about something, which is why I want his son brought in as well."

"Okay Horatio will do."

That evening, after Horatio had dinner, he cuddled his daughter for fifteen minutes before Aileen laid her down for the night. Then he read to Tommy for a while, and once he had gone to bed, he told Aileen, as they were sitting on the sofa, that he had met Yelina, and because of circumstances had cause to speak to her. When he finished telling her about the events of the day Aileen asked, "Horatio, I know I might be about to cause an argument here, but don't you feel any closer to letting bygones be bygones with Yelina?"

"You seemed sad when you were talking about her just now, and while I was unhappy at the time, and you were angry with her, I don't want to be the cause of continuing disharmony between you both."

Horatio turned to face her, cupped her face in his hands, and with a tender smile replied, "No, I don't think so, and don't ask me again Sweetheart."

Then wrapping his arms around her he nestled his head in her neck and said, "I love you so much, and as I have said many times, NO ONE hurts someone I love.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Thursday morning, and assuming Tom Loman would have completed the post mortem on Gerald Sinclair the previous afternoon, Horatio made his first job a visit to the morgue. Tom Loman was just donning his white coat, as he arrived.

"Good morning Horatio. I guess you have come for my results on Gerald Sinclair."

"Mm-hmm"

"Tom, I know I asked you yesterday at the scene, but I will ask you again now you have had a chance to do your post mortem, were there any signs on the body that suggest he could have been pushed over the balcony?"

"Not that I could tell Horatio."

"As you know, he has multiple injuries from the fall, a number of broken bones and his spine is a mess, but what killed him was TBI, (Intracranial brain injury). His head shattered like a cracked egg- shell. He didn't stand a chance of surviving the fall, he was a big heavy man, and he hit the ground with a real thud."

"Sorry I cannot be of more help Horatio. Whether he committed suicide, or was pushed is going to have to be up to you and your team to prove, the body itself tells us nothing one way or another."

"Tom. One more question. Was there any sign of a drink or drugs intake in the body?"

"No Horatio...he was clean."

"Can I see the body please?"

Tom sighed, and moving across to the body drawers, he pulled Gerald Sinclair out to appease Horatio, who seemed to be ill at ease about this case.

"You really think he was pushed don't you Horatio, but those witnesses could have been wrong in voicing that opinion."

"I know Tom...but my gut is telling me he was pushed."

Looking down at Gerald Sinclair's pale battered body, Horatio muttered, "I didn't like you, but all victims deserve true justice, even you, so I promise you we will find out what happened to you." Then he walked away leaving Tom to close the drawer, but then returned after a few seconds and asked, "Where are his clothes Tom?"

"Eric already has them. He collected them as soon as he arrived."

Horatio then made his way to the lab, and through the windows as he approached, he saw Eric and Ryan in conversation as they were looking at items laid out on the evidence table.

"So what do we have gentleman." Horatio asked as he pushed the door open and walked in to join them.

Before either Eric or Ryan could answer, Natalia joined them and interrupting them said, "I have the results from the glass and finger print samples Horatio. The fingerprints are a match for Yelina Salas, and there was enough saliva on the lipstick to also match her DNA which you all apparently suspected."

"Most of the finger prints on the door and balcony railing matched those of Gerald Sinclair, but there was one that was a match for Yelina on the door, but what is interesting is there was one on the door and two on the balcony railing that were a match for Martin Stanton."

Horatio raised his eyes – "What were his prints on record for Natalia?"

"Well, seems he has bit of a temper. He assaulted someone in a nightclub, and his prints and DNA were taken at the time, but he wasn't charged."

"No doubt Sinclair got him off." Horatio sneered.

"So no prints for Ramon Escalade; Interesting."

"Good work Natalia. Thank you." Then Natalia left them to continue what they were doing.

Glancing at both Eric and Ryan, he said, "Finger prints on the door and balcony railing are not enough. They could have been planted there any time; all they tell us is that Martin Stanton was there on at least one occasion."

"There was no suicide note, and no drink or drugs in his body that might have caused Sinclair to become dazed enough to fall accidentally."

"I think this was murder, so let's look at what we have here on the table and prove it."

All three of them concentrated on the items on the table, pictures of the body taken at the scene of death, and of the interior of the condominium; Sinclair's clothes and his cell phone. Horatio shoved the condominium interior pictures aside seeing nothing in them that caught his attention.

Looking at one of the pictures of Sinclair's body on the ground though, he stood there thinking for a moment, then looked at the back of Sinclair's gray shirt and said, "Do you see that blood stain?"

Then pointing at one of the pictures, Horatio continued, "There is blood all around his head, as one would expect, but mostly pooling in a direction away from his head. There is a slight downward slope in the garden paving, so that makes sense. There is very little blood splatter and what there is goes in a direction away from the crown of his head, thus away from his clothes."

"Okay, it may have got on his shirt when Tom placed him in the body bag, and when he removed it back at the morgue, but Tom would have been very careful how he handled the body."

"Bear with me gentleman, I want that blood stain tested. I also note there are finger prints on his leather belt, probably his own, but get those tested as well."

"Ryan, you take them to Natalia and ask her to work on them immediately. And tell her that if the blood matches Stanton's DNA, I want her to do a fabric finger and palm print test on the shirt, around the blood stain."

Eric grinned, "That will please Natalia; she hasn't had a chance to try that new forensic test out yet."

"While Ryan is seeing to that Eric, can you get Mr and Mrs Johnson in to get their written statements on file, and as they are on our records, pull pictures up of both Martin Stanton and Ramon Escalade and see if they recognise either of them?"

"But they said they didn't get a clear look at faces."

"Yes I know Eric, but the mind sometimes recalls things a little while after the event."

"What are you thinking Horatio?"

"I am thinking Eric that Ramon Escalade was never at Sinclair's condo yesterday."

"But he was seen H."

"Was he Eric? We will see."

"Have you checked the signatures in the visitor's book yet, I can verify without checking that Yelina's was a true signature but what about Escalade's?"

"Not yet Horatio."

"Check that for me next Eric and let me know if it matches that on record for him and let me know a.s.a.p. Frank is bringing Martin and Jeremy Stanton in for me to interview this morning. They should be here any minute now."

As Horatio walked away, Eric was wondering what Horatio was seeing that no one else was. Then he grinned, Horatio never failed to be one-step ahead of the game.

Walking back to his office Horatio was just about to give Frank a call, when his own cell phone vibrated in his hand.

"Frank! I was just about to call you."

"Horatio, I have the Stanton's here. Where do you want them?"

"In the main interview room please. I will be there in about fifteen minutes. Let them sweat for a while. And, Frank, I want you in on this one."

"Okay Horatio. It will be a pleasure. Jeremy Stanton has been a right cocky son of a bitch on the way here."

During those fifteen minutes, while Horatio was collecting his thoughts together in his mind, Eric called and confirmed that the signature that was supposed to be Escalade's in the visitors book was not his. When fifteen minutes had elapsed, Horatio took a slow walk to the interview room fiddling with the arms of his sunglasses as he went. He stopped for a few moments, a short distance away from the room just taking in the appearance of the father and son, through the windows. The father was dark-skinned and had black hair, but he was not a Latino as suspected. The dark skin was clearly from over tanning, but he could understand why from a distance, he might have appeared to the witnesses to be of Latin origin. The son was light-skinned, with brown hair, and he had of course dealt with him on one occasion already, and barely a week ago. He smiled when he noticed that Martin Stanton was wearing a large plaster covering the palm of his right hand. The injury underneath the plaster must still be weeping - as there were clear signs of blood on the plaster.

As he was looking on, Jeremy Stanton, suddenly stood up saying," I'm out of here."

Horatio grinned, as he saw Frank shove Stanton back in his chair, saying loud enough for him to hear outside the room, "Sit down you piece of shit, you're not going anywhere."

Martin Stanton piped up; "Well we have been here for some time now. How much longer are we expected to sit here waiting?"

"Lieutenant Caine is on his way now," Frank replied, noting Horatio was just about to enter the room.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Entering the interview room, Horatio gave Frank a nod, placed a folder containing pictures and his sunglasses on the table, and as he silently stood still for a few moments looking at their hostile faces, he caught the whiff of the same fragrance he had noticed in Sinclair's condo' the day before. It was therefore not a woman's perfume, as first thought, but a sweet scented, after-shave lotion. Passing behind them as he took a walk around the table, he satisfied himself that it was the father who was wearing the lotion, while the Stanton's were bemused wondering what he was doing.

Returning to the other side of the table Horatio politely, but with a touch of sarcasm said, "Good morning gentleman. Thank you for coming in to answer a few questions to assist us in our investigation."

Jeremy Stanton retorted, "We didn't bloody come in voluntarily, we were fucking frog marched here by that big lump over there, and a couple of his officers – and what investigation? I have no clue as to why I am here."

That goaded Frank into responding. "Well sonny, let's see how you feel by the end of the interview you are about to be subjected to by Lieutenant Caine, he shows no mercy for scum bags like you."

Horatio glanced at Frank, giving him a look that Frank well understood was a reprimand without words. He just shrugged his shoulders though, he was sick to death with the stinking rich, thinking they could ride rough shod over everyone, and he particularly did not like the son, having had to deal with him once before.

Martin Stanton was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Lieutenant Caine had a serious air of authority about him, which he had felt the minute he had entered the room, and unlike his son, felt intimidated by his presence. He had heard a lot about his tenaciousness in fighting crime and he did not like the steely glint in his eyes. He turned to his son saying, "Shut up you stupid fool."

The son was unable to keep his mouth shut though and continued. "I ain't scared of him, although I do have a friend in New York, who told me, that if ever I came across a Lieutenant Caine, I should be wary." Now looking directly at Horatio, Jeremy Stanton continued, "He calls you RED; does that mean anything to you?"

Frank cringed. The stupid oaf was putting his foot in it more and more with every word he uttered.

Horatio just gave him a malevolent smile, not taking the bait for now; he had just learned something extremely useful, which he would save to raise later on.

"Now I come to think of it he was right, I should never have rammed that driver on the Venetian Causeway, because you unfortunately came into my life that day, and if it wasn't for you, I would not be here. I would have just been nabbed for the car incident by the big man over there and not the coke," Jeremy Stanton said, glaring at Frank and Horatio in turn.

"And by the way, Lieutenant Caine, I won't be going to jail, because our lawyer will make sure of that," said Stanton giving his father a wink.

Looking at Frank, Horatio with a smirk on his face asked, "Didn't you tell him?"

"Nope - I assumed his father would have done or that he would have heard about it somewhere by now."

"Well now Jeremy, I have a surprise for you, Gerald Sinclair died yesterday in suspicious circumstances, and do you know what? - Your father is our number one suspect for his murder."

"You have to be joking?"

"Does that look like I am joking?" Horatio sneered as he slapped a picture of Gerald Sinclair's body on the table in front of Jeremy.

Jeremy went white, and slumped back in his chair - very shocked, and Martin Stanton nervously steeled himself in preparation for the questions no doubt coming his way and wondering how the Lieutenant had connected him and his son to Sinclair's death.

Turning his attention to the father now, Horatio asked, "Why were you at Sinclair's condo yesterday Mr Stanton?"

"I wasn't there at any time of the day."

"Ah, but Mr Stanton, you and I both know you were there, don't we?"

"I was not there, and you can't prove I was."

"As a matter of fact I can - you see we have Gerald Sinclair's cell phone, and yesterday you left a text message on that same phone telling him that you were on your way over."

"Well, I changed my mind. One does that sometimes, and if you care to check the visitor's, signing in book in the complex reception office you will see I did not sign in. I never reached the place."

"Oh you were there alright Stanton, but you signed yourself in as Ramon Escalade."

"Now, why on earth would I do that?" Stanton asked, tensing as he wondered how Caine had worked that one out. As far as he knew, there were no cameras in the reception area.

Horatio continued, "Because you wanted everyone to think that Escalade had been a visitor and would be number one suspect if anything happened during your visit, and we know it wasn't Escalade as we happen to have his signature on our police files. You see we check everything."

"How did you hurt your hand Stanton? I see you're wearing a plaster which is well blood stained?"

"My palm got ripped open when one of the kitchen knives slipped in my hand Saturday evening. But what's that bloody got to do with you?"

At that moment, Horatio's cell phone rang. Seeing it was Natalia, he made his excuses for the interruption and went across to the window to take the call.

"Natalia, you got something?"

"Horatio, as you are interviewing the Stanton's now, I thought I had better let you know, that the blood stain on the back of Sinclair's shirt is not his. I lifted a smear and it matches Martin Stanton's DNA. The fingerprints on the belt though are all Sinclair's."

Horatio turned to look at Stanton, and so that he could hear, he said, "Natalia, can you bring your DNA kit to the interview room? I want you to take a fresh sample of Mr Stanton's blood, he has a cut on his hand that will give us a nice sample, and bring your camera, as I suspect that the shape of it will match the blood stain on the back of Sinclair's shirt."

Stanton grimaced, and said, "Shit" under his breath as he heard every word the Lieutenant had just spoken on his cell phone.

While they were waiting for Natalia Horatio said, "By the way, Stanton, that after shave lotion you are wearing lingered well in the condo yesterday."

Frank looked at Horatio surprised, and smiled. He hadn't been in the condo' himself, and understood now why Horatio had taken a walk around the table when he first arrived.

Stanton sniggered, "Anyone could have been wearing this brand of lotion - you cannot prove it was me in the condo."

"No, not on that alone, but with all the other evidence that is building up nicely now, it is certainly a factor."

Natalia arrived seconds later and she went straight over to Stanton, and as he refused to remove the plaster, Frank grabbed his wrist and ripped it off.

Horatio remarked, "Ouch nasty, you should have had that stitched."

As Natalia leant over to take a blood sample, Stanton suddenly dramatically caved in and raising his arms in the air in frustration, he said, "Okay, I admit I pushed Gerald yesterday, but I swear going over the balcony was an accident."

Horatio responded, "Oh, I don't think so, it was a deliberate push in the back. At the very least it was manslaughter."

"I will just tell you Stanton, that there was blood on the back of Sinclair's shirt and it wasn't his. It matched your DNA, which we have on record from an incident you were involved in a while back, and it looks just like the shape of that injury you have on the palm of your hand" said Horatio as he slapped another picture down on the table. "You obviously didn't wear that plaster yesterday so looks like you giving Sinclair a lift over the railing caused the cut to open up again?"

"Natalia still take a blood sample please, and a picture."

After taking both the blood sample and picture, Natalia made a move to leave, and as she walked towards the door, Horatio walked with her and whispered. "You can still make that VMD fabric test, the more evidence we collect the better in case he decides to hire another fancy lawyer later on."

Natalia gave him the brightest smile...she had been itching for the chance to try that test for quite some time. It was expensive however, and had therefore been untested in the Miami lab yet, as most of their testing facilities were top notch anyway. However, she loved to learn new things and recognised Horatio was giving her a unique opportunity here.

Returning to face Stanton, Horatio asked, "So tell me why you pushed Sinclair over the balcony, and why use Ramon Escalade to try to get him blamed for your crime."

"I think I want a lawyer."

Horatio sarcastically responded, "Well, now what a shame you just murdered your own personal defense lawyer. A bit ironic don't you think?"

"Frank, read him his Miranda rights please."

When Frank read them out Martin Stanton decided to waive aside the right to have a lawyer present, the only lawyer he had ever trusted was dead. What a fool he had been, and all because of his stupid son. Now feeling disconsolate, he started talking; behind his bluster and temper; he was a weak man, without his lawyer friend having his back for him."

"Two days ago, I was in Gerald's office and he told me that Ramon Escalade who my son has apparent connections with, had been in touch with him and warned him not to help Jeremy, when he goes to court next week, as he wanted him punished and put away for stealing cocaine from him. He apparently warned Gerald there would be dire consequences if he did not comply. I asked him to ignore him, and to try to cut a deal with you people. I am sure my son has some information he could give you. He obviously knows things about Escalade to start with."

"He said he would have to think on it further, but he never came back to me."

"I was not at all happy with that. I went to see Gerald yesterday, to persuade him to cut a deal for my son. He refused and admitted Escalade scared the hell out of him and he valued his own life too much to go against him."

"He what," Jeremy Stanton screamed, who had been sitting there quietly after his own initial outburst."

"I said he refused, god dammit."

"I got angry, and we started arguing, inside the condo to begin with, then we moved out to the balcony, and after almost begging him he was still refusing. I saw red and pushed him on his back, and over the railings he went."

"I swear I didn't go there with intent to kill."

"So why did you sign in as Escalade?"

"I didn't want anyone to know I was visiting Gerald in case it got back to Escalade and you cannot get in without signing the book. Escalade's was the first name that came into my head when I arrived; he had been on my mind for two days."

"Don't take me for a fool Stanton. You were deliberately laying a trail to cover your own back in the event anything went wrong. You knew you were likely to get angry with Sinclair and that you might lose your temper, and who better than to use the name of the person threatening Sinclair and as a consequence your son."

"That is some temper you have. What did you gain by killing Sinclair? Nothing – In fact, you have helped Escalade, as your son comes up in court next Tuesday, with little time to find a new lawyer."

"I think that when Sinclair, who was running scared of Escalade, was still refusing to do what you asked, you cold bloodily pushed him over the balcony, and left thinking you were in the clear and that we would suspect Escalade."

"You got that wrong. We follow the evidence, and the evidence was all pointing to you, even without the aid of you just admitting you had pushed him over the railing to his death."

At that moment, Eric tapped on the door, and poking his head in the room, he looked at Horatio. "Can we speak?"

Making his excuses, Horatio left the room and asked, "What do you have Eric?"

"The Johnson's were actually on the way here before I had a chance to go and pick them up. They came in as they had some evidence to show us. Yesterday, when they told us they had not seen the faces of those on the balcony, they were telling the truth. Matthew Collins who owns the yacht next to their own came in with them as he had some new evidence for us."

"Last night they had a drink with Matthew Collins, on his yacht, and he showed them his Sony digital recording binoculars, which were new and he had just randomly roved around with them practising, earlier in the day, before he had to dash off to see a friend in Coconut Grove. At that time, he had not even looked at what he had recorded himself as he was running late. Because Mr Johnson showed interest in the binoculars, Collins invited him to have a look at what he had randomly recorded. He was shocked when Mr Johnson, surprised at what he saw, showed him what he had taken."

"I have watched the video recording; both Sinclair and Stanton's faces can be seen clearly, and the icing on the cake Horatio, is that the recording caught Stanton pushing Sinclair over the balcony. It was clearly deliberate. Sinclair was resting his arms on the balcony railing, leaning over the rail slightly, and Stanton pushed him hard. There was nowhere Sinclair was going, other than over the top of the railing."

Horatio beamed. "Thank you Eric, you have just added the final nail in Stanton's coffin."

"He has actually confessed to being there, and pushing him over, but is claiming it was an accident and that he didn't mean to kill him."

"Eric, have the Johnson's and Matthew Collins made their statements?"

"Yes, they have, and already left the building. Matthew Collins was pleased to have been of some help and understands we have to keep the recording."

"I thanked them all for coming forward."

"That's good Eric."

"Okay, I am now going to charge Martin Stanton with murder."

"I am curious H, why did you have the son brought in as well?"

"It was just a hunch to start with Eric. I was already aware the son was into drugs and when Yelina mentioned the son was due in court next week, and with Escalade in the picture now, I just had a feeling he might be involved somewhere, but now I believe he could give us some information on Escalade, which might help us with the business in New York. Escalade warned Sinclair not to try to arrange to cut a deal for the son; he apparently wanted the younger Stanton to punished for stealing cocaine from him. So it seems to me that if ever there was a time for Stanton to talk to us, it is now, he knows Escalade wants him out of the way. He should have known better stealing from the likes of Escalade, stupid fool. And just a few minutes ago Eric, in a cocky outburst he mentioned knowing Ron Saris."

"Anyway, I am going to keep him here, once his father has been charged; I want to ask him some questions. In fact, Eric can you hang around and come in when Frank removes the father."

Horatio returned to the interview room, glanced across at Frank first, and pointed to his own wrist, a gesture telling Frank to be ready with the cuffs.

Then looking at Martin Stanton, he said, "We now have visual evidence of you deliberately pushing Gerald Sinclair over his condo balcony, and I therefore charge and arrest you for the murder of Gerald Sinclair."

Martin Stanton looked Horatio straight in the eye, and said, "I have to say that was quick work."

"Well, as Crime Scene Investigators, that is what I and my team do Stanton, move quickly to get justice for the victims, and we are good at it. And you were not really that smart Stanton."

"Hook him up Frank, and, arrange for him to be taken to lock up."

Jeremy Stanton screamed, "What the hell were you thinking Dad...what will happen to me now?"

As Frank was pushing Martin Stanton towards the door, Stanton turned and snarled. "I don't care a fuck what happens to you. I have covered your ass so many times, and look where that has got me?"

"You'll have to learn to cover your own ass from now on, and bloody good luck with that Jeremy."

"Not so cocky now are we," said Frank turning to look at the son with a smirk on his face, just as he marched the father out of the room.

Horatio, inwardly sighed, Frank was in a sour mood today, not that he could blame him. Jeremy Stanton had been cocky on the Venetian Causeway a week ago as well, and he had certainly tried Frank's patience today.

Jeremy Stanton stood up. "That's it, I am out off this place now whether you like it or not," he said glaring at Horatio. "You have no reason to hold me here, I'll see you in court next week, by which time I will have found a new lawyer. I can afford the best."

Horatio tilted his head and smirked, "I thought Gerald Sinclair was supposed to be the best."

Stanton gave him a scowl in response and started to make his way to the door, just as Eric entered saying "Not so fast Stanton, Lieutenant Caine is not finished with you yet."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N...I wish to publically thank Daxy and Arlene for their reviews of chapter 8, which for some reason that I can't fathom have not appeared in the published reviews. I have seen their reviews in my email notifications and acknowledged them. I hope this is nothing more than a very temporary glitch.**

 **Chapter 9**

"Sit down Jeremy," said Horatio as he sat down himself, and leaning his arms on the table with hands clasped in front of him said, "Let us have a little talk."

"First - This is Eric Delko CSI; joining us now."

Jeremy nodded his head and sat down quietly, suddenly sensing there was a change in the atmosphere. Eric sat down next to him.

Horatio, in a deliberate softer tone now than he had been talking to Martin Stanton, began, "I get the feeling that despite you committed crimes that have certain custodial sentences, you are none too keen on going to prison."

"Why is that Jeremy?"

"Don't you think you deserve to go to prison for trying to kill Brian Meadows on the Venetian Causeway, last week, and for being in possession of ten bags of cocaine, which we now understand you stole from Ramon Escalade. Personally, I think you deserve to go to prison, but perhaps you can tell me what reason you have for not wanting to go. I may just be able to help you."

Jeremy looked at Horatio with startled eyes and then answered. "I wouldn't be able to hack it in prison. I may have done wrong but I am not a hard-nosed criminal."

"Before Escalade threatened Gerald Sinclair, he was going to try and cut a deal with us, to presumably get you off scot free, or to at least lighten your sentence. Would you like to enlighten me on what the proposed deal was? What was on offer from your end Jeremy?"

"And how do you know Ron Saris?"

Jeremy smiled - he had thought the red head had not paid any attention to what he said earlier on and did not answer immediately. He did not have a clue why the Lieutenant was interested in Saris but he clearly was.

"Come on Jeremy, give me some help here. Do you want my help, or not? Or shall I just let you get up and walk out of here and fend for yourself."

"If I have anything to tell you, can you guarantee you can help me, and if so how?"

"I cannot make any guarantees Jeremy, but I can promise to see what I can do to help if you give me something worthwhile. You know that cutting a deal means you give us something for helping to get your sentence reduced or squashed. So what was Sinclair considering, even though he ultimately refused before he died?"

Jeremy decided to cooperate. Sitting there thinking about it he knew this was his last chance now to get a reduced sentence at least, and the Lieutenant seemed sincere in suggesting he might be able to help.

"He was going to tell you that I could give you some information, not a lot, but probably useful about an impending big drugs shipment coming to Miami soon."

Eric sat up straight and placed his arms on the table now listening with great interest and giving Horatio a glimmer of a smile.

"Okay Jeremy, I am listening,"

"Well, I got close with a couple of people who work for Ramon Escalade, and they introduced me and then I occasionally purchased cocaine from him to pass on to my acquaintances. I always played it cool, and never asked for too much, and Escalade seemed to trust me. He never seemed bothered by me being around, and I picked up occasional loose talk, not that I was ever going to repeat any of it. I knew better than that at least. He has a few hard men in his employ. Anyway, we were all at his house, in Coconut Grove, about three weeks ago, when he asked me to go with some of his mates, to help clear some rubbish, and to re site a pile of cocaine bags, in an old warehouse, he owns. I overheard one of the older guys there telling another guy that space was being made for a big shipment of drugs coming down from New York in about three weeks time. I also heard them say that Ron Saris would be coming with the drugs, to ensure the driver made no mistakes in reaching the intended destination."

Horatio, looking thoughtful, with his arms now moved so that his elbows were resting on the table, and hands grasped together under his chin said, "This is indeed interesting Jeremy."

"What can you tell me about Saris now?"

"I actually met him, one day about a month ago now. I was visiting a friend in New York, who introduced me to him at some club, and when he knew I came from Miami, he laughed and said he knew Miami well, and especially a red headed Lieutenant Horatio Caine, who he always called "Red" and who I should be very wary of if you crossed my path. After Saris left us, my friend told me he was a nasty piece of work, and I should be more wary of him than any Miami police officer - Then I found out he was involved with Ramon Escalade...a small world any way you look at it."

"Who is your friend in New York?"

"Jeremy Grainger."

Horatio looked at Eric startled. Jeremy Grainger was the one trying to cut a deal in New York, with Trevor Carson and claiming he had never met Saris.

"How do you know Grainger?"

"We were friends through college, but his family moved to New York; his father who was a friend of my father relocated his business dealings to New York so we only get to see each other occasionally now."

Horatio then asked, "Can you tell us the exact day the drugs are coming down from New York?"

"No, and I didn't ask...I was not meant to be listening as it was. Although I did hear, as I already said, that it would be in about three week's time, that would now be two of course."

"Where is the warehouse?"

"It's the last private small warehouse, with light blue doors on North West, 54th Street. It has two entrances. Double doors on both the front and rear of the warehouse."

"Jeremy, why did you steal cocaine from Escalade? You are the son of a very wealthy father and could well pay for what you needed, not that I think for one minute you should have been dealing in drugs. I detest drug dealers, they are the worst kind of scum," said Horatio, causing Jeremy to give a wry smile.

"It was a rash moment, I was bored and I was at the warehouse on a second occasion, and was left alone for a few minutes, and it seemed just too easy. I know it was a stupid thing to do, but the risk factor caused the adrenaline to kick in and I felt on a high. It was as good as taking a drug any day."

"Everyone tells me I have a cushy life and that I am lucky to be able to have anything I want, but no one guesses how fucking boring that can be."

Not at all sure what the Lieutenant was thinking right now, Jeremy started to get desperate." Have I told you enough to gain your help? I just cannot go to prison...Escalade has people inside that would give me a rough time, that is why the bastard wants me to go to prison, that is what he means when he says he wants me punished."

"Do you think he has any idea that you know about the drugs shipment?"

"No, I don't believe he does. I was not ever in view of the people I overheard talking."

Horatio stood up, and said, "Well it must be your lucky day. I think we can help you."

"I'll be back in a minute," he said as he made to leave the room.

Outside the room, he phoned James Burton and quickly told him what he had learned and then asked, "Can we cut a deal James? All what Stanton is saying seems to be fitting in with what they have learned in New York, and we have the warehouse address this end now."

"Yes go ahead Horatio, I will call Dan Burgess now to come and talk to Stanton. He is in here today as it happens."

"Thanks James."

"Horatio, come and see me when you have finished with Stanton."

Meanwhile, Jeremy was talking to Eric, "He isn't as bad as Saris made out is he?"

"No, but he can be ruthless and dogged in protecting people from crime in this city, although he is absolutely fair and always keeps his word. As you have provided information that is of real interest to us, he will get you a deal if he can."

A few minutes later Horatio returned to the interview room, and sitting down opposite Stanton again he said, "Okay, we can offer you a deal, but our prosecutor, Mr Burgess, will make the necessary arrangements as to the best way to handle this. Arrangements are in hand to get him to come and talk to you in a few minutes."

"However, I will be recommending, for your own safety, that you at least go to court on Tuesday, and that you get a probation order, for two years, and that you do some voluntary work in the community. This way, Escalade will know you have not got off scot free."

"For reasons I cannot tell you we need him not to suspect you have spoken to us. Do you understand Jeremy?"

Jeremy nodded his head in understanding.

Then with a smile Horatio added, "He will think we have been a bit soft on you. It won't be what he wants, but why should we accommodate him?"

"I just hope that Brian Meadows will be satisfied at the result, you nearly took him out."

"Don't I need a defense lawyer?"

"I doubt it, but our prosecutor will arrange what-ever is needed for you."

"Thank you Lieutenant Caine."

"Jeremy - try to learn from this. Kick the drug dealing. If you do not then I will surely bring you down one day, because I will, with my colleagues, relentlessly continue with our aim to rid the streets of drug dealers and their suppliers. It is a battle, but we will not let up in our determination to make this a safe and clean city."

Before Jeremy could reply, Dan Burgess arrived. Horatio introduced him to Stanton, told him his thoughts on what should happen and then left with Eric.

Horatio then asked Eric to call Yelina in to make her written statement. "Don't you want to see her yourself Horatio," asked Eric.

"No Eric, you handle it please."

Horatio then made his way to James Burton's office.

When he arrived, he found that James had arranged a conference call to Michael Hayes, and for the next thirty minutes, Horatio updated him on the events of the past 24 hours, including the fact that Jeremy Grainger had been lying when he had told Trevor Carson he had never seen Saris.

As he returned to his own office, Eric followed him in a few minutes later bringing him a coffee, and a sandwich. "Got something for you H; thought you might be in need of some refreshment by now."

Horatio, removing his jacket and hanging it on the back of his chair, sat down saying, "Thank you Eric, much appreciated."

Late afternoon, Dan Burgess caught up with Horatio, and told him that Jeremy Stanton's best bet, to make things look like the real deal, was for Stanton to plead guilty in court, refusing a defense lawyer, and to apologise in court for what he had done. As he was pleading guilty, and was going to show signs of remorse, there would be no need for a jury verdict. He would inform the judge in privacy about the deal and why the lenient sentence of probation and community work must be publically, handed out to Stanton.

Later still and just before he went home, Horatio walked down the lab hallway to find Natalia, to see if she had managed to perform the fabric test on Sinclair' gray shirt.

He found her chatting away excitedly to Eric.

"Did you manage the test Natalia?"

Natalia beamed. "Yes, I did Horatio, and we got a perfect fabric palm and finger print sample, which matches Martin Stanton's hand with the cut clearly showing across the palm as well. The test works perfectly, and shows the palm fully open as if in a push hard movement. That cut was clearly bleeding at the time, and he was not wearing a plaster. He must have put that on later.

"Good work Natalia; let me see the results." On seeing the perfect results, Horatio was happy that he had authorised the test.

"I know you didn't really need this test done Horatio with the visual evidence that came in, but thank you for giving me the chance to do the test."

"Maybe not, but if the visual evidence hadn't come in, which came in after I asked you to perform the test, it would have been good evidence, to support our other findings, and may still be, in the event Stanton gets a new lawyer."

"And now we know it works extremely well don't we?"

Turning to Eric he asked, "Did you contact Yelina?"

"Yes, she is coming in tomorrow morning."

"Good, once we have her statement on file that is about all we need to do as far as Martin Stanton is concerned, he cracked easy."

"Okay, I am off home now, we have had a good day today," said Horatio already walking away from them and on his phone to Aileen letting her know he was just leaving.

When he arrived home he garaged the car, but Aileen was not immediately at the front door to greet him as usual. Feeling a sense of alarm he hastened his pace across the paving slabs of the driveway, and was just about to place his key in the door lock, when the door opened, and with a sense of utter relief, he smiled and said, "There she is."

Taking her in his arms, he whispered, "You frightened me for a minute, I have got so used to you being at the door to greet me with that beautiful smile of yours, it is the highlight of my day."

"Sorry Darling...I was just finishing cleaning Hannah up, she gave me a nice little present, and screamed until I changed her."

Stepping inside then he asked, "Where's Tommy?"

"Outside on the patio, I picked Mark up today, as you know, and he is still here. I hope that is okay with you?"

"Sure, do I need to run him home yet?"

"No, you have a rest Horatio; I'll take him now you are home. I didn't want to take him earlier as I didn't want to take Hannah with me, she has been a bit crotchety today, and obviously had tummy trouble."

"We will have dinner first though. Mark can join us, and then we will make a move. I'll just let Stephanie know he will be staying for something to eat with us. I did tell her earlier that he probably would."

"Ok Sweetheart, I'll just go and get your car out ready for you," said Horatio as he picked her keys up from the hall table and made his way out to the double garage.

Aileen watched him fondly through the lounge window as he walked across to the garage, and as she phoned Stephanie. Closing her phone after her call, she lingered by the window watching him expertly manoeuvring the car in position ready for her to drive away. She was happy that for once, he had not argued the point about taking Mark home; he must be tired she thought. She was well aware that what was going on at work was taking his full attention.

Two hours later, after dinner, and when Aileen had left to take Mark home, Horatio sat in the lounge cuddling Hannah as he and Tommy sat watching a television show about animals and Tommy suddenly asked," Dad, why is mom taking Mark home, you usually do?"

"I know Tommy, but your mom offered to and it has given me the chance to sit here with you and Hannah for a while. I don't get to see enough of you both on working days."

Satisfied with his answer Tommy snuggled up to Horatio who wrapped his free arm around him and they were still there, the three of them on the sofa, when Aileen came home.

Horatio looked up on hearing her and made a move to stand up; he hadn't heard her arrive in his relaxed state, and with the television on. "Sorry Sweetheart, I didn't hear you."

"Stay there Horatio, I have put the car in the garage, and I want to take a picture of the three of you looking so comfortable together," Aileen said as she took the picture on her cell phone, and looking at the result smiled in satisfaction, this was another one for keeping. She then asked, "Has Hannah been playing up Horatio?"

"Not at all, I went to look at her and when she smiled at me, I just had to pick her up. She is asleep now though, so best we get her to bed I suppose," Horatio said with a sheepish look on his face.

Chuckling Aileen responded, "Horatio, don't look at me like that as if you have been a naughty boy. She is your daughter to love and hold whenever you like."

Aileen gently removed their daughter from his arms and as she started to leave the lounge to take her to their bedroom to lay her down in her cot, Tommy started singing, "Dad has been a naughty boy – Dad has been a naughty boy – Dad has been a naughty boy," and doubled up with the giggles.

Horatio stood up now, and shaking his head from side to side, picked Tommy up under one arm saying, "Right bed for you also young man." He carried him to his bedroom, and pulling the top sheet aside flung him gently on the bed. Tommy had been ready for bed anyway, and he made no fuss as Horatio covered him over and kissed him goodnight. When Aileen followed in to give him a kiss a few minutes later he was already asleep.

Then she made a chocolate nightcap, and Horatio told her about his successful day. Then he decided to have an early night, he had relaxed just a bit too much and his eyes were feeling heavy, so he went to bed a little ahead of Aileen, but pulled her into his arms the minute she climbed into bed next to him. "Come here, I can't go to sleep without you in my arms."

Wrapped in his arms Aileen whispered, "You are taking Tommy out tomorrow evening do you want dinner before you leave?"

"No, I will skip dinner, but make sure he has his before we go Sweetheart. I do not know what time we will be home."

"Will do," said Aileen as she lifted his hands to her lips, kissed them and wished him goodnight, he kissed her neck in response and within a few minutes, they were both asleep.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N strange how review for chapter 8 came through after I posted Chapter 9...But so pleased they did - thanks again to all for reading**

 **Chapter 10**

The next day, Friday the 23rd August, was a quiet day. Yelina came in to give her official statement, hoping to see Horatio, but she saw no sign of him. She had given her statement to Eric.

Horatio knew she had arrived though, and just kept out of the way, but from a window, he watched her leaving with the first signs of compassion on his face since they had fallen out. She looked sad and lonely and for a moment, he felt sorry for her. Then he hardened his heart again, and dismissed her from his thoughts. He would never forget Aileen's tearful eyes, the day Yelina had tried to cause serious trouble between them and at a time, Aileen was not at all well.

For once, he was pleased that it was a quiet day. The last two had been hectic, and he took the opportunity to write up full reports on recent events, and he left sharp at the end of the day, as he had agreed to take Tommy to the meeting Walter had arranged at the recreation center that evening.

At 7:30 pm Walter was pleased to see that all the boys along with one or both of their parents had turned up, including Horatio and Tommy. He thanked them all for attending and then gave them the complete background as to how the idea originated of the possibility of a basketball game between the boys in Miami and New York, and what had been decided up to now if the trip were to go ahead. He then told them that the plan was to take twelve boys, five players per team, and two extra in case any of the boys, once in New York, were unable to play for one reason or another. He also told them that he now had a definite date, and that if they went they would depart on Saturday, October the 19th, returning the following Wednesday evening.

There was a lot of excitement shown by the boys at this stage so Walter let them talk to their parents for a few minutes.

As the noise subsided, one of the parents, Mr Paul Bradshaw, stood up and asked, "Mr Simmons, as you have just the fourteen regular boys, can I suggest that those not actually chosen to play, could still go on the trip for the experience, and to support those that play. I personally would be happy for my son to go for the experience whether he plays or not."

"Mr Bradshaw, I am pleased you raised this point, as ideally, I would love to take them all, if all are in agreement, but I first need to know if you all definitely want your sons to go on this trip as we may not even have enough boys to make the trip possible. Can I therefore ask all of you parents who are happy for your sons to make the trip to raise their hands?"

Much to Walters's pleasure, they all raised their hands and he gave a happy smile of satisfaction.

"What about accommodation Mr Simmons?" another parent asked. "Do you know what this will cost us in addition to the plane fares?"

Walter smiling replied, "I am coming to that next Mr. Matthews. I just needed to know if we had enough to make the trip first. The situation is that it is my responsibility to make the traveling arrangements from this end, and Father Downey, once he knows the numbers involved, will arrange for places for the boys to live for four nights. He has assured me he will find good places for them, and there will be no cost to any of you for their upkeep. In the event there are any costs, he will settle them from a cash fund he has for his club. However, he is sure that the people he selects will not want payment of any kind. As you will be aware, from his title, he is a priest and he will have the welfare of your sons at heart while they are in New York."

Looking at Horatio, Walter added, "Lieutenant Caine over there knows, Father Downey personally...Perhaps you would say a few words Lieutenant?"

Horatio smiled, and went and stood in front of the audience. He had not expected this, but he was pleased to help Walter out here.

"Ladies and Gentleman - Father Downey, or Jerry as known to his friends, is in fact a very good friend of mine. I was born in New York and as a young police officer, I played basketball myself on a regular basis for a police team, and during that journey, I met Jerry through another friend of mine, and since that day, I have had and still have the greatest admiration and respect for the man. He was here in Miami a couple of weeks ago as Mr Simmons has already told you. He is fanatical about basketball and has taught many children over the years, many from deprived areas. This was in addition to running adult teams in his earlier years, and playing himself. These days he, like a few of us, is getting older, so he restricts his time to coaching children. He is a wonderful kind man, and I can assure you he will pull all the stops out, to make sure your sons will be in accommodation with trustworthy people."

"I can tell you that they love their basketball in New York, and I think the trip Mr Simmons and Father Downey are putting together will be a wonderful experience for our sons."

Then looking at Tommy and indicating to him to come over to him, he placed his hands on Tommy's, shoulders and continued, "Tommy here, before I knew him, was coached by Father Downey, and he loved his basketball club, and missed it for a while when he and his mother, my wife, came out to join me in Miami."

Tommy piped up, "Yes I did miss it Dad, but then you found Walters club for me, and I love it here."

"Are we all really going to New York?" Tommy asked looking excited.

"Yes son."

All the parents smiled ...they had all at one time or another heard that Tommy was Lieutenant Caine's adopted son, and had in fact, met the boy when they took their own boys back and forth to the basketball club.

Horatio ruffled Tommy's hair, and continued. "As Tommy will be going on the trip, I will also join the trip as my wife still has an apartment in New York. Tommy and I can stay there, and I have given confirmation to Mr Simmons and Father Downey, that we could put up a couple of boys with us in the event I go to New York. If for some reason, I am unable to go, my son Kyle, who is currently a training police officer, will hopefully go in my place."

Looking directly at Walter, Horatio said, "I do have one concern myself Mr Simmons. As there will be fourteen boys and two adults, I was thinking that maybe we should not all be on the same flight traveling to New York. You could perhaps take seven boys, and I will take the other seven, one of them being Tommy of course."

"Good point Lieutenant Caine. I will make sure of that. I will book subsequent flights if I can so they arrive there within an hour or two of each other."

The parent's all looking at each other nodded their heads in agreement to this...it made sense for there to be two flights.

I have a question now, said Walter "This trip is of course going to mean the boys will have to take three days off from school. Do any of you see any problems with that?"

The parents all shook their heads from side to side.

A delighted Walter then said, " Okay, everyone unless you have any more questions, I would now like to seek your approval for me to try and book the air flights tomorrow, as the earlier I book, the cheaper the fares will be. However, this means you will need to foot fare costs as soon as I have booked. I can fund the fares initially, but would need payment from you within the week."

Everyone was happy with this, so Walter then sat down at a table, and asked the parents in turn to give him details of their son's full names, as shown on their birth certificates, dates of birth, full addresses, and the name of their school just in case this was needed, and it appeared only two schools would be affected. All of the boys were between 10 and 11, except for Tommy who was nine, but would be ten just a couple of days after their return from New York.

While he was taking details, Horatio stood around, chatting among the parents who were waiting their turn with Walter.

When everyone had left, Horatio asked "Are you sure you are okay with funds at the booking stage Walter? Do you need any temporary help from me?"

"No thank you Horatio, I am okay as long as they pay within the week."

"Well, as soon as you book, let me know and I will settle up with you for mine and Tommy's fares immediately."

"And well done Walter, the evening has gone smoothly; you have them all on side with no doubts."

"Thank you Horatio, you helped me out there as well."

"I'll try and book the flights tomorrow afternoon - the boys have recommencement of basketball in the morning."

Just as Horatio and Tommy were about to leave Tommy piped up, "Walter, why was everyone calling you Mr Simmons? The boys all call you Walter on Saturdays, and you told me to always call you Walter the day I joined your club."

Before Walter could answer, Tommy turned to Horatio saying. "Even you called him Mr Simmons Dad. Why, you always call him Walter?"

Horatio grinned at Walter. "Well Tommy, Walter arranged this meeting to talk to all the parents and at events like this it is courteous and respectful when raising a question to address the person talking to them by their full name, which is why they were all referring to Walter as Mr. Simmons. They were all being very polite."

"Does that mean I was bad for saying Walter at the meeting," asked Tommy with a pensive look on his face.

Horatio hated seeing that look on his son's face, and kneeling down on one knee, he hugged him saying, "Not at all Tommy. Walter didn't mind - did you Walter?"

"Gee Tommy of course I didn't mind. I would not have cared if they had all called me Walter."

"Come here; let's give you a carry on my back out to Horatio's car," said Walter as he lifted a now smiling Tommy on to his back..

When they arrived home, Tommy told his mom all about the meeting, and was too excited to settle down to going to bed straight away. Then finally, at 10:00pm he was ready, kissed his mom who was attending to Hannah, and trotted off to his bedroom. Horatio followed him in to tuck him in and kiss him goodnight, and Tommy wrapped his arms around his neck and mumbled, "Thank you for saying you will be going to New York with all of us Dad -that will be super."

Horatio leaned over, and tenderly brushed Tommy's hair away from his eyes, kissed him on the forehead and said, "Looking forward to it Tommy."

"Now try to get to sleep, you have basketball in the morning."

Tommy shut his eyes - "Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight son."

Five minutes later Tommy was asleep.

Saturday afternoon, following the mornings basketball session, Walter sat down at his lap top at home and searched for airline deals and flight times from Miami International Airport to JFK, New York, his preference being American Airlines, although now part of the American Airlines Group. After a lot of time and effort, he finally managed to secure bookings for 8 seats, on each of 2 separate flights departing on October 19th returning Wednesday, 22nd in the early evening. The first flight due to depart from Miami International was at 11:00 am arriving at JFK, New York at 1:30 pm, and the second flight leaving at 12:15 pm arriving at 3.00 pm. He had booked himself on the first flight with seven of the boys, and Horatio and Tommy on the second flight with the other six boys. He had taken the boys names randomly, and it had seemed like forever that he was sitting there typing all the details in on the application form. The all round trip fare was going to cost $200 per person, and he paid the total sum due of $3200 with his credit card.

Standing up, he stretched his body, stiff from sitting down so long; made a coffee, and then sat down again and sent a text message to all the parents attaching a copy of the confirmed bookings. Following this, he printed the booking and confirmation forms to give to the parents when they brought their sons to basketball the following Saturday.

Then he phoned Jerry and told him the two return air flights had been booked.

He was just wondering whether to go for a run when he received a call from Horatio.

"Horatio, is there a problem?"

"Not at all Walter, I just wanted to thank you for booking the flights - that must have been time consuming."

"Well you could say I am pleased it is finished, not one for sitting down at a lap-top for long spells. I was just thinking of going for a gentle run to stretch my legs."

"Walter - Aileen and I were wondering if you would like to come over and have a meal with us this evening. That is if you have nothing else planned of course, other than your run, and I can settle-up with you at the same time. Our way of saying thank you for the work you have put in so far, Tommy is ecstatic."

"We thought we would eat Al Fresco tonight. It is going to be a warm evening."

"That would be lovely Horatio. Thank you for the invite."

"Okay Walter, see you around 7:00 to 7:30 pm then."

Walter closing his cell phone smiled, thinking how nice it was of Horatio to invite him.

Late that night, having enjoyed the evening with Horatio, Aileen and Tommy, and a little cuddle with Hannah, he was getting ready for bed and feeling very contented. Everything his end had gone smoothly and now all he had to do over the next few weeks was to make sure his boys practised hard. The rest of the organising was down to Jerry now.

The next day, Monday afternoon, John met up with his informant again, and two hours later, he phoned Michael asking him to join him at his office.

John arrived first, with Michael arriving just fifteen minutes later. Sharon made them a coffee, and then John sitting on the corner of his desk said, "I have some new information for you Michael, and you can tell Trevor Carson the drug shipment is a definite fact. It is going to happen."

"Okay, what do you have for me?"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"The drug shipment is scheduled to cross the Canadian border at Champlain, on Thursday 29th, August arriving in Miami on the 3Oth, or Thursday, September 5th arriving in Miami on the drugs will be coming over in a furniture removal truck, with 'Wright's Furniture Removals' emblazoned on the side of the truck. It will be loaded with some furniture to make it look bona fide in case it is checked at the border, but the truck will have a false back, flooring and roof, which will hide a whole load of narcotics."

"Why - the two different dates John?"

"We think they are just being cautious Michael. At this time, I cannot tell you for definite which date it will be. It could well be a late hour decision."

"Why do you think they are crossing at Champlain? I thought the Canadians had tightened up border controls there, after that lot coming across last year. All right they had a customs officer taking bribes, but I understood they were going to tighten up generally after that."

"Apparently, the border officers, are more interested in checking people entering Canada, rather than those leaving, so they are still pretty lax about that, so in the circumstances my informant says this is still a preferred way of crossing the border, as the water port authorities are very tight on checks these days.""

"Okay John, so do we know what route they will be taking from the border down to us?"

"Yeah, they will be crossing the border at approx midday, and will virtually follow the same route as that lot did last year. They will be traveling down the 87 Interstate, crossing the Tappan Zee Bridge, and continuing down the New York Thruway section of the 87 Interstate into the Bronx, reaching the Harlem Waterfront, Costello Warehouse, at around 9:00 pm."

"The driver will be accompanied by Nathan King, a Cuban Canadian, who is to collect payment for the drugs, in cash, from Ron Saris. They will have a car standing by in the warehouse ready for King and the driver to make their way back to Canada."

"Then two new drivers, it was going to be one driver, but there was a change of plan, will board the truck, and will share the driving for the 20-hour trip down to Miami. Ron Saris will be with them."

"And Michael, my informant will be one of the drivers on the route to Miami."

"Ah, so he is working on the inside then. Do you still trust him John?"

"Yes, with my life."

"Look Michael, he is a good man, he has been close to the criminal underworld for years, and he knows how to merge in with them. He has the looks and knows how to talk with them. We go back to my early days with the NYPD; he was mostly an undercover cop and was good at it, and he continued in that role long after I left. He retired from the force a couple of years ago, at 50, and then his life was shattered. His 25-year-old son died from over use of drugs, he had tried to help him get over his drug addiction but to no avail, and his wife was grieving so much, that she committed suicide soon after. His life's aim now, is to help pull down as many drug suppliers and dealers as he can, which is why he contacted me straight away, when I put a few feelers out to my contacts. He was already on the inside and wanted to help us. In fact, he would have gone to Trevor Carson direct, but he came through to me when he heard I was interested in Ron Saris. He hates Saris, says he is a slimy, evil piece of shit, and does not trust him. He reckons Saris would kill his own mother. He really wants to see Saris taken down."

"He has been learning all these details as Saris, seems to trust him, but then as I said he is a natural in melding in with these drug outfits. And apparently Saris is so cocksure of himself, he lets things slip."

"And I have in my roaming about the last few days, seen Ron Saris from a distance, and to be honest Michael he gives me the creeps. He is an evil looking bastard, in a sort of sardonic way. He has the appearance of mocking everyone around him. He has a permanent smirk on his face and one that I would love to remove."

Michael gave a small grin, and thought that although he did not really know him, Saris was already getting under John's skin, god only knows how much he had gotten under Horatio's skin with all he had had to put up with from him.

"If you talk to Trevor Carson, you will find that my informant has already helped them put away a few drug dealers this last year. He will know whom you mean Michael if you just mention COBRA."

"Does he know anything about the Miami side of things? Horatio, and James, gave me an update last Thursday regarding information they now have to hand. It seems like Horatio has learned that one Ramon Escalade is the big player their end. It is a long story though, so to keep it simple for now they had a similar situation down there in that someone was able to provide some information in exchange for a deal. We therefore have the name of the person running things their end and we also have the address of the warehouse where the drug shipment is due to be delivered."

"Michael, as far as Cobra knows at the moment, they will be taking the Interstate 78 to start with, and then pick up the Interstate 95 which they will follow all the way down the Atlantic Coast. Then going over to a map that John had on his office wall he trailed his finger down the route that was going to be the most likely, New Jersey, through Philadelphia, Baltimore, North and South Carolina, Georgia, and finally into Florida and down to Miami."

"Michael what is the name of the warehouse in Miami? Cobra doesn't know yet, well not as we speak"

"We don't have a name John we just know it is a private warehouse on North West 54th street."

Turning away from the map John continued, "I have actually done some surveillance on the Costello Warehouse. It is not a large warehouse, but plenty big enough for a large truck to be tucked away for a while as they make the cash exchange. Not an over amount of room though if we raid the place. But there is one warehouse next to it that is empty, at the moment anyway."

"Okay John, I will go and see Trevor next. Depending on what he says, we may need to set up a conference call quickly between the relevant parties here in New York, and with James and Horatio in Miami. It is the 26th today, so if they make a move on the 29th Trevor will need to get things organised post haste. A lot is going to depend on whether Jordan King wants Trevor to set up a complete sting this end or, whether he will be happy to share the honours with Miami, and allow the drugs to move on to their intended destination."

"John, thank you for all your help, and your informants, Trevor will be well pleased with what you have discovered. I'll give him a call now to tell him I need to see him with urgency this afternoon."

Meanwhile, Sharon who had been getting more concerned by the minute, listening to what John had been saying, moved across to him, and wrapping her arms around his waist, she said, "John, please be careful out there, you sound like you are getting real close to the inside yourself now. And I know you won't hesitate to go in closer if you deem it necessary."

"Sharon I will not do anything stupid. I promise you," said John as he cupped her face in his hands, then gave her a gentle kiss on the mouth, and added. "With you in my life, I am not about to be reckless."

Michael overhearing the conversation, as he finished his call, butted in saying, "Sharon is right John. Take no chances out there my friend."

"I would say stand down now, except it would be useful if you could hang around a bit longer in hope that you can find out the actual date of the shipment, and that might mean you hang around until the last minute," Michael said with a frown on his face.

"It's okay Michael, no problem for me."

"John, do you know how Saris became involved in something like this so quickly here in New York? We know he came out of Miami police protection here about 3 weeks ago now, but it doesn't seem long enough to me for him to get involved in something and to seemingly be running things here."

"Not exactly Michael, my informant said he appeared on the scene more or less out of the blue, but he seemed to know a few people and knew his way about. His guess is that as I was able to tell him that Saris had been into drugs at one time in Miami, he is working for the main player in Miami who we now know seems to be this Ramon Escalade. He knows Saris was in Miami recently as I told you last week, but he has not heard of him going to Canada. So Saris's connection all seems to point in the Miami direction, with Ramon Escalade running the show that end and Nathan King in Canada. I am now assuming Escalade is a Cuban as well, with a name like that."

Pausing for a moment in thought, John then added, "My guess would also be that the Cuban connection is why the drugs are going all the way down to Miami, instead of a buyer here in New York."

"You are probably right John."

Sharon made them another coffee, and thirty minutes later after a quick look in his own office, and seeing nothing needing immediate attention Michael left and made his way to his meeting with Trevor Carson at the District Attorney's office.

* * *

Meanwhile in Miami, Monday morning started quietly at the lab just run of the mill stuff as far as caseload was concerned, but Horatio was getting anxious, Eric had not come in yet and it was now 11.30 am.

He kept looking at his watch muttering, "Where are you Eric?" He was getting more worried by the minute. Eric had not called in sick, and had not been scheduled to go anywhere before coming in this morning, and was not answering his phone, so where was he? Eventually he left him a message to call in a.s.a.p. He knew of course, that Eric was deliberately clubbing at night to see if he could pick up any loose talk regarding the possible drug shipment, so he was beginning to wonder if he had met some trouble and had not been able to call him for back up.

Ten minutes later and just as Horatio had decided go over to Eric's place, Eric called in to apologise for not being in yet, but was on his way in now.

"Come straight to my office when you arrive Eric, I want a full explanation."

Eric muttered "Shit," at the tone of Horatio's voice. He had had one hell of a night, but to be fair Horatio had no idea about that yet.

Forty minutes later, Horatio was relieved to see Eric strolling in, but dismayed to notice that it looked like he had been in a fight. He was sporting a black eye and a badly cut lip.

"Eric, what on earth happened to you - and where have you been? And why haven't you been answering your damned phone?"

"Don't worry H, I told someone to make it look good, and they did," said Eric chuckling as he tenderly touched the side of his mouth.

Eric could see that Horatio was not at all amused though.

"Sorry I am late in H, I got involved in something last night, and I forgot to take my cell phone out with me, so I couldn't let you know."

"Careless Eric...especially now, when I need to know where you are in case you need back up."

"But why are you so late in? If you could not make it earlier, you could have phoned in, or have you been out all night?

Eric realised Horatio was pissed off with him, and understood why and he knew he should have phoned in earlier. He had just simply overslept after the business of the previous night.

"Horatio let me explain."

"Sit down Eric, I am listening..."

Sitting down Eric said, "I was at the Blanca Nova club last night, in Little Havana, a bit down as it happens, because I hadn't picked up any loose talk prior to last night and was beginning to think I wasn't going to. However, I was sitting on a stool at the bar when two Cuban guys wandered in, and sat at the bar next to me. They had a couple of drinks and started talking about a friend of theirs; someone called Juan, being a fool for working for Ramon Escalade. My ears pricked up instantly, but before they said anything further, another Cuban guy came into the club, and sidled over to the two of them and whispered, but still loud enough for me to hear, "Juan Castillo has been beaten up really bad and left for dead. However, he is still alive, just about, and wants to talk to the police. We cannot get the fucking police down here, but he says it is important the police know what Escalade is up to...What can we do? Juan is very agitated."

Horatio leaned back in his chair appearing to be relaxed but was very alert, "So what did you do Eric?"

"Well I had to step in H; I couldn't stand back on hearing that. Being part Cuban I hoped they would accept me stepping in. I therefore interrupted and quietly told them I had overheard their conversation and that I was a CSI and Cuban ethnic the same as them, and if they cared to take me to their friend, I would see what I could do. Luckily, I had my identity tag with me in my trouser pocket in case it was needed."

"They seemed relieved, most of the Cubans in Little Havana are good people, but they don't like the police in their midst as you well know Horatio. They like to deal with their own problems."

"Anyway, they agreed to take me and we left straight away, but as soon as we were outside and walking down an alley one of them said, "Sorry you look too smart and pretty for where we are going, and swung a hefty punch at me hitting me in the eye."

"I said you better make it look really good then, and he swung another punch, hitting me in the mouth, just a bit too good."

"I had jeans and a black t-shirt on, so was dressed casual, but they still thought I was too posh. So I ruffled the shirt up a bit and smeared some ground dust over my clothes and then they were happy."

"I understood what they meant later. We roamed through many alleys, where I would have stood out like a sore thumb. It was definitely an area where looking down and out was best. We eventually reached the most decrepit place. Juan was lying down in an old dump of a rundown building, and was in a bad way Horatio. He had taken one hell of a beating. The others told him who I was, and then I helped him as he struggled to sit up, and with his back resting in my arm he gave me a glimmer of a smile. He knew who I was, and said, "Thank you for coming, you need to tell your Lieutenant Caine something."

"I looked at him surprised when he mentioned your name, and he explained that he remembered us when we helped Senor Lopez out a few years ago, and the good people down there never forgot a kindness".

"He had to stop now and again to gather some strength, but gradually told me that he had been working as a gardener for Escalade, and while he was ashamed of working for the likes of him, he needed to earn wages, to keep his family from starving, and jobs were so scarce. Yesterday evening though, working a little later than usual, clearing a flowerbed behind a bush, he overheard Escalade talking to two of his men saying the shipment he was expecting any day was going to include a shipment of guns as well as drugs, and some dealers would be arriving at his place soon. And then Escalade discovered he was there, he happened to look over the bush towards the house, and saw him and realised he had heard the conversation, and Escalade immediately had two of his heavies' work him over, telling him to keep his mouth shut, or he was a dead man. Then they drove him to Little Havana and dumped him in rough ground not far from where I saw him. A couple of his friends came across him soon after and helped him get to the run down building, one had stayed with him while the other one came to the club to fetch his friends."

"Then he stopped talking for a while obviously close to the end and then in his final moments he found the strength to ask his friends to help his wife and children, and to tell his wife he loved her and was sorry. A few minutes later, he died Horatio and his last words to me were, "Get the bastards Senor Delko, we don't want that rubbish here in Little Havana, we have enough problems as it is."

"I promised him we would."

"We said a prayer for him, and then his friends told me to go, they would sort out what had to be done for Juan's body and his family. He had two young sons Horatio. They begged me not to send anyone else in there as it would cause too much trouble for everyone. They thought that with Juan passing valuable information to me, they had helped us as much as they could, and it was now down to us to get Escalade without any bother in little Havana, and that no one in Little Havana would want Escalade charged with murder, as life would become hell for the whole community if he was."

"One of the friends showed me the way back and being as the club was still open I could get to my car still sitting there safely in the car park. Then I drove around for a while, feeling so bloody angry, because I know we cannot do anything to avenge his death now, because we have bigger things at stake. That sucks Horatio."

"Then I went home - couldn't sleep, for ages, and when I finally did, I ended up oversleeping. Sorry, I just did not hear the phone Horatio, I had left it in the kitchen and only realised how many times you had phoned when I finally picked it up and saw your message.

"You okay now Eric, are you fit to work?"

"I'm fine Horatio, just sad thinking about Juan's poor wife and his kids. Christ they didn't have to beat the man to death, he would have been too scared to have spoken out with just a threat, with a family to think of."

"You did great Eric; at least the poor man got his wish of talking to a police officer. Moreover, it is good that as a CSI it was you as it happens, because he trusted you. You were in the right place at the right time but for a bad reason."

"I know how you feel Eric, but we will get the bastards, in the meantime we will respect his friend's wishes."

"Sorry I was a bit short earlier, but I had been worrying about you brother in law. I was starting to imagine the worst."

Eric smiled - when Horatio called him brother in law, he knew he had been concerned about him as family as well as a colleague, and he liked the feeling that gave him.

Horatio stood up then, "Come on Eric, we need to go and report to James Burton, but let's go and grab a quick lunch first."

On the way out, they met Frank and Ryan coming towards them and seeing Eric, Ryan said, "Wow - what hit you Eric? I hope she was worth it."

Horatio sternly said, "Cool it Ryan - Eric was doing something work related for me last night and picked his injuries up in the process."

"Sorry Eric. You know I was only teasing anyway."

"No problem Ryan," said Eric over his shoulder as Horatio and he walked away. He was chuckling to himself though. Ryan's face had been a picture when Horatio had stepped in defending him.

As they walked away, Ryan scratched his head, and said, "What is going on with those two Frank? They have been in each others pockets the last couple of days."

"Guess we will know soon enough Ryan."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter-12**

Back in New York, Monday afternoon, Michael had arrived at The District Attorney's office building for his meeting with Trevor Carson, who immediately told him on his arrival that Jordan King, the New York District Attorney wanted to see them both in his office. Then chuckling he added, "Your old office Michael."

As Michael walked into Jordan's office he had a moment of nostalgia, this had been his office for many years and it did not look any different. Jordan King noticing him looking around stood up smiling, and shaking Michael's proffered hand said, "I didn't make any changes Michael; it suited me just fine as it was."

Then all three sat down and Jordan looking at Michael said, "Trevor has enlightened me on what he knew before this meeting, but I understand you have more information now Michael, so would you mind updating us both? I happened to be in today so thought I would sit in and save Trevor updating me later on, and maybe we can make some decisions today."

"Okay, no problem."

Over the next hour, Michael informed them of all the details John had given him that morning. When he told them that John had said to mention Cobra was his informant, the two attorneys' looked happy, and Trevor responded, "Good...he has given us solid information leading to arrests several times over the last year."

After deliberating for a few minutes while they were drinking coffees that his secretary had brought into the office for them, Jordan King said, "Okay Trevor, I have decided that you can cut a deal with Jacob Grainger. He did not tell us an awful lot, but by giving us Saris's name and mentioning there was a drug shipment being planned, which we now know is a fact, he did enough to earn it, despite the fact he lied in saying he had never personally met Saris."

"Right that was the easy decision."

"Not so easy is the question of what we want to do about the shipment itself. It seems to me that we have two options, we can set up a sting here, and thus stop the drugs going any further, and it would be a feather in our cap. Or, if we let them pass through here it will be an even bigger coup for Miami, but would be seen as a nice act of cooperation between our two cities."

Michael gave the tiniest hint of a smile...These had also been his thoughts.

"Trevor, your team could monitor the truck coming down from Canada; watch its arrival at the Harlem waterfront, and get a picture somehow of the cash exchange, and then make sure this Nathan King and the driver get apprehended. The problem here could be when to make a move on Nathan King, and his driver. If they leave before the truck gets underway to Miami, you will need to have people around to make sure they do not get too far away from the warehouse, but I do not have to tell you all this Trevor you know full well what to do without me telling you. I am just thinking out loud."

"By the way, this Nathan King is no relative of mine," Jordan remarked with a wry smile.

Both Michael and Trevor politely smiled back at his attempt at humor.

"Personally, I think we should let the drugs through, the more fish we can catch in the net the better."

"What do you think Michael, you know the guys down in Miami."

"At the moment Jordan, they do not yet know all that John has told me, I came here first to tell Trevor as technically it is him that John and I are working for. I was going to call James later on today."

At that moment, Michael's cell phone vibrated. Removing it from his jacket pocket and checking to see who was calling he smiled at Jordan and Trevor.

"James."

"We were just talking about you. I am with Trevor Carson and Jordan King"

"Can you talk Michael? It is about the drug shipment."

"Yes, go ahead," said Michael. I'm going to turn my phone loud speak on James, if that is okay with you?"

"Yes, fine with me."

"Michael I have Horatio and Eric Delko with me as we speak. Last night Eric discovered the drug shipment seems likely to happen soon and the shipment will not only be bringing drugs into the states but guns as well, and that some dealers are going to arrive in Miami any day now."

"Hmm... That is something new!"

Trevor Carson and Jordan King looked at each other. This was indeed new, unexpected and worrying.

"Michael we want Ramon Escalade, and all his cronies. An innocent man lost his life last night for overhearing a conversation between him and two of his cronies. They beat him up and told him to shut his mouth or he was a dead man, but they beat him so badly he sadly died because of the beating. Eric was able to talk to him before he died though, hence the latest information."

"Can you persuade Jordan King to let the drugs and guns pass through New York to us? We could hopefully pick up all the dealers at the same time...some of them no doubt coming into Miami for the guns more than the drugs."

Jordan King interrupted, "James, this is Jordan King."

"I will be happy to let the shipment through. In the light of the new circumstances, it seems like you need this more than we do right now. I was in any event thinking this was the best option."

"Thank you Jordan. I appreciate your cooperation. When I first heard about the drugs shipment, I was not too bothered one way or the other. Things are escalating our end now though, and it would be good to apprehend not only Escalade, but also Saris and the other dealers we know are due in Miami any day now. If the shipment were not to come through to us, we would lose that opportunity. We will of course make sure New York's cooperation is known."

"Sounds fair enough to me James, I have to go to Washington DC for a few days, so I will leave it to you to liaise with Michael and Trevor Carson."

Michael took over again and said, "James, you came through at just the right time. I have a lot of information for you, but it would be best now if you, Horatio and Eric could join me via a conference call in my office, in about two hours. Can you all hang around that long? I will set the call up for 5.00 pm if you can make it. I'll get John to join us, and then you can ask him any questions you might have."

James, having received nods of assent from Horatio and Eric replied, "That's okay with us Michael."

Michael ended the call then and five minutes later, as he made a move to leave, he said, "Except for trying to get the actual date of the shipment, I guess that is all you need from John and me now Trevor."

"Actually Michael, could you both still be available until this is all over, we are still thin on the ground and you could help by still liaising with James in Miami for us - that would free up some of my own time."

"Okay, I can do that, and I am sure John would be happy to as well."

Then Michael phoned John still in his office to inform him he had arranged for a conference call, and asked him to hang around for that, and told him James Burton had just informed him guns would form part of the shipment.

Then he phoned Maeve to let her know he would be at her place around 7.00pm. As he closed his phone, he thought he would stay the night as well; he had been very busy one way or another the last two weeks and they had not had much of a chance to talk about their future yet. Maeve was such a patient soul, and he must not take advantage of that.

* * *

Back in Miami, Horatio phoned Aileen to say he was going to be home later than usual. He heard Hannah crying in the background, and asked, "Is Hannah playing up Sweetheart?"

"Just a bit, she has the sniffles and tummy trouble today, and so does Tommy. He is not feeling at all well and has just gone to lie down on his bed."

"I spoke to Stephanie, and Mark is not well either. Seems there is a 24-hour summer virus going around swiftly, which is affecting children more than adults. I phoned our doctor and he says it just has to run its course but to make sure they do not get dehydrated."

"Okay, give them both a kiss for me. I will be home as soon as I can."

At exactly 5:00 pm, they had their conference call as planned, and between them caught up with all information now to hand, and the decisions made so far. John confirmed this was the first he had heard about the guns and would check with his informant that evening. Then Michael stressed that it was now down to New York, and Miami to arrange their own plans for doing what had to be done at their respective ends. He confirmed he would continue to be the liaison between them, and instantly he heard anything they should know he would make contact immediately.

Just before the call ended, Horatio asked John, "How will we know your informant? As there will be two drivers, we need to know how to distinguish who is who."

"I will try and let you know tomorrow. I do not know what the other driver looks like, so not sure, if there are any similarities between them. I will ask him if he can wear something distinctive. He wears baseball caps, so maybe he can wear one that is meaningful. I can tell you for now that he is white skinned, about our height, has dark brown hair, with a hint of gray appearing at the temples and in his sideburns, deep brown eyes, and wears a man's gold bracelet on his left wrist. This was a present from his late wife and it never leaves his wrist."

"Horatio, I know things your end will probably be a bit rough, because I am sure your people down there will be setting up a raid, but if anything happens to him I will be one pissed off friend."

"John, we will do our best to make sure he doesn't get hurt, but you know we cannot make any guarantees, much as I would like to give you such an assurance. I will make sure everyone is told to be careful where the drivers are concerned."

"I know Horatio, just had to say it. He is a good guy."

Ten minutes later Michael ended the conference call.

Horatio arrived home at 6:30 pm a little earlier than he had expected. Aileen was waiting at the door for him as usual though, and had Hannah in her arms, whose little eyes were full of tears.

"Here let me take her from you for a while. You go and sit down and have a rest."

"I'm fine Horatio, but it will give me a chance to finish getting dinner. It will be just you and I eating, Tommy doesn't want anything - he keeps saying he feels sick, but hasn't been yet."

With Hannah in his arms, Horatio wandered into Tommy's bedroom, and as he was awake, he sat on his bed for a minute and asked, "You feeling bad son," then feeling his forehead he could feel Tommy was running a temperature.

"I'm glad you're home Dad," said Tommy with forlorn eyes. "I feel so sick, and Hannah is poorly as well. "

Laying Hannah down on the bed for a moment Horatio leaned over and gave Tommy a hug saying, "I'm also glad to be home son, and sorry to see you are not feeling well. Perhaps you would feel better if you could actually be sick. Sometimes that needs to happen to make us feel better."

"I don't like being sick Dad, it gets all up your nose and everywhere, it's horrible. I don't want to be sick."

Twenty minutes later however and just after Horatio put Hannah in her cot as she was now sleeping, he heard Tommy dash to the bathroom. Horatio following him found he had made it to the toilet in time, he was kneeling on the floor, head over the toilet bringing his heart up.

"Poor boy," Horatio thought. He stayed with him until it was over, washed his face and hands, led him back to his bed, undressed him and helped him into pyjamas, and sat with him for a while until he was sure Tommy had settled down.

He re-checked Hannah, her face was warm, but she was still sleeping so he joined Aileen in the kitchen and after eating, told her all about his day. Like Sharon, Aileen was getting worried, but she held her tongue. She didn't want him to know she was worried he had enough to think about.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

On arising Tuesday morning Horatio went to check on Tommy, but he was still asleep, so he just kissed him fondly on the forehead, and then went to the kitchen and made a coffee and toast for his breakfast. Then he took a breakfast tray into Aileen who was just about to get up, "Horatio you should have woken me?"

"Stay there for a while Sweetheart. I know you got up a couple of times to Tommy during the night, but he is asleep at the moment, as is Hannah so relax for a few minutes."

Ten minutes later, he returned to the bedroom, kissed her and Hannah goodbye and left for work.

During the morning, he sent Eric to the Biscayne Court to check that Jeremy Stanton received the sentence they expected him to receive. The case came up in court early, so Eric was back within two hours, and was able to report that Stanton had pleaded guilty, and that the Judge had sentenced him to two years probation, and 100 hours community work, and that there was no sign of Escalade in court, but one of his known cronies was. So no doubt, Escalade would now know that Stanton did not get off scot-free. This pleased Horatio, they had done their best to ensure Stanton would be safe from Escalade, although no guarantees, but he hoped Escalade would be behind bars by the end of the week.

Then Horatio asked, "Was Brian Meadows in court Eric?"

"Yes, but he seemed happy enough. From what you and Frank told me about his altercation with Stanton, he wasn't pure innocence himself."

Horatio smiled...a Honda having the nerve to overtake a Mercedes was a bit impudent, but then getting serious he thought the incident could have ended with a fatality, stupid men and their egos where their cars were concerned.

Just as he was thinking of getting some lunch with Eric, James Burton walked into his office, "Glad you are both together, just heard from Michael. Johns informant has told him the shipment is definitely on for Thursday 29th arriving here Friday evening, and confirms that he also now knows about the guns being part of the shipment as well. He found this out late yesterday. John also said Cobra will be wearing a purple cap, with a green snake emblem on the front."

"So it is all systems go for the end of the week."

"Obviously you lead this one Horatio, for many reasons. I will personally tell Bob Maxwell, that the night shift should stand away from this, unless you need their support."

"You know what you have to do Horatio, get anyone involved that you feel it is necessary to have on board."

Horatio nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Horatio and Eric then went for a quick lunch, and on their return Horatio personally phoned all of his team and Frank individually to tell them to attend an urgent meeting in his office at 3:00pm, with no excuses for non-attendance allowed, unless they were dealing with something urgent, and that they should be prepared for a long meeting. He then pulled a few extra chairs in from the outer office ready for when they arrived.

Behind the scenes, apart from Eric the team were all wondering what was going on, Horatio rarely called team meetings in his office, speaking to them individually was his normal way. Calleigh did guess it had something to do with whatever Eric and Horatio had been up to the last few days, but kept her thoughts to herself, they were going to know soon enough.

By 3:00pm, everyone had arrived, they all knew better than to be late. Calleigh, Natalia, Ryan, Walter and Frank all sat down, but Eric stood leaning against the closed office door, and Horatio sat on the corner of his desk.

Walter cheekily piped up, "Are we all about to get fired boss?"

"Not at all Walter," said Horatio, smiling, and pleased that Walter had eased the tension he could feel in his office from his team.

"You have all no doubt been wondering why I have been seeing quite a lot of James Burton over the last few days, and that Eric and I have clearly been involved in something. I only involved Eric until now, as we were not sure that something we suspected might happen was going to happen in reality."

"It is reality now, so you all need to know that a shipment of drugs and guns will be coming down from Canada, via New York, scheduled to arrive here in Miami this coming Friday, late evening, so now I need to involve most of you in some way or other. I will of course be taking the lead, and I am sorry but it will mean overtime for all of you involved. The night shift will not be involved, unless, I need some extra numbers. We will see."

"But you need to know the background to this. So bear with me it is a long story."

Over the next hour, Horatio told them the whole story not leaving a single thing out and he had a rapt audience. Dealing with New York on the same case was rare.

When he finished, Horatio asked Eric to get coffees for all of them, and while he was waiting for his return, he listened to the team voicing their thoughts amongst themselves. They were clearly concerned about the shipment, and were surprised at how it had all arisen. Saris being involved had certainly surprised them.

When Eric returned with the coffees, Horatio continued, "Normally we don't get this much advance notice of an event like this going down, so for once we have time to plan ahead, and I have to warn you, this could be a dangerous exercise we will be undertaking."

"So what do you want each of us to do prior to Friday," Ryan asked.

"I want someone on surveillance at Escalade's property all day tomorrow, Thursday and at least Friday morning. I want to know how many dealers arrive at his place and when. Juan Castillo over heard him say several dealers would be arriving, and I now suspect that in the main they will be gun dealers. I know this is boring work, and I am sorry about this, but it is necessary. Ryan I want you and Walter to take on the surveillance work in two hour shifts, and make sure you are not exposed; the element of surprise Friday evening must be ours."

"What about the evenings Horatio?"

"Good question Ryan, but I think we will have to take our chances there, for tomorrow anyway.

"Eric, perhaps you could fit in a couple of hours Thursday evening?

"Sure H"

"I also want surveillance on the warehouse for any comings and goings. Could you get a couple of officers, in plain clothes, in an unmarked car on that one Frank, no need tomorrow, but certainly some random spells on Thursday, and all day on Friday."

"And Frank, I also want you to ensure that we have a dozen of your officers on hand for Friday evening, but no need to tell them why until Friday. Just explain it is likely to be a highly dangerous operation, they have the right to know that in advance. I want no leaks from anyone involved; that includes all of us here as well. I also want you to make sure a swat team will be available, and that a copter is on standby, and Fire and Rescue as well."

"Okay Horatio you got it."

"In fact, if you need extra for surveillance on Escalade's place just shout."

"Okay, thanks Frank, I will bear that in mind. I want us to keep the lowest profile possible, for now."

"We need to keep some of us here at the lab to handle other daily business." Smiling Horatio added, "I doubt crime will cease in Miami to give us a breathing space, but hopefully the next three days will be quiet."

"I will be here all Thursday evening myself with the Chief waiting for up-dates on what is going on in New York."

"On Friday evening, I want you all on board except for Calleigh and Natalia."

"But, Horatio they protested together."

"Sorry Calleigh, you are part time now, and I do not want us to have to worry about you getting in the line of fire if things go wrong, you have a daughter to worry about, and the rules, in any event, are that we do not use part timers for this type of action."

Calleigh instantly accepted what he said. She knew Horatio was right. Her reaction had been automatic, forgetting for a second she no longer wanted to be in the main firing line.

"Well I don't have a daughter Horatio," retorted Natalia sharply.

"No you don't, but equally and I know this sounds sexist, I don't want to worry about you either Natalia. I do not feel comfortable with women in the line of fire, however good they may be. I know sometimes it is inevitable, however we are for once able to plan before the event, and I prefer not to have you on board for this one. As I have already told you, it is likely to be a highly dangerous operation Friday evening."

Hearing this Natalia even more sharply retorted, "Well, on that basis, what about you Horatio, you will be in the line of fire and you have a wife and two young kids to try to stay alive for. Shouldn't you be thinking and caring about them?"

There was deathly hush in the office and the others all grimaced; Natalia had just been stupid, and seeing their looks Natalia knew that as well. God what had she done went through her head...Horatio had been so good and kind to her on several occasions, watching out for her over her ex husband, now dead, and saving her sister Anya as well. She wanted to melt away out of sight.

Horatio glanced at her with a soft look and quietly replied, "Don't you think I know that Natalia."

Grief stricken Natalia apologised, "I'm so sorry Horatio, I shouldn't have said that."

Horatio added, "As head of this crime lab and this team I cannot pull myself out for any reason, but I can make sure you ladies are protected, and that is what I am doing Natalia."

Then changing subject Horatio said, "I want those involved to be sure you wear your Kevlar's Friday evening without fail, and I also want to stress, that if things get nasty, you must not shoot the driver of the removal truck, wearing a purple cap with a green snake emblem. I repeat - he must not be shot."

"If anything should happen to him we will have the wrath of New York on our backs. This guy has helped us so much."

"Okay, everyone, that's it for now," Horatio said as he stood up from sitting on his desk and then smiled at each of them as they left.

As Calleigh walked back to the lab with Natalia, she asked, "Why on earth did you say what you said to Horatio? Implying he was not caring about Aileen and the children was damned stupid. How could you even think or say that, and you know as a leader he cannot back down himself, and he wouldn't be a good leader if he did, and we know bloody different Natalia."

"I don't know Calleigh it was a knee jerk reaction to feeling disappointed at not being asked to be involved. I sometimes get frustrated when I think us women are not always treated, as equals. Horatio is not always so reticent to us being involved, so not normally sexist."

"Well that just tells me he suspects this is not going to be easy, and his hunches are always right," said Calleigh. "On reflection, I am glad I will not be involved; my daughter needs me. I stepped down from being deputy because I no longer wanted to be in the firing line. Horatio was in his way reminding me of that, and he was right. But I will be prepared to work extra hours in the lab if it helps ease a situation anywhere."

Back in Horatio's office, Eric had hung around, he had been anxious about Horatio after Natalia's remark. He had seen the look of hurt in his eyes, it had only been there for a second, but he had seen it. "Nat didn't mean what she said H - it was just disappointment taking over for a second."

"I know Eric, that comes of having eager CSI's working for me and I wouldn't change that. However, I have a feeling it is best to keep her out of the way on Friday for our safety as much as hers."

Picking his cell phone up from his desk he said, "Give me a minute I must phone Aileen, Hannah and Tommy were both unwell yesterday."

"Aileen I will be on my way in a few minutes. How are Tommy and Hannah? Do you need me to pick up anything from the drugstore en route?"

"They are much better today Horatio. Looks like it really was only a 24-hour virus, Hannah has slept well today, and is bright when awake. Tommy is tired, but he has not been sick anymore, so I think the worst is over. And he perked up a lot when Kyle walked in a few minutes ago, and Kyle is going to stay for dinner."

"Okay Sweetheart, see you soon."

Eric smiled. "I take it all is well."

"Yes thank you Eric. All is well."

When he arrived home, he was pleased to see Kyle; they had not seen him since the christening and wedding anniversary party, although he had since spoken to Kyle on the phone once. He had phoned him to update him on the fact that Saris was no longer under police protection, and Kyle had at the same time apologised for not being around much, but they were packing in a lot at the police academy during the last two weeks of training, sometimes going through to the evenings.

After dinner, Kyle told them that he had now finished his training and had passed his physical tests and written exams and was now a fully trained police officer, or would be after the graduation ceremony, which was to take place at the Academy, early evening on Friday, 6th September. He finished by saying, "I know it is difficult with Hannah, but I would really like you all to be there. Everyone's close family are invited to attend."

Horatio stood up and gave Kyle a hug. "Congratulations, I am so proud of you son, and of course we will all try to be there for you if we can, but I and Tommy will be for sure."

"We will all be there Kyle, Hannah can come as well," said Aileen."These events are family affairs, and family will be there for you on your special day."

Aileen then asked, "Will Amy be there as well Kyle?"

"Not sure, I haven't told her yet. I wanted Dad to know first," Kyle said as he smiled at Horatio.

Horatio nodded his head as a thank you, and Aileen smiled, as she thought that Kyle wanting his dad to know first was so perfect. Kyle needed his dad to be proud of him; she understood that, and he certainly was, as she was as well. Kyle left to go home fifteen minutes later, and Tommy went to bed, looking a bit peaky still, but happy he had seen his brother for a few hours.

Soon after Horatio had a shower, and when he returned to the lounge expecting to sit and have some quiet time with Aileen, he found she had fallen asleep on the sofa. He knelt down and brushed her hair away from her face, gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, and left her in peace, while he relaxed in an armchair, reading a National Geographic magazine he had picked up a few days ago and not had time to read yet.

An hour later, however, Aileen was still asleep, so leaning over her, he went to lift her up to carry her to bed, when she woke. Rubbing her eyes, she said, "Sorry I fell asleep, do you want me tonight Horatio?"

Horatio laughed, "Are you propositioning me Sweetheart?"

Realising what she had said in her tiredness, Aileen smiling responded, "No, I meant - do you need to talk? We haven't had a chance to have our usual together time tonight."

"You are too tired, we can talk tomorrow," and then with a cheeky grin Horatio added, "You can ask me if I want you tomorrow as well Sweetheart."

Then pulling her up from the sofa, he pushed her forward, "Come on sleepy head, bed for you."

Fifteen minutes later, she was in bed asleep. Horatio quickly checked Tommy and Hannah were settled and then satisfied they were, he joined her. He didn't nestle down straight away; he leaned on one elbow just looking at her for a few minutes, thinking how peaceful she looked with the soft light from the bedside lamp shining on her beautiful face. She had been unusually tired tonight, but she had had to deal with both Hannah and Tommy not being well, and not sleeping much the night before, and Kyle calling in tonight had given her extra work. She always welcomed Kyle warmly and prepared a nice meal for him, and tonight had been no exception. He traced his right hand fingers gently down the side of her face, then softly kissed her neck, turned the lamp off, and wrapping his arms around her, he smiled when although asleep she nestled herself back into him, he loved how she did that, and he loved her so much, and the children. Then just as he closed his eyes, he suddenly thought of Natalia's comments at the meeting, which he thought were nothing less than an accusation.

How could she have thought for even a second that he might not care about his family? It had hurt him. He knew she was disappointed, but the very reason he did not want either Calleigh or Natalia involved was that he did not want the distraction of having to watch their backs. He and the rest of the team would always want to try to protect the women, it was their nature to do so, but to take your eye off what was going on for a single second could be fatal. They all watched each other's backs, where possible, but somehow it was more worrying when the women were involved. He hoped he was wrong, but he had a gut feeling that Friday evening was going to be rough, and he needed to be alert, and not be worrying about them, as he most definitely wanted to stay alive for his family. Sighing, he wrapped his arms even tighter around Aileen, and whispered to himself, "I will always care about and love all of you."

His last thoughts before he fell asleep were that he was very disappointed with Natalia.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Wednesday, 28th August

In New York, Trevor Carson was busy arranging for procedures to be in place for Thursday, keeping in contact with Michael Hayes throughout the day, and at the start of the day in Miami, Ryan was on the first two-hour surveillance shift on Escalade's property.

When Horatio arrived, the first thing he did was to take a slow walk around the lab; he wanted to make sure everyone had settled down after the meeting the day before. He was in fact giving them all a chance to raise any questions they may now have. He came across Calleigh first. "Good morning Calleigh, is everything alright here? he asked with a gentle smile.

Looking up from what she was reading Calleigh smiled back at him and brightly answered, "Yes, thank you Horatio, just taking a few minutes to read up on some new ballistics literature while it is quiet."

"Calleigh are we okay about yesterday? I know you would have wanted to be involved on Friday in normal circumstances, but things are not normal anymore where you are concerned."

"I know Horatio, just for an instant though I forgot," Calleigh answered, giving a sheepish smile. "But, Horatio, if we get busy and you need me to put in some extra hours while the others are engaged in other things, please say so and I will work something out." Then after a chuckle, she said, "Maybe one day, the MDPD would consider a crèche for kids."

"Thank you for the offer Calleigh, and maybe, you have just hit on one hell of an idea."

As he turned and walked away Calleigh watched him fondly, he cared so much about everyone and she hated to see the slightly sad look in his eyes today. He should not have had to come around checking on them. She had known him long enough to realise that is just what he was doing, and deep down she was angry with Natalia. What Natalia had said was wrong, but to have done it so publically as well, was inexcusable in her eyes. If Horatio ever had cause to speak to any one he did it one to one. She had protested herself, but it was mostly from old habit and she knew he was right in his decision.

Horatio made his way back to the main office where he found Walter and Frank talking together.

"Good morning gentleman."

Walter immediately said, "Ryan is on first shift Horatio."

"It's alright Walter, I'm not checking up on you. I trust you and Ryan to work the shifts between you. If they become unsustainable, let me know, and I will take Frank up on his offer of including some of his officers."

"You ok Frank?"

"Yep, just fine Horatio, we don't have anything to worry about here at the moment. Most of the jobs you want me to do can be organised later today."

"By the way Horatio, congratulations on Kyle passing his training course at the Police Academy, I had a list come through just a few minutes ago of all who had passed."

"You can be proud of him Horatio, he did extremely well."

"Thanks Frank, I am indeed very proud of him."

"Natalia was looking for you earlier Horatio."

"Oh! I have just walked around the lab. I didn't see her." Taking his cell phone out of his jacket inside pocket, he phoned her there and then.

"Natalia, apparently you want to see me."

"Yes, please Horatio."

"Come to my office now."

Natalia who had been speaking to Eric gulped, "Now I am in trouble. Horatio sounded curt."

"Don't be silly Nat; he is a big softie at heart. And he hasn't ordered you to go to him has he? He is following up on being told you were looking for him."

"It sounded like he was ordering me Eric."

When Natalia arrived at Horatio's office, he was standing by the window, his mind elsewhere for a minute, but aware she had just arrived looking very apprehensive, he beckoned her in with only the smallest hint of a smile and indicated she should sit down, and at the same time asked."So what do you want to see me about Natalia?"

Looking downcast she replied, "Horatio, I want to apologise for being stupid yesterday at the meeting, I really don't know what came over me, I didn't mean what I said, and I feel so bad, so very bad."

Horatio moved across his office, shut the door, and sat down on the corner of his desk.

"Well in my experience there is always a reason for saying something, so do we need to discuss something Natalia? Are you no longer happy here? If you do not like my decisions, you can question me about work related situations if you feel a need to do so, although in this instance I stand by what I said yesterday, neither you nor Calleigh will be involved Friday night, but NEVER EVER, EVER suggest that I don't care about my family. My family are my world, and will always be my priority."

In that instant, Natalia knew she had truly crossed the line yesterday, and it hurt, she had never intended to hurt him; it was clear to her now that it was her reference to his family, that was bothering him more than the job situation and she honestly did not know how to rectify the matter. This man sitting on his desk looking at her with reproach in his eyes, had never been anything but kind, helpful and compassionate towards her when she had needed it. She still didn't fully understand why those words left her mouth they way they did the day before, he had given his reason why she would not be allowed to be involved and she should have trusted him. She had never in her career here, had any reason to distrust him, quite the reverse.

Horatio stood up then, and moving behind his desk, he sat down and leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his neck said, "So Natalia, I repeat - Are you no longer happy here?"

Still avoiding his question Natalia said, "Horatio, I wish I could take back what I said, it was a knee jerk reaction to you saying I could not be involved. I truly did not mean to imply you don't care about your family, of course I know you care about them, my choice of words in the heat of the moment were so wrong."

"So if you didn't mean them Natalia, why say them in the first place. You see, I always find it difficult to understand someone saying they did not mean to say what they said. No matter what way you look at it the words had to have been in your mind to say them."

"I'm sorry Horatio, the words just truly slipped out of my mouth completely out of context. I don't know what I was thinking of. I do however get frustrated sometimes, because it feels like we women, are not always thought of equally, when it comes to dangerous situations, and as a CSI: I do not feel we should get special treatment by keeping us out of the line of fire, we know the risks; we know what we signed up for. Moreover, you have not always left us out, so it is a bit confusing."

Horatio leaned forward and clasped his hands on his desk. "Look Natalia, I am and always have been proud to have you on my team. Your lab work is excellent, and you have developed into a great CSI: but I will be brutally honest you are the not the most skilled with a gun in the team. You have never been involved in a big raid before either, and this is going to be big. I just cannot take the risk - none of us can afford to take our eye of the game if things go awry out there on Friday."

"I have to worry about everyone's safety, and I want all of the others involved to have full concentration on doing their job and watching out for themselves without having to watch your back. I am sorry if you do not like that Natalia but believe me when I say I have the best interests at heart for everyone, including myself. You see I very much want to be able to return home to my family Friday evening. But that is not the reason for not taking you along. I had already made my decision that this one was not for you."

"I care about your safety as much as I do about the others, and that is why in this instance I would feel most uncomfortable letting you be involved just because you are keen to be."

"I want to make it quite clear in case you have any doubts, my decision had nothing to do with equality between men and women; I am actually all for equality, which you should know full well by now Natalia. For example, Calleigh was my deputy for a very long time and she earned that on sheer ability, and is as good as any man out there when it comes to using a gun. I never once craved for a man to be my deputy, she was too good. She was in the firing line side by side with me time after time, and I trusted her with my life as I know she trusted me."

"So I certainly have no problems as a rule in having women work alongside but this operation on Friday is going to be big, and however well we plan, things could go wrong. We will be dealing with hard nosed villains, and my experience is telling me they won't be taken without a fight. I just cannot risk having you on board for this one, you're just not good enough with a gun, and you have been known to hesitate, that can't happen on Friday. Sometimes I have to make difficult decisions Natalia."

"If Calleigh was still your full time deputy would she be involved?"

"Yes – As deputy, she would be expected to be alongside me and as I have already said she is as good as any man out there with a gun, and she has been involved in big raids before. She has plenty of experience."

"What if Frank selects a female officer? You never told him not to."

"I trust Frank to make the right selection of officers, and if he should select a female officer I will know that she will be up to the job."

Natalia sighed. "But why do think differently about them?"

"Because all female officers have undergone the same rigorous, tough, weapons and physical training at the Police Academy as the males, before graduating, and they get no favors. If they pass their training they are well equal to their male counterparts. You didn't come through that tough route Natalia."

"Everyone has different skills, yours was initially in lab work and still is, but when you showed interest in becoming a Crime Scene Investigator we didn't stand in your way and as your experience grew you convinced us all you had the right to be one of the team, and on equal footing. I have trusted you out there many times now, so what is wrong Natalia? Why don't you trust me to make the right decision now?"

"And when have I ever given you occasion to think I don't treat you on an equal level with your colleagues?"

Natalia was stuck for words for a moment all of what he was saying was true, except she had always trusted him, and now he didn't think she did...Oh God, how was she to get out of this mess, and all because she had a stupid brain storm the day before, everyone knew he had to be able to trust those he worked with.

Getting no answer Horatio said, "If you are now unhappy here Natalia, I will arrange a transfer for you, because I need a happy team, and a team I can trust. I am not sure I can trust you right now."

Inwardly Natalia was shocked at the mention of a transfer and had a stunned look on her face.

"Oh no please don't Horatio, I am very happy working with you and the team. I wouldn't want to work anywhere else."

"Please forgive me Horatio. Please."

Horatio looked at her forlorn face for a moment and softened, he had never had any issues with Natalia before, which was why he had been really startled by her outburst the day before, "Okay Natalia, we are all guilty of saying things in the heat of the moment, but we should stop and think before we speak sometimes shouldn't we? Words can be hurtful, particularly if they are not true."

"Go on now, get back to whatever you were doing, but be ready for any action that might crop up through the day. It will be down to you, Calleigh and Eric to cover, and me if necessary."

"Thank you Horatio. I will not let you down."

Just as she reached the door Horatio called after her, "Natalia, I am pleased you are happy here. I would not have wanted to lose you."

As she left the room, Natalia sighed with relief. Horatio had clearly been annoyed, but as always, he had ended up being fair. She had been seriously worried when he mentioned a transfer though, because he was always so caring about his team, it was easy to forget that he could sometimes be ruthless. God how could she have been so stupid, she would have been devastated if he arranged a transfer.

When she had left, Horatio sat there pondering for a few minutes. He could understand Natalia to a point. Women taking on identical roles to men wanted to be treated the same, but the truth was that in some instances they weren't. Men were in the main physically stronger, that was a fact, and decent men would always want to protect women from danger, it was in their genes and therein lie the problem, keeping an eye on them could be fatal for someone on Friday. And he didn't want that on his conscience. But her words spoken in haste yesterday had evoked thoughts in his mind that he couldn't shake off.

As she walked down the hallway, on her way to the lab, Natalia met Eric, who asked, "How did it go Nat?"

"Oh Eric, I am lucky to still be here, after Horatio spoke to me and explained his reasons for his decision in more detail, he offered to transfer me if I was not happy. He thinks I don't trust his leadership anymore and consequently is not sure about mine now...Eric I have to win his trust back somehow. After all the good things he has done for me in the past, I am feeling so ashamed right now."

"But the most stupid thing I did yesterday was to call him out about his family he was so angry."

"Well that was a bit crass Nat, but if it is any consolation I know you didn't really mean it."

"Look, just keep your head down and get on with your work as well as you always do, Horatio just needs a little time, you will win him round again, he has a lot on his mind at the moment."

"Thanks Eric, I will work all hours under the sun if needed while this operation is ongoing."

Not long after Natalia had left Horatio's office, James Burton phoned. "Horatio, do you have a problem with Boa Vista?"

"Why do you ask James?"

"Heard some rumblings - I happened to be wandering about yesterday when your team left your office, and I heard she called you out at the meeting, and I know she has been in with you this morning."

Horatio sighed...sometimes he thought James had eyes and ears everywhere.

"Don't let her undermine you Horatio - we can move her out if she is unhappy, we can't have dissent from any of them."

"It's alright James, Natalia is happy here; she just had a small equality of women issue."

"Okay Horatio if you say so."

When James closed the call, he was not feeling particularly happy. He had overheard Calleigh and Boa Vista's conversation the previous afternoon, and had been contemplating on interfering this morning, but when he saw her with Horatio a few minutes ago it looked like she was not having an easy time with him, so he decided Horatio was dealing with it in his own way. He did not normally interfere, but what she had said was outrageous, and frankly, it dismayed him. Horatio of all people did not deserve the reaction he had received from Boa Vista, and right now, he had enough on his plate without having to deal with a petulant team member.

By the end of the day, Frank had set the wheels in motion for twelve of his officers to be available for Friday evening, all volunteers, but as Horatio had requested he had not given them full details yet. But he would rectify that Thursday afternoon. He had also arranged for a swat team, and a helicopter to be on standby, and fire and rescue.

Horatio informed the drug and gun control units to be on hand Friday night to remove and eventually confiscate the drugs and guns.

Walter had phoned in on one of his afternoon shifts, to report he had seen one visitor turn up at Escalades place, in a black van, the electronic gates had opened immediately, allowing entry, and there had been no sign of the visitor leaving.

Eric, Calleigh and Natalia had dealt with half a dozen minor incidents during the day.

Late afternoon Michael Hayes had been in contact with James Burton informing him that John's informant had not come through with any changes, and that Trevor Carson had confirmed procedures were in place in New York ready for Thursday, and that he, would let them know how things were going through the day, and evening.

When he left to go home that evening, Horatio was relatively pleased that they were doing as much as possible in planning for Friday. He himself had listed all the tasks that needed doing on one of the lab windows, and ticked off things already done as the day progressed.

He was happy to get away on time, as he wanted in particular to make sure he spent some time with Tommy and Hannah before they went to bed, knowing he would be late the next two nights and would miss them.

When he arrived home, he was pleased to see Aileen was not looking tired like the previous night. She looked bright and happy; she was wearing a short filmy, lime green dress, looking very feminine and seductive, and he felt a stirring in his loins. Calm down Caine, he whispered to himself, as he embraced her and gave her his usual home coming kiss. Then standing back and taking her hands in his he said, "You look beautiful Sweetheart."

"Do I have time for a shower before dinner, a cold one?"

Aileen laughed..."You have 30 minutes."

Three hours later, after dinner, time spent with Tommy, including reading to him for a while and a cuddle with his daughter, Horatio sat down with Aileen, and he caught up with telling her what had been happening the last two days, but he didn't mention his problem with Natalia. He also told her that apart from being home late on Friday he would also be late on Thursday as he and James were going to hang around for news from New York.

Although she wouldn't show him, Aileen was now getting more worried than ever, and was thinking she would be glad when the next two days were over. In fact, she did not know how she was going to sit there Friday night worrying about him and his team.

She came away from her thoughts when Horatio, turned on the sofa and with a boyish look said, "Right we have caught up with all the talking as we said we would last night, so now you can ask me the question you asked me last night."

Teasing him she asked, "What question was that Horatio?"

"You asked me if I wanted you tonight?" he said as he slipped his hand under her dress and along the length of her right thigh, grinning as he did so.

Aileen chuckled. "Horatio, do you want me tonight?"

Pulling her up from the sofa into his arms, and tight to his body he replied, "Does it feel like I want you?"

"Oh yes," she whispered.

With that, he lifted her up in both arms and carried her to their bedroom, where he made slow sweet tender love to her. Horatio was making sure that if anything happened to him, Friday night, his wife would remember the tender lovemaking they were sharing, and how very much he loved her.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Thursday 29th August.

Early morning in New York, Corey Anderson, one of Trevor Carson's surveillance team had spotted two cars drawing up outside the Costello Warehouse on the Harlem Waterfront, and had immediately taken note of the licence plate numbers and passed them with pictures on to Trevor Carson to register in case needed later on. While he was watching, the driver in the first car got out, unlocked the warehouse door, returned to the car and drove it into the warehouse, parking it on the right hand side of the warehouse. He locked the door on leaving and got in beside the driver of the second car and they drove away. Then Anderson hung around another hour before Carson told him to stand down. Carson's team correctly assumed the parked car, was the one Nathan King and his driver were expecting to use to return to Canada.

Close to lunch time, Trevor Carson who had organised a surveillance car to be close to the Canadian Border Control, at Champlain, received a call at 12:30 pm, confirming that the Canadians had let the furniture removal truck through without checking inside the truck. He was happy it had passed through border control, because to keep everyone happy the drugs and guns shipment had to reach Miami, but he was nevertheless disturbed at the ease it got through, and showed just how lax the Canadians at that border were. It was not good enough, and he knew that Michael Hayes had been concerned about that particular border control more than a year ago. Mind you being contrary he wanted the truck to come through anyway, but that was not the point. This was something they would have to take up with the Canadians in the near future.

He knew the surveillance car was going to move on with speed ahead of the truck to a new observation point at The Tappan Zee Bridge. It would be a while though before the truck arrived there. A different car would then pick the truck up further down the 87 Interstate. Then another car would watch for them as the truck hit the New York Thruway, that would be several hours yet though and when he got the call that the truck was on the Thruway, he and his team would make their moves to be at the warehouse for their arrival. John Kelly had agreed to go along with him. He could identify both Saris and his informant, so would know if all was going to plan.

In the meantime, he got on with other business needing his attention.

Back in Miami, all was relatively quiet. Not a lot anyone could be doing at this stage. Ryan, and Walter, were both alternating their surveillance shifts, and had told Horatio there was no need to get any help from Frank's officers.

Like the day before, Natalia and Eric were handling some small incidents between them. It was Calleigh's normal day off, and at the end of the previous day Horatio had told her he did not need her to come in to do extra hours, but would like it if she could do a full day on Friday, which she had agreed to willingly.

During the morning Ryan reported that two more cars had entered Escalades property and hadn't left, and close to midday Walter, reported that he had seen another one arrive and not leave. With the one yesterday, that made four now.

Two of Frank's officers had driven past the warehouse on North West 54th Street several times during the morning and reported no sightings of any activity.

Horatio was restless. Today felt like the lull before the storm to him, and having to stay late as well it was going to be a long day. At 2:00 pm, he went outside and stood at the top of the steps glancing around, when Frank joined him, asking, "You ok Horatio?"

"I'm fine, just getting some fresh air Francis."

As they stood there talking for a minute they saw Kyle come running up the steps. "Hi Dad, Frank..."

"Kyle, what are doing here?"

"Well as I am on holiday now Dad, until after the graduation ceremony next Friday, I thought I would see if you would care to have some lunch." Then looking at Frank he added, "You too Frank."

Horatio replied, "That would be nice Kyle, I want to ask you something as it happens. Perhaps we can all have lunch then you can come back here and we can have a chat in my office."

"Sure Dad...before we go though, I have this package for you," said Kyle as he handed his dad a paper carrier bag. "I popped into your place earlier on to see Tommy for an hour and Aileen told me you were working late tonight, and she was concerned that you might not bother to eat, so she made you a few ham and cheese rolls for this evening. Enough for you and James who I understand is also working late with you. She was going to get the car out and bring them herself, but when she knew I was going to pop in she was happy for me to bring them."

Frank chuckled, "Now that is what I call a caring wife."

Horatio took the bag with a gentle smile on his face, told them to wait a minute while he took it to his office, and placed it on his desk. He checked Eric was going to be around for the next hour, then he returned to Frank and Kyle, and they went across the road to a diner that was fast becoming a favorite, it was simple fare but fresh and enjoyable. While they were eating, Frank congratulated Kyle on passing his training course, and told him he was looking forward to him being under his watch.

"I am as well Frank." Then he chuckling Kyle added, "I will remember to call you Sir, when at work."

Grinning, Frank retorted, "Well, I suppose you better Kyle, I have to have some respect from my officers don't I?"

Within the hour, they returned to the station, and Frank went to check if any reports had come through that needed attention, while Horatio and Kyle went to his office, Horatio shutting the door behind them.

Kyle sat down and immediately asked, "What is it you want to ask me Dad?"

"Are you free tomorrow evening Kyle, or are you seeing Amy?"

"I can be free if you need me for anything."

"I would like it very much Kyle, if you could keep Aileen company during the evening until I get home"

Then Horatio told Kyle an abbreviated version of what had been going on for the last few days, and why he would be working late Friday.

"Kyle, I don't want her sitting there on her own all evening worrying. It could be a long day and night for her. She tries to show me she is not worrying, but I know she is."

"Of course I will do it Dad. I am glad you asked me."

"In fact, as I am holiday, and haven't seen Tommy too much lately, and as he returns to school next week, how about I suggest we all go out somewhere for the afternoon. That will shorten the day for her, and then if I hang around in the evening it will look less obvious as to why I am there."

"Thank you Kyle, that is a good idea, and it will relieve my mind so much."

On his way out Kyle bumped into Frank, and asked, "Frank is my dad ok?"

Frank gave him a quizzical look.

"He seems distant somehow, he had a haunted look on his face a couple of times during lunch and has just had it again as we were talking. He sort of looks hurt...has someone upset him?"

Not for the first time Frank thought what a perceptive person Kyle could be, he was getting more like his father every day. Frank wasn't going to tell him about Natalia though, and just said," Your dad will be fine, he has a lot on his mind today."

Kyle shrugged his shoulders, he didn't believe Frank, but he let the matter drop and left.

Frank stared after him for a moment He knew Kyle didn't believe him, but he felt sure Horatio would not have wanted his son to know what had happened. Kyle was right though, Horatio more than once since Tuesday afternoon had a haunted look on his face.

Thirty minutes later Kyle phoned Aileen, and told her that as he was on holiday, and as it was the last day of Tommy's school vacation on Friday, he would like to take them out somewhere, picking them up about midday, and Tommy could choose where he would like to go.

Aileen responded, "Kyle that would be lovely. Thank you. What with both Tommy and Hannah unwell earlier in the week, I haven't been able to take him anywhere nice this week."

"Okay Aileen, speak to him to see where he would like to go. I am easy whatever he chooses."

After Kyle finished the call, Aileen stood still for a moment, feeling happy. Kyle taking them out would give Tommy a nice treat. Then she spoke to Tommy and excited he said he would like to go to the beach.

The rest of the day passed slowly but it was now just after 6:00 pm; by which time Ryan, Walter and Franks officers had not reported any further activity at Escalade's and none at all at the warehouse. Then Ryan and Walter had popped in for a few minutes just on 6:15 pm, and had left now, along with Frank and Natalia, and Eric had just left to do an evening stint of surveillance at Escalade's property. Horatio checked the lab window making sure there was nothing to tick off as done or to add. Then he made his way to James office and together they idled the time away waiting for a report from New York, sustained with cups of coffee and the bread rolls Aileen had prepared.

At 7.30 pm, they had received a call from Michael telling them that the removal truck was well on schedule to arrive at the Costello warehouse around 8:30 pm.

Back in New York, now close to 8.00pm, John Kelly had been with Trevor Carson for an hour at this time when Trevor Carson received a call telling him that the removal truck was only about 30 minutes away. Carson then moved in close to the warehouse, as did two other surveillance cars. All three black cars could see the warehouse doors clearly, but they were out of sight to anyone looking around from the warehouse. It was easy to hide in the blackness of the Harlem yards. Two of the cars were on standby to follow Nathan King when he left to return to Canada, they would stop him soon after he left; It was crucial to the plans that he was not stopped prior to the truck leaving for Miami.

They saw Ron Saris arrive on foot, open the warehouse doors, take a look around outside and obviously confident he could not see anything untoward, he entered the warehouse leaving the doors open. A few minutes later, another man arrived, and Cory Anderson sitting in the back of Carson's car confirmed he was the person he saw parking the car in the warehouse in the morning. Soon after, John's informant Cobra arrived, who gave a quick glance around and from experience sensed that Carson's people were close by, he gave a slight nod of the head, which told John he knew they were there.

John sitting next to Carson in his car and said, "Ok Trevor, although he helped you last year on a few occasions you have never actually met him, but that is Cobra."

Trevor nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Meanwhile, back in Miami, at 8:45 pm Eric phoned Horatio to report that he had seen no visitors arrive up to now, but it sounded like there was a party going on inside Escalade's property. Horatio thanked him and told him to stand down from surveillance and get home.

At 8:50 pm, in New York, Wrights Furniture Removal truck arrived, and drawing up to the warehouse, parked outside, not bothering to go into the warehouse. This was good for Carson's people as they could see everything with few blind spots. Then the person they suspected was Nathan King climbed down from the cab, followed by his driver who stood to one side of King. Saris came out and shook hands with Nathan King, and then led him into the warehouse where two large holdalls could clearly be seen sitting on the floor just a few feet inside. Kings driver followed them in.

John muttered, "That's odd Trevor - I didn't see Saris go in with those holdalls. He must have put them in there earlier, or they were in the car inside the warehouse."

While this was going on Saris's two drivers jumped up into the truck cabin and opened the sliding door behind them. This was where Saris was going to sit for the journey, or go to sleep, there was a camp bed arrangement rigged up for him.

In the meantime, Nathan King opened up the holdalls and foraging through the top layer of notes in the first one to ensure no one was playing games with him, he suddenly looked up in surprise at Ron Saris shouting, "What the fuck," as he threw pieces of newspaper in the air.

In the next couple of seconds, there were three gunshots; Nathan King went down, receiving two bullets and his driver with a bullet in the head. Then Saris jumped into the truck cabin, with a bag over his shoulders and with his gun still in his hand he slid in behind the drivers and told them to get moving. Cobra was driving and as he knew the truck was to make its way to Miami, under any circumstances, he drove off, not for Saris; he could have disarmed him quick enough, but for John Kelly and Trevor Carson, who he was really working with. He was well aware they were around and would get to Nathan King and his driver within seconds. If they were still alive, help would reach them fast.

Across the way they were stunned for a few seconds, they knew Saris who had his back to them and partially out of their sight at the time, must have fired the three shots, as the two drivers had been in the cabin. Not wanting to move before the truck was out of sight because they did not want to alert Saris to the fact they were there, John and Trevor then rushed over to the warehouse followed by six of Trevor's people from the other cars. They knew straight away that the driver was dead, but Nathan King was still alive blood pooling all around him. Trevor immediately called for an ambulance, which was there in just seven minutes.

Moving him into the ambulance, the paramedics were able to make him comfortable enough to talk and he asked, "Is my driver dead?"

Knowing the guy didn't have long to live John used his name and replied, "Afraid so King."

King looked surprised, "You know my name?"

Trevor Carson confirmed they did and that they knew the drugs and guns were on the way to Miami right now.

Grabbing Johns right arm, King said, "Get that bastard Saris - Ken was my brother in law."

Then he smiled weakly ..."No matter, Saris will get his come-uppance when he gets to Miami. I only checked the cash, as I didn't like the look of him. Ramon has been a friend of mine, for years, and I trusted him to send the cash in full payment, but there was a funny smirk on Saris's face that made me suspicious - which is why I decided to check the bags. I know Ramon was only using him as a go between under threat of his life. Ramon found out he was in New York, and decided to play with him. Saris will be a dead man when he reaches Miami."

Ten minutes later, Nathan King died.

Thirty minutes later, at 10.15 pm Michael, after receiving an update from Trevor Carson, phoned James and Horatio on their conference call line, and told them the truck had arrived at 8.50 pm and was now on the way to Miami, having left at 9.30 pm, with Cobra being the driver as it left the Harlem Waterfront. But that it had not all gone smoothly as Saris had shot and killed Nathan King and his driver when King discovered the cash in the holdalls, had been nothing but sheets of newspaper. Saris was therefore wanted in New York for two counts of murder, and in view of the murders Trevor could have stopped the truck leaving New York, but let it continue on its way, because Jordon King had agreed this with them.

At this point Horatio said, "I don't understand why Saris would have done such a dumb thing as to withhold the cash because even if King hadn't opened the holdalls, he surely would have done by the time he got back to Canada, if he managed to get away from Trevor's people, that is. He would have arrived back in Canada, before the truck reaches us here in Miami, so would have had time to let Ramon Escalade know."

"I am wondering if he was going to kill them anyway, and what the hell game he is playing. Does he suspect he is a dead man, as King suggested? When we wondered why Saris would be working for Escalade, Eric raised the point he might be doing it under threat."

Horatio paused for a minute, and James asked, "What are you thinking Horatio?"

"I think he is preparing to do a disappearing act, with the money, wherever it is. I also think he knows he is a dead man if he reaches Miami, so I am wondering if he is even on that truck right now."

Michael responded. "Horatio, he was definitely on it when he left New York."

"I appreciate that Michael, but it is a long journey to Miami."

"Well, whatever, it is down to you guys now," said Michael. "Take care...all of you."

"Keep us updated when you can."

Fifteen minutes later, the call now over, Horatio and James, walked out of the building together and made their way home, but both worried men.

When he arrived home, now 11:15 pm, Horatio did not tell Aileen about the events of the day, and Aileen did not question him, as he looked tired and she knew he needed to get to bed as early as possible, he needed to be alert the next day. He didn't want anything to eat, telling her that the rolls she had kindly sent in for him had been sufficient as he had eaten at lunch time as well. So after his shower and they had a chocolate nightcap, they retired to bed just before midnight.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Early Friday morning, Horatio peeped at his daughter still asleep, and bending over the cot, he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, and as he ran a finger softly over the top of her head he whispered, "Love you Princess." Then he made his way to the kitchen to find Tommy was already up and excitedly told him that Kyle was taking him out and they were going to the beach for the afternoon.

"Have a good time son," said Horatio ruffling his hair.

"Dad, why have you got to work late again tonight? I miss seeing you in the evening."

"I miss you too Tommy. We are just extra busy but it should all be back to normal next week."

After coffee and toast, Horatio then embraced Aileen and gave her a long lingering kiss goodbye, following which she whispered, "Please be careful - stay safe...I love you so much Horatio."

"And I love you very much Sweetheart," Horatio said, looking at her sweetly, as he ran his fingers down the side of her face." I will be home as soon as I can tonight, but in the meantime please do not worry about me, and enjoy your afternoon out with Kyle." He kissed her again, and then left swiftly, he was finding it hard to say goodbye to her this morning.

As Aileen watched him drive away, she whispered to the air, "Please god watch over him and his team for me tonight." Then she shut the door, and went to tend to Hannah who was letting her know she was now awake. Life went on worried or not.

When Horatio arrived at work the first thing he did before anyone started their tasks for the day, was to call those who were going to be on the raid with him that evening into his office and updated them on the events that had occurred in New York the previous evening. They were shocked, but not deterred for one minute; they all knew things could go wrong sometimes, and that Saris was extremely unpredictable.

Then Ryan and Walter started their surveillance shifts on Escalades property again and during the morning, they reported three more cars arriving, and Frank's officers were reporting no activity at the warehouse yet.

Horatio marked the arrival of the extra cars up on the lab window, together with some details about the happenings in New York the night before. Then stepping back, but still looking at the window he thought about a few things.

As it was a long journey from New York to Miami, he had not felt it necessary to monitor the removal trucks progress until it reached Florida. He had arranged with Frank for a couple of his officers in plain clothes and an unmarked car to watch for it arriving at the Orlando section of the Interstate 95. They had estimated it would reach there about 4:30 to 5:00 pm, but a car would be there from 3:00 pm just in case they made it earlier, it would then take the truck about 3-4 hours to reach Miami, plenty of time to set final wheels in motion. They were expecting the truck to arrive at the warehouse around 8:00 pm, this would be dependent on how many stops it might make on its journey though, and they were making some allowances for the possibility it might be later than this.

Franks people had completed licence plate checks for the cars that had arrived at Escalade's property and found they were all registered to known dealers, which they had suspected anyway, but pleasing in a way, as some main players had obviously come out to play, and would hopefully be off the streets by the end of the day.

Calleigh and Natalia were holding the fort regarding any new cases needing attention, with some occasional help from Eric, but they were doing a good job at holding their own, and he was pleased. Seemed like Natalia had settled down to doing what was expected of her.

Coming away from his thoughts, he looked at his watch, noted it was now midday and decided to take a wander around the lab, and then went to see James Burton to update him on how things stood for now.

Elsewhere, at midday, Kyle picked Aileen, Tommy and Hannah up, along with the stroller and other bits and pieces that Aileen had gathered for an afternoon on the beach. Tommy had wanted to go to Crandon Beach, a favorite spot for all of them, and like the last time they were there Kyle was able to park right next to the grass verge, and they happily settled down on a blanket under one of the beach umbrellas.

There was a lot of activity on the beach and at the edge of the ocean; moms were obviously treating their children to a last trip out before returning to school the following week. This gave Aileen plenty to watch while Kyle took Tommy swimming. She took Hannah out of the stroller and sat her on her lap, she would be three months old the following Wednesday, and she now loved to look all around her. Later on, she kicked her little legs in excitement when she saw her brothers coming back from their swim. Laughing at her Kyle flopped down on the beach blanket, tickled her tummy, and she put her little arms up in the air as if trying to reach him, whether she was or not he instinctively lifted her up into his arms. Aileen smiled, at the picture they made, found her cell phone and snapped a picture to show Horatio. Then she took another one as Tommy sat down close to them. For a second her eyes misted over...their three children together made a perfect picture. She was worried stiff about Horatio and It was good that Kyle had offered to bring them out for the afternoon, it was helping her focus on other things for now.

She hadn't made a full picnic, but had brought some snacks with them and after a bite to eat and drink, Kyle and Tommy played with the beach ball, and before long they had attracted some other children, who Kyle had happily allowed to join in and they were all having a lot of fun. Aileen watched Kyle fondly; he had a very good heart like his father.

At 5:30 pm, they packed up and went home, and Aileen invited Kyle to stay for dinner, which fell nicely into his and his father's plans.

Earlier in the afternoon, at 2:00 pm, Horatio called the surveillance off on Escalade's property for a temporary spell, and told Ryan and Walter to go home for a break, but to be back by 6:00 pm to resume surveillance. He was calculating they would see some activity soon after.

At 5:00 pm, Frank informed him that he had received a call to say the truck had just reached Orlando, so they were running a little late, which meant expected time of arrival in Miami was now closer to 9:00 pm. Then at Horatio's request Frank made arrangements for another car to watch for the truck reaching Boco Raton, which on arrival would give them roughly 45 minutes to get into place.

After Frank had made the necessary call, they were both standing casually looking at a map of Miami Dade County on the wall in the main office, when Horatio said, "That row of warehouses on North West 54th street are close to Doral, so as they hit North Miami they can take one of two routes Frank. They can continue straight down the Interstate 95 and then turn off on to the 836 and on to the 826 north to Doral, or they can pick up the 826 higher up as they hit North Miami at Bunche Park and down to the warehouses. That would be my bet Frank, depends on how well the drivers have studied the route." Shrugging his shoulders Horatio added, "Either way, not much in it."

Then giving Frank a wry smile he said, "Well that used up a few minutes didn't it?"

Frank chuckled. Horatio didn't joke around much at work, but when he did, he was always very dry.

Ryan and Walter returned at 6:00 pm and jointly resumed their surveillance on Escalade's property, and Eric went to keep his eye on the warehouse. Calleigh left to go home, but Natalia hung around in case she could be useful through the next couple of hours. She knew that while no one was shunning her, the team were none too pleased with her right now and she really wanted to show her support for all of them.

At 7:15 pm, Horatio was sitting in his office, with Frank, twiddling with his fingers as he anxiously waited for reports to come in. At 7:25pm Ryan and Walter reported that one black van and seven cars had just left the property, one of which was Escalade's, and including the drivers, they had counted fourteen people in total, four of them being passengers in Escalade's car. Horatio ordered them to get back to MDPD immediately.

Then 20 minutes later, Eric came through," Horatio the cars have arrived and have been parked at the rear of the warehouse, and in a semi circle formation around the double doors, with all car trunks facing the doors. It all looks very formal, almost as if they may be expecting something to happen and are set ready for a quick getaway. I may be paranoid though, they could be like that for easy transfer of the drugs, and guns, and H, all of them look as if they are carrying guns, some in their waistbands others in shoulder holsters. I can see clearly as none of them are wearing jackets."

"Okay Eric, get back here as quick as you can."

Horatio immediately asked Frank to contact the leader of the six-man swat team on standby to warn him that as the team were geared up to enter from the rear of the warehouse, the formation of the cars may be an obstruction for easy entrance. The response was that it should not be a problem. He was relieved as he had a strong feeling the swat team were going to be a necessary part of the action tonight, more so now that he knew for sure that Ramon Escalade and friends were carrying weapons.

Five minutes later, now almost 8:00pm, a report came through from Frank's officer doing the last stretch of surveillance telling them that the removal truck had just reached Boco Raton, which meant they had no more than forty five minutes to get themselves into position.

Now all gathered, in Horatio's office, they donned their Kevlar vests, and Horatio, taking them all in one glance with a gentle smile said, "Take care all of you, I expect to see you all at work safe and well Monday morning."

A sentiment endorsed by James Burton who made a sudden appearance to wish them luck. He was going to hang around at the station until Horatio was able to call him and update him on the outcome.

And Natalia who had been standing nearby added, "Good luck all of you...Take care," and looking at Horatio directly she quietly said, "You too Horatio." He nodded his head in acknowledgement with a hint of a smile.

Then Horatio said, "Okay let's go...Eric come with me, Walter and Ryan you go together in the spare hummer, the less traffic we have at the warehouse the better. Stay alert out there and wait for my order to move into the warehouse, and remember if there should be a need to use your guns, you do not shoot at the guy wearing a purple baseball cap with a green snake emblem... I repeat... do not shoot at the guy wearing a purple baseball cap with a green snake emblem."

Seconds after watching them all leave, James Burton, glancing at Natalia as she started to walk away and still annoyed at her for her outburst with Horatio, called, "Boa Vista, a minute please."

She turned immediately and as he stepped forward he said, "You do realise how lucky you are to still be here don't you?"

She cringed at his words, she had not been aware the Chief knew what she had done and knew deep down that Horatio would not have said a word, because though angry he was loyal to a fault, which is why she was regretting her actions last Tuesday, more and more each day.

"Yes, I know Mr Burton, and I am truly remorseful for saying what I did."

"Lieutenant Caine has had far more on his mind about this whole business than you will ever know, and with his experience way beyond what you will ever reach, he was right in his decision not to have you in on this raid, and he has my full support in reaching that decision."

"Do you understand?"

Natalia nodded her head and replied, "Yes, Mr Burton."

"Well you better go home, nothing you can do here now except, with me, hope and pray they all come back unscathed tonight."

"I am staying until the end, and the night shift are on now. If Lieutenant Caine needs any support he will call it in, some of them are on standby in case."

"But Boa Vista, you pull one more stunt like that and you are out, I will make sure of that."

James then made his way to his office, while Natalia collected her things and went home knowing her reputation really was on the line right to the top.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was in place at the warehouse just as it had darkened nicely.

Horatio, Eric, Ryan and Walter were out of sight across the street parked by the side of another warehouse, and undercover of some trees. Frank, and his officers, sitting in a large dark blue van were in an old empty warehouse, just a few yards away from them.

The swat team, were holding back from coming in too close yet. They were to the rear of the warehouse in a yard edged by a wire fence, covered in wild brambles, but which conveniently had a gate, that they had already unlocked. The rear warehouse door had opened now and again for someone to come out and have a smoke, so they stayed well hidden for now. The swat leader was thinking that Frank Tripp had been right with the information he gave them, there were cars tightly packed in a semi circle formation around the door. As long as no one came out and spotted them, they should get through easy enough.

Ten minutes later, the removal truck came into sight, slowly edging its way along the street. The front warehouse doors opened suddenly and Escalade stepped outside, waited for the truck to reach him and indicated to the driver to drive inside, and then he shut the door. Horatio had noted the driver was wearing a purple baseball cap and assumed this was Cobra, John's informant.

Horatio did not give the order to go in straight away...he waited a few minutes for those inside the warehouse to have had time to remove the furniture, the trucks false roof, wall at the back of the truck behind the cabin, and floor boarding's. He wanted the drugs and guns to be clearly visible when they went in, and the dealer's attention therefore focused on what they were doing rather than being concerned about anything else. The element of surprise was going to be crucial.

He checked with swat whether there was any activity at the back of the warehouse and at first received a negative response. Mere seconds later, the swat team leader reported that the double doors were now open and latched back against the warehouse wall.

Hearing this Horatio instantly gave the order to enter the warehouse at the front, telling swat to move in the minute they knew the drug dealers attention was on his, and Frank's people. He had wanted a swat team, but did not want them ending up shooting at each other accidentally, but because of the layout of the warehouse, it was necessary to have someone covering the rear. He would preferably have liked them all going in from the front.

Stepping out of their vehicles, Frank and his officers gathered right behind Horatio and his team and inching forward with guns drawn and raised in front of them ready to shoot if necessary, Eric opened the warehouse doors, and they all rushed in with Horatio yelling, "Miami Dade Police...Raise your hands in the air, where we can see them."

Standing at the back of the truck, which was facing the front of the warehouse, Ramon Escalade turned round with a startled look on his face; he had not been expecting a raid though all the dealers were all carrying guns as a precaution, they always did out of habit. He instantly blamed Saris who had not been on the truck, and now he suspected he had informed on them. He had intended to question the drivers about his absence, but all the dealers wanted to get the truck unloaded without delay and to get away as soon as possible, so he had gone along with their demands to keep them happy, they were dangerous men even by his standards and he wanted to keep them sweet.

Saris had phoned him several times; The first time to confirm everything had gone smoothly in New York, and then to keep him updated where they were on route but now he realised he should have paid more attention when his friend Nathan King; had not answered any of his calls. As he knew the truck was on its way, he had assumed Nathan was not receiving a signal for his cell phone for some reason on his journey home to Canada.

Now it was too late to question the drivers went through his head as in the next second after hearing the red headed Lieutenant repeat his order to place their hands in the air, the other dealers now over their surprise immediately responded with gunfire. He drew his own gun from its holster and joined them just as all hell broke loose.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A rapid exchange of gunfire was taking place, and within the first few minutes, three of Escalade's cronies went down with serious wounds, no longer able to fire their guns, Horatio taking one of them down, Ryan another and one of Franks officers, the third. Then two of Frank's officers, were hit but still standing, and Ryan suddenly bent forward, clutching his left arm with a grimace. Horatio not far away stepped across to check on him. "It's ok Horatio, just a flesh wound I think," and then he shouted, "Watch out Horatio, behind you." Escalade fired, but Horatio took a rapid step to the left and the bullet just missed him, thanks to Ryan's warning. He returned fire, and his first shot hit Escalade in his right arm, but as Escalade went to take aim again, Horatio now more balanced fired a second shot straight and true to his heart, and he went down for good, and in that split second Horatio was thinking, justice had been done for Juan Castillo and Eric would be pleased about that.

The furniture strewn all over the place was giving some protection to both sides, but ironically more in favour of Horatio's people, the dealers were slightly more exposed. A few minutes later Horatio took another dealer down as did Frank, both dead.

Soon after Horatio ducked behind some furniture just as a bullet came whizzing by his head, grazing the right side of his forehead, causing him to wince, curse and shake his head in irritation, the bullet landing in furniture behind him.

Pausing for a second, Horatio out of the corner of his eye, caught sight of a purple baseball cap and a gold bracelet on the wrist of a man stooped down behind a piece of the furniture...dodging to his right he bent down and asked, " Are you Cobra?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Caine."

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"OK, stay where you are. My people have instructions not to fire at you, but best to stay where you are for now in case you catch a bullet from one of the dealers. Just a quick question for now, do you know where Saris is? I haven't seen him."

"He got out less than meter back from here and said good luck."

"He did what!" Horatio spluttered and added, "I had a feeling he might not arrive here. Damn."

Then hearing more gunfire, he said, "Ok, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later."

In the meantime two more of Franks officers were hit, but like the others still standing,

Horatio took a quick look around assessing the situation. He was wondering where Eric and Walter were, then he caught sight of them carefully sidling along the left hand side of the truck, towards the front of the truck which was facing the rear doors. He guessed they were making the move to get behind some of the dealers but then he spotted two of the dealers making their way towards the rear door from the right side of the truck, and called out, "Two on right side Eric."

Hearing his warning, Eric and Walter moved around the front of the truck swiftly, and although the two dealers had their gun triggers cocked ready to fire, they were slower to react and Eric and Walter shot them at close range; and they went down and neither moved. Taking no chances however, Eric kicked their guns well under the truck, out of reach as a precaution and gave Horatio a two-finger signal that told him two were down.

Eric and Walter then returned to the back of the truck, just as another burst of gunfire broke out, and catching Franks eye, Horatio yelled, "Where the hell are swat," just as they burst through the rear warehouse open doors.

"About time," Horatio muttered"

With swat now on the scene those of the dealers still standing, didn't fight back much longer and when two more of them went down, but still alive, the remaining three decided to back down. Franks people disarmed them and cuffed them immediately, as well as cuffing and dragging the two on the ground to their feet.

Frank called rescue in now, and within seconds, there were four ambulances at the scene.

Hearing the copter hovering overhead, Horatio went outside, looked up to the sky and gave a signal to the pilot to stand down, by crossing his right hand forefinger across his throat in a swift movement. The copter had been there in case anyone had made a run for it ...but no one had had the chance.

Then he went back inside the warehouse and walked around checking on everyone...all of his team were okay, except for Ryan who needed attention for his arm wound, he himself had a graze to his forehead, but that was no problem, four of Franks officers had slight wounds, to legs or arms nothing life threatening. They like Horatio's team had all been wearing their Kevlar vests. Escalade and five dealers were dead, three were seriously hurt, two less seriously, and three had conceded defeat. That accounted for everyone, except for a missing driver. Did he get off the truck with Saris, he wondered. He would have to ask Cobra about that in a minute.

Looking at his watch, Horatio was surprised, the action overall had only lasted 30 minutes...it had felt so much longer than that.

The action over, the place was soon a hive of activity of a different kind.

Two of Frank's officers were setting up a crime scene area outside the warehouse with the usual yellow crime scene tape and cones. Eric and Walter had collected their cameras from the hummer and were now taking pictures of everything in sight, the truck, drugs, guns, furniture, cars parked at the rear of the warehouse, also of the bodies of the dead where they had fallen, before being taken outside to be placed in the city morgue wagon which had just arrived.

The paramedics looked at the three dealers in a serious condition first and made them as comfortable as they could, and two ambulances with siren's blazing, rushed them off to the Miami Dade Memorial Hospital, with three officer's Frank selected to go with them for security purposes.

Two other officers took the cuffed, injured dealers to one of the remaining ambulances for treatment of minor wounds and thirty minutes later when the prison van had arrived, and Frank had formerly arrested them, together with the three dealers who had conceded defeat, they shoved them in the van for transfer to the Miami Dade County Prison.

The four officers who had received minor wounds, had also been attended to by the paramedics and one of the unharmed officers, was in the process of taking them home in the blue van, and then to return it back to Frank and the other officers, who would need it later on as transport back to the MDPD.

Horatio, made sure a protesting Ryan received attention by physically pushing him to one of the ambulances. Ryan was insisting he did not need treatment, but he was grimacing with pain now, and having a look at the wound, the paramedic said it needed cleaning and dressing, and went to work on him straight away. It was a flesh wound but it was looking nasty. Ryan tried to smother a grin, when another paramedic close by took Horatio by the arm, saying, "Your head wound wants cleaning as well Lieutenant,"and promptly insisted on him sitting in the back of the ambulance with Ryan. Horatio shrugged his shoulders. 'What a lot of fuss over nothing,' he said to himself, glaring at Ryan's grinning face.

Ten minutes later, he was back outside the ambulance, with a plaster covering his grazed forehead, and standing with his hands on his hips, he watched the six dead bodies, as they were removed from the warehouse; placed on gurneys, and taken across to the morgue wagon. Then he walked over to the wagon and lifted the cover from each one of the six dead dealers, registering their faces to memory for a few seconds. Then the bodies were loaded into the van one by one, and looking at Escalade's face once more, he stood there wondering if he would have killed Saris, he suspected he would have, and that Saris knew this hence his non-arrival at the warehouse. As James Burton had once said the drug barons, held long memories.

He spoke to the swat team leader next; asking him why his team was late assisting, and was told that one of the dealers had stepped outside, and spotted them just as they were half way to reaching the cars, and had fired at them with an automatic, and was good with it. Moreover, as he had the advantage of protection from the cars it had taken them a few minutes to dispose of him.

Horatio was satisfied with the answer, in instances like this, anything could happen.

Then he wandered back into the warehouse to find Cobra, unaware someone had been watching them.

* * *

Across the street hidden behind some bushes Saris was watching with sadistic satisfaction. He chuckled, quietly, when he saw Escalade's body placed in the mortuary wagon. He had dreamed of this happening for a few weeks, and Miami's finest had seen to that for him. He had known Escalade would have him killed at some point. Somehow, he had found out he was in New York, and had one of his cronies get a message through to him, warning him to leave the police protection program, as Escalade wanted him for a job. He had gone along with it because he knew he was a dead man if he refused, and he had wanted time to figure out how to save his skin. He had guessed however, that despite how clever Escalade thought his plan was there would be some leaks somewhere, so he hashed up the plan to abscond with his money, kill the Canadians before they could get a message through to Escalade, and hope that Miami would do the rest for him...it had worked beautifully for him. He had stashed the money in two new holdalls on a small second hand boat, that he had purchased with some of the money, thus leaving no paper trail, and which was berthed at one of the smaller, Marina's, and he was going to lay low for a few days,

"And then RED, I will make your life hell," he sneered in the darkness, as his hand touched the scarring on the right side of his face. He had never forgiven Horatio Caine for being the cause of that fire which had disfigured him, and for turning Julia against him, and while in police protection, bored out of his mind, he had brooded on it on to the point where he now had a psychopathic need to hurt in revenge.

He picked the bag up that he had placed on the ground while waiting and watching then he wandered off, he had seen all he wanted to for now.

* * *

Back in the warehouse, Horatio found Cobra, sitting on a chair looking whacked; he had done a lot of driving, and his eyes were looking red and weary.

Reaching him Horatio asked, "Where is the other driver?"

"Dead in the truck cabin, Saris shot him while I was driving, and said it was my lucky day, as he needed the truck to reach the warehouse, and then he jumped out carrying a bag just as I slowed down for a light. I was hoping he had got himself killed but in my side mirror I saw him clearly running across the street, but lost sight of him when the lights changed, and I had to get moving again."

"I am sorry Saris absconded Lieutenant Caine. He is one son of a bitch, and needs putting away, one way or another. I think he is a psycho. John Kelly told me you were hoping to catch him on this one."

Horatio shrugged his shoulders "No matter, not your fault at all, that man is known to have a charmed life. We will get him one day."

"What is the drivers name Cobra?"

"Lorne Jackson, lived in Harlem."

Then noticing a paramedic wander into the warehouse looking for any other casualties, he beckoned him over..."Got another body in the cabin. Lorne Jackson." The paramedic called for help and two of them lifted the body from the cabin and took him out to the morgue van, which left soon after.

Feeling weary in the legs now, Horatio pulled up a chair from among the furniture strewn all over the place, sat astride it, and with his arms clasped around the back of the chair said, "With your considerable help, in liaising with John Kelly, we have managed to rid the streets of a number of drug and gun dealers permanently. A few others will be going to prison for a long time, and a tremendous quantity of drugs, guns and ammunition will be confiscated, making our streets safer. The Miami Dade Police Department is in your debt."

"Anyway, friend of Miami, may I ask if we are allowed to know your real name now?"

"Rather not, still have work to do in New York...you get rid of one drug dealer and another one pops up in his place. It's an ongoing battle."

"Ok understood. We have the same problems."

"You must be feeling tired now and you will need somewhere to stay, so the MDPD has booked you a room at a small but very comfortable hotel near the station, and they will arrange an air flight home for you, for what day suits you best. I will get one of the officers to take you to the hotel now, as we will be here for quite a while yet. The officer can use my hummer, and then return here straight away."

"James Burton would like to meet you. He will pick you up tomorrow, and take you to the MDPD, where you can catch up with John Kelly on the conference call line."

"Thank you Lieutenant Caine. I must admit I could do with a good night's sleep."

"Cobra, I would be happy if you just call me Horatio."

Cobra, nodded his head. "Thank you - it has been a privilege to meet you Horatio."

After Cobra left Horatio phoned home...it was now 11:30 pm.

When her cell phone vibrated Aileen jumped, and looked across at Kyle with a look of fear in her eyes. Then picking it up from the coffee table she slumped back in the sofa with sheer relief.

With a shaky voice she said, "Horatio...Thank god."

Hearing her shaky voice, he said, "Hey there Sweetheart, I'm ok, and so are the team and Frank, other than that Ryan has a flesh wound in his arm, and I have a slight scratch on the forehead, but that is all...really nothing to worry about. I am however going to be home exceptionally late; there is still a lot of clearing up to do here."

Changing the subject quickly then he asked, "Did you all have a nice afternoon with Kyle?"

"We had a wonderful time. Kyle stayed for dinner and has been here ever since. It has been so nice, having his company tonight, but you knew he was here didn't you Horatio?"

Horatio chuckled. There was no fooling his wife.

"Maybe I did, can I speak to him?"

Aileen passed the phone to Kyle, "Your dad wants to speak to you."

"Dad..."

"Thank you for giving them a good afternoon and staying for the evening. Could I impose on you further by asking if you would stay over? I really do not know when I will be able to get away from here tonight."

"Of course I can. No problem."

Then making light of the situation Kyle said, "Anyway I like being spoiled here. Aileen's fried breakfasts are to die for, that will be something to look forward to in the morning."

Aileen looked at him and grinned. She would make sure he had a nice breakfast, she owed him that.

Then suddenly Kyle heard, "Oh Shit!"

"What's wrong Dad?"

"The media have turned up. This is all we need. Keep Aileen away from the television."

"Too late Dad...we had it on and there is a breaking news flash right now...I can actually see you talking to me, as you are walking out of the warehouse."

"Ok son. I really have to go now. Tell Aileen I am sorry to go so quick, and tell her not to wait up."

Snapping his phone shut in temper, he strode over to a group of journalists standing behind the yellow tape, on the far side of the road, video recorders already working, cameras flashing and their annoying microphones stuck as far across the tape as they could reach, hoping to hear some words from him. They seemed to scream at him as one..."Lieutenant Caine, can you tell us what happened here. Is it true there has been a drugs and guns bust, and has anyone been hurt?"

Horatio snapped at them, "No I can't tell you anything, just get out of the way and let us finish our job."

Aileen watching the television, choked, Horatio looked weary, and had just shown one of his rare displays of temper, which was telling her things, had not been easy. There was no way she was going to bed before he came home.

Horatio strode back inside the warehouse and concentrated on things that still needed attention. A team from both the drugs and gun control units had just arrived. He had a chat with them and then gave the all clear for them to start removing the drugs, guns and ammunition.

Then he phoned James Burton to give him an update. Thirty minutes later, now just on midnight, James Burton arrived at the scene and went to talk to Horatio, Frank and the leader of the swat team immediately. Then as the media were still hanging around for information and getting very vocal again, he decided to give them a press report. He knew Horatio was in no mood to talk to them after such an evening, but it was probably best to give them something now. Walking across to them he said, "Ladies and Gentleman, I will give a short press report and then please leave everyone here to finish what they have to do so they can get home as soon as possible."

"Tonight, Lieutenant Caine, his team of Crime Scene Investigators, with Detective Tripp, his officer's, and a swat team, have prevented Ramon Escalade, a known drugs dealer, and other dealers, from getting their hands on a large shipment of drugs, guns, and ammunition. Thus ensuring this stuff does not get out on to our streets."

"Make no mistake, this was a big operation, fourteen dealers were involved here tonight and all armed and dangerous."

"There have been six fatalities among the dealers, and one truck driver, three dealers are hurt and in a serious condition, and the rest are on their way to Dade County prison. Four of our officers have received minor injuries, but I am pleased to say none are life threatening, and they have already gone home to their families"

"Finally, I would also like to report that this shipments movement started in Canada, intended for Miami, but via the state of New York, where they did stop for a change over of drivers. New York could have stopped the shipment coming our way, but with the help and cooperation of Jordan King, New York's District Attorney, and a team of his people, the shipment came through to us so that we could ensnare all those involved. I would like to thank him and his people personally for their cooperation. This has been a very successful joint venture."

Horatio standing in the background listening was thinking how diplomatic James could be at times like this, he hadn't wanted to give the media any attention at all. He hated the media. It had its uses at times, but most of the time they were a pain in the butt. However, this was part of James job and he was damned good at it.

James left then shaking hands with all of them and thanking them for their good work.

Two hours later Eric locked the back and front warehouse doors with strong padlocks after some of the major clearing up had been done, including the transfer of the seven dealer's cars to the police compound, with the help of extra officers that Frank called in from night duty, for assistance, and then they returned to their night duties. They still had to do a full sweep of the warehouse but Horatio had called it a night for all of them saying they had all worked long enough and the sweep could wait until Monday. The warehouse was secure and would have officers in patrol cars keeping their eye on the place over the weekend.

Frank took the remaining five officer's home in the blue van, and Eric drove Walter back to the MDPD. Horatio took Ryan with him in his hummer, now returned by the officer taking Cobra to his hotel. Then Eric, Ryan and Walter drove home in their own cars straight away, Ryan insisting he was ok to drive. Horatio quickly popped into his office and picked up some files. He would write up a report of the night's work in the quiet and peace of his home over the weekend.

On his way out, he met Bob Maxwell the night shift leader who said, "Well done to you and your team Horatio, from the reports coming in sounds like it was a great night's work."

"Thanks Bob. Rough, but successful, except Saris escaped the net."

When he arrived home, Kyle opened the front door for him; he had seen his father's car headlights through the lounge window. He gave his father a hug, saying, "Glad to see you home safe Dad."

"Aileen just nodded off on the sofa a few minutes ago...she wouldn't go to bed."

Aileen was not asleep, she had just closed her eyes for a few minutes resting them, and thinking about the scenes, she and Kyle had seen on the television earlier. They had listened to James talking and from that, they knew it had to have been rough, and she was finding the waiting for her darling husband to come home hard. Suddenly hearing his voice she opened her eyes to see Horatio looking at her with one of his sweet smiles, she jumped up immediately and straight into his opening arms, "Horatio, thank god." Feeling her trembling, and seeing her watery eyes, Horatio knew just how much she had feared for his safety, and held her even tighter, and resting his head on her right shoulder, he shut his eyes for a moment, and as Kyle saw him open them and look across to him, he could see tears in his father's eyes.

"Dad, are you ok?"

"Yes son, just happy to be home with those I love, it has been a bit of a long day."

Kyle accepted what he said for now, but was not happy, he just knew something was wrong with him, and had known something was wrong when he saw him yesterday. He was going to stay all day tomorrow and try to get his father to talk.

Now looking at Aileen, Horatio said, "Thank you for waiting up Sweetheart, get to bed now, it is very late. I'll just have a quick shower and relax a few minutes before I join you."

Aileen, very attuned to Horatio's need to have some space for a while did as he asked, making him and Kyle a drink first, and before she went she kissed him tenderly on the plaster on his forehead and said, " I am so happy you came home to us safe and sound Horatio. I love you so very, very much."

Some forty minutes later, and now 4:00 am, there was absolute silence in the Caine household.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Just three and a half hours later, Tommy stirred, and realising Kyle was in bed with him, promptly shook him trying to wake him up. Kyle – Kyle – Kyle - Why are you in my bed?"

"Ugh...do what," Kyle groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Tommy was much too lively for him just yet. Checking his watch on the bedside cabinet, he saw it was 7:45 am. He had had less than four hours sleep, and he groaned again.

Then as Tommy clambered on top of him, sitting astride of him, he smiled, and shook his head. He was awake now whether he wanted to be or not.

"Tommy after you went to bed last night I kept your mom company the rest of the evening knowing Dad was going to be late, but as it was extremely late before he came home I decided to sleep here and was too lazy to make up the fold up bed, so crept in next to you. You don't mind do you?"

"Course not," said Tommy giggling.

"We didn't get to bed until 4:00 am and were all very tired by then, and we must let Dad sleep in late this morning Tommy. He has had two late nights running and needs to catch up with some sleep."

"Kyle does that mean he will not be able to take me to basketball, this morning?"

"What time does he normally take you?"

"We usually leave here at 10:30 am."

"Okay, so how about I take you today, that is if there is any basketball Tommy, Walter also worked late last night, but he may have got home earlier than Dad."

"Let's have some breakfast, and then I will give Walter a call a little later on. He might still be in bed right now. If there is basketball, I will take you and on the way back, we can call into my place for a change of clothes, and I will stay here for the afternoon...does that sound like an idea?"

"Yes...thank you Kyle."

An hour later, after Kyle had a shower, they were both sitting in the kitchen having a cereal and toast breakfast, when Aileen walked in carrying Hannah.

"Oh Kyle, I am so sorry, I was going to give you a fried breakfast this morning."

"Not to worry, I was only teasing last night, but having said that, they are to die for," said Kyle with a cheeky grin.

"Well, I owe you one then Kyle. Next time you are here in the morning, I promise you will have one."

Then Kyle phoned Walter, who confirmed basketball was still on the agenda, so he told Aileen his plans and he and Tommy left at exactly 10:30 am.

Aileen was grateful to Kyle, Horatio was still asleep, and that is how she wanted him to stay for as long as possible.

Ninety minutes later Horatio stirred, yawned - looked at the clock on the bedside cabinet, and sat up with a start, it was mid day, and the first thing he thought of was that he was supposed to have taken Tommy to basketball. He jumped out of bed and sat down sharp, he unusually had one heck of a headache.

Aileen heard him groan, and walked into the bedroom to see what was wrong, "You okay Horatio?"

"I am sorry I slept in so late, I have let Tommy down haven't I?"

Aileen sitting down next to him on the side of the bed, and putting an arm around his shoulders said, "Don't worry about that darling, Kyle has taken him, and even if he hadn't it would not have hurt for once."

"Did I just hear you groan?"

"I have a blinding headache."

"Probably the wound on your forehead is causing that. All around the edge of the plaster is really swollen and bruising nicely Horatio."

"I'll make you a coffee and get you some Tylenol. Put your legs back in the bed, I won't be long."

"It's alright Sweetheart, I'll follow you to the kitchen in a few minutes."

"I need to shave," he said as he ran his hands over his chin, "Was too tired last night."

"I like you with a bit of shadow Horatio it suits you. Leave it like that for now and just get back in bed and try to relax for a bit longer."

Horatio managing a grin said, "Yes Ma'am." One hour later, he got up after two cups of coffee, headache pills and some toast in bed, he was feeling much better and was thinking about writing his report on last night's activities. However, he quickly changed his mind; he was not really in the mood for writing and Tommy and Kyle would be back soon. He had not seen Tommy since breakfast Friday morning, or for the last two nights, so after a peek at Hannah who was sleeping, and while Aileen was busy in the kitchen, he went outside and relaxed on a lounger, waiting for them to come home.

Hearing them arrive soon after, he was about to get up from the lounger to go and greet them, when Tommy came flying across the patio to him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Hey Tommy, this is nice, but what's this all about son?"

"Dad you got hurt last night," said Tommy with tears in his eyes as he gently touched the plaster on Horatio's forehead, and then asked, "Does that hurt much? I am glad you are safe, I don't ever want you to die."

Horatio choked, and looking at Kyle with raise eyebrows asked, "Where did he learn about last night?"

"Sorry Dad, the boys were talking about it at basketball, some of them had heard about it or seen it on one of the morning TV news broadcasts."

Horatio pulled Tommy close to him in a hug, and whispered, "It is just a scratch Tommy, the bruising makes it look worse than it really is, and I will always do my best to come home safe. I love you all too much to be careless."

Kyle watching them saw that haunted look in his father's eyes again, and was getting scared now. Did his dad know something awful; was he ill? He really wanted to talk to him, but the right opportunity had not arisen. Perhaps he could when he had finished talking to Tommy.

"Tommy, sit down next to me," said Horatio patting the lounger next to him. As Tommy sat down, Horatio put an arm around his shoulders, "I can't promise you to never get hurt. In my line of work there is always a chance; as I explained to you once before if you remember."

Tommy nodded his head.

"However, I can promise you that I will do my very best to stay fully focused on anything I do and lessen the chances of getting hurt. Last night was the worst situation we have had in a long time...so not every day is anywhere near as bad as that."

"What does the word focused mean?"

"Well it really means paying full attention to what you are doing. For example, when you read one of your books you focus on what you are reading. Then if someone turns the TV up loud, it distracts you from reading, and you lose focus on what you were doing. In that case, you can simply go back to reading, no harm done, but if a police officer doesn't focus properly in a dangerous situation, accidents happen sometimes Tommy."

"Anyway did you have a good basketball session this morning?" Horatio asked deliberately changing the subject now.

"Yes it was fun. Walter is making us work hard, ready for going to New York, but that seems ages away yet and I can't wait."

"It will come soon enough, young man," Horatio said smiling, as he gave Tommy another hug.

Then Tommy went running back indoors to see his mom.

Kyle took the opportunity to speak now while no one else was around and asked, "Dad what's wrong? I know something is, so please do not avoid answering me."

"I asked Frank on Thursday when I popped in to see you whether anything was wrong, and he fobbed me off saying you had a lot on your mind. I did not believe him at the time, and I still don't. I think something to do with work has upset you or someone at work has or, are you ill?"

"Damn," Horatio thought, and then sighed. He knew he had to answer Kyle; he was obviously not going to settle for a vague response, but he started with a question of his own.

"Kyle, do you think I love and care enough, about all of you, as a family?"

"What kind of daft question is that," asked Kyle giving his father an incredulous look.

"On Tuesday when I was briefing them at work about the drugs shipment, someone suggested I don't care."

Kyle stood up and asked in anger,"Who suggested that? Are they stupid or what?"

"Sit down Kyle, this person didn't really mean it. It was retaliation for being disappointed about something. I admit for a while it hurt, as I could not believe that a member of my team would have ever had that thought, but it did make me think, and it has been haunting me ever since."

"Because I do care about you all so much, I have been thinking that perhaps I should resign or take a desk job. You see, I have to ask myself, whether I am being fair to all of you by placing myself in the direct firing line. As team leader, I will always do that, that is my job, and in those on the spot moments of time, I have to worry about the safety of my team."

"What is bothering me is the fact that when I am in a dangerous situation, I do not for a few seconds, consciously think about any of you. I dare not have that distraction. By not thinking about you I am ensuring the best I can that I come home to all of you, but it hurts me to know I don't for a few seconds."

"This is what you were trying to explain to Tommy less strongly, wasn't it?"

"Yes, I just hope he understands."

"Then when I came home last night, and Aileen was trembling in my arms, I have to ask is it fair of me to put her through that."

"Dad, I am sure no one would want you to resign, I understand those feelings, it happened to me in Afghanistan so many times...you have to think survival first, if not you are a dead man or at least badly injured. Aileen knows what your job entails, and never once did she hint last night that she wished you would resign, I can't see her wanting that for you at all."

"No I wouldn't" said Aileen as she walked across the patio to join them.

Horatio was disturbed at her appearance but Kyle was pleased...now his father would see some sense he thought, because his dad always listened to her.

Unknown to them Aileen had heard the whole conversation, she had been about to step outside when she overheard a few words, and had quickly stepped back but concerned about the tone in Horatio's voice she had eavesdropped, she couldn't help it, Horatio had sounded so down. She didn't go and interrupt straight away though as he was opening up to Kyle, and that was a good thing.

Aileen sat down next to Horatio on the lounger, twisted her body to her right, and taking his hands in hers said, "First I am sorry that some stupid fool at work said what they said, I cannot believe that came from one of your team, but you are not going to tell us who that was are you Horatio?"

"No, the person concerned didn't mean it."

"If you say so Horatio, but it hurt you nevertheless and that is what is unfair. To be honest I could slap that person right now," said Aileen angrily. "What the hell right did that person have to say such a thing?"

Kyle grinned; he liked it when Aileen was feisty.

"Look Horatio, I heard every word. I am sorry I was eavesdropping, but I am glad I did because I want you to know, that we all know you love and care for us with your whole heart and soul, and I do understand everything you said and the reasons for saying them. I am sorry if I made you feel like you were being unfair last night. I was just so relieved you were safely home; I guess the inner nerves relaxing made me tremble, but that was a one off night and a bad situation you were all in. Yes, I was scared for you. I love you - we all love you so much and want you in our lives forever."

"Kyle is right, I do know what your job entails, but you know that Horatio, and no way would I want you to resign. Your job is an essential part of you. It is who you are darling, you have worked for so many years protecting and caring and you would be lost without your job as it stands. If however you ever want to resign, because you get fed up with your work that is fine, but never ever resign because you think I might be worrying about you."

Then grinning she added, "Besides I am your wife and entitled to worry, that is what wives and moms do." Leaning in and kissing him on the cheek she added, "Please promise me you will stop worrying about whether you care enough for us, we know you do, and you are the fairest man I have ever known."

Looking deep into her eyes, as he held her face in his hands Horatio said, "I can't promise not to worry. I could not bear how you were trembling last night. I am listening to you though Sweetheart and thank you for your support as always."

Then as Horatio nuzzled her neck in affection, Aileen squealed, "I have changed my mind, you had better shave."

Kyle looking at them fondly was thinking that Aileen had handled the situation well, but deep down he was still unhappy, and would find out who had made the comment, he was determined to. He had hated seeing that haunted look in his fathers face and now he knew someone had helped put it there he was angry.

After dinner that evening Kyle went home, and Horatio more relaxed now, since his talk with Kyle and Aileen, went to his study and wrote his report on the previous night's events.

Sunday was a nice quiet day, and he enjoyed being really lazy with his family.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Soon after arriving at the MDPD, Monday morning, September 2nd, both Horatio and Eric went to see James Burton and spent most of the morning with him discussing all that had happened on Friday. They had a conference call line open mostly for the benefit of Michael and Trevor Carson, as John had already spoken to James and Cobra via a conference call on Saturday. John however again expressed how happy he was that Cobra had come through it safe, and James was now able to tell him that Cobra would be on his way back to New York early afternoon, all expenses paid; the least Miami could do for him for his help.

Horatio told them he was sorry that Saris had escaped the net and that they would keep their eyes open although he may well already have moved on somewhere else. Trevor Carson confirmed they would also stay on alert, but doubted he would make a return to New York, he was wanted for three murders now including Cobra's co driver, but if he returned they were confident that Cobra would know if, and when, that happened. At the end of the discussion, they all agreed that it had been a very successful joint effort.

After the meeting, Horatio caught up with Frank and asked, "Do you know how the officers that got hurt on Friday are doing?"

"The three of them who had arm gun wounds, are already back at work, the other one who had a leg wound is expected to be away for a few days yet. Luckily we were all wearing our Kevlar's, so no major problems."

"How did it go with the Chief?"

"Very well Frank, he is proud of everyone as I am. Trevor Carson in New York agreed with James that it had been a first class joint venture. Everyone is of course perturbed that Ron Saris is roaming free, but at least we got all the major players, I would really be much happier though if he was behind bars."

"Anyway, must go Frank, I am popping over to Miami Dade Memorial to see Ryan. Apparently his arm wound, worsened over the week end and they kept him in hospital overnight as a precaution."

"Okay -wish him well for me."

Horatio made to leave and then turned back, "Frank, Eric has gone to little Havana to try and catch up with Juan Castillo's friends and family, so if anything urgent comes in while we are both out, can you call me rather than Eric. They probably know that Ramon Escalade is dead by now, but he has a need to go and let them know personally."

"Sure, no problem, you might want them to look at that head of yours while you are at the hospital Horatio, that is one hell of a bruise you have coming out."

"Well that is a good sign isn't it Francis? What do they say, better out than in," Horatio responded with a grin on his face.

As he left the building in haste, wanting to check on Ryan, but also wanting to get back as soon as possible, there was a lot of work for everyone following the raid, he literally bumped into Kyle who was also making his way to the car park. He had wanted to see Frank, but changed his mind at the last minute, and was feeling relieved he had not bumped into his father. Deep down he knew his father would be unhappy with him if he knew what he had been about to do, and he did not want to displease him in any way. Now he was standing right in front him. "Shit" he muttered under his breath.

"What are you doing here Kyle?"

"Erm... I wanted to see Frank about something...er...work related, but changed my mind."

Then Horatio's sixth sense kicking in knew what he had been about to do and said sharply, "Leave it alone Kyle, I told you the person didn't mean what they said. I dealt with the problem and that is the end of it."

"Kyle, we all say things, we shouldn't in the heat of the moment, either because we are angry or hurt. I have, and so have you son. I know you are only thinking about me, and I love you for that, but drop it."

"Okay Dad, I hear you. Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about son, your intentions were good if misguided in this instance."

"Anyway, I have to go now Kyle, you can join me if you like. I am going to see Ryan, he ended up in hospital over the weekend. Kyle decided to go...he liked Ryan. Finding Ryan comfortable and due to go home within the hour, they didn't stay long. On their return to the MDPD Kyle went home and Horatio went straight back into the lab to see how work was progressing.

Over the next few days the team were busy following through on jobs that needed doing because of the raid on Friday. The warehouse still taped off as a crime scene, had been protected by several of Frank's officers on a shift pattern over the weekend. That afternoon and all day Tuesday, Walter, Natalia and Eric catching up with them all day Tuesday, did a complete sweep of the warehouse. It was a tedious job, but every bullet fired had to be located, and then matched with the weapons, including their own, and the swat teams.

The weapons the dealers had been using, had been collected up on Friday night, and were sitting in Calleigh's ballistics area of the lab, as were the bullets now removed from the bodies of the seriously wounded and deceased dealers.

This was going to be a long job for Calleigh.

Late Tuesday afternoon, Horatio paid a visit to the warehouse to see how they were coping. After getting an update from Eric, and having a look around for himself, he decided the crime scene tape could be taken down, he was satisfied they had completed the sweep.

Ryan returned on Wednesday his arm well bandaged, but he was able to use it so was given the job of checking all the cars in the police compound with Eric. They checked each car was on the list of those arriving at Escalade's property during the previous week, and that each licence plate checked against the identified drivers now dead or under arrest, and everything matched perfectly. They popped all the trunks, but found they were all clean for any unlawful substances. The cars were then moved to an extended part of the compound until it was decided what to do with them. They could be there for a very long time.

Calleigh who worked every day, meticulously matched every bullet to every weapon, and with Natalia's help from Wednesday in lifting fingerprints from the dealers weapons and checking them for matches, they knew which gun, had been handled by which dealer. They also now knew who had fired fatal bullets. Lieutenant Horatio Caine, responsible for the death of Ramon Escalade, and one other dealer, Eric Delko, Walter Simmons, and Frank Tripp for three others. Swat, were responsible for the death of the dealer outside at the rear of the warehouse, and for wounding the two walking wounded dealers. Ryan Wolfe was responsible for taking down one of the seriously wounded dealers, as was Lieutenant Caine, and one of Frank Tripp's officers.

It was necessary to check and record everything in detail, as the defense lawyers already appointed, by the prisoners, would notice the slightest error, and their own prosecuting team would need factual evidence of absolutely everything. In fact, Horatio could see the prosecuting team needing some help, but that was not his problem.

Several times through the week Horatio checked on Calleigh as she had the biggest job to do and he wanted to make sure she was not over loaded, he had made sure Natalia had helped and was extremely pleased with how well they had both cooperated with one another.

He had heard rumours that Calleigh had been unhappy with Natalia after the briefing meeting, the previous week, but it seemed like all was back on track with them.

Horatio knew Calleigh was likely to finish the job on Friday morning, so he went to see her half way through the morning; he had a soft spot for Calleigh and always would have. He stood watching her from the doorway for a while, she was so absorbed in what she was doing she didn't know he was there, she had been with him since the beginning, young, keen, full of energy and with such a will to please. She had done that over, and over again throughout the years. Like everyone else, she was older now, but still just as keen and even more beautiful with the aging. He was well aware, that in the early days, some had presumed there was an attraction between them but although he cared about her, it had never been more than looking out for her as a close colleague and friend. His interest back in the early days had veered towards the out of bounds Yelina.

Just as he made to step inside the doorway, she placed her hands on the bench, and raised and dropped her shoulders in a satisfied manner. She gave him one of her beaming smiles as she saw him and said," All finished Horatio."

Leaning against the door surround, and tilting his head slightly, he returned her smile and then with a twinkle in his eye said, "I do believe you have been in your element this week haven't you Calleigh?"

"You know me too well Horatio."

Then walking across to her, he said, "Well done Calleigh, excellent work," and gave her an unexpected peck on the cheek.

She smiled, as he walked away. Horatio was in a good mood, and was looking much better than earlier in the week. The swelling on his forehead was going down and the bruising was fading.

Late Friday afternoon, Horatio called his team and Frank to a brief meeting in his office, and thanked them for their hard work through the week, he did not do this every week, tending to thank on the spot usually, but the raid had been a big job and no one had shirked from what they had to do for a second.

That evening as he left work he felt satisfied with what they had achieved and it was now down to the prosecution team. There would no doubt be some questions here and there, but their job was finished, except for the fact that Ron Saris was still at large somewhere. That did still seriously bother him.

As he got into his car he was looking forward to going home and then on to The Police Academy for Kyle's Graduation. As the graduation ceremony would take place in the Academy hall, they were not going to take Hannah after all. When she had told Kyle that Hannah would go as well, making it a family affair, Aileen had thought the ceremony would be outside in the campus grounds. Then learning it would be in a noisy hall, they had both decided it was certainly no place for a baby, so Aileen had asked Alexx if she would be free to do a couple of hours babysitting. Alexx had instantly agreed as she finished her ER shift at the Memorial Dade hospital at lunchtime on a Friday.

When Horatio arrived home at 5:45 pm, Alexx had already arrived and was making herself at home. After greeting Aileen with his normal home coming kiss, he welcomed Alexx with a kiss on the cheek, had a quick shower, changed into grey slacks, and a pale blue shirt and then had a drink, with a couple of sandwiches, there was no time for a proper meal. Aileen and Tommy had eaten something light earlier.

Alexx, holding Hannah in her arms, looking at him while he was eating was studying his forehead.

Horatio, with a quizzical look asked, "Why are you so interested in my head Alexx?"

"Just checking Horatio...Unlike you to get hurt, but it looks like it is healing well."

"So happy you all came through pretty much unscathed."

"Thanks Alexx - and thank you for helping us out this evening."

"My pleasure; I like excuses to be with my goddaughter for a while," said Alexx with a huge smile on her face as she looked at Hannah's little face smiling back at her.

Ten minutes later Horatio, Aileen and Tommy left. They arrived at the Police Academy at 7:15 pm and after Horatio parked the car, he took hold of Aileen's left hand, and Tommy's right and they walked across the campus grounds, into the Academy Building, and found their way to the Academy Hall. There was already a lot of noise caused by the chatting of families and friends as they waited for the ceremony to start. They found three seats at the end of the right hand side of the third row so fairly close to the stage. Tommy asked if he could sit in the end seat. Aileen knowing Horatio liked plenty of leg room hesitated, but Horatio was happy for him to sit there. Casting his eyes around while sitting and waiting Horatio spotted Julia and Craig Roberts on the far side of the hall, and raised his hand in acknowledgment as he saw them both glancing his way. He was pleased they were there for Kyle.

Amy arrived five minutes later, and spotting her, Horatio beckoned her over to join them, as there was still a spare seat next to him on his left side.

"Did you come by cab Amy? We could have picked you up."

"Thank you Horatio, but Kyle brought me in. I have been here for about an hour, and went for a walk around the grounds."

Shortly after 7:30 pm several senior police officers took to the stage standing at the back, behind a table draped with a blue cloth, on which there was a pile of certificates.

Then family and friends quietened down, as the Miami Dade Chief of Police came on to the stage and stood behind a wooden rostrum. He introduced himself, welcomed parents and friends and gave a brief speech about the aims of the Academy. He also informed them that the Police Academy Class (PAC) training was an intense six-month program and that a police cadet must pass all state mandated exams for each of their high liability courses in order to graduate.

Then he finished by saying, "Once in a while a class passes through where all the cadets have passed with high results, and this class is one of them. All the cadets in this class were keen to help each other, their team work was exemplary, and I am very proud of them."

There was applause when he finished and one of the officers at the back of the stage came forward and said, "Without further ado please welcome PAC 102."

To the sound of further applause and some cheers from the audience, the class of twenty-five cadets came marching on to the stage from a side entrance. They stood in front of chairs placed at an angle across the left hand corner of the stage in three rows, all cadets looking from the left of the stage forward to the right and directly at the Chief of Police, not the audience.

An excited Tommy stood up and leaning across his mom to Horatio, said, "Look Dad, Kyle is at the beginning of the second row."

"Shush Tommy," muttered Aileen, as she saw the Chief of Police was going to talk again.

Horatio smiled at him and winked, and Tommy knew his dad was not cross and he sat back down in his seat.

The Chief of Police then addressed the cadets saying, "You have sweated, you have gone through pain and suffering to get where you are right now. So as police officers that you are now, please wear the uniform and badge with pride and make a difference to you, your family and to the community that you serve."

Then the cadets, who had in the meantime sat down, stood up and as their names were called out they walked to the table, received their graduation certificates, shook hands with the Chief of Police and had their photographs taken with him.

When Kyle's name was called Horatio taking hold of Aileen's left hand said, "I am so proud of my boy."

"And so am I darling, very proud."

Then looking at Amy, he said, "Thank you for coming to support Kyle."

"Entirely my pleasure Horatio, he has worked so hard."

At the end of the row, Tommy could not sit still any longer, and stood in the aisle next to his seat jumping up and down in excitement, saying, "That's my brother. That's my brother."

Aileen made to stop him but Horatio said, "Let him be Sweetheart - he is just excited as a lot of kids are for their brothers and fathers here tonight. These events are always noisy, let him just enjoy the occasion."

Once all the cadets had received their certificates they stood in a single line across the stage facing the audience, and one of the female cadets stood behind the rostrum, thanked the Academy for their training, and then looking across at the other cadets she yelled, "Pac102 we did it." HURRAH ...followed by the whole class chanting HURRAH – HURRAH – HURRAH.

Then everyone disbanded and joined family and friends.

Kyle came across to them immediately and they all gave him a hug and congratulated him. Then Kyle went across to his mother and Craig, taking Amy with him. After receiving his mothers and Craig's congratulations, they all wandered over to Horatio, and stood chatting for ten minutes, then walked out of the building together to go home. After saying good night to everyone in the car park Julia and Craig drove away first, then Kyle who was taking Amy home, followed immediately by Horatio.

On the way home, Aileen phoned Alexx to let her know they were on their way.

When they arrived home at 10:00 pm, Aileen immediately asked Alexx, "Was Hannah any trouble through the evening?"

"Not at all, she is such a sweetie," replied Alexx. "She was a bit teary not long after you left, but then she settled down in my arms as I watched some television and then she gradually got sleepy. I put her in her cot just before 9:00 pm."

"So how did the graduation go?"

"It was really nice Alexx. We are all so proud of Kyle," said Aileen as she started showing her some pictures she had taken on her cell phone.

Then while Aileen made them all a drink, Tommy excitedly told Alexx all about Kyle's graduation, and thirty minutes later Alexx got ready to leave. Horatio and Aileen thanked her, for helping them out, and after hugging and kissing her, Horatio walked with her out to her car, and said, "Take care Alexx," as he shut her door for her and waved her off.

Standing there for a minute looking at her car disappearing out of sight, he was thinking he did not like Alexx having to drive herself home at night, after having helped them. If they needed her another time he would make sure he picked her up so he could drive her home.

Later on he was lying on his back in bed relaxing with his arms behind his head, and thinking how lucky Kyle had been that his application to get into the Police Academy had been accepted. It could have failed as Kyle had served six months in juvenile detention, and then released on parole during which time he was involved in a few other misdemeanours, ending up charged with the kidnap of Kathleen Newberry, demanding ransom money. Kyle was black mailed into performing this act, but was nevertheless arrested and placed in an adult Jail. When his day in court arrived, the key witness failed to appear, so the judge dismissed the case. If a juvenile applying later on in life had proven to be reformed which Kyle had, they tended to turn a blind eye. It had also helped that he had served two years in Afghanistan with an unblemished record.

Just as Aileen was about to get into bed, Hannah whimpered, and as she moved across to the cot, to see what was wrong Horatio coming away from his thoughts said, "Bring her over to me for a while Sweetheart. I never had a chance to give her a cuddle tonight."

Aileen gently passed Hannah over to him, and he laid her flat on her tummy on his chest making sure the side of her face was lying against him so that she could breathe properly. He kissed the top of her head with tenderness, and turning his head to Aileen who was now in bed lying on her side propped up on one elbow looking at them he whispered, "I will never be able to thank you enough for giving me our daughter."

Leaning to his left, Horatio kissed Aileen softly on the lips, then placed his left arm around her drawing her in close to his side. She nestled her face next to the side of his chest, and ran a finger over his chest hair as she watched their daughter fall asleep. They lay there like that comfortably for a few minutes, and then Horatio moved and placing his daughter in the crook of his left arm, got up and laid her in her cot, with such a look of love in his eyes it made Aileen choke.

As he slipped back into bed, she gave him a loving smile, and said, "I am so in love with you Horatio, no one could possibly love you more than I do."

Horatio now lying down took her in his arms saying, "And I am so in love with you, that you constantly take my breath away Sweetheart."

Then he turned the lamp off, and they went into a world of their own.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

In New York - Saturday was a pleasant warm day so Michael picked Maeve up at 11:00am and drove to Central Park, found a place to park his car and then hand in hand they took a slow walk around the south end of the park, enjoying the fresh air and the September sunshine on their faces, and just being together. Michael had been busy the last four weeks and this was the first chance they had to spend a whole day out together. He had spent weekends and a few evenings at her place though, but it was nice to get out for a change. Following a long walk, they sat by the lake for an hour; Michael placing his right arm around Maeve's shoulders, as they idly chatted about events of the past month and watched people rowing on the lake. At 3:00 pm, they visited the boathouse cafe for a coffee and a cake, then they slowly returned to the car and made their way back to Maeve's apartment for a rest, and to get ready to go out in the evening. Michael had booked a table outside at the same Italian restaurant that Horatio had taken Aileen to on a few occasions.

Although Michael kept a supply of clothes at Maeve's he had brought another suit with him to change into and looking smart in a dark gray suit, pale gray shirt, and maroon tie, he called a cab knowing Maeve was just on ready, and so that he could have a drink during the evening without the worry of driving home. Maeve was wearing a royal blue slim line dress, with matching high heel sandals and he told her she looked beautiful more than once.

The cab arrived at 7:30pm and by the time they reached the restaurant, the evening air had turned unexpectedly cool, so Michael thinking of Maeve, asked to change their table to one inside, and they were ushered to a table in a cosy corner, close to the window, so they could still see the night-lights sparkling on the waterfront.

After they had ordered and eaten their meals and were sitting there quietly sipping the last of a bottle of wine, Michael stretched his arms over the table, took Maeve's hands in his and smiling said, "I think it is about time we discussed our wedding plans Maeve. That is if you are ready to?"

Maeve smiled, she was happy Michael had raised this himself. She had kept quiet herself, as she was well aware that apart from the drugs problem he had been busy on a few other cases and had needed time to concentrate on them. Moreover, she and Michael had been comfortable as they were anyway, but since he had proposed, she had started to look forward to the day when they would be married.

"That would be nice Michael. I am ready."

"I need to speak to you about something first though Maeve, as it may affect our plans."

"Okay, so as you are staying the night, how about we wait and talk at home?"

Raising her hands to his mouth, Michael kissed them softly and replied, "Sounds good to me Sweetheart."

An hour later, back at Maeve's apartment they had changed into casual clothes, and were sitting relaxing on the sofa in the lounge with a coffee, when Michael opened up the conversation.

"Maeve, four weeks ago at Aileen and Horatio's anniversary party James Burton asked me if I would be interested in moving to Miami to take up a Prosecutors job that would become available in three months time, now two months with the lapse of time."

Maeve gave him a surprised look

"Sorry, I have not mentioned this before, but with all that has been going on, it had to stay at the back of my mind until I could give it fair consideration, and because in truth I am not sure whether it is what I want to do, and it would be quite an upheaval in our lives. That day when we arrived back here following the party, I thought about it for a while, and weighing up all the pros and cons, I had just about decided it was not feasible anyway. However, I need to think about it now, as James will be expecting an answer from me any day now. He gave me the month to consider, but he extended that to two more weeks because of the drugs problem. I could have just turned it down but thought it only fair to tell you in case you would like to go and live in Miami, as you would be near to Aileen, Tommy and our goddaughter."

"I need your opinion on this, one way or another Maeve; this has to be our decision. I would need this to be something you were happy to do; otherwise, I am definitely not interested."

Michael paused for a while, giving Maeve time to think, and watching fleeting emotions pass across her face he guessed he had given her one hell of a surprise.

Then she spoke, "Well the first question and most important one for me Michael is to know whether putting all obstacles aside, you would like to take the job?"

"I haven't convinced myself that I would, but I admit a new challenge tempted me to at least give it some thought."

Noticing her hesitation he asked," Am I right in sensing some reticence from you Maeve? I want you to be totally honest with me."

"I thought you were happy enough with your private work here in New York. You have the use of an office next to John's, and he and Sharon are your friends and mine now as well. I have my job, which I love. I cannot see myself finding a job in Miami as good as this one, working from home, and only having to go into Head office twice a month. I do miss Aileen being here, but we can get to see them easy enough. All these things need to be taken into consideration Michael."

"Oh Maeve, I am very happy here, New York is in my blood, as I know it is yours. I had been wondering if I could uproot myself and kept thinking negative thoughts."

"It's alright Sweetheart, I'll turn the job offer down. I just needed you to be able to have the chance to go to Miami if you wanted to."

Maeve did not cry easy, but tears were not far away as she said, "I feel so bad for spoiling it for you Michael. Perhaps you should go, and test the waters, before we discuss anything else?"

Michael wrapped his arms around her saying, "You haven't, spoiled anything, all you have done is make me realise I don't want it either, by asking the same questions I had asked myself." Then using his thumbs to wipe away her tears now visible he smiled and added, "So please do not cry, it has been such a lovely day Maeve."

"Please say you understand though, why I had to ask you for your opinion before we make wedding plans?"

Maeve nodded her head, and leaned in close to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you so much Michael."

"Love you too Sweetheart, and far too much to cause you any unhappiness."

Then looking at his watch and seeing it was just on midnight, they decided that to talk about wedding plans had to wait until the next day.

The following morning Michael phoned Horatio, as he had promised he would be the first to know what decision he made.

Horatio was a little surprised, he had thought Maeve might have encouraged Michael, but then she had her own career to think about as well and he knew from Aileen that Maeve was extremely happy in her job. When he thought back to the day after the party, when Michael had told him about the job offer, he remembered that Michael had not been too sure himself whether he could uproot and move to Miami. He knew that both Michael and Maeve had enjoyed being in Miami, but moving there was a different matter. Miami was so different to New York. In his own case, he had not been able to get away from New York quick enough, although he frequently had nostalgic feelings for the place, and he was glad they still had Aileen's apartment there so they could go and visit anytime. He could understand them not wanting to leave New York, the pair of them being entrenched there and of course, Michael and John both helped each other out. If he were Michael, he would probably have made the same decision, much as he would have liked them both to come to Miami. It would have been nice for Aileen to have her friend close by.

After speaking to Horatio, Michael phoned James and apologised, but after discussing it with Maeve and weighing up the pros and cons, he had decided he could not accept his kind offer of the prosecutor's job.

As it happens James was not surprised, he knew Michael was deep rooted in New York, and he had Maeve in his life now, but it was nevertheless a damned shame, Michael was one hell of a good prosecutor. Maybe he could think of a way of getting him on board...he would ponder on the matter more. All sorts of ideas started to flood his mind including the thought that maybe he could travel to Miami every so often, he knew Michael did not mind flying. They really needed some good prosecutors, but time would tell.

Sunday afternoon Michael and Maeve sat down and talked weddings. Michael having finally made up his mind he wanted marriage was keen for them to get moving with their plans. He really wanted her by his side as his wife now more than ever.

"What kind of wedding do you want Maeve, the same as Aileen and Sharon had?"

"What about you Michael, what would you like?"

Michael grinned and replied. "Well, if it were down to me it would not be a full church wedding. I would just have a simple civil wedding, but you would make such a beautiful bride walking down the aisle and a sight that would stay in my mind forever."

Maeve sighed with relief. "Michael do you truly want a civil wedding as being a stronger catholic than I am I thought that is what you would want?" Maeve paused for a minute seeing Michael give her a questioning look, and then continued, "You see, I have been wondering if you would be upset if I told you I just want a very simple wedding. I know that Sharon and Aileen had beautiful church weddings, but I really, truly, would like a nice quiet private civil wedding."

"Are you absolutely sure Maeve?"

"Yes - I know that although civil marriages are perfectly legal the Catholic Church would not recognise it as being a sacrament, and I thought you might not like that idea. We could have it blessed, but there is no sense in that as it takes the form of including the sacrament, and we might as well have a church wedding in the first place. However, as we will not be having any children of our own Michael I don't believe it is necessary for us to go through the whole catholic wedding sacrament."

Michael understood her reasoning and was more than happy to go along with what she wanted. Maeve had told him some time ago that she could not have children because she had a hysterectomy several years ago, and he knew that while he was not genuinely bothered at his age, he knew that deep down she was. She was so good with Tommy and he knew she would be with Hannah given any chance to see her. It was sad because she was the same age as Aileen, so it may have otherwise been possible.

Taking hold of her left hand and running his thumb over her engagement ring he said, "When I asked you to marry me and we sealed your positive response with your acceptance of this ring, I was so happy, am happy...it is you I want Maeve, not some catholic wedding to please the Catholic Church."

"Times have changed, and I am not the strong catholic I once was."

"But, what I would like if you would be happy is to have Jerry's personal blessing in private at St Agnes's...not sure he would be allowed to give that, or willing, but we can always ask can't we?"

"Oh Michael that would be wonderful," Maeve replied with shining eyes.

"Okay, I will go and see him during the week sometime to get his thoughts. I would rather see him than phone him."

"Whatever he says though, I go along with you completely we will have a civil wedding."

"I do take it that you would want a reception though so we can at least have our close friends help us celebrate our special day."

"Of course, Michael, we absolutely must."

"We can have guests at the civil ceremony as well. I have no wish to cut our close friends out of our wedding; I just don't want all the pomp and ceremony of a fully blessed catholic wedding."

"When and where would you like to have the ceremony? You don't have to have it in a minister of clerk's office."

"I want somewhere nice and quiet Michael and personal to us if possible. In a clerk's office, you just join a queue and I don't want that at all. That is far too impersonal."

"Okay seems we need to think on that one a bit more."

"How about when - Perhaps we can decide on that and stop for the day; the sooner we get married and make things legal the better for me," said Michael with a twinkle in his eye.

"I was thinking of Christmas, but everywhere will be frantically busy, and I just had a wonderful idea Michael. We both love Central Park, so how about we have the civil wedding in the Ladies Pavilion, in Central Park say the first or second week in November, if it is available then, and when the autumn color leaves are still looking lovely, it will be so picturesque. It would be just perfect, we get some nice days still in November, so having the wedding outside would be fine, and if it were to rain, the roof on the open pavilion would keep us dry."

"Then we could perhaps have the reception in the boathouse restaurant. They have a special room there for special events."

Having watched Maeve's expressions of happiness while she was talking, Michael smiling broadly said, "Sounds like you have it all sussed out Sweetheart...I love your thoughts...let's do that. Guess we had better start making some enquiries during the week."

Taking her face in his hands, Michael asked, "One last thing for today, when can I move in permanently?"

"Not until we are married Michael," Maeve replied trying to suppress her laughter. "But you can stay over as many times as you like until then."

"Ok so the lawyer in me works that out to mean I can stay over every day then," said Michael laughing along with her.

Then after kissing her soundly on the mouth, he said, "Well I am staying tonight at least. Think we should finish this weekend of on a high note don't you."

"I am sure I don't know what you mean Michael," said Maeve as chuckling she left him to go and prepare the evening meal.

Michael lay back in the sofa happy and contented, and looking forward to his meal, Maeve was a super cook.

In Miami, Horatio and his family had enjoyed a nice peaceful weekend.

However, on Monday morning, September the 9th, Horatio was just about ready to leave for work and to take Tommy to school when his cell phone sitting on the kitchen table vibrated. Picking it up he was surprised to see who was calling.

"Ray..."

"Horatio sorry to bother you this early, I know you must be about to go to work."

"Ray, it is never a bother to talk to you. Is something wrong over there in New Zealand?"

"No nothing wrong over here, but I am worried about mom and didn't know what else to do other than to come through to you for help."

"No problem Ray. So tell me why you are worried?"

"I tried phoning her several times last night and not getting answers I sent text messages hoping she would pick up later, but I heard nothing, and I have tried again this morning and still no response. Horatio she never shuts her cell phone it is always on."

Hearing the anxiety in Ray's voice Horatio immediately said, "Okay Ray, I'll go and check on her straight away. I'll phone you back as soon as I can."

"Thank you Uncle Horatio."

Horatio could not help smiling - he had told Ray to drop the uncle and to call him Horatio the last time he saw him and had just slipped back out of habit. Then closing the call he quickly explained to Aileen that he was going to have to go and check on Yelina.

Tommy was standing nearby ready for school and seeing Horatio frown as he looked at Tommy, Aileen sensed he was really worried about time, and knowing Ray would not have phoned unless urgent, she said, "I'll take him this morning. It's about time I did now anyway."

Horatio kissing her quickly said, "Thank you Sweetheart. That would be a help as Yelina's place is in the opposite direction and Ray sounded edgy."

Then he kissed Hannah and Tommy and dashed away.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

As Horatio drew up to Yelina's apartment he was startled and instantly alarmed when he saw a patrol car and a hummer outside with yellow crime scene tape around the front of her apartment.

Getting out of his car, slamming the door behind him, he ducked under the tape and strode across the front drive to Frank who at that very moment stepped out of the apartment and was just about to phone Horatio. Seeing him striding across to him, Frank put his cell phone back in his pocket. "Horatio I was just about to call you."

"FRANK...what is going on here?"

Not giving Frank a chance to reply he started to move into the apartment when Frank put his arm out to stop him. "Horatio wait, you need to be prepared, Yelina is seriously hurt. She is unconscious and has been beaten and shot, but she is alive, the ambulance has been called for."

Without further words, Horatio pushed Frank's arm away and rushed into the apartment. Finding Yelina in the lounge, lying on her back with her right hip slightly raised off the polished wooden floor; her left arm stretched out across the floor as if trying to reach for something, and her right arm and hand resting on her t-shirt soaked in blood, and her face badly bruised, he stood motionless for a minute. Then coming to, he slowly walked across to her saying, "Yelina, Yelina, Oh Yelina, what have you got yourself into?"

Then he knelt down on one knee, and gently pushed her hair aside and confirmed for himself that she had a pulse in her neck. She was alive, and it was a strong pulse. "Thank God," he muttered.

He noticed there was blood on the floor under her raised hip, and gently lifting her t-shirt up a fraction, he found two bullet wounds. She had been shot twice, and lifting her side up slightly he noticed there was one exit wound out of her back at waist level, but it hadn't entered the floor; he deduced she had been standing when she was shot, so there must be a bullet lodged somewhere in the room went through his mind.

Looking around while still kneeling by her side, he was wondering if Yelina had been reaching for her phone, the angle of her arm and hand suggested to him that this might have been the case. She usually had it clipped to her waistband when wearing trousers, had it fallen off when she was attacked he wondered, but if so where was it? He couldn't see it anywhere on the floor. He was compartmentalising every little detail.

Eric and Ryan who had arrived earlier had been standing back for a while to give Horatio a chance to be on his own. He caught sight of them as they decided to make a move back into the lounge, and looking up at them with saddened eyes he asked, "Have you taken pictures?"

"Yes H" Eric replied.

"Including the bullet wounds?"

"Of course we did Horatio."

Giving him a wry smile Horatio said, "Sorry Eric...that was a stupid question."

Then Horatio stood up as he heard the ambulance arrive, and when the paramedics lifted Yelina on to the gurney, he walked with them to the ambulance, and getting in to the ambulance for a private moment with her he bent down and kissed her on the forehead and although she couldn't hear him he said, "Hang in there Yelina. Your son needs you."

As he went to step down from the ambulance, he looked back, "I'll come and see you later, right now I cannot do anything for you personally, but I sure as hell can try and find out who did this to you."

Then he climbed down from the ambulance, shut the doors and slapped his right hand on them twice indicating to the driver to get moving, which he did with sirens blazing all the way to the Miami Dade Memorial Hospital.

Then he stormed back inside and finding Frank first he asked, "How did you find out?"

"It was a bit odd Horatio. We had an anonymous 911 call, about forty minutes ago. I was in early as was Eric and Ryan, so we responded straight away."

"We didn't call you immediately as we thought you would be en route taking Tommy to school, and we didn't want to worry you for a while."

"What prompted you to come here Horatio?"

"Her son Raymond, phoned me from New Zealand concerned he couldn't get through to her, so Aileen has taken Tommy to school."

Horatio walking back into the lounge with Eric and Ryan asked. "Do either of you have a spare pair of gloves? Coming in the car I don't have a kit with me."

Snapping on a pair of gloves that Ryan offered him Horatio said, "Right gentleman, sweep this place thoroughly, there is a missing phone and a bullet to find to start with."

They set to work inside while Frank went to have a word with the neighbor's to see if they had heard anything. The neighbor's next door was a dead end; they had only arrived home at 7:00 am that morning from a cruise, and they were stunned when they heard the news. He drew blanks with the neighbors the other side and across the road, and as he made his way back into Yelina's he was cursing all the way...why was it that when you wanted a nosy parker, there was never one around.

Meanwhile inside, they were covering every inch of space in the lounge when Ryan suddenly yelled out, "Got the bullet Horatio."

Horatio moved across to Ryan who was on his knees in front of the bottom half of a wall cabinet, and said, "Ok, good work Ryan." as Ryan prised the bullet out and placed it in an evidence bag. Then he added, "Get that back to ballistics immediately and see if Calleigh can come up with any matches, I'll bring Eric back with me."

As Ryan left, Horatio stood there looking puzzled for a minute, and muttered, "I don't get it Eric - where is her cell phone? That thing was practically part of her body."

They had searched everywhere for the phone and they had also checked whether there was any signs of forced entry, there wasn't any clear evidence this was the case so they were both wondering if Yelina had known her attacker and let him in, they were at this stage making assumptions it was a man.

Eric then turned to have a close look at the front door, his mind on trying to find fingerprints, a couple of minutes later he called Horatio over, distracting him from wondering where Yelina's phone was. "Look H, at first I thought we might be lucky in finding some fingerprints, but these are more like smudge marks," and then in an instant he added, "My God H...could this be Saris?"

Horatio went cold. Saris's fingerprints had been removed in the fire that should have killed the bastard, thus destroying any positive fingerprint evidence and which Saris had been delighted in showing him when he had been questioned about the plasma blade that had cut Julia in an attack on her a few years ago.

Then looking at the bottom of the door, and pointing he said, "Look at that Eric...that is a scuff mark. I reckon Yelina opened the door, tried to stop him for some reason and he put his foot in the door."

"Oh! Yelina, why didn't you have your door chain on? Why... why...why" Horatio muttered in frustration.

"Eric, please take pictures of everything, and lift those smudge marks; Saris is a fool, technology has improved and we now have a test that can pick out distinctive shapes from finger tips as a result of burned off fingerprints. We have pictures on file somewhere of Saris's burns when we were looking at that case of the murdered plastic surgeon. We should get a match. Get Natalia on to that when we get back to the lab."

Frank came wandering in saying. "I asked Natalia to arrange for someone to do a trace on the source of the 911 call, and guess what - It came from Yelina's own phone Horatio."

Then explaining to Frank what Eric had just discovered, Horatio snarled, "The bastard is playing with us. Could he have been here all fucking night watching her?"

In that moment, he inwardly swore at his dead brother, "Dam you Raymond, you should have been here for her, you were never, ever, here for her."

Horatio keyed her number in his own phone saying, "Let's see if anyone answers." It did ring but went straight to voicemail. The ringing tone sounded like it was close by, but they had not found it in the apartment. However, the back door to the apartment was open and Frank stepped outside and suggested Horatio call again, and when he did Frank clearly heard the ringing tone of a phone. Looking all around him he suddenly spotted something glistening in a bunch of weeds. Putting his gloves on, he picked it up and wandered back into the lounge. "Look what I got Horatio, Yelina's phone. He must have been outside and tossed it away after the phone call, careless or stupid."

Taking the phone from Frank, the first thing Horatio noticed was that it had some identical smudges on to that on the front door. Then he checked the text messages and saw that Ray had certainly tried hard to get in touch with his mom.

Now he had better phone the poor boy he thought. He placed Yelina's phone in an evidence bag first, and then phoned Raymond uncertain what the time was over in New Zealand right now, but Ray answered immediately, and Horatio quietly and calmly told him only as much as he needed to know for now. Ray wanted to come home but Horatio, gently persuaded him to stay where he was for now, with a promise he would go to see Yelina later on to see how she was doing and then get back to him soon after.

Two hours later, now all back at the lab, Horatio had a call from Calleigh telling him she had something interesting to show him if he cared to get to ballistics.

"I'm on my way Ma'am," said Horatio already walking with haste down the lab hallway, and then striding into her ballistics area he asked, "What you got Calleigh?"

Calleigh stepped back from the microscope. "Take a look at that Horatio, the striations on those two bullets match. The one you sent me earlier on today, the one on the right, matches the bullet on the left perfectly and is the one found in the driver in the removal truck cab in that drugs raid."

Horatio leaning forward with his hands in his pockets looked through the microscope and smiled. They had slowly been sussing out that Saris was involved, and this was one more piece of evidence starting to prove it, but why Saris, had hit on Yelina, still puzzled him. He could not think of a single reason.

"Good work Calleigh. Thank you for being on top of your game as usual."

Calleigh smiled, she knew Horatio must be having a tough day, but he never forgot to thank someone for a job well done even in difficult circumstances, and a thank you from Horatio always felt so special.

"Horatio, I hope Yelina makes a good recovery."

Horatio nodded his head in acknowledgement, and then made his way back to his office.

Then knowing Aileen would have been wondering what was going on, Horatio phoned her, and briefly told her what had happened.

Meanwhile, at the Miami Dade Memorial Hospital, Yelina who had regained consciousness in the ambulance on the way, was deemed fit for surgery, and surgery over, was now in a recovery side room, and had been for three hours. To a certain extent, she had been lucky; the removed bullet had missed all vital arteries. The other bullet that had entered and exited had done only minimum damage; it had entered her right side at waist level from the front, and had gone straight through fatty tissue and out of the back. It was going to be painful for a while but it was a clean through and through, so nothing too much to worry about.

When Alexx who was working today, looked through the side window overlooking the room, she thought Yelina looked a forlorn soul. Her face was a mass of bruising and she had a cut upper lip. She had never liked her, but no one deserved this, and she was wondering how Horatio was reacting right now, she knew he had already phoned twice to see how she was.

Alexx popped in to the room to see how she was just after 3:00pm, and Yelina who had been drowsing in and out of sleep, woke at that moment and seeing Alexx she got all agitated. Alexx wiping her brow with a soft voice asked, "What is it Yelina?"

"Alexx, can you ask Horatio to come and see me, there is something he needs to know...please Alexx, it is important."

Calming Yelina down first, Alexx phoned Horatio.

"Alexx, I hope you have some good news for me?"

"Horatio, Yelina is going to be okay. The bullet entering her just under the heart somehow missed hitting any vital arteries. She is in a recovery room now and has been sleeping on and off, but when she woke a few minutes ago, she got very agitated and asked to see you...she says there is something you need to know."

"Okay Alexx. Thank you for calling. I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

Horatio, telling Eric quickly that he was going to the hospital dashed out to his hummer, and drove there swiftly. When he arrived, he indicated to the receptionist he wanted to go straight through. She waved him on...everyone knew who he was.

Reaching the recovery rooms, he found the one Yelina was in and stood looking at her for a minute, through the window as she was sleeping. He had been angry with Yelina for near on nine months now, and in that moment, his anger finally dissolved.

Alexx caught up with him while he was still looking through the window and gave him a complete update on Yelina's condition.

Then as he walked into the room, and stood by her bed, Yelina opened her eyes, shut them, and then opened them again.

"Horatio, is that really you, or am I am dreaming? - I am so foggy."

Giving her a soft smile, and pulling a chair up and sitting down next to her bed he said, "Yes, it is me Yelina."

Knowing the evidence was pointing towards Saris, Horatio nevertheless needed to hear what Yelina had to say and asked, "Yelina, do you feel up to telling me who did this to you?"

Yelina shut her eyes for a moment and then answered, "It was Ron Saris."

Horatio's whole body tensed in anger, but seeing her starting to get agitated, he held one of her hands, and as he gently soothed it with one of his she calmed down.

"He left me for dead Horatio. He wanted me dead...guess he slipped up," Yelina said giving a weak smile.

"Yelina, please help me here because I don't know why you would even have let Saris into your apartment."

During the morning, they had assumed Saris had shoved his foot in the doorway forcing his way into the apartment, but he wanted to hear what Yelina said.

"I didn't invite him in Horatio. It was about 10:30pm when the front door bell rang, waking me up, I had been looking at television and fallen asleep. In my still half-asleep state, I foolishly opened the door without looking through the spy hole. I had also forgotten to latch the door chain. Guess I got complacent, won't do that again."

Pausing for a second, to take a breath, she continued, "Seeing Ron Saris looking at me with a sickly smirk on his face, I instantly tried to shut the door, but he shoved his foot in the doorway and forced his way inside. He went crazy Horatio. He kept shoving me around and punching me in the face, and was ranting and raving about you being responsible for what happened to him in that fire when you shot at the fuel canister, and that killing me was going to be the start of making your life hell. I couldn't get to my gun as it was in my safe in the bedroom, I tried to break away from him Horatio, I really tried, and then he shrieked with hysterical laughter and shot me twice."

"Thank you for coming, I needed to let you know that he is gunning for your family, he wants to make your life hell Horatio; he made that abundantly clear to me."

Then Yelina shut her eyes for a minute, and Alexx standing in the doorway now walked into the room saying, "She has had enough Horatio."

Opening her eyes again Yelina said, "No please Alexx I want to finish."

"When he shot me, I staggered for a minute and then he shoved me to the ground, and I cracked my head on the floor and passed out. He must have thought I was dead, as a few minutes later when I came to for a second, he had gone, or I thought he had anyway. I tried to get to my phone which was on the floor a few yards away from me...I could hear it ringing more than once in the distance, but then I must have given in to the dizziness as I don't remember any more."

"That was Ray on the phone Yelina."

"Horatio, please be careful he is a psychopath."

Hearing her say this, Horatio instantly recalled that Cobra had said much the same thing when he spoken to him at the warehouse.

Seeing Yelina really looking exhausted now Alexx said, "I must insist you go now Horatio, she needs to rest."

Horatio stood up, and nodded his head, too angry to speak. While outwardly remaining calm for Yelina's sake he was seething inside. She had been close to losing her life because of him.

He leaned over her and gently kissed her on the forehead. "We need to talk a bit more, but I will talk to you another time get some rest now and don't worry about us. I will phone Raymond tonight."

"Horatio I don't want him to come home. There is no need, I will mend."

"And Horatio, I am sorry about what I did to make you angry."

He leaned over her again and whispered, "Don't worry about that now Yelina, I forgive you. We will talk about it when you are much better."

Outside of the ward, Horatio said to Alexx, "As his intention was to kill her, Saris will by now know he failed, so I am going to get Frank to arrange for a team of his officers to stand guard outside her room. As soon as she is well enough to move she may have to go into protection."

"Okay Horatio, I will let the staff know to expect them."

On his return to the lab, Horatio sought Frank out, and asked him to arrange for some officers to stand guard duty at the hospital. Then he asked Ryan to lift a picture of Ron Saris from the records, and to take it to their graphics department to make several copies of a poster, asking the public to report any sighting of him to the MDPD, but not to approach him, as he was Armed and Dangerous.

He also asked Ryan to arrange with Frank in the morning to have the posters placed in strategic places around Miami Dade County.

Feeling absolutely drained now he was just about to get ready to leave to go home when James Burton popped his head around the door, "Got a minute Horatio?"

"Sure, come in James," said Horatio as he sat down

"You okay...you have had a rough day. Eric updated me while you were at the hospital."

"How is Yelina?"

"Yelina will thankfully, be okay. She is in safe hands at the hospital. She came through surgery well."

Then he updated James on what Yelina had told him at the hospital. When he finished he stood up and pacing around his office Horatio said, "Saris wants to make my life hell, well he has made a bloody good start. I know Yelina and I had a falling out, but she is my late brother's wife, a fact I have chosen to ignore for a while now. I feel sick because she got hurt, could have been killed because of me and for that I will want revenge."

"I swear to you James if we catch up with Saris, someone will have to hold me back from killing him – because I must not be allowed to cross the line even if he is a monster."

"Deep down though, I wouldn't want to cross the line, I love my family too much...I want to be around for them."

Pausing for a moment, Horatio raising his voice added, "But if he gets anywhere near Aileen, or the kids...there will be no holding me back."

"Then there is Julia to worry about...I can't protect them all for every second of every day while the bastard is out there."

James standing up now, placed a hand on Horatio's shoulder and looking him straight in the eye, said, "Horatio, you do whatever you have to do to bring him down, and I mean anything, do you understand?"

"You can be assured I will have your back."

"Go home now, and get some rest. We will sort some protection cover assistance out tomorrow."

As James left, Eric who had been patiently waiting outside Horatio's office for James to leave and had heard Horatio raise voice asked, "Is Horatio okay?"

"He was just letting off steam Eric. If what you wanted to see him about is not urgent, I suggest you let it be until tomorrow, let him get away now. He has had a shock."

"When he has gone, come and see me, and I will update you on what happened at the hospital."

Horatio did not leave for another thirty minutes, as he had some phone calls to make.

First, he phoned Kyle, and told him what had happened and to be careful. Kyle had already heard some of what had happened as being at work it had seeped down the pipeline.

Hearing tiredness in his father's voice Kyle asked, "Dad, do you need me to help with anything."

"Not now son, maybe later...no just a minute, I was going to phone your mother next, but if you are free - perhaps you could pop in and explain the position to her face to face. It would be best that way, I think."

"Okay Dad, will pop in to see her on my way home...leaving in about 10 minutes."

"Thank you Kyle, that would ease my mind...I still have to phone Raymond."

"But son please be on your guard all the time it sounds like Saris is mentally deranged."

Horatio then phoned Ray. He had found out that New Zealand was about 16 hours ahead of Miami time and guessed that he would be around to answer. Ray picked the call up immediately and Horatio told him he had been to see his mother and that she was comfortable. When Ray started asking questions he had no choice but to elaborate, and Ray said he was coming home.

"No Ray, don't - Your mother told me to tell you not to come home. And Ray quite frankly, I don't want you home either as Ron Saris has via your mother threatened my whole family... stay where you are for now. You will be one person less I need to worry about until this is all over."

"Can I phone her?"

"Yes, but her own phone is with the lab now as evidence, so use the hospital line, and they will connect you to her room."

"I will let you know if any changes are made, we may have to place her in a protection program. If we do that, you will not be able to make contact with her for a while, but don't tell her I said that, just in case it turns out not to be necessary."

"What about the rest of you Horatio?"

"Don't worry Ray we will be staying very alert over here."

"Thank you for caring about mom Horatio."

"Always, in time of real need Ray. And if it helps you, I have forgiven her."

On ending the call Horatio left quickly, he was running late now, and was anxious to get home. He waved to Eric as he left and then Eric went to see James Burton for an update.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

After dinner that evening, a cuddle with Hannah, and Tommy was in bed; Horatio finally sat down with Aileen on the sofa, with his left arm rested along her shoulders, and told her everything. He had not wanted to scare her, but she had to know, and though she was alarmed she took it as well as she could in the circumstances, and he also told her that the next day they would be sorting out some protection to be put in place for all of the family. When he finished talking, they sat there with their own thoughts for a while. Aileen was more alarmed than she was showing, but she did not want Horatio worrying anymore than he already was. He had enough on his plate. A few minutes later Horatio looking at her pensively, took her hands in his and said, "Sweetheart, there is something else I need to tell you. I hope you will understand especially as I told you more than once, not to ask me to forgive Yelina for what she tried to do to us, but seeing her in such a bad way today and somehow she found the strength to say she was sorry for what she did, I forgave her."

Aileen smiled, at last she thought. She was not sure she would ever come to like Yelina, time would tell, but for Horatio's sake she was more than okay with him for forgiving her, she was family to him anyway and looking into his anxious eyes she replied, "Of course I understand. It was the right thing to do."

Horatio hugged her tight in response; kissed her tenderly on the lips, then holding her face in his hands he said, "Thank you, for being you. What did I ever do to deserve you Sweetheart?"

Later on in bed, Horatio was extremely restless and keeping Aileen awake with his tossing and turning. Lying on her back, she was certain that the events of the day were responsible, and then she realised he was having a nightmare, when he started shouting out, "You should have been there. Why were you never bloody there when you should have been?" Before he started shouting, she had been thinking it was best not to wake him, she knew that if a nightmare was mild, it was supposed to be best not to wake the person having the nightmare, especially if their nightmares were not regular. Horatio's voice tone was however aggressive so she had just made up her mind to give him a little nudge, when suddenly heaving on to his left side he smashed his right clenched fist into her left breast twice, at the same time shouting, "Damn you Raymond, Fucking Damn You."

Aileen squealed in pain she couldn't help it, it woke him and looking at her startled, and seeing her eyes full of tears, and realising the position he was in it dawned on him what he had just done..."Christ did I just hit you?"

Aileen just blinked her eyes; she was still shocked, and unable to talk for a minute, the pain was excruciating.

Distraught, Horatio was thinking that wherever he had hit her must have really hurt; his mind was telling him that he had been in one hell of a temper before he woke. He knew he hit something, but in his nightmare, he thought he had been punching a pillow in frustration with his dead brother.

"Where did I hit you?"

"Here," said Aileen placing her hand tentatively on her breast.

He knew it must be hurting like hell...hitting a woman in a breast was as bad as someone kicking a man below. He could see she was trying hard not to cry, "Oh god what have I done," he mumbled.

Pushing his left arm under her body, he leaned over and wiped her tears gently away with his right thumb. "I am so sorry Sweetheart. Please, please, please forgive me. I was having a terrible dream...I was so angry with my brother."

Then he pulled her into his arms gently so as not to put any weight against her, nestled his head in her neck his eyes full of water, and muttering, "How could I have done that to you."

Aileen, managing to move her left hand, ran her fingers down the side of his face, and whispered soothingly into his ear, "Shush, Horatio, I know you didn't mean it, you were having a bad nightmare... you were shouting. I should have tried to wake you."

Lifting his head, he propped himself up on his left elbow, and looking at her he very softly ran his hand over her breast. It was vivid red and was already turning blue, she was going to have one hell of a bruise, and he would not be surprised if the bruising crept down to part of her rib cage.

"I'll be back in a minute Sweetheart," he said as he jumped out of bed quickly and then went to the bathroom and withdrew some arnica cream from the medicine cabinet. On his return, he softly rubbed it all over her breast, thinking as he did so, how he hated abusers, and now he had hit the love of his life. Deep in his inner soul, Horatio was in despair.

Strangely, Hannah had not woken, and after he went to the bathroom again, this time to relieve himself, he stood looking at his daughter sleeping peacefully for a few moments, pleased that she had not been frightened into waking by anything.

Then Aileen called him softly and holding out a hand towards him," Come back to bed Horatio, you need to sleep now. He crawled back into bed and being careful not to wrap his arm around her too tight, he said, "I am so very sorry Sweetheart." Then as emotional exhaustion finally took over, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Tuesday morning Horatio got up as normal, took Tommy to school keeping his eyes open as he did so. He firmly believed Saris would lie low for a day at least, which would give them time to put some safety measures into place. Then he returned home instead of going on in to work. Aileen looked at him in surprise when he arrived, but he could hardly bear to look at her, he was full of self hatred, and he felt worse when he saw her smile at him in that special way of hers when she was concerned and knew he was hurting. He knew, she was not blaming him, but right now, he thought she should hate him.

"Horatio, are you not going to work?"

"Not yet. I phoned Eric on the way home from the school to let him know I would be in later."

While Aileen was tending to Hannah, he wandered to his study, and locked the door. He sat down in his leather swivel chair, and leaned back with his eyes shut for a few minutes. Then he picked up a framed photograph of Aileen that he kept on his desk, it was one of her on her own, in her wedding dress, and one that he particularly liked, she had looked so beautiful and desirable that day...he kissed the photograph, and placed it back on the desk, leaned back in his chair, and wept. Just letting the tears roll down his face.

An hour later, Aileen having dealt with Hannah, made a coffee for him, took it to the study only to find the door locked. She called out "Horatio, let me in, I have a coffee for you."

Calling him several times and getting no response from him she panicked, Horatio had looked so haunted earlier, and she decided to phone Alexx.

"Alexx, are you at home or at work?"

"I'm at home until 2:00pm - then I go to work Aileen."

"Alexx, I hate to ask you but could you possibly come over I'm worried about Horatio...he isn't well, and I would rather you come over than anyone else right now."

"Okay Aileen, I'm on my way, I'll be there as quick as possible."

When Alexx arrived thirty minutes later, Aileen told her what had happened the night before, believing this was still causing Horatio a problem. Alexx thought no wonder he was not feeling good, what with seeing Yelina in a state yesterday and then unintentionally hitting Aileen he would be emotional...but it was still unusual for him not to go into work ...from her memories he went in whatever. Not going in today with all that had happened yesterday was telling her this was serious.

Alexx, indicating to Aileen to stay in the lounge went to the study, and rapped sharply on the door.

"Horatio if you can hear me honey, please open this door," not getting a response she rapped on the door again, and again, and again. Then getting no response and in frustration Alexx called out, "If you don't Horatio you will leave me no choice but to get someone to smash this door down." Then with relief, she heard the door unlocked, and pushing it open Alexx walked in to find Horatio staring out of the window, he turned and looked at her tiredly, and she could tell he had been crying, and her heart went out to him, he looked dreadful.

"What are you doing here Alexx?" Then before she could answer he added, "I suppose you know I hit my wife in temper last night?"

She walked across to him and taking hold of his arms she said, "Horatio, she is not blaming you at all, and she only told me as she was scared for your well being and had the sense to call me."

"And that is a problem for me Alexx, she should hate me, but just like most women that are abused she is letting me get away with it."

Then sitting down and putting his face in his hands for a second, he then looked at Alexx with moisture welling in his eyes and said, "Christ Alexx, I can't bear I hit her, it's tearing me apart, I am feeling so ashamed. It wasn't intentional, and I know deep down she knows that, but I still hit her, there is no getting away from that."

"Listen to me honey; you are not an abuser, she doesn't think you are either. Moreover, I cannot think of anyone less likely to be an abuser than you so snap out of it Horatio. Aileen is worried sick about you. Why didn't you open the door for her?"

"I didn't hear her Alexx - I honestly didn't, I guess I was wallowing in my misery, and I think I nodded off to sleep for a while."

"Okay, but you gave her a scare Horatio. I am going back to Aileen now to check her bruising out; then I have to get to the hospital, on afternoon shift."

When Alexx returned to Aileen anxiously asked, "Is he okay Alexx?"

"He'll be alright Aileen, at the moment the poor man is breaking his heart over what he did to you."

"Come on now let me look at you," said Alexx as she lifted Aileen's t-shirt up.

Horatio had slowly made his way to the lounge by now and watching from the doorway, he winced.

Alexx did as gentle a feel around as she could, and satisfied Aileen had severe bruising and no other damage, she asked, "Have you been putting anything on to help draw the bruising out? Because this is looking as if it is coming out quite nicely."

"Yes, Horatio covered me in Arnica cream straight away last night."

"Ok that is as good as anything. Continue doing that for a few days."

Then they heard Horatio give a small chuckle from the doorway causing them to look at him bemused.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, I couldn't help laugh you look quite funny...one pink breast and one black."

Aileen relieved he was smiling now, picked a cushion up from the sofa and chucked it at him saying, "This is so damned not funny Horatio Caine."

Then he moved swiftly across the room, knelt down on one knee in front of her, placed his hands on her knees saying, "I am so, so, so very sorry, I hurt you, and scared you this morning." Then he kissed her lingeringly on the lips and gently enfolded her in his arms.

Alexx smiled they would be all right now, the tension in Horatio had broken.

Fifteen minutes later Horatio walked Alexx out to her car, and when settled in the driving seat, he leaned through the window and gave her a peck on the cheek, and said, "Thank you Alexx, for being here for both of us today."

"Horatio, take care...you know if there is ever anything I can do, I will always be here for you and your family."

Horatio waved her off, and returning indoors he got ready himself to go into work, there were things to do. Before leaving, he made sure Aileen was feeling okay and fit to drive to pick Tommy up, and confirming she was, he told her to be careful and to stay alert and instructed her to call him immediately if in doubt about anything.

He still didn't think Saris would actually do anything today, as by now he would be alert to the fact they were on to him, and his gut feeling was telling him Saris, wherever he was would lay low for today at least.

* * *

Elsewhere, that morning, Ron Saris was on his boat, moored at Crandon Beach Marina, well away from the larger marinas and nursing a violent headache. He had not slept well and lying in bed on his back he was thinking about the fact that everything had gone wrong the day before, Yelina Salas was supposed to be dead, he had left her as dead Sunday night, but it appeared she was still alive. When he had returned to her apartment, around 7:00 am Monday morning to see if there was any activity and not seeing any, he had looked through the front window, and seeing her lying there with no movement, he had not thought for one moment that she might still be alive.

He noted her phone on the floor and that the front door had not clicked shut properly when he left the night before, so he entered, picked the phone up and left shutting the door properly this time, and then he had wandered round the back of the apartment out of sight of any one passing by. He was fed up and had decided to use her phone to make a 911 call, as it looked like no one was going to find her soon and he couldn't wait any longer to see the circus and the pain on Horatio Caine's face. This was his late brother's wife, and he knew that he was fond of her as such. Then he had tossed the phone away in the weeds in the back yard, left the property and found a convenient place to hide, further down the street, behind some bushes in a neighbor's garden, dense with shrubs and trees.

He had watched the hummer and patrol car arrive, and had been disappointed he could not see Caine, but he had turned up from a different direction just a few minutes later, in his own car. That had surprised him as Caine usually drove a hummer. He had grinned when he saw him push by the big man who he remembered was Frank Tripp. That action meant Caine was anxious, and then a few minutes later the ambulance arrived, and soon after Caine came out walking alongside the gurney on which she lay, but with no cover over her face. - That told him she was alive. Jesus, why had he not checked her when he in went back in the apartment, but she had looked lifeless.

If she had managed to talk he knew there would be an alert out for him and security measures would be in place now - that would make life a little more difficult, but he had plenty of time before he made his next move. He had been surprised to learn during the week that while he had been in New York in the protection program Caine had actually married, and now had a daughter and a stepson. Then there was Kyle of course, and the lovely Julia...He had agreed to sign the divorce papers, as he had not wanted any questions raised in the newspapers as to his whereabouts. He had actually, got on well with Julia at one time, but then she turned on him. Payback was around the corner for her, and that would make Caine madder than hell, the mother of his son, but maybe he would hit him next, where it would hurt most...Kyle or his new family. He had already spotted them...he had seen Caine take the boy to school, and last Friday had seen the wife pick him up. He had being doing surveillance work on all of them over the past week...he knew where everyone lived. He had started with Yelina, so that Caine would become seriously worried about his own immediate family.

Caine's wife was certainly a beautiful looking woman. Hmm, perhaps that would be where he struck next time went through his tired brain.

His thoughts then suddenly turned to the raid. Luck had been with him all the way. Ramon Escalade had given him the cash in the holdalls on his last trip to Miami, the week before the raid; foolishly trusting him to take them back to New York to hand over to Nathan King. No doubt confident he would do just that in fear of his life. Escalade had told him he was dead if the deal did not go through properly. Escalade damn well knew if the money wasn't handed over, King would have let him know straight away, and possibly killed him on the spot on Escalade's orders. Well there was no way he was going to arrive in Miami with the shipment. He was already certain that Escalade was going to kill him on his return even if he had made the exchange. So making sure no one was following him he had driven to the Marina, purchased the boat with a quick cash sale, and booked a mooring berth for the obligatory three months. Then stashed the holdalls away safely, secured the boat; moved on to a garage; sold his car; caught a cab to the airport; and managed to get on a late flight back to New York. The next day he had purchased two new holdalls' stuffed them with newspaper, with a few paper bills on top, ready for King, but with the intention of killing King in any event so he could not get a message back to Escalade. On the day of the raid, he called Escalade from his cubbyhole in the truck to tell him all had gone to plan. He half thought he would have called King to verify, but he must have been so sure the exchange would take place, and had luckily for him slipped his guard...he had been feeling really lucky until his failure in killing Caine's sister in law.

Then succumbing to the need for sleep, he turned on his right side, and closed his eyes having decided to lay low for a couple of days to let things quieten down. He was sure that he was safe enough here at the marina. His real reason for staying here; was far from being over.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

That afternoon, finally arriving at work at 1:30 pm, Horatio went straight to his office, and seeing him arrive, Eric followed him in.

"Sorry I'm in late Eric...had a few things to sort out."

"Eric instantly noticing how tired Horatio looked asked. "Horatio, are you okay? - James updated me last evening about what Yelina told you yesterday."

"We'll get him Horatio - we will get the bastard. I want to work with you side by side on this, if you will let me."

"Eric, as my brother in law, you know you need to be extra careful as well don't you?"

Trust Horatio to think of him as well, Eric thought as he nodded his head.

"Ryan got the posters organised as you asked, and he and some of Frank's officers have posted them up around the county in various places this morning. They have posted some around the Marina's as well. He liked boats, so who knows, he might have a boat moored somewhere."

"Okay that's good thinking Eric."

"Eric what are all these chairs doing in my office?"

"James has called a meeting for all of us in your office for 2:30 pm assuming you would arrive by then, he wants to address us all personally about yesterday's events."

Looking at his watch Horatio, said, "Okay, not worth starting anything yet then. You might as well stay here Eric...I'll just call Alexx to see how Yelina is doing."

Alexx had arrived for her shift, and told him that she had been to see Yelina who was asleep, but her records showed she had a good night, and the phone records also showed that her son had called her.

Just as he closed his phone, his team all trooped into his office one by one, Calleigh, Natalia, Walter, Ryan, Frank, and then Kyle, which surprised Horatio.

"What are doing here son?"

"I got a message from Frank to get here, as the chief apparently asked for me to attend as well."

Two minutes later James Burton appeared, shut the door behind him and said, "Thank you all for being prompt."

"I don't interfere unless I feel it is absolutely necessary, but I have called this meeting because something has happened that seriously affects one of our own," said James, looking at Horatio who was standing over by the window rather than sitting.

"You all know by now that Ron Saris callously tried to kill Yelina Salas on Sunday night, for no other reason than she is Horatio's sister-in law. What you may not all know yet, however, is that while he was attacking her he told her that he was going to make Horatio's life hell by going after his family, and her death was going to be just the start of that."

Everyone looked at Horatio with genuine concern. Those not involved yesterday at the crime scene had all heard about Yelina, but not the news they had just been given.

"Thankfully, however, he did not succeed and Yelina lived to tell the tale, so we are aware of his intentions. He is also probably aware that we are on to him, and will be looking for him, and he may have already seen one of the posters that have been placed around the county this morning."

"But we know from experience how slippery a snake he is, and I don't want to be alarmist but we need to think about what sort of protection and support we need to provide for Horatio's family in the meantime. He cannot personally protect all of them for every second of every day until this is all over."

"I think you accept this don't you Horatio?"

Horatio nodded his head.

"Some of Frank's officers could of course provide protection and surveillance, as could some of you here, but so that you can concentrate on the daily case loads and look for Saris, his family could go into the police protection program."

Seeing Horatio grimace at the thought James hoped he would like what he was going to say next.

"However, I am sure Horatio would be happier with the help of personal friends, as it is usually best to keep families living as normal a life as they can, when there are opportunities to do so."

Horatio gave James a questioning look; he had no idea what he was talking about.

"I hope you don't mind Horatio, but John Kelly and Cobra are coming to help protect the family, in fact they have already arrived at the airport and are on their way here as I speak, and should be here any minute."

Horatio looked at Kyle shrugging his shoulders as if to ask if he knew. Kyle shook his head from side to side.

"How come they even knew about the situation," Horatio asked.

"I phoned Michael Hayes before I left last night to update him on the situation here so he could inform Trevor Carson, that Saris has re surfaced as they still obviously have an interest in him, and about an hour later when I was at home John Kelly phoned me. Michael had told him the news and John said he was coming down to Miami today, and having told Cobra he had offered to come as well, and they had already booked a flight."

Horatio looking startled said, "But..."

"No buts Horatio, I know this is normally your remit to organise such things, but this one is personal for you, and we are all here to support you."

"Well thank you Chief, and all of you," said Horatio looking around, "I am touched."

Before anyone else had a chance to speak, John Kelly and Cobra arrived, and when Horatio saw them he smiled, and sighed with relief. Moving across the office, he hugged John and whispered, "Thank you - thank you my friend. Is Sharon okay with you coming down?"

"She is behind me one hundred per cent Horatio."

Then Horatio shook hands with Cobra, and said, "Thank you, I will appreciate your help."

"Ok, I am going to leave you now, and Horatio can arrange with you who does what," said James Burton as he made his way over to the door.

Horatio called after him as he reached the door, "James...Thank you." James nodded his head. He was pleased. He had not been too sure, how Horatio would react, but he seemed to have accepted help with good grace. That told him how much he was worried, as in fact they all were.

With James departure, Horatio invited John and Cobra to sit down, asked everyone else to stay and took over the meeting.

"You all know my very good friend John Kelly, and from the drug shipment raid you know Cobra. For those who do not, Calleigh and Natalia, he is the person who helped us with valuable information about the drugs shipment."

"I cannot say how pleased I am they are both here. I will be able to entrust Aileen, Tommy and Hannah's lives to them over the coming days until we find Saris." Then looking at John and Cobra directly he added, "From the bottom of my heart I thank you two for coming down to help out."

"To be honest I prefer this to them going into a protection program, and in particular Tommy will be able to go to school as usual. I could take him out of school, but he loves school; and I do not want him knowing anything bad is happening right now. If there comes a time for him to know though, I will not hesitate to tell him."

Horatio paused a moment to take a breath and then with a steely glint in his eyes he said, "This will leave me free to hunt our prey down, and believe me I mean to get him."

"Apart from my personal interest, New York wants him for three murders, inclusive of Cobra's co driver coming down with the drugs shipment."

"The Chief is right, normal cases will need to be dealt with in a professional way as usual. In that regard, I want you Calleigh, Natalia, Walter and Ryan to carry on as usual. Eric and I will immediately follow up any lead that may come our way with your help if needed."

Frank asked, "Horatio, what about protection for you and Eric?"

"Sorry that was a dumb ass question," Frank added with a look of embarrassment on his face.

Horatio gave him a soft smile, "No it wasn't Frank. We do need cover, but Eric and I will work together every step of the way, so we will cover each other's backs. I may be wrong, but I think from what Yelina said he is out to hurt me, rather than kill me. He is a cruel sadistic bastard; he hopes to watch me suffer in mental anguish."

"Frank could I ask for your support though in that Kyle only goes out with very experienced officers or yourself for the next few days?"

"Dad, I can look after myself."

"I know son, in normal circumstances I would agree, but you of all people know what Saris is like. I would be much more comfortable if you have company wherever you go, including if you go to see Amy...In fact, please do not see her for a while. She will stay safe if not in your presence until this is over."

"He can come with me Horatio?" Frank responded.

"Thank you Frank."

"Can you also arrange to have as many officers delegated to help in the search for Saris? I want them walking the streets, the parks, the marinas, and all derelict buildings searched as well. He is hiding somewhere and I doubt it is in a hotel but possibly a motel. I appreciate the marinas are well spread out, but along with Eric, I have a hunch that is where we are most likely to find him. I am sure he will have worked out an escape route and I think a boat would be his choice. I may be wrong of course so no avenue should be overlooked."

"What about Yelina's son Horatio?" Calleigh asked.

"Good question Calleigh, but we don't need to worry about Raymond. He is currently in New Zealand on a backpacking trip. He wanted to come home, but I persuaded him to stay put, so I do not have to worry about him. He was sensible and agreed, but he is obviously very worried about his mother."

"For now, some of Frank's officers are protecting her in hospital. I somehow feel Saris will not attempt to try again, he will know we have her protected by now but we have to be careful. If she goes home in the next few days, before we catch up with Saris, maybe you could help out there Cobra?"

"Anywhere you want me, day by day, I will be available. Just put me where you most need me each day Horatio."

"That leaves Julia, Kyle's mother."

"You saw her last night Kyle. Is there anything I need to know? Is Craig going to be able to be with her all day, every day?"

"Well she got her gun out of her safe and put it straight in her bag Dad to start with, she made it clear she would not hesitate to shoot him if he gets anywhere near her. She was sorry to hear about Yelina. Craig can be with her most of the time, but on Wednesday, he has some medical conference he must attend. So he will be out all day."

"What about Craig, I worry a bit there, he is a doctor and as such not likely to have police officer's natural instincts...does he even have a gun?"

"Yes he does Dad, and you needn't worry, he can use it. It surprised me one day to learn he sometimes goes to Stone Harts shooting range. He is a good shot."

"Mom should be alright when he is around."

"Okay, thanks Kyle, we will sort some cover out for your mom for Wednesday."

"Horatio is there anything any of us can do for you personally," Ryan asked.

"Thank you for asking Ryan, but how you can all help me best is to deal with the everyday work, involving me as little as you can, thus giving me and Eric the time and space to try and bring Saris down. If any of you during whatever job you happen to be dealing with come across Saris, be careful - call in for back up if you can. It would appear that Saris seems to have gone from being naturally nasty to being mentally deranged."

"John, you will obviously come and live with us, and you are welcome to as well Cobra, if you don't mind a sleeping bag or the sofa? Alternatively, Tommy could sleep with you John, and Cobra can have the spare bed. Whatever, we will work around it."

"Dad, Cobra could bed down at my place."

"Is that alright Cobra?"

"That would be great Horatio - Thank you Kyle."

Then Horatio's cell phone vibrated. Removing it from his inside jacket pocket noting who was calling and looking worried he said, "Excuse me, must take this call," and left the office in a hurry.

"Are you in trouble Sweetheart?" he asked anxiously.

"Don't worry Horatio, I'm fine. I picked Tommy up from school seeing nothing unusual either way, we are safely home."

"But Horatio, I need to tell you something while you are still at work in case it affects anything you are planning. Can you talk?"

"Yes...I'm listening."

"I arrived a few minutes early to pick Tommy up and when I was parked waiting for him, one of the other mothers who I know to be Marilyn Walsh got out of her car, came over to me, and spoke to me through the open car window. She told me she did not want to scare me, but she thought I should know that when I picked Tommy up last Friday, she had noticed some man with a lot of scarring on his face, parked in a dark blue Nissan Altima watching the school gates. She assumed he was there to pick one of the kids up. As soon as I drove away however, she said he immediately moved away from the sidewalk, sliding in behind me giving her the impression he was following me. She was not sure he was definitely following me, but it had struck her odd at the time, as he did not pick up any child himself. She went away for the weekend so forgot about it until she saw me today. I thanked her and told her she was right to tell me, and that you might want to talk to her. She was okay with that, and gave me her address and telephone number."

"That bothers me Horatio as I didn't spot anyone following me. I had getting home quick on my mind on Friday because of Kyle's graduation, so guess my mind was not as alert as it should have been. God Horatio, I hate the thought we were being watched."

"I didn't see anything of him today, and I was keeping my eyes open, but what if he was following me, and I just didn't see him again."

"Shush, Sweetheart, last Friday you would not have been alert to keeping an eye out for Saris, as we had no idea then what he was up to."

"Until I get home, which will not be long now, make sure doors and windows are locked and that you don't answer the door to anyone but me."

Getting no response and feeling anxious he asked, "Aileen...are you still with me?"

"I'm sorry Horatio...I keep looking out of the window. I have already locked the doors and windows."

"I am worrying that I would not be able to protect both Tommy and Hannah on my own."

"Look Sweetheart, I have a big surprise for you. John Kelly is here in my office right now. I will explain all to you later, but I will just tell you quickly, that he has come down to protect you Tommy and Hannah, he will be by your side every minute of every day while I am at work, trying to track Saris down. He will live in with us. His friend Cobra has come with him, and he will sleep at Kyle's overnight but will be around to help generally over the next few days."

"Oh, that is so good of them. That makes me feel a lot easier."

"I know at this late stage it is a big ask, but If you feel up to it, I would like John and his friend along with Kyle to join us for a meal tonight, but if not, we can get a pizza delivery or something. I would like to talk a few things through with them."

"Horatio, don't worry, I will cook something. I know what John and Kyle like to eat, just hope Cobra likes the same sort of thing. I will time it for around 7:30pm."

"Okay Sweetheart...thank you...love you. We will be with you soon."

Horatio closed his phone returned to his office, and the mumbling between the others stopped immediately. They had all been voicing concerns about Horatio and his family, proving to John, Kyle and Cobra just how much his team cared about him.

On his return, he said, "That call was from Aileen."

Seeing their immediate looks of concern he quickly added, "She is okay, but she had some disturbing news when she picked Tommy up from school."

Then he informed them of what Aileen had told him, and finished by saying, "So it looks like Saris has been doing some homework, and how far he has progressed with that I have no idea at the moment. What I do know is he has had a week to snoop around and watch our movements."

"Well we have one more piece of information we know what he driving around in. I will make contact with Marilyn Walsh myself, from home this evening, to see if she can remember anything else about the car."

"Looking at his watch and seeing it was now 4:45pm he continued, "It is almost time to leave, so I am going to get going a little early, even though I came in late today. I need to get home to Aileen; she is a bit shaken up. She was pleased to learn you and Cobra are here John."

"Cobra and Kyle, I want you to come back with John and me as well, Aileen is going to prepare a meal for all of us, and we can discuss plans for who covers who for the next few days."

Kyle instantly looked at Frank asking, "Is that okay if I go now."

"Yes, get along with you...See you tomorrow, bright and early."

As they left Frank watched Kyle with what for him was a gentle smile...he had always had a soft spot for Kyle.

Eric spotting the way he looked said, "You are one big softie under that brash gruff attitude of yours aren't you Frank?"

Frank grinned, and replied, "You know what Eric - I've always liked Kyle. It was not Horatio's fault of course, but he had a rough deal in life until he and Horatio came together. He was aggressive, feisty, and deep down nothing but a poor scared teenager who had never had any clear direction before he arrived here in Miami."

"Did you hear the way he asked me if it was all right to leave, despite Horatio had said he was to go home with him. I respect him for giving me that respect."

"Kyle is right, he can look after himself; he came top of the academy class in all things relating to defense, fitness training, and firearms use, but Horatio is right as well, Saris is deranged."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

A/N Thank you to all for all your continued support in reading this story.

 ** **Chapter 24****

Horatio and John arrived at the apartment first, with Kyle and Cobra arriving in Kyle's car just seconds later. If Aileen was not at the door to greet him Horatio would normally have used his key, but today he rang the doorbell in case hearing someone inserting a key startled her, he knew she was edgy. He called out he was home, but she had seen him arrive from the lounge window anyway and opened the door immediately. Stepping in first he kissed her softly on the mouth and then moving away from her said, "Look who we have here Sweetheart."

John stepped in and hugged Aileen tight, and hearing her give a gasp, he stepped back saying, "Sorry did I hurt you?"

"Not at all John, I just caught my breath for a second."

Horatio watching them looked on in concern, a feeling of guilt washing over him again.

Aileen saw the look and quickly changing subject said, "John it is so good to see you. How is Sharon?"

"She's fine Aileen, in case you are wondering she was happy for me to come down to Miami. She is very concerned about all of you."

Then as Kyle and Cobra walked in John said, "This is my friend Cobra."

Smiling, Aileen shook his outstretched hand saying, "Welcome to our home."

"John and Cobra, please go in the lounge and make yourselves comfortable, I'll join you in a couple of minutes," said Horatio who then wandered off to change into something casual.

Kyle gave Aileen a peck on the cheek and made his way to find Tommy. It was strange he had not come bounding out from wherever he was when he heard them arrive...he found him on his bed laying flat on his back asleep, arms stretched across the bed either side of him and with a book opened flat on his chest. Kyle smiled he was such a bookworm.

He gently woke him up, "Hey sleepy head, dinner will be ready soon."

Tommy stirred and sat up straight away."Kyle, I didn't know you were coming today. Is Dad home?"

"Yes, he is. But, can you guess who else is also here?"

Then Tommy heard Johns voice, and jumping off his bed he raced to the lounge and over to John sitting in one of the armchairs, "I didn't know you were coming John. Where is Sharon?"

"Hi Tommy, I'm just here for a few days. Sharon couldn't come this time, but she told me to make sure to tell you she loves you." Then pulling Tommy into a hug and laughing, "She also told me to give you this," and planted a kiss on a now giggling Tommy's cheek.

Then he released him and said, "Tommy, this is my friend Cobra."

"Hello Tommy," said Cobra sitting in an armchair near to John.

"Hello. Is that really your name? I thought that was the name of a snake."

"You're right Tommy, but as I tend to wear baseball caps with a serpent logo, I got the nick name of Cobra, my real name is Colin Johnson."

John looked at him in surprise.

"It's all right John, I don't mind them knowing in the circumstances."

"Are you married?"

"I was, but my wife died just over two years ago."

"Do you have any children?"

"Tommy, stop asking so many personal questions," said Horatio as he joined them with Hannah in his arms, she had just woken and he had picked her up while Aileen was busy in the kitchen.

Tommy immediately mumbled, "I'm sorry Cobra."

"But, is it all right if I call you Cobra? I like that name."

"It's okay Tommy, no need to be sorry son, and yes you can call me Cobra, most people do."

John chuckling said, "I told you he asks loads of direct questions Colin."

"Tell me about it," said Horatio as he gave Tommy a smile and ruffled his hair.

"Here Tommy, sit down, and hold your sister for me for a minute I need to go and see your mom about something."

"I'll hold her if you like," said Colin, standing up and then sitting down next to Tommy on the sofa." I haven't held a baby in my arms for many a long year."

Horatio handed her over and went to see Aileen in the kitchen, and closed the door behind him. She was standing next to the sink, looking out of the window, lost in a world of her own for a few seconds. She heard him though, and turned her head to give him a smile, as he wandered over to her, wrapped his arms round her waist from behind, and kissed her on the neck. Then turning her around he took her into his arms gently so as not to hurt her; gave her a lingering kiss on the mouth, then asked, "Are you in a lot of pain Sweetheart? Have I asked too much of you today?"

"I am in quite a lot of pain Horatio but as long as no one accidentally touches me, I'm coping. Sorry I could not help gasping when John hugged me. That did really hurt."

Placing his hands either side of her face he said, "There is no reason on this earth why you should say sorry to me. I so wish last night hadn't happened. I would do anything to undo what happened."

"I know you would Horatio, and please stop beating yourself up about it. I am okay and dinner is nearly ready.

Then changing the subject quickly as she could see Horatio's eyes misting she said, "Cobra seems like a nice man."

"Yes he is, Tommy has been giving him an inquisition and he didn't seem to mind, and I heard him tell Tommy his real name is Colin Johnson. He is holding Hannah at the moment - she woke up when I was changing."

"Have I got time for a phone call? I was thinking of calling Marilyn Walsh before it gets too late. If you can give me her cell phone number, I'll sit right here and make it now," said Horatio as he sat down on a kitchen chair and removed his phone from his jeans pocket.

Aileen handed him the number and when he got through Mr Walsh answered.

"Mr Walsh this is Lieutenant Caine from the Miami Dade Police Department. Is it possible to speak to your wife please? She spoke to my wife at the school gates this afternoon giving her some important information."

"Ah yes, she mentioned it, just a moment."

A few seconds later Marilyn Walsh spoke, "Lieutenant Caine."

"Mrs Walsh, I want to thank you for letting my wife know what you saw last Friday. It does have some relevance to something the MDPD are dealing with right now, and I was wondering if you could possibly remember any other details about the car, however small. For example the licence plate number, dents in the car or any logos on the car windows?"

Sorry Lieutenant Caine, I never saw the plate number...but, I think it was a rental car, if that helps."

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw an Alamo Rentals sticker on one of the side windows, and remember thinking that was cheeky as rental stickers have been banned here for several years now."

"That's the best I can do...I hope it helps."

"Thank you, it does help, it gives us another lead to check up on."

"Lieutenant is there likely to be any trouble with this person and any of the kids at the school? I have a son who is a pupil there."

"No ma'am not at all, he is focusing on my family. However, you may come across posters around the county asking people to call in and report if they see him, but not to approach him, he may be dangerous if confronted."

"I very much doubt he will show his face outside the school anymore, as since Friday he knows we are on to him. Your son will be quite safe at school Mrs Walsh. I can assure you he is not interested in anyone other than my family."

"Thank you Lieutenant Caine...I hope you and your family stay safe."

Closing his phone Horatio, looking at Aileen said, "We have a fraction more info about the car...not much, but will follow up on that in the morning."

He then returned to the lounge and noticed Colin was now standing by the closed lounge doors leading to the patio with Hannah in his arms and with a wistful look on his face. Seeing Horatio, Colin moved towards him, "I had better give you your daughter back, she is so sweet," he said as he handed her over to Horatio. "My late wife and I wanted more than one child, but it was not to be. I can't help thinking that if we had been able to have more than one she would be alive today; she went to pieces over the death of our only son."

Horatio placing a hand on Colin's arm in sympathy responded, "Im so sorry Colin."

Fifteen minutes later Aileen called them all to the dining room, dinner was ready.

Following a roast beef dinner enjoyed by all they sat in the lounge relaxing with a coffee, and while Tommy was out of the way in his bedroom with Kyle, Horatio updated John and Colin on his call with Marilyn Walsh.

"It's a shame we still don't have the licence plate number, but someone can check with the Alamo Rental company in the morning for the plate number and to see if their records can give us any other information.

John asked, "Horatio how do you want us to work things tomorrow."

"Well, I was going to suggest you take Tommy to school and pick him up, while Colin stayed with Aileen and Hannah, but giving it some more thought, I now think it would simplify matters if we keep him at home for the next few days. He will not like it, but this would save some disruption in the school as well. The only trouble is I will have to tell him why. Tommy won't be fobbed off with any lies, he has this uncanny knack of knowing when someone is not telling him the truth, and I wouldn't lie to him anyway."

"We could of course let him go to school, in hopes of drawing Saris out, but I am not prepared to put our son at risk like that."

Looking at Aileen he asked, "Would you prefer he stay at home?" She nodded her head in response and in relief.

"Okay, in that case, I will go and visit the school as my first job in the morning and speak to Mrs Cole personally."

"So for tomorrow John if you stay here with Aileen, Hannah and Tommy, I would be grateful."

"It may be a boring day for you, but please know I will work better knowing you are here."

"It's what I am here for Horatio, and it is never boring with Tommy around," said John chuckling.

"Colin, I'll get Kyle to drop you off here on his way to work in the morning and you can come with me to the school, and then on to the MDPD. We need to arrange for you to have the use of one of the unmarked pool cars so that you can get around independently."

"I might as well talk to Tommy now," said Horatio as he stood up to go to Tommy's room. "I don't really like doing this as he is about to go to bed, but he needs to know so he doesn't get up early in the morning." Before he moved further though, Kyle and Tommy returned to the lounge.

"Dad, I've come to say goodnight to all of you, before I go to bed."

"Tommy come here son, I need to talk to you about something."

Tommy moved across to Horatio sitting on the sofa next to Aileen, and as Horatio pulled him in between his knees, Tommy looked at him with wide-open eyes.

John smiled...he knew that look well. Tommy was giving Horatio his full attention, he had seen that look so many times now.

"Tommy we are going to keep you away from school for the next few days, and I will go and see Mrs Cole in the morning to explain why we need to do this."

"But Dad ...we have only been back just over a week. I don't want to miss school."

"Tommy trust me son it is for a good reason. You do know I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to?"

"So why do you have to Dad?"Tommy asked petulantly.

"We are doing revision of last terms work for some tests next week, and I don't want to miss it."

Then deciding to deal with the problem of explaining to Tommy head on, Horatio asked John and Colin if either of them had by chance picked up one of the spare posters of Saris that Ryan had left in his office for him. Colin pulled a folded poster from out of his back jeans pocket, and said, "Here you are. Although I am more than aware of what he looks like, I thought it might be useful to have a copy."

"Okay Tommy have you seen this man before," Horatio asked showing him the poster.

"Yes, he was outside the school Friday afternoon when mom picked me up...he was in a dark blue car."

Aileen gasped and looked at John shocked.

"Did he speak to you?"

"No, but he gave me a smile as I passed his car to get to moms, he was parked right behind her, and I had to go round the back of his car first to get to her car, and I would not have spoken to him as you always tell me not to speak to strangers."

"Okay that's good to hear you listen to what we tell you Tommy, because he is not a nice man and he is the reason we need to keep you away from school."

"That is why John and Colin are here, they are going to look after you, your mom and Hannah, while I am at work trying to find and arrest him."

"Aren't any of the other children in danger Dad?"

"No son, he is watching just our family, he is an old enemy of mine and is trying to scare me. But you will be absolutely safe with John and Colin here."

"But you're not scared of anyone Dad, are you? I know you will get him because you are good at your job."

Colin smiled, that is just what his son had thought about him once.

"Tommy, I just had a thought, did you by any chance see the car licence plate?"

Horatio had suddenly thought it might be worth asking as Tommy often took an interest in spotting as many different types of plates when they were out in his car together.

"Yes, Dad, I was real close to it when I walked around the back of the car... it was a Florida one with the two oranges in the middle, and screwing his eyes as he was thinking hard Tommy added, "And it was ...it was TRE something...I know it was TRE-581"

"Are you sure? How do you remember that so clearly?"

"I don't know Dad, I just do."

Horatio pulled him into his arms and said, "Tommy you are wonderful! That is a big help to the MDPD."

Tommy looking proud said, "So am I good cop as well?" making them all smile.

"You're the very best son."

Horatio was pleased; he and Aileen had often noticed that if he had noted something Tommy had good memory retention of what he had seen. He was glad he had asked him the question now."

"Look Tommy I will see if Mrs Cole can send some work home for you...would you like that?"

"Yes please Dad."

An hour later, Tommy had gone to bed; Hannah was in her cot asleep; Kyle and Colin had left, and while Aileen made one last drink, Horatio erected the folding bed ready for John, who at the same time put a call through to Sharon, and updated her on the situation.

Then as the men were sipping their coffees and while Aileen was elsewhere preparing to go to bed, Horatio said, "My whole family are in danger because of my history with Saris. It is my damned fault, and it's not fair that because of that Yelina nearly lost her life and my family are under threat. If anything happens to them I will not be able to live with it John."

John sympathised with his friend but simply said, "You will get him Horatio, a hunted man makes mistakes.

Horatio gave him a wry smile..."I really hope so John. I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you and Cobra are here to assist. If you hadn't so kindly decided to come down here, I may well have had to agree to Aileen and the kids going into a protection program, and neither I or Aileen deep in out hearts wanted that. But it may have been necessary.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Tuesday morning, Kyle dropped Colin off at Horatio's on his way to work as arranged, and just after his arrival, Horatio phoned Frank, and instructed him to put a BOLO out for a Nissan Altima, with a Florida Licence plate TRE- 581.

"How did you find that out Horatio?"

"Tommy was able to tell us Frank - I also spoke to Marilyn Walsh last night and she was able to tell me it is probably a rental car, as she saw an Alamo rental sticker on one of the side windows."

"Okay Horatio, getting straight on to it."

"Frank is Eric in yet?"

"Yes."

"Could you ask him to arrange an unmarked pool car for Cobras use, and tell him it will be a while before I am in today? I am going to the Coral Park Elementary School before coming in, but Cobra will be with me."

"Okay Horatio, will do."

Thirty minutes later, Horatio and Cobra were on their way. When they arrived at the school Cobra stayed in the car keeping his eyes open in case he could spot Saris while Horatio went to see Mrs Cole...he had phoned her on the way to say he would like to speak to her. Rushing into the school building, he announced himself to reception and went straight up to her office on the second floor.

He knocked on her door, which Mrs Cole opened immediately, and shaking hands with him she said," Good morning Lieutenant Caine," and then asked, "Is this something to do with Tommy? I see he isn't with you."

"Yes it is Mrs Cole. My wife and I need to keep him away from school for a few days, hopefully not many, and I felt it best to come and see you about this personally rather than talk on the phone just in case you have any questions."

"Is there a problem here at the school? I haven't heard of there being any problems for your son."

"I assure you it is not because of a problem here Mrs Cole, but one in my personal life right now. Tommy may be in danger because of that and I need him protected for a while and we can't do that while he is at school."

"Well we could, but I am sure having officers around watching him all day would be too disruptive to the school and the other pupils. The person I need to protect him from was outside the school last Friday, watching who came through the gates at the end of the school day. As soon as he saw my wife pick Tommy up, he followed her although she was not aware of it at the time; one of the other mothers saw him and told her yesterday."

"Tommy is disappointed, as he loves coming to school, but my hands are tied, his safety has to be my priority."

"Of course it must, I understand that Lieutenant Caine."

"Do you think I should close the school for a few days?"

"No I don't think there is a need to do so. We know who he is. Posters have been dotted around the county, and we know what make of car he is driving. We hope to find him sooner than later."

"Oh, I saw one of those posters driving in this morning, he looks evil."

"He is, but as long as no one approaches him they will be in no danger from him."

"Mrs Cole, Tommy is worried about missing school as he is apparently doing some revision work for next week. Is there any chance I could take some work home for him to do in the meantime?"

"Yes, that would be good; bear with me a minute Lieutenant Caine, I will just go and talk to his class teacher."

Mrs Cole returned ten minutes later just as Horatio was getting restless. She gave him four books and a list of what Tommy should be revising. Then thanking her he left rapidly, he had just seen something from Mrs Cole's office window that had disturbed him.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ron Saris who had intended to lay low for a couple of days, waiting for things to quieten down was just one day later, getting fidgety. He was feeling better, a bit queasy, but he no longer had a headache, so decided he would go and have another look at the school Caine's stepson attended. Following a toast, and coffee breakfast, he stepped off his boat on to the marina pathway, and strolled along casually in the morning sunshine, stopping suddenly when he saw a poster showing a picture of him pinned to a tree in the garden beds lining the pathway on the opposite side to the boats. Instantly angered he mumbled, "FUCK." Looking around furtively, to see if anyone was around, he ripped the poster from the tree and angrily tore it in shreds and flung it in a waste bin, close by.

He pulled his baseball cap further down over his forehead, and with head bent low, he made his way up the ramp to the upper pathway, and to the car park cussing Horatio Caine as he did so, and damning Yelina Salas for living. Deep down he knew that there would be major alerts out for him now, but the poster had stopped him in his tracks. He was going to have to be very careful now, but he would still go to the school to see if the boy turned up.

Reaching the marina car park, he looked all around him, and then walked across the park to his car, secluded in between two bushes, plate number to the rear, so well hidden. He doubted anyone had his plate number anyway. He was feeling confident he could move about in the car well enough.

Sliding into the car, he drove to the Coral Park Elementary School but didn't park right outside the school as he knew that if the boy was coming in Caine would be driving, and he was not going to attempt anything right under his nose ...too risky, this was just another surveillance exercise for now. If the boy came in, he would come back in the afternoon when the mother might be driving.

He had found a spot in a road just behind the main street last Thursday from where he could see everything without anyone being able to see him, the best he could judge, and this is where he was parking now, although on the Friday he had risked parking right outside the school. He got out of the car and stood there watching for some thirty minutes and saw no sign of the boy arriving at school during that time and was just about to leave when he saw Caine's car draw up, but no one got out of the car with him. Caine had gone into the school though. So that settled that, the boy was not coming to school, but being curious, he decided to keep watching for a bit longer.

Then he got a shock, he saw Cobra get out of Caine's car and look around. What the fuck was he doing with Caine he wondered, Cobra, should have been arrested with the others at the raid, and then he threw up, probably another migraine coming on he thought.

A few minutes later, he saw Caine rush across the school grounds get in his car and take off, so he jumped in his own car and drove away fast suspecting Caine had somehow spotted him.

* * *

Back at the school, Colin seeing Horatio rushing across the school grounds leaned across the front of the car from his seat and pushed the car door open for him. Horatio immediately slipped into his driving seat, threw the schoolbooks on to the back seat, and clicked his seat belt on, Colin doing likewise. Then he drove like a demon along the main street away from the school, turning into a left side turn off about a mile away, and continued for almost another mile, before stopping with a squeal of brakes. Then he thumped his hands on the steering wheel, and said, "Damn it...Damn it...he has gone."

Then looking at Colin who had not had a chance to speak yet, Horatio gave him a wry grin and said, "Sorry about that, I guess you are wondering why the take off."

Colin grinned, "Well yes I am Horatio. What's happened?"

"Saris – he was right here, a few minutes ago."

"How do you know that? I never caught a sight of him at all, and I did get out of the car and wander around a bit, never letting your car out of my sight though - no sign of him anywhere."

"You wouldn't have seen him Colin. I happened to spot his car from Mrs Cole's office on the second floor; you can see quite a distance from her window."

"Are you sure it was his car?"

"As sure as I can be from that distance without seeing the plate number, but he was standing outside the car looking across at the school...my short sight is not so good these days, but my long sight is as good as it ever was. I know it was him...I just know it was him."

"I don't know if you noticed but this turn off runs immediately parallel with the main street, so he was actually near the school, without being on the main route, that's why I was able to recognise him. At that point he was not visually that far away."

"Horatio there are some tire marks in the dry road dust just ahead...looks like that may be where Saris actually parked. Stepping out of the car Horatio and Colin walked a few yards, and looking at the tire marks Horatio took some pictures with his cell phone. He had no other equipment with him, and decided it was not worth calling anyone out from his team. He stood there for a few moments, with his hands on his hips, generally looking around, and then walking forward a few more feet, he found a gap in a hedgerow and stepping through he raised his eyebrows. "Hey Colin – look at this. You can clearly see the front of the school, the gates and car parking area from here."

Then Colin taking a step further through the hedge muttered, "Yuck, there is a pile of vomit here and it looks fresh."

"Think I'll call Eric to send one of the team out after all," said Horatio with a look of distaste, "We had better have a sample of that just to prove he was here for certain, and to back up my sighting of him."

He phoned Eric, telling him where he was and that he wanted one of the team to get there as soon as possible to collect some evidence.

Twenty minutes later Eric drew up and jumping down from the hummer said," Thought I would come myself H. Nothing much going on. No reports of sightings of Saris coming in yet."

"Except, I think I have just clocked him Eric," said Horatio drily.

"Okay Eric...I want pictures of the tire marks. I did take some with my phone, but then we found other indications Saris has probably been here, so you might as well get some better pictures. Then take a picture of the gap in the hedgerow and of the view across the way please. Mind you don't step on the vomit as you walk through the hedge, I also want a sample of that, and we don't want it contaminated," said Horatio with a glimmer of mirth in his voice.

Eric smiled - Horatio seemed in fine form, considering the circumstances.

While Eric was working, Horatio and Colin kept an eye on the traffic, which was not over heavy being a back road.

Ten minutes later when Eric was finished Horatio said, "I just want to try something before we leave. I am going to drive back to the school and I want you both to see what you can see when I park up."

Horatio drove off fast, and was outside the school within minutes. Stepping through the gap in the hedge, Eric and Colin saw him park, get out of the car and look their way, and they waved, but he did not wave back in acknowledgement. Then they saw him walk forward and disappear out of sight for a few seconds and then he re-emerged and waved...they waved back, and this time he responded giving them the thumbs up sign. They saw him get back into his car, and within a few minutes, he was back with them.

Getting out of his car he asked, "So what could you both see?"

Eric replied, "We saw you arrive, and park, but when you got out of the car you didn't seem to see us when we gave you a wave. Then you stepped forward and we lost sight of you, and then you came back into sight and this time we saw you wave, and when we waved back, you gave us the thumbs up."

"Okay, thanks for your patience with me, I just wanted to suss out why he could see from here, and yet he was not visible to us other than from Mrs Cole's window. The reason is there is just one small gap in a bush opposite the school where I could see directly across to you. Strange, must just be the angle of this road."

"How crafty of him to have found just this spot, so he must have seen us arrive at the school Colin, and when he saw me rushing to the car, he took off."

"Well this means Saris now knows Tommy didn't come to school this morning so he will not come back here this afternoon. He will suss out we are keeping him away for now. That is good news in a way, as we know the school will not be under his scrutiny anymore."

"I wonder what made him sick though."

"Poison I hope," said Colin. "If ever a man deserves to die it is him."

Then they made their way back to the station.

* * *

On arriving back at the station Eric got straight on to handing the vomit sample over to Natalia to test for DNA, and Horatio asked Colin to sit in his office while he had a very quick look around the lab. Nobody needed him so he returned to his office, picking up two coffees from the coffee machine on the way.

While they were sitting there, Frank joined them.

"Horatio, we haven't had any reports coming in of sightings of Saris yet, but we have checked with the Alamo Rental Car Company, and the Nissan Altima had been rented to a Ronald Saris for six weeks, due to be returned in four weeks time. They apologised for their company sticker being in the car window, and told me they would remove it once they get the car back. I gave them a warning they would be fined heavily if it wasn't."

"Your Tommy did well in remembering the licence plate number Horatio."

"Yes, he is a bright kid Frank. I had to tell him something as I decided to keep him away from school and as the conversation developed, I learned he had walked round the back of the car last Friday, and remembered the number."

"Did they have an address or phone number for Saris?"

"Yes, but the address was a false one, some derelict building, and the phone number is unconnected."

"Frank, is Kyle with you?"

"Yes Dad, don't worry," said Kyle as he poked his head round the door laughing.

"Come on Frank. I will treat you to lunch today."

"Do you want something brought back Dad?"

Horatio looked at Colin, "Do you fancy something?"

"A ham or cheese roll would be nice."

"Okay, two ham rolls, two cheese rolls and two decent cups of coffee Kyle, this stuff is muck," said Horatio as he pushed his half-drunk coffee away.

While waiting for Kyle to return Horatio checked in with John to see if all was well at the apartment, John confirmed it was so he relaxed. Then speaking to Colin he asked, "I'm calling you Colin when we talk together, but in public would you prefer we all continue to call you Cobra?"

"You can use my real name now Horatio."

Then chuckling he added, "I decided it was time to get familiar with my own name again, especially down here, where I have no connections apart from Saris. John has always know my real name of course."

Fifteen minutes later Kyle dashed back with their order, and while they were sitting there with their rolls and coffee, Horatio suddenly asked, "Did you enjoy undercover work Colin?"

Leaning back in his chair Colin replied. "Yes and no, but mostly yes to be honest with you, I liked the excitement of working my way in and getting peoples trust, and providing evidence leading to many arrests over the years. I somehow had a charmed life, as no one ever suspected me of being an undercover cop. I also managed not to dirty my hands too much. I knew when to look the other way when I had to. Sometimes it was necessary to catch bigger fish and I loved my wife and son too much to put my life in danger. Not all undercover operations were dangerous though."

"Did your wife actually know you worked undercover?"

"Not initially Horatio, but because I started working odd hours on one of the jobs Helen suspected I was having an affair. I just had to tell her the truth. I could not have her believing that I would betray her for a single minute; she was the love of my life. She took it well at first although she would have preferred me not to be doing it of course, but later on she started complaining I was not at home enough, so I became much more selective in what jobs I was prepared to do. Then, I had some stints of being a straight cop, and going back undercover every so often."

Pausing to take a sip of coffee, he then continued, "Then Peter, my son, became addicted to drugs, and do you know what Horatio, whilst I was helping to take drug dealers down, I couldn't get my own son to kick the habit. We were devastated when we realised he was taking drugs...we had a very rough time trying to help him. In the end, he overdosed, and my poor wife found him, and never got over her grief. Within two months of his death she committed suicide."

"So, even though retired from the force now, I have taken it upon myself to bring as many drug dealers down as I can. By infiltrating among the low life of New York, I have been able to do that with some success."

"I'm so sorry Colin; you have had a tough time."

"I did one undercover job many years ago, but hated it so got myself out of the system."

"But my late brother, Raymond, was a cop, and went seriously undercover, he liked it, but he crossed over to the dark side and never came back. Like you, he had a wife and son, Yelina and Ray junior, but never cared enough about them to know when to draw any lines under what he was doing. I tried hard to get him to change his ways, pointing out he had a family to care about, but it all fell on deaf ears; I failed. In the end, it was Eric, and I, who had to cut him down, barely alive after being tortured and hung upside down from a rafter and left to die. He was just able to whisper a name to me before he died."

"That man is no longer alive."

Colin nodded his head. He understood what Horatio was telling him.

"But it is a long story," Horatio added sighing.

"Horatio, you still feel angry don't you? Try to let it go...it is a very thin line that undercover cops tread...it is easy to cross to the dark side. I never got tempted, but it happens, and to some of the best of us."

Before Horatio could respond, his cell phone vibrated on his desk.

With a look of concern on his face when he noted who was calling Horatio accepted the call.

"Alexx – is Yelina feeling worse?"

"No Horatio, not any worse from her wounds anyway, she is doing well, but she is fretting a bit. It is lonely for her here not having any visitors to brighten her up. We need her to be as mentally happy as she can be in the circumstances. Falling into a depression will slow recovery down."

"I was wondering if there is anyone, who can possibly come and talk to her for a while today. It is a shame Raymond is not here, but I understand why not. She has had a couple of calls from him, but there is nothing like seeing someone personally to make you feel better."

Looking at his watch and registering it was just a little after 2.30pm, he answered, "Alexx, I'll call in myself, I wanted to pop in sometime today anyway. However, I may have to leave at very short notice."

"Okay Horatio, understood, and thank you."

"Give me about forty five minutes, need to check a few things out here first."

Closing his cell phone Horatio said, "Sorry about the interruption Colin. Do you fancy a trip to the hospital with me? You can meet Yelina. She is fretting a bit, and the least I can do is go and see her right now."

"Sure Horatio, if that is what you would like?"

Then Horatio made a call, "Eric, did you arrange a pool car for Colin if he needs it?"

"Yes H, I managed to get him an unmarked surveillance car; it is the dark blue one sitting next to yours out in the car park - On my way to you with the keys as we speak."

Eric arrived just a few seconds later, handed the keys over to Colin, and Horatio explained to him he was going to the hospital taking Colin with him, and asked him to keep him posted if anything significant arose while he was at the hospital.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you H?"

"I'm sure Eric. Colin is carrying a gun, so we can cover each other if the need should arise. Moreover, I want him to meet her so they both know each other in the event he needs to protect her at any time."

They arrived at the hospital some thirty minutes later, Horatio having stopped to pick up some flowers from a local florists shop on the way. He introduced Colin to the hospital security manager and told him that he had authority from the MDPD to enter the hospital to see Yelina Salas at any time of the day or night, and that he would be wearing an identity tag next time he visited.

Following this Horatio and Colin made their way to Yelina's room. Horatio nodded to the officer standing outside, and told him to go and have coffee break for half an hour.

"No sir, my job is to stay here until relieved by another officer, in one hour's time. No one is going to get by any of us except you Lieutenant Caine."

Horatio nodded his head in acceptance...the officer was doing his job.

"Thank you officer..."

"Bates...Sir..."

"Officer Bates, let me introduce you to Colin Johnson, or you may already know him as Cobra."

"Yes sir, I know of him. All of us not involved in the warehouse raid heard all about it soon after."

"Well, he is to be allowed in here any time in my absence. I will be giving that instruction to Detective Frank Tripp."

Now looking at Yelina through the window, Colin gasped, "The bastard."

Horatio was thinking she looked worse than the previous day, the bruising on her face was much darker, and he gritted his teeth in anger.

Turning to Colin, he said, "Now you know why my family has to be protected. And why I damn my brother for not being around to protect her."

"Yelina is a beautiful woman under that bruising."

"I can see that Horatio, even with the bruises."

Horatio opened the door and entered the room, Colin close behind him.

Yelina, who had been lying on her back facing away from them, turned her head when she heard the door open and her eyes lit up when she saw Horatio. He smiled at her softly, and moving across to the side of her bed, he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

Still holding a bunch of flowers in the crook of his arm he added, "These are for you."

"Thank you Horatio, they are lovely," said Yelina as he stood them on a small table by the bed. They were in water already, so need to find a vase for now.

Yelina made an effort to sit up, and Colin said," Here let me help," and he placed an arm around her shoulders and plumped her pillow up behind her, and resting back in the pillow Yelina smiled as she said, "Thank you."

Then Horatio formally introduced her to Colin. They both pulled chairs up to the left hand side of the bed and had a general chat with her for a while. Thirty minutes later, seeing Alexx looking through the window at them, and as Yelina and Colin seemed to be getting on well, Horatio left the room and had a quiet word with her.

"How is she really doing Alexx?"

"She seems to be doing well physically Horatio, but she naturally wants to go home, no one likes being in hospital. However she is not ready for that just yet."

"Alexx, she seems to have only the bare necessities in that room. I would like to get her into a private room if there is one available."

After pausing for a moment, he added, "But, on the other hand she is best where she is, this is logistically a much better area in which to keep her protected."

"Horatio, she can have things brought in for her. I know she hates those hospital gowns to start with."

"Okay Alexx, I will see if I can get to her place to pick up some things. Or maybe Aileen can dig out something for her."

"Can you come into the room with me now Alexx, I want to introduce you to Colin...he is here to help. He is a friend of John Kelly's, who is also here. John is protecting Aileen and the children for me while I am working."

"That's such good news Horatio."

Soon after, Horatio and Colin left, but before returning to the lab, Horatio drove to Julia's next and introduced Colin to her, and explained that Colin would be with her the next day, while Craig was at his medical conference. He thought Julia was surprisingly compliant for once, but she had improved so much under Craig's care initially as her doctor, and now her husband.

Then they returned to the lab. It was now 4.30 pm, and the first thing Horatio did on their return was to have Colin provided with an MDPD Identity tag so he could move around freely

Eric hearing he was back came to see him, "H, we have had a few sightings of Saris reported, but each time anyone went to the spot where he was seen - he had disappeared. Not one of the places gave us a clue as to where he really is, and no sign of the rental car either. He must be on foot now, or he is catching cabs. Ryan was not busy, so he is checking with the cabbies as we speak. I did not bother to phone you while you were at the hospital as nothing positive to tell you yet. But I can tell you that Natalia has confirmed the vomit sample matched Saris's DNA that we already held on record, so it was definitely him you saw this morning."

Then Horatio's cell phone vibrated, it was Frank.

"Frank, I hope you have some good news for me."

"Well good and bad news."

Horatio sighed. "Okay Frank, tell me what you have."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"We have found the car Horatio, but no Saris. Two of my officers were taking a slow drive around North West 54th Street, where the raid took place when they spotted a Nissan Altima in the open warehouse, the one I was in with my men just before the raid started, no doors on that place so the car was well in sight of anyone passing during daylight hours. They went across to inspect and bingo - the car we were looking for."

"Frank is there any sign he has been squatting there."

"No Horatio, we have had a good look around."

"And besides Horatio...I don't really know how to tell you this..."

"Spit it out Frank."

Ron Saris is having a laugh and toying with us...he wanted this car found. He left a poster of himself in the car with some words directed at you...he has addressed it to... Red."

Frank paused for a moment and long enough to irritate Horatio who said, "Frank, get on with it before I die of frustration."

With a sarcastic voice Frank responded, "Well seems like he may be a bit of a poet - he says - They seek me here, they seek me there, you and your finest seek me everywhere. Am I in heaven or am I in hell, the damned elusive pimpernel. Before this is over Red, you will surely wish I was in hell."

"He is clearly taunting you Horatio."

Eric and Colin who had heard the conversation watched Horatio purse his lips looking as if he was about to explode with anger, when they were surprised to hear him give a chuckle instead, and then grinning broadly he responded to what Frank had told him."Well Frank I would not have thought Ron Saris was literate enough to have read the British classic book, The Scarlet Pimpernel, written by Baroness Emma Orczy."

"But then maybe he isn't, he probably saw the movie at some time," Horatio added sarcastically.

"That was snarky Horatio," replied Frank grinning all over his face and with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"But hey, I have never read it either, so does that make me illiterate as well?"

Horatio chuckled, "No Francis, not at all. I am well aware you read books when you think no one can see you."

Frank squirmed. God damn it how did Horatio always know everything that went on. He knew he must have been referring to the case of the murdered writer, and the vampire story she had written. He had been very cynical through the whole case, but he had nevertheless became intrigued enough to read the book which he started to read in the office when all the others went out to dinner to celebrate when the case was solved. Horatio had a damned long memory.

Colin looked at Eric bemused. "I never heard of that book either."

Eric smiled, "Horatio is a great reader Colin – didn't you see all his books in his study last night."

Colin shook his head from side to side."No, never went near the study."

"Okay Frank...I agree he is playing with us. For now, it looks like we are back to square one."

"Horatio, do you want the car taken to the compound? Is it any use to us?"

"No get someone to return it to the Alamo car rental people. We have all we need on that damned car."

"Just make sure some pictures are taken first. Do you need someone out there Frank?"

"No, I brought a camera out with me myself when we got the call. Kyle has taken some pictures with it already."

"Okay, that's good. Can you tell Kyle that Colin has his own car now?"

Horatio closed his phone and looking at Colin and Eric who were grinning he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong H. Just good to see you relax there just for a few seconds," Eric said.

Horatio gave a wry grin and said, "Well sometimes we have to lighten up or we would go mad."

"He is taunting me though, and I am really worried where he will strike next."

"Okay, what next?...Colin I take it that Kyle gave you a spare set of keys to his apartment and that you know how to get there. If not, I will lead you there, and let you in if he is not home when we arrive."

"It's fine Horatio, thank you. Kyle gave me some keys and showed me around after we left your place last night."

"My head is not thinking straight, what about eating Colin? You are welcome to come back to my place to eat."

"Eating is covered Horatio, but thank you for the offer."

"That's good. In that case, I am off...anxious to get home now."

"Take care out there Eric. Call me instantly if you sense any trouble for yourself."

Before he could leave however, Ryan came rushing in to his office.

"Horatio- Eric, one of the cabbies I spoke to downtown recognised Saris from the poster I showed him, and he confirmed he picked him up and dropped him off at Thrifty Car Rentals, 3900 North West 25th street. I rushed over there and they told me that Saris had rented a black Renault Volkswagen Jetta S5, Florida plate no, MBE – 211. They were pretty upset when they realised he was a wanted man."

"Good work Ryan. That will give us a head start for tomorrow. Frank is out at the moment so could you arrange for someone in his absence to put out a BOLO on that car now."

"Straight away H," Ryan replied over his shoulder as he moved swiftly out of Horatio's office into the main office.

Looking at his watch and realising the time had now crept round to 6:00 pm Horatio said, "Gentleman, I really must go now."

As Colin walked out of the building with Horatio he asked, "Horatio, would you mind if I return to the hospital for a while this evening to see Yelina, and give her some company. I enjoyed talking to her and I thought it would pass some time for her. It is no fun being in hospital in the evenings with no visitors."

Horatio, looked at him quizzically for a moment, and then grinned, was Colin smitten he wondered. He knew they had seemed to be getting on well earlier even though they had only just met, but perhaps even better than he thought. Whatever, it would not hurt Yelina to have another visit today.

"No I don't mind at all Colin, just be careful, Saris must know you are with us now, and be careful tomorrow."

Finally sliding into his car and driving off, he phoned Aileen to say he was on his way home. He knew his family would be safe with John, but he was feeling desperate to hold them in his arms right now.

When he arrived home, Horatio garaged the car, picked the schoolbooks up from the back seat for Tommy, locked the garage door, and then looked around making sure no one was lurking. His apartment was in a secluded area of the road, with plenty of trees and shrubs on the sidewalk, and either side of his driveway. While he loved the privacy of the position, this bothered him a lot at the moment, too many trees and bushes where someone could hide.

Then he walked across to the front door. Normally Aileen would have opened it ready for him with that beautiful welcoming smile on her face, which always made him so happy to be home. He knew she would not this evening though as he had instructed her not to, and he knew John would hold her back if she tried, but he missed her standing in the doorway.

As he went to insert his key, John opened the door, and stepping inside he placed the books on the hall table and asked, "Where is Aileen? I need to see her John."

John noticing Horatio's weary look, felt sorry for his friend. He must be sick with worry, he was guessing the day had not been a good one, otherwise they would have heard something by now.

"She's in the kitchen, as soon as she had your call, she started preparations for dinner."

"Excuse me for a minute," Horatio said as he wandered off towards the kitchen, which he did not reach as Aileen had heard him, and was on her way to greet him. He smiled and said, "Come here Sweetheart."She walked into his outstretched arms, which he wrapped around her gently, mindful that she would still be in pain, and softly kissed her on the lips.

Then he felt a tap on his back and turning his head Tommy was looking at him and said, "Dad, when you have finished snogging Mom can I ask you a question?" Aileen giggled, not liking the use of the word snogging though, and wondering where he had picked it up from; John, burst out laughing and Horatio drew away from Aileen, knelt down on one knee and pulled Tommy into his arms. "Oh Tommy, I love you son," he said with a big smile on his face now. "Give me a hug first."

Then standing up Horatio said, "Okay Tommy what is your question?"

"Did you see Mrs Cole today, and get some work for me to do while I have to stay at home? I don't want to get behind with my work."

Horatio moved to the hall table, picked up the books and said, "I did, and she understands why we are keeping you at home, and she gave me these books for you with a list of things you need to revise for the tests next week."

"Will I be able to go back next week?"

"I hope so Tommy, I hope so."

"But can I ask you a question now son, where did you learn that word snogging?"

"At school, some boy told us he had seen his sister snogging her boy friend."

"It isn't a bad word is it Dad? It just means kissing doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does mean kissing, but Tommy, it is a horrible word, and does not sound at all nice, and you always talk so nicely. It is not wrong if you do use it though, but I would prefer you not to use that word, just say kissing."

"Okay Dad," Tommy replied, and then went running into the lounge, passing John still in the hall as he did so and saying, "Come on John I want to show you something."

Following a shower, Horatio also joined them in the lounge. Tommy was sitting next to John, with his books, and explaining to him what he had to do. Horatio raised his eyes - John smiled, and quipped, "Going back to school for a few minutes."

Then Horatio moved over to the crib hearing Hannah gurgle, and picking her up as she smiled at him, he said, "Come here princess, I want to give you a cuddle." He sat down with her in an armchair, and placing her face next to his, loving the smoothness of her skin, he kissed her on both her cheeks. Then he positioned her on his lap so that she was half sitting but leaning into the crook of his left arm for support. He knew she liked that position these days; she could look all around the room at what was going on.

John looking on could not help a catch in his throat. Hannah had been a bit tetchy through the day, and Aileen had sworn to him that she knew that something was not right. She told him babies just have this way of knowing that something is different, but she was all smiles now her daddy was home. Maybe Aileen was right.

Fifteen minutes later Horatio laid his daughter back down in her crib as Aileen called them to the dining room; dinner was ready. As she was awake, he wheeled the crib in with him so that she was by his side at the far end of the table and not left alone in the lounge. While they were eating, he asked them what their day had been like. Aileen told him that Sharon had phoned in the morning and Maeve in the afternoon, and that she had a nice long chat with both of them, and they had both spoken to Tommy as well. She also told him that Mark had phoned to see if Tommy was okay as he had not been at school, and she had simply said he was not well. What she did not tell Horatio though, just for now, was that Maeve had told her that she and Michael were planning their wedding for the middle of November. She did not want him to have anything else to think about right now, and they would have to think carefully as to whether they could all go as Hannah would only be 5 months old then.

John told him he had seen no sign of anything untoward, the whole day.

"But Horatio, you look weary. I take it that today was not a good one for you."

"I'll tell you later on John, you and Aileen together," he whispered, turning his head towards John so Tommy could not hear.

Two hours later, when Tommy had gone to bed, he updated them on the events of the day, finishing by saying, "So we are back to square one, except we know the plate number of Saris's new rental car. That will be something to work on tomorrow."

"I wish I could be out there with you Horatio," John whispered after Aileen had left the room for a minute.

"I understand you would want to be John, but I would not trust my family with anyone else as I trust them with you - I have been in numerous dangerous situations over the years, but have never been as scared as I am right now, Aileen, Tommy, Hannah and Kyle are my life."

"While they are with you, I feel easier. I can't thank you enough for being here."

"Horatio, he will not get to them...I would kill him before he could get anywhere near them."

"Look Horatio, he is aware you are looking for him and he will start to make mistakes. He has already made a big one in my opinion by coming out and announcing he is around...he is getting far too cocky. He knows Yelina will have talked, and that you will know he is around, the posters have told him that. But failing to kill Yelina he has decided to play you even more...he has started playing mind games, and we know you can beat him at that game don't we?"

Horatio smiled. "Maybe John, maybe, but Saris has always been able to wind me up."

Then Aileen returned with coffees and Horatio steered the conversation on to other topics.

* * *

Elsewhere, at Kyle's apartment, both he and Colin had independently arrived there not long after 6:00pm. They had a bite to eat and then Colin showered and changed into a white shirt and black slacks, he and John had both brought enough gear with them for a few days, and he was pleased he had brought something with him a bit smarter than the jeans and t-shirts he wore most of the time. He had not had many reasons to dress a bit smarter of late, and it felt good that he had a reason to do so this evening. He attached the MDPD Identity tag to his gun belt, the gun hidden by his light gray casual jacket, and then asked Kyle if he would like to go with him. He was well aware that Kyle on a one to one basis would with his police and army training be more than capable of handling himself, but Saris would play dirty, and he could catch a snipers bullet from anywhere. He did not really like the idea of Kyle being on his own anywhere.

Kyle replied, "No thanks Colin, I never really got to know Yelina," and I had the feeling she resented me coming into Dad's life. I may be wrong, but that is what it felt like whenever she was around, and since Dad fell out with her, I have no wish to see her."

"Don't get me wrong though, I am very sorry for what has happened to her. What Saris did is unforgivable."

Colin was surprised at Kyle's comments as Horatio and Yelina had looked just fine together earlier on, but in the circumstances, he had probably forgotten old problems. She was family after all and he obviously cared about her that had been clear to him.

"I know Dad is right to ask me to stay away from Amy right now Colin, but I really would like to see her. She is free from her studies tonight."

"Look Kyle, it is really none of my business what you do, but I am going to be brutal, please don't give Saris a chance to cause your dad to have to bury his son. It would break his heart. I would come with you, and stay somewhere discreetly in the background, but your father quite clearly asked you to stay away from Amy for now, and he was right to ask that in the circumstances."

"I lost my son just over two years ago; his death killed his mother, and almost destroyed me."

"While this whole episode continues, make sure you are with someone as often as you can be...I know Frank is with you during the day, but use me as well if you need to go out anywhere except to see Amy, and unless your dad has placed me somewhere...as you know I will be with your mother tomorrow."

"It will not be for long Kyle, Saris is not as smart as he thinks he is. Your dad will get him soon, one way or another, and as far as I am concerned preferably dead."

Kyle smiled, Thanks for the pep talk, I will just give Amy a call instead."

Then Colin left and arrived at the hospital at 7.30pm.

Alexx was no longer there, her shift over, but showing his identity tag, the officer on duty let him in, as the instruction to let Colin Johnson in any time had been relayed to all officers on hospital guard duty.

As he opened the door, Yelina looked at him, as he smiled and said. "Hello there, fancy some company for a while?"

Yelina was startled, she had not been expecting anyone, but she smiled as he walked over to her bed, pulled a chair up and sat down. She was happy - she had enjoyed talking to him that afternoon when he had visited with Horatio. He had been surprisingly easy to talk with.

In the meantime, that same evening as dusk was falling Ron Saris was sitting on the deck of his boat with a drink, and thinking about a few things and was feeling good. He had been annoyed with himself for messing up and not killing Yelina Salas. She had been the easiest target; to start with, living on her own and because of his stupidity, every police officer out there was looking for him and Caine would have a ring of steel around his family now.

He could not be certain Caine had seen him that morning back at the school, but his sixth sense was telling him he had, so he had decided to change his rental car, and to play mind games with him. He could not help it...he had always enjoyed riling Red, and chuckled to himself.

Early afternoon he had parked the rental car in one of the warehouses opposite where the raid had taken place with a message for Caine left on the front seat and was happy. Then he caught a passing cab back into downtown Miami. He knew the car had been located as it was no longer there when he drove past in his new rental car just on two hours ago, and Caine would therefore have received his message, and was hopefully worrying about his family even more than he had been already.

He had once, some time ago taunted Caine about protecting his family when he had married Julia, and had said to Caine. "In this day, and age, you have to be prepared to protect your family. Like it or not Julia and Kyle are my family now, and I wouldn't want anyone to take them away from me." Caine had looked at him with murder in his eyes. He had hated the thought of Kyle having anything to do with him. In truth, he had not been interested in Kyle, he had married Julia for her money, but it hadn't hurt to rub Caine up the wrong way, he enjoyed it.

He sighed with satisfaction, and decided to go and get in the new rental car and take a drive around. He had the thought he would check Julia's place out. He also took a rifle and two handguns with him from the boat to put in the car trunk in readiness for when he might want to use them. One of the handguns he had already used, but on reaching the car, he decided to place the unused gun in the back of his pants waistband. On the truck down from New York when the drivers had stopped for a toilet break, he had helped himself to three rifles and three handguns and stashed them in a strong plastic bag he had found amongst the shipment. It had been dark when he jumped down from the truck and he didn't think Cobra had seen the bag he was carrying while he was concentrating on his driving and getting over the fact his co driver was now dead, and he had held it out in front of him when he ran across the street.

He still was not sure why Cobra was with Caine earlier in the day, and could only assume he had cut a deal. He had not taken him for a nark, he had actually been glad it was Cobra that was driving the last leg of the journey the night of the raid, otherwise he would have had to kill him and he had kinda liked him.

Back at the hospital, Yelina and Colin were having a nice conversation, getting to know each other a little more. She had asked him how he happened to be here, and he gently told her about the last few days and that he had come from New York to help. She asked him if he had a family and he told her about his late wife and son and showed her the bracelet on his wrist that his wife had brought for him. Yelina smiled at him softly, thinking that this man, who had taken time out to come and visit her was a good man.

Then he said, "Horatio told me you were married to his brother. I am sorry he is no longer here for you."

She had a feeling she would be able to talk to him about her life, but she was getting tired now, and let it go, maybe, and she hoped so, he would come again before he returned to New York.

Seeing her now looking tired Colin said," I will leave you to get some sleep now. Would it be okay if I come again?"

"Yes please I would like that Colin...very much," Yelina replied with a smile.

He stood up; put the chair back where he found it, and then taking one of her hands in his he kissed it and said, "Take care, I will come again as soon as I can." Then he left, closed the door and gave her a smile and a wave through the window, and said good night to the police officer.

It was 9:00pm now and reaching and getting into his car, he started his drive back to Kyle's; On his way he had to drive past Julia Roberts place, and just as he was approaching he saw a black car speed away from a stop position which from where he was looked as if it had been outside her place. He slowed down alongside the apartment. The place was in darkness even though it was only 9:20 pm so he decided to give her a call to see if everything was okay. Horatio had given him her number.

He phoned her and saw a light go on in the downstairs front window, then saw her come into view and he didn't like that at all, she was in full view. A perfect shot for a sniper. She picked her cell phone up from somewhere and said, "Julia Roberts."

"Mrs Roberts, this is Colin Johnson, we met yesterday, and as you know I will be with you tomorrow. But I happened to be driving by on the way to Kyles and wondered if all is okay as I saw a car speed away from here as I drove up, and your place in darkness. if you recognise my voice, and only if you recognise my voice, and want to check it is me I am sitting outside right now in a dark blue car." Colin saw a man come to the window, presumably Craig Roberts, as it certainly was not Saris. Then Julia did, and she waved...she had recognised him.

"Colin we are fine, Craig is with me, but thank you for checking. This was good of you."

"Okay, I will be here at 7:30 am in the morning, and make sure it is me before you open the door."

"Right now I suggest you shut your blinds, I can see you clearly. You are an easy target."

Craig Roberts came on the phone then, "Thank you Mr Johnson, I can tell my wife will be in good hands tomorrow."

Then as the blinds closed, Colin drove away satisfied for now.

When he arrived back at Kyle's, and had opened the front door, Kyle immediately said, "Colin - Thank you for stopping by moms, she phoned me to say you had been by her place."

"Do you think that car was Saris's?"

"Not sure Kyle. It sped away fast, I was too far back to catch the plate number, but it was suspicious. I am not going to call your dad though...he has had enough for one day don't you think? It can wait until tomorrow."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**,Chapter 27**

Wednesday morning, Colin arrived at Julia's at 7:20 am a few minutes early, parked next to Craig's car, which was already sitting on the driveway ready for his departure. Craig seeing him arrive as he looked out of the lounge window opened the front door, and told him that Julia was still in bed but she would be up soon, and in the mean time, he was to make himself at home and make some breakfast if he had not already eaten. They shook hands and after watching Craig drive away, Colin had a glance around; the place seemed secure, there was one side entrance, the opposite side to the garage; the gate securely locked, and Craig had locked the garage door. There was a security camera overlooking the front door area, which he had not noticed in the dark the night before, and it was not there on Monday when Horatio had introduced him. They must have had that installed yesterday. Good, he thought, that meant that Craig and Julia had taken Horatio's warning to be careful seriously. Then going inside he had a general walk around downstairs making sure the windows were all shut and looking through the kitchen window he looked out on to the back yard, and seeing nothing remiss, he made himself some toast and a coffee and sat in the kitchen for a while reading a newspaper that Craig had left behind.

Horatio arrived at the MDPD, at 8:00 am, anxious to see if any reports had come in of sightings of Saris, and the car he was now driving, and much to his disappointment, there was none at all.

He took a quick walk around the lab; everyone seemed occupied in doing something so he went back to his office, picking up a cup of coffee from the coffee machine on his way. He sat down at his desk feeling exasperated and impatiently drummed his fingers on the desktop wondering when they would get a break.

At 9:00 am he received a call from Colin confirming he was at Julia's, and telling him what he had noticed the previous night on the way back to Kyle's after seeing Yelina. He agreed with Colin that it was suspicious, and had probably been Saris watching the place, but seeing it in darkness, and a car approaching him he had decided to move on. He was glad Colin was with Julia right now...mind you she might lead him a merry dance he thought with a wry smile on his face, but he sensed that Colin would stand no nonsense from her...he hoped so anyway.

He just picked his coffee cup up to finish his drink, when Eric came rushing into his office, "H - We have a report of a sighting of Saris down at Crandon Park Marina. Frank is already there; Kyle is with him and a couple of other officers."

"At last Eric...at last," Horatio said as he sprung up quickly from his chair.

He gulped the last of his drink, grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair, slid his arms into the sleeves in haste, then rushed out of the building with Eric; jumped in his hummer, and drove away fast, very fast. On the way, he switched on the hummer phone and called Frank.

"Frank what have you got down there...Is Saris there or is it just a sighting?"

"Just a sighting Horatio, but it seems he has been living here on a boat called the Ventura. I have two witnesses here ready to talk to you. We have not boarded the boat yet, thought we would wait for you. He isn't here anyway."

"I didn't know they allowed live aboard boats in the Crandon Marina Frank?"

"They didn't use to. This is something they only started allowing about six months ago, but with discretion; they only allow a few rented spaces to single people, or couples for a maximum of three months, no families, and only to those prepared to pay the rental charges for the mooring space upfront. According to the registration office here, Ron Saris actually paid up front for a boat that had been here for sale, and paid a rental upfront for three months, taking effect the week before the warehouse raid. Now there is a waiting list for three-month mooring places Horatio, so it appears Saris, was lucky to get his spot so quickly."

"Someone probably took a bribe Frank."

"It's a motor power boat Horatio, but not a fishing vessel. It is small to medium size. As far as I can see from the pathway, it is spacious enough to live on for a while."

"Okay Frank, should be with you in ten minutes; just approaching Crandon Boulevard now."

When they arrived, Horatio avoided the car park, using the emergency vehicles only slip road into the marina, and managed to park the hummer next to two patrol cars in an area close to the marina pathways. Getting out of the hummer, he stood there for a minute gazing around, his right hand fingers tapping his gun and his hair blowing in the breeze. It was windy down by the water today.

Then he and Eric made their way to Frank who was halfway down the first of the marina's pathways. The first pathway was wide, and adjacent to a deep garden border of shrubs and trees, and was the nearest lower pathway to a ramp leading to a higher-level pathway, and to the car park. The car park was sheltered behind another deep garden border of trees and shrubs. He thought Saris was in a good spot, and canny of him to have chosen this particular marina, which was well off the beaten track compared to some of the larger marinas, and mostly used by people interested in fishing. This one was well out of town, but attracted some walking visitors, as it was adjacent to Crandon Park Beach, and a favorite for him and his family to visit.

He had given instructions to Frank to arrange for every marina to be included in a search for Saris, but he conceded it was a big job, getting around them all.

As they walked down the pathway, Eric with his camera around his neck and holding his kit box was looking all around him keeping his eyes open for any sight of Saris returning while Horatio was focusing on Frank, who was talking to a man and a woman, at a guess in their middle forties. Kyle was standing next to them just casting his eyes around, as were the other two officers. He was not happy Kyle was out in the open, but he was working, and he could not expect him not to get out of the car in situations like this.

Reaching Frank, he asked, "So what do we know Frank?"

"Horatio this is Mr and Mrs Fairley. They have spotted Saris getting on and off this boat behind me the last couple of days."

Horatio perturbed at the delay in notification looked directly at Mr Fairley over the top of his sunglasses with raised eyebrows.

Mr Fairley responded, "I am sorry Lieutenant Caine; I did not recognise it was the guy in the poster, until early this morning. Both my wife and I have seen him a few times but not up close, and he always had a dark blue baseball cap pulled well forward shading his face. Earlier this morning it was windier here at the Marina than it is now, and his cap blew off as he was walking up the ramp to the car park. I was just returning from getting a newspaper, and I caught a sight of his face as he bent to pick it up. It was definitely the man in the poster. You couldn't mistake that scarring on the right side of his face."

"Do you think he knew you had seen his face?"

"I don't think he did, he was intent on picking his cap up as I passed him."

"And you haven't seen him return yet?"

"No - I called the Miami Dade Police Department as soon as I got back to my boat, just two boats along from here and we sat on the deck watching and waiting for you people to arrive, and we would have seen him had he returned."

"Thank you Mr Fairley, you have been very helpful."

"Can we go no now, and can we take our boat out? We were going to go for a trip today, but will be back by late afternoon."

"Yes, you can go now. Have a nice day," said Horatio giving him and his wife a smile.

As both the Fairley's walked away, Horatio jumped on the boat saying, "Come on Eric lets board now Saris is obviously not here, but let's find some evidence he was."

"So glad we don't have to get a search warrant for a boat," Horatio added.

Eric joined him and they made a slow methodical search of the boat cabin. It was quite spacious inside, there was a decent dining area, with a bench seat on one side of the table, and a small leather sofa on the opposite side of the table, a small bedroom, a kitchen area, and there was a fridge in the kitchen mostly holding drink though, so they guessed that Saris ate out sometimes. There were washing facilities but not luxurious, but the marina had excellent public shower facilities.

Eric took general photographs and lifted some smudge marks for matching back at the lab, and placed a spoon left on the kitchen drainer into an evidence bag for DNA testing, and then after processing all of this Horatio, found some vital evidence that virtually made all their work unnecessary. He lifted a cushion up from the sofa and found a laptop and observing the green on light, he opened it and tapping the touch pad, a screen came up that made him seethe with anger. Saris had slipped up - he had not signed out. He had left a word document on display, showing pictures of Horatio's family, two of Aileen and Tommy outside the school, one each of Julia, Kyle, and Yelina. There was also a picture of him and Eric together, coming out of the MDPD.

Against Yelina's picture, he had typed FUCKED UP, SHE IS ALIVE. Next to one of Tommy's he had written not at school now, cannot go there, that path is closed. Then towards the bottom of the page, he had typed...

Monday - spotted Cobra with Caine...what the Fuck is he doing with Caine?

Tuesday - Suspect they know what car I am driving so changed that today...taunting Caine. They know I am here somewhere, so might as well play mind games with him. He hates me, easy to rile him, it always was.

Drove to Julia's last night, but all in darkness - assumed she was out and noticed a car coming up behind so moved on.

Wednesday...I want his wife...my target today, if I can get near her - she will have someone protecting her though, but will figure something out. Better still if I can get her and the kids in one hit.

This is not turning out to be as easy as I thought...all because Yelina has obviously talked, the bitch should have died.

My migraines are getting worse, not concentrating properly. Must get the job done soon and get out of here. Miami does not suit me these days, but I will destroy Caine's family first.

"You'll get out of here over my dead body," Horatio hissed.

Then he sat down, drained of energy for a minute, and told Eric to have a look.

On looking and reading Eric was worried, very worried.

Then Horatio regaining his composure stood up saying, "I wonder where he stashed all that money he should have handed over to the Canadian guy, Nathan King in New York. It was supposed to be in cash, would he have banked it? My guess is not, or not until he settles somewhere, he feels safe. And cash in hand can open doors to many avenues."

"Strip this boat Eric; I think the money is here. Deprive him of ready cash and this boat as a safe haven and we will have the edge on him."

Then he phoned John Kelly.

"John, can anyone hear us?"

"No, what's up Horatio?"

"Long story, will tell you all later, but I want to put you on alert, I have found evidence that Ron Saris is making Aileen his target today, and possibly the children. But Aileen seems to be the main target."

"Horatio, thanks for the warning. I promise you he will not get to any of them. As I have already told you he will have to kill me before that would happen."

"Yes, and I worry about that too my friend. I would hate for that to happen and Sharon would never forgive me."

"I know you are one hell of a tough guy John, but please be careful for yourself as well."

"John could you phone Colin for me, and let him discreetly know that Julia is definitely on his list of intended victims, he may veer her way...we are closing in on him. He may start to panic. You can also tell him it was Saris he saw outside Julia's last night."

"Okay Horatio, will do."

Then while Eric started a more intense search of the boat, Horatio went out on the deck and calling down to Frank he asked, "Has anyone checked the car park?"

"Yes Horatio...no sign of the car at the moment. I have asked for two more patrol cars to come out and sit in the car park to watch for its return. They should be here in about five minutes now."

Horatio nodding his head at Frank, then stepped back inside the cabin, and as he did so he noticed that one of the floor boards under the dining table was a little higher than the one next to it.

Eric who had been searching the bedroom, kitchen and engine areas with no luck came into the dining area for one final search in there, and seeing Horatio stooped down on one knee he asked, "You found something H?"

"Not sure Eric," said Horatio as he lifted the supporting table leg up under the table, and folded the table back against the wall.

Then Horatio noticed that what he thought was just a raised board, appeared to be a trap door, but with no visible catch to open it with.

Pointing at the raised floorboard edge he added, "Try double pushing the front edge down Eric...it may have one of those hidden spring catches."

Eric did as asked and the door sprung open to reveal two large holdalls; he lifted the holdalls out of the space, which was just large enough to have hidden them there. Unzipping both of them, they found they were crammed tight with paper bills. In addition, on top of the paper bills, there was a rifle in one holdall and a handgun in the other one.

Horatio and Eric grinned at each other happy at the find. This was icing on the cake as far as the raid itself was concerned.

Then Horatio and Eric carried the two holdalls out on to the deck.

Going back into the cabin to collect the laptop, Horatio then called Frank over to take the holdalls from them, and then he and Eric jumped over the edge of the boat back on to the pathway, Horatio taking the laptop with him, and Eric his kit box, and camera.

"Christ what's in these bags?" Frank asked. "They nearly pulled my arms out of their sockets."

"Money Frank," said Horatio. "More money than you will earn in the rest of your working life."

"It's the cash that was supposed to have bought the drugs and guns that were delivered to the warehouse, but which Saris kept for himself. This will now become the property of the Miami Dade Police Department until they decide where it belongs. We also retrieved one rifle and one handgun, which Saris probably took from the shipment of guns, before he jumped off the truck a mile back from the warehouse."

Looking at the two officers Horatio asked, "Can you please take these two bags to my hummer and stay with them, I will be there in a few minutes."

Then turning to Frank he said, "Frank I have to go, but I want two police officers on this boat day and night. No way is Saris to get back on the boat, this is a means of escape for him and it has to be shut down tight."

"I also want two officers sitting in a visible patrol car, right where yours is sitting now."

"You have already arranged for surveillance in the car park; that is good. Saris will undoubtedly return to the car park sometime today, unless we catch up with him elsewhere first, and when he does, if he somehow evades your officers - I want him to see police presence on the boat...I want him to know we are getting closer and closer."

"I want him to start feeling fear of being caught, especially if it is me that catches him."

"Look Frank, I am going to leave you to finish handling everything down here. Eric and I are leaving now but I want immediate updates on anything that happens here," said Horatio as he started to walk back to his hummer and having said goodbye to Kyle.

Before Eric could follow Frank asked, "What's up Eric? He looks even more worried than he did when he first arrived here."

"He just found out on that laptop he is carrying, that Saris is targeting Aileen today."

"Jesus Christ Eric."

"She should be fine with John Kelly, he is nobody's fool, but understandably Horatio is getting desperate to find Saris."

Then Eric rushed after Horatio and as they both reached the hummer, they heard what to their trained ears sounded like a rifle shot.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Hearing the report of the rifle Horatio looked at Eric with startled eyes, and turning round and looking back along the pathway, he saw Kyle lying on the ground with Frank poised with his gun in his hands looking towards the lower path shrubs.

"KYLE he yelled, NO - NO KYLE, not you son."

He shoved the laptop at Eric, and ran along the pathway fearing the worst.

Eric quickly placed the laptop in the hummer together with the two holdalls still sitting on the ground, locked the hummer, and gave instructions to the two officers to tape the path off as a crime scene, and to stay put. They knew it was necessary, but their first instincts were to follow Lieutenant Caine, to see if they could help; Kyle was one of their own and was already popular, and not just because he was the Lieutenants son.

Then Eric followed Horatio with his gun drawn, eyes darting everywhere to see if he could spot a sniper. There were numerous trees and shrubs on the edge of the pathway, and on the higher pathway edging the marina car park. At this point, he was not sure it was Saris, as no one had apparently spotted his car yet. However, it was too much of a coincidence - who else could it be? It had sounded like a rifle shot, but a handgun shot could easily have caught Kyle from the lower path.

Frank lowered his gun as Horatio reached Kyle, who was motionless. Horatio immediately knelt down next to his son on his right knee; with his back towards the shrubbery instinctively protecting his son but leaving himself wide open for a sniper's shot. Eric quickly moved in behind him protecting his back, and with gun still drawn focused his eyes on the shrubbery.

Horatio felt for a pulse in his son's neck and finding one knew he was alive. There was blood running down the right side of his forehead on to the ground, but it looked like it was from a nasty scrape from contact with the ground, and not a bullet wound.

Then Kyle slowly moved his head, opened his eyes, and looking straight into his father's concerned eyes, asked, "What the heck hit me? I remember feeling a whack in my back causing me to stumble and lose my balance...must have knocked my head as I went down."

Horatio sighed with relief and looking up at Frank, he realised Frank was smiling, and gave him a perplexed look.

"Well, you don't think I was going to let your stubborn son out with me without insisting he wore a vest do you? He wore it under his shirt, thought you might have noticed your son was a bit fatter than usual today Horatio."

Horatio chuckled nervously. He had been too worried to notice Kyle was wearing a vest, but running his hands over him now, he could feel it.

"Thank you Francis...Thank you."

"Call for an ambulance Frank."

"Just going to do it now," Frank answered, cell phone already to his ear.

"I don't need an ambulance Dad."

"Yes you do son, the force of a bullet hitting you hard enough to make you lose balance can cause damage to your back. I want you checked out so don't argue."

Kyle sighed, he didn't feel like arguing."Okay Dad, I must admit my back is feeling a bit painful, probably twisted it as I fell, and my head feels sore as hell."

Then feeling Kyle move slightly, in an effort to sit up, Horatio said, "Kyle stay down son. I think this is Saris's work, and if he is still around I want him to think he has been successful. Let us play mind games with him now. He will get cocky and cockiness leads to mistakes. I want him before this day is out, even if we have to work all night."

"Can you do that Kyle? Will your back let you stay put for a few more minutes?"

Kyle blinked his eyes as a yes, understanding he needed to be motionless.

"Okay, I am going to put my arms under you to see if I can feel whether a bullet is partially stuck in your vest, but to Saris, if he is watching, it will look like I am in a state of anguish, which is what I want him to believe."

As he continued to kneel on one knee Horatio leaned right over Kyle, placed his arms gently under the top half of his body, and laid his head against Kyle's chest as if in despair, and Frank bent forward placing a hand on Horatio's shoulders as if in commiseration. Then a couple of minutes later as Horatio stood up, Eric enveloped him in a hug of comfort. The officers back at the hummer were more than concerned; it looked like their comrade had not survived.

Eric thought to run back to the officers though, and explained that Kyle was okay and that the scene they had just witnessed had been for the sniper's benefit, should he still be around watching.

Then he ran back to Horatio's side.

Horatio then told Eric and Frank, that he had not felt a bullet sticking in the back of Kyle's vest, but he had felt an impression, so the bullet had hit him hard and Kyle was therefore lucky it had bounced off rather than penetrated the vest. As it gave him a whack hard enough to cause him to lose his balance, he was thinking it could have ricocheted anywhere.

While they were waiting for the ambulance, all three of them started to have a look around to see if they could find the bullet as Kyle stayed motionless on the ground.

Ten minutes later, the ambulance arrived and the paramedics rushed down the pathway with the gurney. Horatio quickly explained to the paramedics what had happened and that he wanted it to appear that Kyle had not survived. They knew him well and went along with his request with no questions raised. They lifted Kyle gently on to the gurney and placed a white sheet over him, and rolled the gurney back to and into the ambulance.

Horatio jumped in the ambulance with them and phoned Alexx asking her if she was on duty at the hospital, she was so he quickly told her to expect Kyle in the ER in a few minutes and the reason why.

"As you are in today, would be grateful if you could attend him yourself Alexx."

"Of course I will Horatio."

"He is not seriously hurt, but could possibly have a broken rib, but he doesn't seem to be in that sort of pain. I suspect he will have an enormous bruise though Alexx. He is very pale now, so guess shock is setting in. He hit his head when he fell."

"Horatio get this bastard quick, I don't want to see any more of your family in here."

"We are trying Alexx. I sense we are getting closer."

"I'll collect Kyle later. Do not let him leave until I get there. Give me a call when he is fit to come home."

Just as he shut his phone, one of the paramedics removed Kyle's shirt, and asked Horatio if it was okay to remove the protection vest, as Kyle would be much more comfortable without it on now.

"Yes, but I will take it away with me for evidence of GSR and his shirt please."

As the vest, was removed Kyle muttered, "Thank goodness that feels so much better."

The paramedic gently lifted Kyle's white under vest up and felt around his back and told them he didn't think there was any major damage, but would obviously know more from x-rays at the hospital, and then he pulled his vest down and Kyle laid back down on the gurney on his right side, which was more comfortable.

After running a soothing hand over Kyle's, now very white face, and telling him he would see him later, Horatio stepped down from the ambulance, watched it as it was driven away, and returned to Frank, who now had both the officers with him and Eric. While Horatio was in the ambulance, Eric had waved the officers to come and join them.

Horatio asked Eric for an evidence bag from his kit box, placed the protection vest, and shirt inside and sealed the bag, which Eric then placed carefully in his box.

Then taking them all in one glance Horatio said, "I have been assuming it was Ron Saris, as I can't see who else it would be right now, so let us find out where the shot came from, the bullet, and where that damned car is."

"I was going to leave before the shooting occurred, but Eric and I will hang around here just a bit longer now Frank."

Eric asked, "Do you want Calleigh called out Horatio?"

"Maybe...not yet though."

Eric, Frank and the two officers started carefully searching amongst the lower pathway shrubs and trees for any signs of disturbance and for the bullet, while Horatio was studying the ground around where Kyle had fallen. He could not see trace of a bullet ricochet mark anywhere. He stood up, and hands on hips cast his eyes all around, and then glancing up to the upper path, and in a line directly opposite to where Kyle had fallen he shouted out, "Eric, up there direct in line with me, see if there is any disturbance up there."

He knew there was a pathway before the trees, but it was not an over wide path and in a direct line not much of a distance away, and in his estimation Saris would have had a clear downward sight of Kyle.

Eric ran up the ramp, and along the pathway, until he was exactly opposite Horatio, and then turning he moved into the bushes and within just two feet found fresh footprints. Careful not to step on them he turned around, and looked back towards Horatio and could clearly see him. Ideal shooting range for a rifle or a pistol, no more than 25 feet from this position, and he thought If Kyle had not been wearing a vest, he would have been seriously hurt or worse. Luckily, the bullet had hit his back, and not his head.

He still had his camera hanging around his neck, so took some pictures as he followed the footprints leading into the car park. He came out into what he could see was a very secluded spot in the car park, and just enough space between overgrown bushes to park a car nicely away from prying eyes. No wonder Saris's rental car had gone unnoticed here, still assuming it was Saris. He took more pictures and as he returned to the pathway, Horatio had made his way up to join him. He showed him what he had found, and they stood on the pathway leaning on the top rail of the open wire netting barrier looking down to the lower path.

"It doesn't look like Frank and his men are having any luck with finding the bullet down there," said Horatio. "A real thump could actually have caused the bullet to ricochet upward and back to the shooter. This has been known to happen. However, I think the bullet ricochet velocity may have fallen a bit short of doing that, it probably started to drop before it had a chance to reach him. It could even have hit this safety barrier and bounced off back down to where Frank is now."

Then Horatio smiled. "See what I see Eric," he said pointing his right index finger to the bottom of the wire fencing. "It did indeed come back but got stuck in the bottom of the fencing."

He had a pair of plastic gloves still folded over his gun belt since leaving the boat, removing them he snapped them on and gently prised the bullet from where it was stuck in the netting. Holding it between his right thumb and forefinger, he held it out at arm's length, sunglasses now pushed on top of his head, and said, ".223 caliber – not as powerful as some but enough to pack a strong punch in the back, fired from back there in the bushes. My guess, and it is only a guess, is that it came from a Ruger Min 14 rifle."

"How do you make that out Horatio?"

"Because... Eric, that rifle in the holdall is a Ruger Min 14 rifle, and one that I suspect came from the gun shipment and I am assuming he has more than one weapon from that shipment. Those in the holdalls were spares."

Eric smiled sheepishly; he should have noticed the rifle model.

Horatio continued, "We are assuming rather a lot, but not hard to imagine this was the work of Saris."

"We know from the laptop that Kyle was not his target today, but returning to the Marina as he must have done and seeing Kyle down by his boat now in our hands, he took the opportunity."

"No need to get Calleigh out Eric, we can judge with our eyes well enough the trajectory of the bullet."

"Let's get back to the lab now, and see if Calleigh can get any GSR off this bullet to match GSR on Kyle's vest and shirt. It may not be our bullet, so let's make certain whether it is or not."

They returned to Frank, and updated him on what they had found, and leaving Frank to follow the instructions Horatio had given him earlier, they returned to the lab.

Horatio immediately sought Calleigh out; quickly told her that Kyle had become a target this morning; gave her the bullet, and Kyle's vest and shirt, asking her to check whether the firing of a rifle or gun, had left some GSR on the bullet, and if it matched GSR on Kyle's vest or shirt and to make it top priority. He also gave her the guns they found at the boat as a temporary measure. Later they would get the gun control unit to collect them.

Then he and Eric made sure they locked the two holdalls full of cash safely away in the stations large safe, used in instances such as this. These would later on be collected by the appropriate department, and ultimately confiscated, being proceeds of a crime, none of the money would find its way to possible family members.

While Eric went to get them a coffee and a sandwich from across the road, Horatio phoned both John and Colin, making sure that all was well with them, and up-dated them on what had happened to Kyle, and warned them that Saris probably had a rifle in his possession, and maybe more than one. He told Colin he could tell Julia about Kyle, as she had a right to know, but to deter her from rushing to the hospital. However, he told John not to mention this to Aileen or Tommy for now.

Looking at his watch as Eric returned, Horatio could hardly believe it was only 1:00pm. The morning had felt like a lifetime to him.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ron Saris was relaxing in his rental car now parked in Crandon Beach car park right next door to the Marina, bold as brass, and right on a grass verge leading on to the beach. There were so many tourists around, that he felt safe as they hardly bothered to look at you, let alone at licence plates, which they would not know to look out for anyway.

Sitting there and leaning back in the driver's seat, he was smiling with satisfaction. Caine's anguish at the death of his son had been clear to see. Perfect, now he was getting somewhere.

He had gone out early in the morning to get a breakfast from a small place he knew, just a short walk away from the marina. He took his time, there was hardly anyone about and he was sure no one bothered to look at him. After breakfast, he walked back to the marina car park and just reached the top of the ramp to make his way down to his boat, and stopped in his tracks. He quickly moved across to his parked car, well hidden among the overgrown bushes, and standing in the bushes, he gazed down on the marina, and saw two patrol cars sitting at the end of the first pathway, and Frank Tripp and Kyle, talking to two people on the pathway level with his boat. He did not recognise the people, but then he had made sure he did not make eye contact with anyone on the other boats, but someone must have recognised him as the two people they were talking to were pointing at his boat, and he swore to himself. He really had not believed he would be recognised this far out of Miami's main areas, despite the odd poster here and there.

Then while he had been thinking what to do, he saw Caine arrive in his hummer, with Eric Delko. Getting out of the hummer, they both wandered down to his boat and Caine spoke and listened to the two people for a few minutes, and then he had jumped on his boat with Delko following him. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop them, as they were after him anyway so it was out of the question to go and make a fuss. Like the Coastguards, the Miami police could board a boat without a warrant.

Soon after, he realised they had found the money, and the laptop. Now they had the laptop, and not realising he had left it on he thought one of Caine's technicians would soon discover that he had planned to kill Caine's wife today. Maybe he should change his mind about that now for today.

He knew that he would never get back on to his boat now, it would be guarded day and night by police officers, thus his escape route by boat was now not an option. Although he had a sizeable bank account, the cash in the holdalls would have set him up nicely somewhere for a long time.

His blood boiling he had popped the trunk of the car, and pulled out a Ruger min 14 rifle, already loaded with five bullets. He had aimed and fired at Kyle's back, using just one bullet and he had fallen down instantly.

He had not intended to kill Kyle today, but in his anger, it was too good an opportunity to miss, and watching Caine rush back to him was a beautiful sight.

After he saw Kyle moved into the ambulance, with the sheet over his dead body, he had driven out of the car park, there were a couple of patrol cars roaming around on the far side of the park, obviously looking for his car, but he had been well hidden and he managed to creep out without them seeing him. Luck was staying with him to some degree.

However, he now had to decide where he could stay overnight. Then chuckling he thought maybe Julia's, it would be easier to get into her place than Caine's; or maybe somewhere in Little Havana. Plenty of derelict old places in the older run down part of the neighbourhood where he could hide for a while.

Then staring out at the ocean sparkling under the bright sun, he allowed himself to nod off to sleep for a while, it was only 1:00pm, time enough to cause trouble elsewhere later in the afternoon and best to stay quiet for a while anyway.

Back at the hospital, Alexx did not think Kyle had any damaged ribs, but had him x-rayed as a precaution. The x-rays proved there was no damage, and after she washed the blood away from the graze on his forehead, she stuck a plaster over it, and told him to lie back on the bed and rest for a while. She placed a jug of water by his side, and he drank most of it straight away, he was thirsty, then he laid his head back on the pillow, and looking up at the ceiling closed his eyes.

Alexx smiled at him fondly and left him alone to enjoy his sleep; Although Kyle had apparently been stunned for a few minutes there were no signs of concussion so it would do him good. Luckily, he had not been seriously hurt, but he had looked a little tired. No doubt, due to the fact, that he and none of the others involved were able to relax well at the moment. Particularly poor Horatio, she could imagine what he was going through right now, but as always he seemed to be holding himself together. He had spoken to her nicely earlier on, as he always did, but she had nevertheless picked up a steely tone to his voice at the end of the conversation, which was good as this meant he was in fighting form.

Returning thirty minutes later, Alexx found Kyle already awake and sitting on the edge of the bed. Looking at her as she entered the room he said, "I'm fine now Alexx, I'll get going, thank you for your help."

"You are going nowhere honey. Your father gave me strict instructions you were to wait for him to collect you."

"Okay, I know he did," Kyle conceded. "But, I thought I would get a cab, and save him a job, he has so much to worry about; he had some terrible news down at the marina this morning."

Alexx raised her eyes at him over the top of her glasses.

"Alexx, don't tell him I told you, but he and Eric found something on the boat that told them that Ron Saris was going after Aileen today, but hopefully he went after me instead," said Kyle, running the fingers of his right hand through his short hair, his eyes full of concern.

Alexx sat down on the bed next to him, and placing an arm around his shoulders said, "Your father would not have wanted him to go after you any more than the others Kyle, he loves you so much."

"Do you know Alexx, it was strange, when he was kneeling next to me, before I even knew he was there, I sensed he was there. I had this uncanny feeling that despite whatever had happened I was safe because he was there in my mind. Then I felt a hand on my neck and managed to open my eyes, and immediately met his. I will never forget the look in his eyes Alexx, they were full of pain before he realised I was alive, and then he looked so relieved. I never ever want to see that look again, and I dread the thought that I might have to before this is all over."

"John Kelly brought a friend down from New York with him, and he is staying at my place while here, and last night I wanted to go out, even though that is not what Dad wanted and he spoke to me sternly saying, " Never give your father cause to bury you because it will break his heart."

"I met him Kyle, when he came to see Yelina with your father Tuesday afternoon. He seems a nice person."

"Yes he is, and he was so right to say that to me. I know how much Dad loves us all, and we love him, and no fault of mine, but he was close to having his heart broken today. I doubt anyone else noticed, but I felt him trembling as he leaned over me while we were play acting that I was dead for Saris's benefit if he happened to be watching."

"Alexx, if Saris gets to Aileen or the kids...it will kill him."

"Kyle, he won't get to them ...Horatio will not let that happen," said Alexx with fingers crossed. She knew that Horatio would be working hard on trying to keep them all safe, and with the help he was getting she was sure Saris would be caught sooner than later now, but even he couldn't foresee the unpredictable such as a snipers bullet or could he, she suddenly thought, and smiled. So many times she had seen Horatio ahead of the game, but this was all about his own family now, and emotions can run riot when your own are involved, she knew that only too well.

Running her hands down the side of Kyle's face, she said, "Horatio has a lot of support, he would not have entrusted them to John Kelly's care if he had not trusted him implicitly."

"I know that deep down Alexx, John is a fantastic guy."

"Kyle, I had better let him know you are ready to leave now."

"Alexx tell him not to rush, I can wait until it is a good time for him to come, perhaps I could go and say hello to Yelina." He had been feeling a touch guilty about not having gone with Colin the night before. He understood his dad had forgiven her, although it had taken nearly the year for him to be able to do that. He loved Aileen, she was a second mom to him and he had not liked hearing about how Yelina had been such a cow to her. However, he knew Aileen had more than once suggested to his dad that it was time to forgive Yelina, so maybe he should make the effort to be nice, but as he told Colin he had never felt comfortable with her.

"Good idea Kyle...I will show you where she is."

"Let me just go and phone Horatio first, he will be waiting to hear from me."

Returning ten minutes later, she said, "He will be here in about thirty minutes."

Alexx then lead Kyle to Yelina's room, but the officer on guard duty, who happened to be Officer Bates again, prevented him from entering the room.

"I'm sorry Officer Caine, but you cannot go in there, I have strict instructions to only allow Lieutenant Caine and Colin Johnson access to Ms. Salas."

"But this is the Lieutenants son," Alexx protested.

"I know Doctor Woods, but I have to obey my orders."

"No matter," said Kyle as he started to walk away. He could have phoned his dad, but he did not like playing that game. He hated the threat of _you, know who my father is attitude,_ he had seen it many times. He had never used it and he was not about to now.

Alexx had different ideas however, and said, "Call Lieutenant Caine, Officer, he will want his son to go and see his aunt, or call Detective Tripp at least."

Back at the lab Horatio was walking through the lab to see Calleigh, when Frank called him from behind, turning round he asked irritably, "Frank, do you have some bloody good news for me."

"Sorry not yet - I have Officer Bates at the hospital on the line for you, he needs to talk to you directly."

Taking Frank's cell phone from him, Horatio identified himself.

"Caine..."

"Officer Bates here sir - Sorry to bother you, but your son Officer Caine"... for a second Horatio's heart beat increased, and then slowed as he heard the officer continuing to talk, "Is wanting to visit Ms Salas. Do I have your authority to let him enter her room and visit?"

Horatio could not help grinning at Frank, despite it being a bad day.

"Yes Officer Bates you have that authority."

"Thank you Sir."

"Officer Bates..."

"Yes Sir."

"Good work. You were right to check."

Then closing Frank's phone and handing it back to him with a smile he said, "Now there goes a _By the Book Officer,_ and so right for the job he is doing right now."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Leaving Frank, Horatio continued on his way to the ballistics lab to see Calleigh. When he arrived, he asked, "Any luck with that job I asked you to do yet Calleigh?"

"Yes Horatio, I found GSR on the bullet - some people do not realise that the second a trigger is pulled on a gun, the bullet can pick up residue, and in this case it did and it matches the GSR on Kyle's vest and shirt. So at least you know the bullet you found was the one that was fired at Kyle, but that's all I can tell you."

"Thank you Calleigh - that is all I needed to be certain of for now. I have a suspicion it was fired from a Ruger Min 14 rifle, but that is all it is...a suspicion; as you know we found one on the boat."

"Well if I am allowed to use that rifle Horatio, I can always test firing a bullet to see what we get. If the rifle happened to have been a consecutive number to the one Saris used, there may be enough similarity to tell you it came from a rifle in Saris's possession."

"Okay Calleigh that is a thought. Leave it for now though, I want the actual gun in my hands before this day is out."

Back at the hospital, Kyle was now sitting talking to Yelina. She was surprised to see him, but was pleased. She had never had much to do with Kyle, in her opinion it was neither hers nor Kyle's fault, the circumstances of his mothers in fighting with Horatio had not been conducive to them seeing anything of each other. She really had not seen all that much of Horatio herself around that time either.

Kyle asked her how she was feeling and said he was sorry for what had happened to her and noticing the plaster on the side of his forehead she asked, "What happened to you Kyle?"

"Just had a trip and grazed my head on the ground, clumsy, of me. Alexx has just cleaned it up for me."

"But being here gave me the chance to come and say hello."

"I'm glad you did Kyle, thank you."

"How are the family coping at the moment?"

Keeping his fingers crossed Kyle replied, "They are good Yelina. Dad's friend John Kelly is with them every minute of the day and Colin who you have met is with my Mom today as her husband is at a conference."

"Colin seems like a nice person Kyle; he was very kind coming to see me last night."

"Yes, he is a good man Yelina, maybe more that you know right now, but we don't want to talk about the last few days do we...you just concentrate on getting better," said Kyle smiling kindly at her.

"Just waiting for Dad to pick me up, he should be here in a minute."

Five minutes later, they heard Horatio's voice, saw him nod his head to Officer Bates, and then entering the room, he asked, "You okay Kyle?"

Kyle nodded his head.

Then smiling softly, Horatio moved across to Yelina's bedside, kissed her on the forehead, and placing a plastic bag on the bed he said, "I have a bag of bits and pieces here, that Aileen packed for you. Had it in the car all day ready for when I could fit in a visit; some toiletries, nightwear, and pants. Everything is new Yelina; it is all stuff, she apparently saves for emergencies."

"I was going to go to your place last night on the way home to pick up some bits for you, but ran out of time with all that was going on."

Yelina smiled with gratitude. "Please thank Aileen for me Horatio; this is very kind of her."

"You're looking brighter today, are you feeling a little better?"

"Yes thank you...Kyle just cheered me up as well. It has been nice to see him."

"Yelina I am sorry, but we must be going now," said Horatio as he bent and kissed her goodbye on the cheek, and indicated to Kyle to get moving. Kyle gave her a wave and as they walked out of the room Yelina head him say, "Are you really alright Kyle?"

When Alexx returned soon after they left to check her over, Yelina said, "Horatio seemed very concerned about Kyle, how bad did he hit his head when he tripped and fell."

"Hmmm is that what he told you?"

"Like father, like son. I swear he gets more like Horatio with every passing day. He obviously chose not to cause you any alarm."

"Well as you asked, Yelina, he nearly joined you in here or worse...he took a bullet in the back this morning, but luckily he was wearing a vest."

Yelina gasped..."Ron Saris?"

"Sounds like it, but don't you fret Yelina...Horatio told me they are closing in on him. A lot happened this morning but I don't know the full story."

"Kyle has turned into a handsome mature young man, and in just the few minutes he was here I noticed how like Horatio he is now in his mannerisms."

Then pointing to the plastic bag Horatio had put down by the side of the bed, Yelina added, "Aileen kindly packed me a few bits and pieces Alexx. I can't wait to change into something feminine."

"Well that is Aileen all over...she has a kind heart."

"Alexx, you have been very kind to me in here, but you really don't like me do you?"

Alexx sighed, and looking over the top of her glasses, she replied, "Yelina you are my patient in here, and I want you to recover well, what I might think personally is not relative to you being in here. I just want you, like any other patient to get well so that you can go home. Talking about upsets in the past will not help you right now."

"So that's a no."

"Horatio has forgiven me Alexx. Do you think Aileen will as well?"

"Do you think they will let me ever see my niece?"

"Well I think the fact she sent some stuff in for you says Aileen has forgiven... At least to some degree, but I can tell you this Yelina she wasn't your enemy, I know she has suggested to Horatio that he should forgive and forget, but as far as seeing little Hannah is concerned I have no idea."

Then Alexx sat on the bed..."Look Yelina I really don't know what got into you the day you spoke so maliciously to her on the phone, but I was there as you know just a few seconds later to check on Aileen. Horatio was worried about her, she was suffering with a particularly bad virus and was struggling so much to get better, and was in no state to argue with you, and though none but Aileen knew, she was pregnant at the time. But apart from trying to ruin their marriage by insinuating that Horatio would go running to you at any time you asked, the worst thing you did was to sneer at her son, and a boy that Horatio loved so much he eventually adopted as his own. So whether she in particular, will ever let you see my goddaughter, I really cannot say. If she says no, then you can be sure Horatio will respect that even if he has seemingly forgiven you."

"All I can say Yelina is the signs of relenting are there, so I suggest you don't try and push for anything more right now, let anything else happen when they are ready."

"So you are her godmother Alexx?"

"Yes, along with Maeve, Aileen's friend in New York, and she has two godfathers, Kyle and one of Horatio's friends also from New York - Michael Hayes."

"I don't know any of the people from New York."

"You have probably heard of Michael Hayes though, he was District Attorney for New York for many consecutive years. A charming man and is dating Maeve."

"That Michael Hayes - an illustrious godfather then – I have missed so much."

"I bet Hannah is pretty, Alexx."

Alexx face softened, "She is the prettiest, cutest little girl. She is adorable."

Then standing up Alexx said, "I have said too much."

As she made to walk out of the room, Yelina called after her, "Thank you for talking to me Alexx."

* * *

Driving away from the hospital Horatio said, "What am I going to do with you Kyle. Do you want to go and stay with your mother and Colin, or John and Aileen?"

"Or do you want to come back to the lab with me, and sit in the office until the end of the day. You could help in the outer office, by taking phone calls if you wanted something to keep you busy."

"Just take me back to my place Dad."

Horatio was just about to reply, when his cell phone vibrated. Removing it from his inside jacket pocket, he opened it and seeing who was phoning he drew over to the sidewalk and parked. He was in heavy traffic and did not want to be distracted while driving. It was the middle of the afternoon now and loads of commuting traffic on the move, many of them tourists.

"Eric."

"Where are you Horatio?"

"Just on my way back to the lab, about seven minutes away, and trying to decide where to hide Kyle away for the rest of the day. I just picked him up from the hospital."

"What you got for me Eric?"

"We have just received a call from a police officer down at Crandon Beach...the car has been found."

"Frank has just left with a couple of officers."

"Okay hang on there Eric, we'll go in my hummer. 'I'll drop Kyle off at the lab; he can stay in my office, until we get back."

Pulling back into the flow of the traffic, and with a grimace Horatio said, "Sorry Kyle, the decision has been taken out of my hands. Get a coffee and have a walk around and a chat with the others if you wish."

Arriving back at the lab, Kyle dashed into the station, and Eric jumped in the front of the hummer alongside Horatio and they sped off to Crandon Park Beach.

* * *

In the meantime and on his way back to his car after visiting the gent's washrooms and purchasing a take away coffee from one of the concession stands, Ron Saris for the second time in a few hours halted in his tracks. A police patrol car was sitting right behind his rental car and an officer, walking around the car was talking on his phone, and he swore to himself. "FUCK." The place would be swarming with cops in a matter of minutes. For a few seconds he stood there undecided about what he should do, he couldn't get to the car – his guns were in the trunk, except for one fully loaded one tucked in the back of his pants waistband – and there was no way to get back to the boat. Then coming to his senses, he dodged out of sight behind a palm tree, chucked his coffee in a bin, pulled his cap firmly down over his forehead, and putting his sunglasses on, made his way back to the main car park, where he hailed a cab. He had to get well away from Crandon Park Beach and Marina now and instructed the cabbie to take him to Coconut Grove. As they drove over the Rickenbacker Causeway, he spotted a CSI hummer tearing along on the opposite side and just caught sight of a flash of red hair and muttered to himself, "Too late Red...you are always just too late. You will be too late to save your wife as well."

He had made up his mind that he now had to get both the wife and kids today...if only he could draw them out somehow, and then Julia, and then he would get the hell out of Miami, job done. First, he had to get yet another car and a rifle, maybe two.

* * *

When they reached Crandon Beach, Eric stretched the top half of his body out of the hummer door window to see if he could pick out where Frank was along the two-mile stretch of beach, and sighting him immediately, he sat down quickly saying, "About 800 meters Horatio, on the grass verge. There is a red warning flag on the beach close by - the water must be a bit rough today."

Parking on the grass close to two patrol cars, Horatio and Eric jumped out of the hummer, as Frank came walking over to them saying, "We got the car, Horatio, but still no Saris."

"Who found the car?"

"Officer Jenkins here," said Frank looking towards one of the three officers with him.

"What made you look here Officer?"

"I just had a hunch Lieutenant Caine."

"I suddenly had the thought that the best place to hide for a while would be right under the very noses of those looking, and where better than right next door to the marina. He no doubt thought we would be looking further afield, but as it is still high tourist season, I thought this would be a good place to merge in with the tourists for a while so I decided to come back and take a slow ride along the whole stretch of the beach."

"Good thinking. You did well."

"Eric, please work your magic and unlock the car door? We don't have time to call the rental company out."

"Can you pop that trunk now for me please Officer Jenkins," Horatio asked the second the car was opened.

When the trunk was open, the officer stepped out of the way and looking at Eric, Horatio raised his eyebrows, pursed his lips, and then said, "I think we have found what we have been looking for Eric." They were staring at two Ruger Min 14 rifles and a Sig-Sauer P229 9mm handgun and coincidentally, the same model Horatio used.

Eric snapped his gloves on and handling the guns in turn, he checked the two Ruger Min 14 rifles first, they were both loaded, and one of the rifles showed that one bullet was missing. As the handgun was a semi automatic; bullets loaded by a magazine, he could not tell for sure how many bullets were missing, as there was no way of knowing if the magazine had been loaded to capacity. However, he did spot some GSR on his gloves after removing the magazine and checking the chamber, a good sign the gun had been used, and recently.

Looking at Horatio, he said, "As you say, looks like we have found our evidence."

Horatio smiled with satisfaction, he was sure they now had the evidence they needed to prove Saris had shot at Kyle, and that the handgun was used on Yelina, but he would get Calleigh to check them as soon as they could get back to the lab.

Then turning to his right a fraction, Horatio spotted a man and a young boy, with blond hair, about seven years old come over to them and start talking to Frank, and then he heard Frank say, "You should speak to Lieutenant Caine," as he directed them over to him.

"Are you looking for the guy that was in this car Lieutenant Caine?"

"I am Mister..."

"Stone - Kieran Stone."

"Why do you ask, Mr Stone, did you actually see him here?"

"Well, my son did to start with. We were playing with a ball down there on the beach, about an hour ago when I kicked it a bit too hard and it landed right next to this car. Anyway, my son came running over to pick the ball up and then came rushing back to me telling me there was a horrible man in the car. As he picked the ball up the man apparently made a scary face at him - opened the window and told him to be more careful where he kicked the ball, and to get the hell out of it. My boy was pretty upset Lieutenant, and it was my fault not his, so I started to walk over to give him a piece of my mind, but before I got here, he got out of the car, and wandered off and I gave up the idea and returned to my son. Afraid I didn't see his face though he had his back to me the whole time."

Looking and smiling softly at the boy Horatio asked, "What's your name son?"

"Joey."

Eric glanced at Horatio immediately, and noticed the flicker of sadness cross his face – Joey was the name of the young boy Horatio had found and saved in the everglades at the same time he and the team were dealing with the death of Speed. That had been a terrible day for all of them, but worse for Horatio.

"Well Joey that is a good name. I knew another young boy called Joey a few years ago, and he had blond hair just like you."

Then kneeling down on his right knee in front of the boy, Horatio took a folded poster of Saris out of his inside jacket pocket and opening it he showed it to him gently asking, "Is this the man you saw Joey."

"Yes," said Joey as he took a frightened step back away from Horatio at sight of the picture on the poster.

"He is a bad man isn't he? I was scared of him."

"Yes, I am afraid he is Joey."

Then standing up Horatio said, "It was a good job you didn't actually reach him yourself Mister Stone as you can see from what is in the trunk here he had weapons in his possession, and is a dangerous man and wanted for several crimes."

"I just wish I knew where he has gone," Horatio muttered as he stood there, looking all around him. He was worried that Saris could be anywhere along the beach watching them from some vantage point, or worse still in the children's park just a few meters away. He might take desperate measures now not being able to get back to his rental car.

He came away from his thoughts when he heard Kieran Stone speak, "Lieutenant Caine."

Getting Horatio's attention, he said," I think Joey might be able to help you. He just whispered to me that he saw where this Saris guy went."

Horatio, immediately knelt down in front of the boy again, with Eric looking on in anticipation, and softly asked, "Can you tell me what you saw son...this is very important."

"When my Dad walked over to tell him off, I watched him and I saw the horrible man get out of this car, and although Dad didn't see where he went, I did as I was watching him because I was scared for my Dad. When Dad was walking back to me, I saw the horrible man go towards the toilets over there by the edge of the play area," said Joey pointing to the edge of the children's park.

Joey stopped for a minute seemingly out of breath. Then with an encouraging smile from Horatio, he continued, "Dad then took me with him across to the playground area, to get me an ice cream - There was a long queue so I sat on a bench waiting for him, when I saw the man get a drink from a stand, and then start to walk back towards this car. Then he suddenly stopped, came back a bit and stood behind a tree, and then I saw the police car."

As Joey stopped again, Horatio realising the boy was having breathing problems looked up at Kieran Stone and asked, "Is this too much for your son?"

However, Joey started talking again, "He looked angry, he threw his drink away, and pulled his cap down over his forehead, and rushed along the grass verge to the main car park. I could see the park as I stood on the bench to make sure he was going. I wanted him to go and not come back."

"Did you see what he did when he was in the car park Joey?"

"Yes, he got into a cab...a yellow cab. It was the Miami yellow cab taxi firm - I saw the banana logo on the side of the car."

Joey had a bad coughing fit then and standing up Horatio asked, "Is your son ill Mr Stone? I'm sorry if I have pushed him too far."

"He has had a severe cold on his chest Lieutenant, which is why he isn't at school. Thought it best to keep him away the whole week, but he was looking and sounding a lot better this morning and was bored so I brought him here today for what was supposed to have been a treat. Seems as if it has been too much for him, he tends to get panic attacks when something worries him."

Looking down at Joey with a gentle smile Horatio said, "Joey, you have been a very, very helpful boy, and the Miami Dade police thank you for your help today. As you have been so helpful I was wondering if you would like a ride in the hummer, it can only be a short ride, as we have to leave soon."

Joey's eyes lit up and looking at his Dad, asked, "Can I Dad?"

Kieran Stone, all smiles nodded his head at his son.

"Thank you Lieutenant Caine, this will make his day."

"Okay...let's do that then. CSI Delko will take you for a ride in the hummer Joey, while I settle up a few things here...won't you Eric?"

"Sure - Lets go Joey." said Eric as he took hold of his hand and led him over to the hummer.

While Eric was away, Kieran Stone sat on a grass verge waiting for his son's return and Horatio stood talking to Frank, assessing the situation as it was right now. They were both thankful that although Saris had not been in the car when found he was at least no longer a danger here on the beach or the Marina. They were slowly getting a stranglehold on him. The worry now though, was where he was right now. Horatio had no doubt that Saris could pick up another car somewhere and arm himself from some seedy gun shop, willing to overlook the laws for a big enough payment. Although they had found the money on the boat, he realised that Saris must still have a substantial amount of money in a bank somewhere, but probably not as accessible as having two nice holdalls filled with ready cash. This could hamper him if he needed to get hold of something with cash in hand.

Thirty minutes later, now close to 3:00pm, Horatio and Eric were on their way back to the lab, with the weapons from the car, leaving Frank and his people to move the rental car back to the rental company, and clearing the scene in general.

On the way, Horatio phoned Calleigh and asked her to get set up ready to do some urgent ballistic tests on the guns he was bringing in, hoping they would prove that these guns were the weapons Saris had used so far. He was certain they were, but needed concrete ballistic confirmation.

When they arrived at the lab, he took the guns to Calleigh immediately, there was no need to stop and talk, Calleigh knew well enough what was required of her. Then he went in search of Kyle, who was sitting in the outer office bored stiff. Kyle jumped up when he saw his dad, and they went into his office together, taking coffees in with them. Horatio explained to Kyle what had happened, and told him that they now had the problem of finding out once again just where Saris was, and where he would strike next.

Then Kyle asked, "Can I go home yet Dad?"

"No Kyle, not until I go home myself and that may be late into the evening, and I want to take you home myself or pull Colin away from your mothers once Craig is home. Either way you will have to wait son."

Then realising he was being unfair, Kyle had had a bad day, and probably could do with going to bed for a while, he said. "On second thoughts Kyle, Saris hopefully thinks you are no longer alive, so I'll take you home, but just in case he has since spotted you alive, make sure you do not answer the door to anyone other than Colin, who will join you once Craig Roberts is home."

"Dad...I do know what not to do."

Horatio grimaced, but understood. His son was looking tired. "Sorry Kyle, I am being over protective aren't I?"

"No Dad, I'm sorry, it is me being too sensitive," Kyle replied giving his dad a hug, and mentally, berating himself, for acting like a big kid. What a dumb thing to have said when his dad had so much to deal with right now.

"Just give me a few minutes to make a couple of phone calls."

Horatio called John, and updated him on the present situation, warning him that if Saris appeared he would be in a different car now or find some other way of getting there if it was still his intent to get to Aileen.

"How are they doing John?"

"They are good Horatio...Tommy has been reading his school books and making notes, most of the day. He really wanted to go outside for a while but he understands he cannot. Aileen is keeping herself busy, but clearly worrying, which is natural, but she is coping Horatio. She wouldn't want you worrying about her feelings; you have enough of your own worries."

"John, I have no idea when I will get home. I have a feeling I should hang around here at work for a while yet."

"No problem for me Horatio, just do what you have to do. I'm not going anywhere...too comfortable here being looked after by your wife," said John followed by a chuckle.

Horatio smiled, he knew John was just trying to make light of the situation.

"By the way Horatio, I hope you don't mind I had to tell her about Kyle. She sussed something was wrong when you phoned before and did not speak to her at the same time. She was quite persuasive, and I thought it best to tell her rather than have her worrying all afternoon."

"No I don't mind, I should have told you to tell her before; I know how she always senses when something is wrong."

"John...pass your phone to her for me please."

"Horatio"

"Hi Sweetheart,"

"Horatio, Is Kyle really okay, you are not hiding anything are you?"

"He is with me right now, he is okay, but it has been a long day for him, so he wants to go home right now. I will take him myself, and then Aileen I am sorry I will be returning to work straight away. I explained to John that I want to hang on here for a while...I promise I will tell you everything that has happened today as soon as I come home. In the meantime John can tell you what I have just told him."

"Don't wait for me to eat either just in case I am very late."

"Horatio, please take care, you are so in the open when you go out and about."

"I will Sweetheart. If I don't get home in time, give Hannah and Tommy a goodnight kiss for me."

"Will do...love you Horatio."

"Love you too Aileen, very much."

Closing his phone Horatio then called Colin and updated him, asked how things were, and all was good so far. Julia had apparently wanted to go and see Kyle on hearing what had happened to him, but Colin had persuaded her it was not a wise thing to do. Thank goodness for Colin he thought. He had sensed from the beginning that Colin was not a person to take any nonsense from anyone, and then he smiled at the thought of Julia not getting the better of Colin. That was a good move putting him with her.

Then closing his phone he said, "Come on Kyle. Let's get you home."

On the way to the hummer, he called Eric and told him he was taking Kyle home and would be back shortly.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

A/N Thank you to all for reading this story, and I would like to take this opportunity to wish you all a Happy and Peaceful Easter.

 **Chapter 30**

On Horatio's return to the MDPD, Calleigh called him to the ballistics lab.

When he arrived, she said, "I have some good news Horatio, I can confirm that the rifle with the missing bullet, is definitely the one that fired the bullet at Kyle, and the Sig-Sauer is the hand gun that fired the two bullets at Yelina, and the one that hit Cobra's co driver."

"As two other bullets had been fired from that same gun, assuming the magazine had been full before he shot at Yelina, I took the liberty while you were out Horatio of asking James Burton if he could contact New York for copies of their ballistic tests on the bullets that killed Nathan King and his brother in law. He must have some real influence with them, as they sent copies through to me directly at his request within twenty minutes, and they came through just five minutes ago. And everything they have sent matches my results perfectly."

"So you have very clear evidence to produce for all the shootings when you arrest Ron Saris."

Horatio smiled, he was happy that Calleigh had taken the initiative.

"Calleigh, thank you...great job, as usual, and thank you for staying on later than your normal time."

As he walked back down the lab hallway to his office, his face now bearing a grim expression he was thinking it was unlikely he would arrest Saris. He had other ideas for the bastard. He knew he shouldn't be thinking like this, but being honest, he was hoping Saris would give someone the chance to take him out before this was all over.

When he reached his office, Eric came and joined him and they sat there talking about the events of the day when Eric received a call, answering it he looked at Horatio and mimed "Frank."

"Hey Eric, we had a call from one of the Miami Yellow cab drivers, to inform us that he had picked up the guy we were looking for at Crandon Beach and had dropped him off outside Coconut Grove Bank, Bayshore Drive. He apologised for late call, but only realised who his passenger was, when he saw a poster back at the cab office when he signed off for the day. I asked him to describe him. And he was spot on Eric, but that was of course nearly two hours ago now."

"I have officers out in force looking for him in that area, best I can do for now."

"How is Horatio doing?"

"He is with me as we speak Frank. Horatio has one of his hunches that we will be needed before this day is over."

"Oh - I thought he had gone home."

"He took Kyle home and came back."

Looking at his watch, and noting it was now 6:00 pm, Horatio butted in, "Frank it has been a long day for everyone you go home now."

"No way, if you and Eric are staying, I'm staying as well."

Thirty minutes later Frank came rushing in, consternation written all over his face, "Horatio - Eric, you will not believe this but...

Horatio had been sitting there a little disturbed, he had wanted to say so much more to his wife when he had spoken to her before taking Kyle home, but the time had not been right.

Looking towards the door as he heard Frank he tensed on seeing the look of concern on his face and wondered what he was going to tell them.

"Seems like Saris has another car and possibly, more rifles, and we have an officer down."

Horatio's heart sank. "Okay Frank what do you have?"

"First, is the officer down a fatality?"

"Don't know yet? Going there when I have passed on what you need to know. Another two officers are on their way there in the meantime."

"Where did this happen?"

"At the Armoury store Horatio, 7147 West Flagter Street, just west of Coral Gables."

"Horatio stood up, and said, "Frank, don't let's waste any time, come in my hummer with Eric and you can tell us what you know on the way."

They left the building quickly and as Horatio drove away at speed, Frank sitting in the back of the hummer leaned forward; resting his arms on the back of the two front seats and started talking."Fifteen minutes before I came to see you two, I picked up a message from control, informing me that we had a call come in earlier from a Mr Washington, reporting his car stolen from the parking garage in Rice Street, Coconut Grove. He left the car for two hours while he and his wife did a bit of shopping, and it was gone on his return. He says he definitely locked the car, so someone must have prised the lock. Now while we generally treat stolen cars seriously, we have given them very high priority this afternoon knowing that Saris no longer had a car. An officer went to the garage and on arriving at 4:30 he spoke to both Mr Washington and the garage car attendant. The attendant recognised the driver as Saris, from the poster the officer showed him, he apparently got a good look at him when in his own words, he said, "The motherfucker drove out of the garage like a flaming maniac."

"He was able to do this as the barrier was faulty, and stuck in an open position and the attendant while waiting for someone to come and repair the barrier had to trust people to stop and pay. Saris didn't of course."

"The car is a red Honda Civic, Horatio, Florida licence plate CBW 106...and a bolo went out immediately."

"Well we expected him to get another car so we at least know what he is driving around in now. So what happened next, Frank?"

"I was on my way to tell you about the stolen car some fifteen minutes ago when another call came through from an officer, the same officer, in fact, who you spoke to this afternoon at Crandon Beach. He phoned control to report he had spotted the car outside the Armoury, but being wary, as he was on his own and had also spotted Saris in the Armoury, he called for backup."

"A few seconds later, he made another call saying there had been a shooting, the owner had been shot, and that he was also down and that he had managed to call for an ambulance and then the phone went dead. Maybe he fainted or something. That is all I know at this stage – the other officers know I will be joining them shortly."

Reaching the Armoury store ten minutes later they found a small crowd had gathered outside the yellow crime scene tape. They pushed their way through the crowd, ducked under the tape and one of the backup officers came across to them, and told them that the owner of the store, Tony Benito, had been shot but was alive and had been able to talk.

"He gave me a description of the person who shot him and it matched that of Saris. Saris had asked to see a rifle he was interested in buying, but when he took it out of the cabinet, and asked him for sight of his gun licence permit, Saris pulled a gun, which he recognised as a Sig-Sauer and shot him in the chest."

Hmm, another one from the shipment instantly went through both Horatio's and Eric's minds.

"He also told me the rifle he took with him was a Remington M46 - Magazine capacity 5 rounds, maximum effective range 800 meters, and he also smashed a cabinet and grabbed some ammunition."

Horatio grimaced; Saris now had one powerful rifle in his hands. "Damn it," he said to himself

"Where is Mr Benito, is he still able to talk?"

"He's in the ambulance Lieutenant Caine, he started drifting in and out of consciousness. The paramedics are tending to him first as Officer Jenkins insisted they did as he is not hurt so bad, although he is looking rough. He is sitting inside the store on the floor, with his back propped up against one of the floor cabinets. My co officer is in there with him."

"Have you actually spoken to him about how he got shot as well?"

"Yes, just before the ambulance arrived. He said he heard the sound of a shot coming from inside the store, and knowing Saris was in there he decided he couldn't wait for backup and was going to try and apprehend Saris on his own. He knew it was imperative that Saris did not get back into the Honda. Between us, we surmised that Saris just had the edge on him though, as Officer Jenkins was apparently just turning his body round to come towards the Armoury entry door, when Saris rushed out and with his gun still in his hand and shooting wildly, a bullet catching him in his top right arm, his shooting arm. Before he could move his arm to take a good shot, Saris was in the Honda and away. Jenkins did still try to stop him, he managed to get two shots off at the car but it sped away too fast for a hit to have caused any serious damage. He is feeling really bad about failing to stop him Lieutenant Caine."

"But in my opinion and in the circumstances none of us would have. Officer Jenkins is one of the best."

"Thank you Officer. I'll go and have a word with him."

Horatio made his way into the store, and looking at Officer Jenkins with some concern, he walked over to him, sat down on the ground next to him, and softly asked, "Do you feel like talking?"

Nodding his head, Officer Jenkins said, "I'm sorry Lieutenant Caine; I have let you down badly today. I was too late to catch him in his car at the beach, and now this. And I am supposed to be one of the more experienced officers."

"No you haven't let me down Officer Jenkins. First, you were the only one to think of checking along the beach earlier today, and he was not in the car when you spotted it anyway, and this evening being the good officer you are, you really had no choice, other than to attempt to get him on your own. I am very sorry you got hurt in the process."

"We are all asked to make on the spot judgement calls from time to time, sometimes they work in our favor and sometimes not, and you know you have helped make life very difficult for him today, finding the rental car earlier, caused him some real problems. He is getting edgy, and resorting to stealing and brandishing a gun at anyone who gets in his way - he is a worried man right now."

Then seeing Officer Jenkins wincing as he tried to move to a more comfortable position, Horatio stood up, and helping him to his feet with the help of the other officer he said, "Come on – Let's get you to the ambulance, you have been sitting here long enough."

Horatio led him over to the ambulance, and seeing a paramedic jump down from the ambulance, he called for his attention. "Look I know you are busy but it is about time this officer received some attention, he is weakening. "Sorry Lieutenant, I was just about to come and fetch him."

The paramedic took over, and as Officer Jenkins was helped into the ambulance, he turned his head, and called out, "Lieutenant Caine, I hope you get the bastard soon, I was one of the officers on duty the day Ms Salas was found."

"We will Officer Jenkins, we will. Take care now."

Then Horatio pacing up and down, phoned both John and Colin, and updated them on the present situation. Tucking his phone away in his inside jacket pocket, he stood still for a while almost oblivious to what the others were doing. He was trying to work out in his mind what Saris's next move would be, and he was worried sick. Armed again; more dangerous than ever, Saris was taking risks, and he was not afraid to admit to himself he was scared. Who knew what the crazy bastard would do next.

When the ambulance left the scene, the two backup officers cleared the crime scene tape, and told the crowd to disperse, while Frank, and Eric, made sure the Armoury store security alarms, and cameras were set, and that the door to the store was locked and the protection shutters were pulled across the windows and locked.

Satisfied, there was no more to be done Eric went across to Horatio to tell him they were finished and they all left the scene, Frank telling the two officers to go for a break before patrolling the streets once more for sight of the Honda.

Twenty minutes later they arrived back at the lab, everyone else had left now, and the night shift were on. They knew Horatio and some of his team would be hanging around through the evening and the reason why, and had received instructions from the Chief not to bother them unless asked for help.

A few minutes later, as Horatio, Frank and Eric were sitting in his office taking a breather with a coffee, Horatio's cell phone, sitting on his desk vibrated. Noting it was John coming through; he looked at Eric and Frank with alarm written all over his face.

"John, is something wrong?"

"Horatio, we think Saris is close ...just a few minutes ago someone made two attempts to get Aileen on your main phone line."

"No one picked the calls up did they John?" please say no said Horatio to himself. If Aileen had answered, and it was Saris on the phone he would know she was in, and at the same time he wondered how Saris had got his home number, it was unlisted in the telephone directory.

"Of course not Horatio, but we did have the answer phone switched on."

"In the first instance a short message was left, it said, "If you are there Mrs Caine, please pick up as I have a very urgent message for you from the MDPD."

"Barely five minutes later the second call came through, and someone identifying himself as Officer John Walden..."

Horatio grimaced and yelled, "Did you say John Walden?"

Eric and frank looked at each other. It wasn't like Horatio to scream down the phone to anyone, especially not to a friend. Something had definitely hit a raw nerve.

Being his friend though and knowing what he knew John just continued with no reproach, "Yes Horatio, he told Aileen in his message that he had some bad news for her. He regretted to have to inform her that her husband Lieutenant Caine had died in a confrontation with an armed criminal, Ron Saris, and was on his way to the Miami Dade Memorial Hospital."

Then Horatio smashed his right fist on his desk in temper, his facial expressions and color were changing so quickly that Eric thought for a minute that Horatio was going to burst a blood vessel.

Hearing a bang, John asked, "You okay Horatio?"

Horatio, barely able to calm down managed to answer, "Yes John, sorry about that, carry on."

"Well, as you know Aileen is no fool, having been around cops for some of her life, she understands police procedures, and was immediately suspicious. Initially, because she knows well that if anything had truly happened to you, she would have received a call on her cell phone, or an immediate visit by one of your team, and she told me you had once used the name John Walden in connection with Julia, so this has to be somebody who knows you. We presume Saris is probably the only other person who would have heard that name because of his involvement with Julia in the past. He didn't give a number in the message and neither was there a call back number."

"We are convinced it was Saris, although neither of us would recognise his voice. Shame that Colin wasn't here at the time, he would have known for sure. The John Walden reference convinced us it was him though, and then Horatio, a few seconds after we discussed the calls, I spotted a red Honda driving by slowly, couldn't see the licence plate though."

Horatio trying to remain calm asked, "How is Aileen John?"

"She is good Horatio, she is seething mad of course, and used a few choice words."

"Don't worry, Horatio, it was good for her to let off steam...it has been a long day for her worrying about everyone. I have never seen Aileen feisty before. Some good old Irish temper on display for a few seconds."

"Damn it John, the bastard is trying to draw you all outside of the apartment. You are both right only Saris could know I once went under the name of Walden, except for Kyle and Julia of course. Oh! and Yelina."

At that moment, Horatio's office phone rang. Eric answered it for him and one of the female officers in the outer office, said, "We have a caller who is asking to speak to Lieutenant Caine urgently, and he says that if I mention the name Red, he will know this is urgent and will accept the call."

"Can I pass it through Eric, or shall I say he is not here, he sounds a bit weird."

"Just a minute he is already on his personal phone talking to someone else."

"Eric catching Horatio's attention said, "Saris is on the line wanting to talk to you, do you want the call put through."

Horatio having told John to hang on for a minute had heard the conversation and nodded his head.

Eric handed him the phone as the call was switched through to his line, and the first words he heard were, "Hello, John Walden," followed by a small chuckle.

Horatio switched the recording button on so all could hear.

"Hey Red, are you still there? Are you still seeking me here, there and everywhere; not having much luck are you? Sorry I had to kill Kyle today. He wasn't a bad kid, just had a rotten father."

Eric and Frank were astounded at Saris's nerve; he was obviously trying to taunt Horatio, yet again.

"Right now I am outside your apartment, waiting to see if that wife of yours thinks enough of you to chase to the hospital to see your body. I left a message on your phone telling her you were dead, and that you were at the Miami Dade Memorial Hospital. You see Red, once she is on the move I aim to take her out tonight. But I am puzzled, no movement yet, so perhaps she isn't there at all...got her and the kids protected somewhere nice and safe have you Caine?"

"My hunch though is that they are inside the apartment with a protection team. Not that they are much good Red, do you trust them?"

"Should I take a chance and try going in...I have a beautiful rifle to play with RED...or maybe I should just try and start a fire, now that would be poetic justice, don't you think?"

"Mind you the place does have a look of being deserted, no cars out front, haven't seen a single sole, and no movement across any windows, so it would just be a waste of good gasoline."

Horatio was fuming as he listened, and now interrupting, snarled with venom in his voice, "You are one sick twisted fucking bastard Ron, and I can promise you that you will not see tomorrow mornings sunrise."

"Ha, don't make promises you will never get the chance to keep Red."

Then all went quiet, so Horatio was just about to close his phone and go back to his cell phone to continue his conversation with John, and to ask him if he could see anyone outside his place, when he, Eric and Frank heard three gunshots.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

A/N...Sorry this is an extra long chapter, but I really didn't want to break it off any earlier.

 **Chapter 31**

The office line went dead. Horatio immediately picked up his cell phone knowing he had asked John to hang on, and seeing John had not closed the call during the delay, he yelled, "John...John, are you there?" Getting no answer, he stood up and paced around his office, and tried again, "Are you there John? - for Christ's sake answer me, will you?"

While keeping the phone to his ear, Horatio looked at Frank and twirling the forefinger of his right hand he said, "Bird in the Air."

Frank immediately contacted the helicopter rapid response service with instructions to get a bird in the air urgently and to search for a red Honda Civic, licence plate CBW 106 and to start their search in the residential area outside of Downtown Miami.

Still unable to get a response from John, Horatio closed his phone and said, "I have to go, something is dreadfully wrong; if Saris was outside my place as he said he was, and John is not answering I need to get to them quick. I would appreciate you coming with me Eric."

"Of course Horatio, that's why I'm here."

"I'll pick up a couple of officers and follow you also Horatio."

Horatio nodded his head to Frank in acknowledgement.

As Horatio and Eric made their way quickly to the Hummer, they could hear the helicopter already circling around above them. Horatio drove at high speed and suddenly about ten minutes into his journey, his cell phone rang, removing it from his jacket pocket and seeing it was John coming through he slowed down and parked up in a convenient spot. He did not trust himself to be driving if bad news was coming through. "John, is everything alright there? When you phoned earlier Saris was through to me on my office phone and we heard three shots - he was claiming to be outside the apartment and when I picked up on our call you were not answering...I am on my way now with Eric to check on you all."

"Sorry I didn't answer Horatio...we have had a bit of activity here, and by the time I remembered the call had been left hanging you had gone. Phoning now to update you, but don't panic all is well."

Horatio let out a sigh of relief, as did Eric.

"You know I mentioned to you earlier Horatio that I had seen a red Honda drive by, well it returned and this time I did see the licence plate...it was Saris alright... I was looking out through a gap in the window blind in the dining room, and while I could see him clearly there was no way he could see me as one of shrubs cuts the angle of sight down from the road. He was sitting in his car talking on his phone, and casting the occasional glance towards the apartment."

"That would have been me he was talking to," Horatio muttered.

Continuing John said, "Suddenly, though, he stuck a rifle out of the car window, and fired two shots. It looked like he was aiming for the lounge window, possibly to see if it would cause any movement in here, but he is a lousy shot, unless he had not set the sights to suit him on the Remington before he attempted to use it. He missed the window so the bullets must be in the brickwork or ricocheted off somewhere.

"We heard three shots John."

"The third shot was from me Horatio. Saris got out of the car probably to try to get a better shot but the rifle failed to operate, from here it looked like it had jammed, and while he was messing about I calculated I had time to get a shot at him, so I opened the front door just wide enough to take aim. I have a Glock as you know and very accurate, but unfortunately he was not a perfect target, and he moved just as I pulled the trigger, but I did hit him. I heard him cry out and saw him grasp his left shoulder and get straight back into the car. He is definitely hurt now Horatio. He drove off straight away, but that shoulder will hamper his driving."

"Sorry, I didn't take him out completely Horatio, but I wouldn't risk going out to get a better angle shot and end up him taking me out instead, and leaving Aileen and the kids at his mercy."

"Well that is exactly why I was comfortable with you protecting them John. I trusted you to make the right choices if anything happened."

John continued, "Then just seconds after Saris drove off Colin turned up. Craig Roberts had returned home, so he came here to see if he could be of any help. Apparently all has been very quiet at Julia's."

"Well that is something to be thankful for," Horatio mumbled.

"John I am nearly there, but now I know you are all okay, I won't stop; we have the copter out searching, so Eric and I will be staying out here as long as it takes us to find him, even it means all night. Could you explain this to Aileen for me please? And tell her I love her."

"Of course, Horatio but she heard you anyway, she is standing right next to me listening to every word, and just whispered to me to tell you she loves you and to take care."

"Horatio, as Saris now knows I am here, and he is hurt, he is unlikely to come back here...he knows a message will have reached you by now, and I will of course still stay very alert. Knowing this, Colin has just asked me if he can join you in the circumstances."

"Horatio already moving again said," Okay, an extra hand could be useful. Tell him to be ready to jump aboard the minute I stop. Be there in about 10 minutes." When he arrived, Colin jumping in the back of the Hummer said, "Thanks, for letting me in on this Horatio."

"Colin, do you happen to know in which direction Saris went as he drove off?"

"Well he didn't pass me Horatio, and I came direct from Julia's."

"Mmm, let's continue right for a while then, he could be moving towards North Miami."

Eric had kept Frank updated and knowing all was well at Horatio's place and the route he was traveling for now, he veered off in a different direction, trying to cover the alternative route that Saris could have taken from the apartment.

Horatio was driving at a moderate speed while he, Eric and Colin were keeping their eyes open for the Honda. Then they suddenly spotted the copter in the distance ahead of them dip low several times, and they were getting optimistic that the pilot had seen something of interest.

Five minutes later Frank came through on the Hummer phone. "Horatio, pilot has spotted the Honda, he wasn't sure at first. Saris was driving along South Dixie Highway, turned west, and stopped outside Marlins Park under cover of some trees, trying to hide from the copter no doubt, but then probably being impatient he moved away, and the pilot now confirms it is him and he is heading for Little Havana."

"Okay Frank...I'll keep this channel open – keep me updated. We are about twenty minutes away."

Ten minutes later Frank came through again. "Pilot says the car has moved into the east side of Little Havana, and driven into what looks like one of two derelict warehouses close to each other."

"Frank, tell the pilot to hang on for a while just in case he makes another move."

Five minutes later as Horatio drove into the poorest east side of Little Havana, the copter was hovering with its lights showing the way. It was not yet dark but dusk was falling now. On first glance, judging by the tire marks that were visible it looked like Saris had turned into the second derelict warehouse, and Horatio parked up midway between the two. Noting a small group of Cubans standing around he told Eric to go and speak to them to persuade them to move away. Jumping down from the Hummer Eric recognised one of Juan's friends he had helped the night Juan had died. So he went to speak to him first, and quickly explained that trouble was about to go down, and his people should move on out of harm's way, and assured him no Cubans were involved. Then Eric thinking he had a right to know whispered to him that the person they were after was the last wanted person for the recent drugs raid. The Cuban smiled and immediately coaxed his people back into the darkness. Just as he was leaving he said, "The person you want drove into the second warehouse Senor Delko. This is the man on the poster yes?"

"Yes it is."

"Good," said the Cuban as he turned away with a smile of satisfaction on his face and disappeared into the darkness with his people.

Meanwhile, Frank in his patrol car with two officers had caught up with them, and parked just behind the Hummer. Horatio and Colin jumped out of the Hummer now, and Eric told them that the Cuban told him Saris was in the second warehouse.

"Okay, he isn't going anywhere, so take a couple of minutes Frank and tell the pilot to stand down now and thank him for his help."

Frank also phoned control and cancelled the bolo, with a message to go out that car and driver now found, no further assistance required, enough officers at the scene handling the situation.

Then Horatio addressing them said, "Okay, we will go in now, I take the lead, Eric to the right of me, Frank to the left and if you still want to be involved Colin, to the rear, but between me and Frank."

"I definitely want to be involved Horatio."

"Frank, your two officers to stand guard outside please, just in case Saris escapes us."

Frank asked, "Are you serious Horatio? No way will he be able to make a run for it."

"Francis I trust nothing where this man is concerned."

Then Horatio pushed the warehouse door open with his right foot, and as it slowly swung open, they entered cautiously, and were confronted by the sight of Saris sitting on the floor leaning against the back wall of the warehouse, his shirt covered in blood from his left shoulder and down his left arm. His handgun was sitting on the floor to the right of him. He made an instinctive move to pick it up, but struggled, he could not quite reach and slumped back against the wall, knowing he could not get all four of them anyway, and just as Eric yelled, "Do you want the Kill Shot Horatio?"

"Maybe Eric, maybe, but I have to do a few things first."

"You see, I also like playing games," Horatio added as he gave Saris a malevolent smile.

"Reverting to using Cobra's name in front of Saris Horatio then said, Cobra - lift him up please."

Cobra holstered his gun first then lifted Saris up none too gently, and Saris spat at him, "You fucking traitor...I trusted you. I actually liked you."

"Yeah, so much so that you would have killed me had I not been driving the last leg of that journey to the warehouse here in Miami?"

"I was never with you Saris...I was the leak - that is what I do, infiltrate and tell the authorities what I find out. If you had not had your own game plan the night of the raid, you would not be standing here now. Luck was on your side that night, but now your luck has deservedly run out."

Then Horatio holstered his gun, took five steps forward, and using his right fist, and with all the pent up fury that had been building up all day, he unleashed a powerful punch to Saris's jaw, which put him back on the floor, as Horatio snarled, "That was for Yelina."

"Wow, temper, temper Red," said Saris shaking his head and rubbing his jaw.

"And this is for attempting to kill Kyle," said Horatio as he venomously kicked the wound at the top of Saris's left arm, causing Saris to scream in agony, "You bastard Caine. You fucking bastard."

"And anyway, what do you mean by attempt. I killed your son; I saw you crying over him, and saw him carted off in the ambulance."

"That is not correct Ron."

Then smirking Horatio added, "Your attempt to kill him failed. My son is very much alive."

"As I just said, I like playing games. We fooled you, you son of a bitch."

Having a pang of conscience Horatio added, "Sorry I meant no offence to your mother, she was not to know her son would be a monster."

Then looking at Cobra, he asked, "You want to have a go?"

Cobra nodded his head and kicked Saris hard in his left side saying, "That is for my co driver, he was dirty, but he was only ever a driver, and he had a wife and three kids. Then kicking him again, he added, "That was another one for Yelina."

Horatio allowed himself a small smile at that last comment. He had sensed Colin had developed some feelings for Yelina.

"Okay, you can arrest me now. I give myself up," said Saris as he somehow struggled to his feet. He had had enough excruciating pain now."

Eric and Colin both smiled. Eric because he knew Saris was not going to have the luxury of an arrest, and Colin, because he suspected, and hoped Saris was going to meet his end tonight.

Meanwhile, Frank had been looking around the car and the rest of the warehouse and called out, "I can't find the rifle Horatio, but there is a small box of rifle ammunition here in the car," said Frank holding the box in the air for Horatio to see.

Horatio snarled, "Where is the rifle Saris?"

Saris never one to know when to shut up cockily replied, "It was no good, the bloody thing jammed, I threw it away, and you know where I threw it Red, in the shrubs in front of your apartment – wouldn't it be a laugh if your stepson found it and accidentally shot and killed himself."

In a rage Horatio lifted his right foot again and kicked him hard in the crotch, sending Saris back to the floor again screaming and writhing in agony."

Saris somehow managing to sit up again a couple of minutes later, but out of breath gasped, "I'm going to make a complaint when I get to the MDPD."

"Oh Ron, do you think IAB have any interest in taking me to task over you. They have no interest in you whatsoever anymore."

Then Horatio slowly withdrew his gun from his holster, took up his shooting stance, shoulders hunched, head slightly tilted to his left, gun held nice and steady, and with ice-cold eyes said, "Now you are going to die." Then he yelled, "I'll take the kill shot now Eric."

Saris racked in pain all over his body now still managed to retort," You won't shoot me, you're a cop inside out and a righteous one, your job is to take me in alive. That righteousness will not let you pull that trigger Caine."

"Oh, but killing you would be a righteous act Ron."

"But, you know you are right, I am a cop inside out and should not choose to kill unless absolutely no other option. I should arrest you and let the courts convict you for several counts of murder and attempted murders. We have enough evidence to get you the death penalty several times over. But I am also a servant to the taxpayers of this city, and I rather think they would be happier if I don't take you in."

"However, you're right again Ron, I am a righteous person," said Horatio, sighing, as he dropped his arm down his side, resting his gun against his right thigh, and turning his back on Saris he walked across to Eric, whispering softly, "His gun is close by him on the floor."

For a brief moment, Colin was disappointed he really thought Horatio was going to take Saris out but then he caught Eric glance to a spot beyond him, miming "Let him do it." Turning round he saw Saris still sitting on the ground, somehow find the strength to bend over and stretch for his gun.

Then the penny dropped Horatio was playing games again. In that moment he realised just how well Eric knew Horatio's way of working, and thought, Saris is a fool, he was blind to the fact that anyone could have shot him in an instant. Eric still had his gun drawn, Frank now had his hand in readiness on his, and he himself could draw his in less than a second.

The enmity Saris felt for Horatio was obviously making him reckless, which is of course what Horatio was banking on...clever. Kill in defense.

As Saris sat there with malice in his eyes, he somehow steadied his gun with both hands, and took aim at Horatio's back.

Horatio, whose hearing was extremely good, heard the familiar click of the hammer, followed by the pull of the trigger, and just as Saris released the trigger Horatio dodged to the right of him, turned and aimed straight and true for Saris's heart. Saris dropped his gun, and slumped backwards, now lying flat on the ground.

Horatio stood there for a second, then walking over and kneeling down on his right knee he whispered to the now dying Saris, "That was for daring to threaten my wife and children. The records will show I shot you in self-defense, and that will be true, Ron. I did just that. I told you earlier that you wouldn't see tomorrow's sunrise, and I always keep my promises."

Then as Saris took his last breath Horatio added, "Rot in Hell."

Horatio stood up then feeling shattered; he holstered his gun, unsteadily walked across to the Honda, and sat down on the front passenger seat, his legs stretched outside the car, and sighed with relief that the job was done. His family were safe – His beautiful family were safe.

The others, sympathetic to how he must be feeling now left him alone to rest alone with his thoughts for a while.

Frank called for the mortuary wagon, while Eric fetched his kit box, and camera, which had been in Horatio's hummer on and off all day. Then he looked for the bullet Saris had discharged and found it lodged in the warehouse door; he removed it, bagged it, along with Saris's gun, placed them in the kit box, and then picked his camera up and commenced taking all necessary pictures.

While Eric was busy, Colin got concerned about Horatio he looked exhausted. He went out to the Hummer and found a bottle of water, took it across to him, and getting his attention he said, "Here Horatio, have a drink of water, you look as if you may be dehydrating."

"Thanks," said Horatio with a tired smile as he took the bottle. He took a few mouthfuls and then said, "I don't enjoy killing you know, but I will not shy away from it in situations like this. I know this got really personal, but he had committed so many crimes I had no hesitation shooting him with intent to kill."

"I understand, sometimes it has to be done and he deserved to die Horatio, you know that more than anyone else. Hell I wanted him dead as well."

Then Frank came over, saying, "Horatio why don't you go home and be with your family now...we can finish off here. It is all over now my friend, bar the clearing up. I will wait for the morgue wagon, which should be here any minute, and one of my officers can take this Honda to the compound for now. Other things can wait until tomorrow."

"Thank you Francis, but I'll wait, three of us came in the Hummer if you remember," said Horatio managing a small chuckle now.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Frank, did not argue the point, he was just relieved his friend still had a touch of dry humor in him. It had been a hell of a day.

Twenty minutes later, they all moved away from the warehouse. Saris's body had been collected, one of the officers was driving the Honda to the police compound, and Frank and the other officer followed them.

Horatio, Eric and Colin left in the Hummer, with Eric driving them to the MDPD, and Horatio was happy for him to drive as for once he did not feel up to driving himself.

In the meantime, back at the apartment knowing that Saris was no longer outside and that Horatio and others were now on his tail, Aileen relaxed a little. Tommy had eaten and gone to bed early, he had tired himself out reading his schoolbooks, and getting her to ask him questions, but it had helped pass the day, and he was unaware of the evening's events. After sitting casually chatting with John for thirty minutes, Aileen decided it was time to get up and get him a proper meal and with his agreement she risked switching the light on, John was confident Saris would not come back to the apartment. John had a very healthy appetite, so with him giving her a hand in the kitchen, she rustled up a grilled steak for him with trimmings. She did not want anything to eat herself, but sat with him at the kitchen table, sipping a coffee as he ate and enjoyed his meal. John did enjoy his food, but he had gone along with this knowing it would keep Aileen busy.

An hour later, after John finished eating, and complimented Aileen for a lovely meal, and the dishes placed in the dishwasher, Aileen made more coffees, which they took with them into the lounge. It was dark now, but Aileen feeling safe enough knowing the action was elsewhere now, and with John's agreement again, they switched one of the wall lights on, and John sat in an armchair by the window, while Aileen sat on the sofa.

John silently watching Aileen for a while was thinking she had stood up well to the tension of the day. It looked like she was somewhere far away in her thoughts at the moment though and he guessed she was wondering what was happening, they hadn't heard anything yet and some two hours had now elapsed since Horatio had picked Colin up, and he was getting a bit worried himself, but wasn't going to say anything.

A few minutes later Aileen coming away from her thoughts, looked across at him and smiled. "John every day I thank you, Sharon and Michael, for that devious trick you played on Horatio, in getting him to New York, under false pretences. If you had not, we would never have met, and I would never have known the love and happiness he has given me. I would have missed so much. He is the most wonderful caring man; I love him so much, and the fact he took Tommy to his heart so easily, still overwhelms me at times."

Then eyes watering Aileen added, "John I will not be able to bear it if something goes wrong out there tonight."

John got up and sitting down next to her on the sofa, said, "Come here, you have all been under a lot of strain, let me give you my arm to lean on for a while." Aileen nestled in next to him, grateful for his support.

Fifteen minutes later Horatio, phoned John to tell him he was on his way home and that it was all over, but was too tired to explain all for now, and would talk later once he was home.

Aileen heard, and started crying with relief. John smiled at her and pulled her in closer to him, not saying a word just letting her have a little weep, she had been so strong throughout. Horatio would be proud of her.

Half an hour later just on 10:30 pm, John noticed car headlights shining through the blinds as it drew into the driveway. He got up, opened the blind a little and smiled. "Horatio is home Aileen, he is home. Looks like Colin drove the car."

Aileen jumped up, rushed to the front door, flung it open and ran across the drive straight into Horatio's arms, as he got out of the car. They clung together, not talking, just getting comfort from being in each other's arms, words not needed for now. Stepping back from her a couple of minute later, Horatio whispered, "You're safe, you are all safe now."

Then turning round he said, "Just give me a minute Sweetheart," and he went searching in the shrubs and found what he was looking for – the rifle Saris claimed he had thrown in the shrubs. He picked it up; it had clearly jammed, and placed it in the trunk of his car ready to take into work the next morning for Calleigh to do a ballistics check. Then he drove the car into the garage, and turning to Colin he said, "Thank you for your help being with Julia today, and for your assistance tonight Colin, and for driving me home."

"It was my pleasure Horatio. That is one nice car you have, drives like a dream."

Horatio looking at the car that was on loan to Colin said, "Use that as much as you like while you are still here. We will catch up with you sometime tomorrow."

Then resting his right arm on Aileen's shoulders Horatio led her back into the apartment.

John had followed Aileen out and asked Colin before he left, "Is Horatio okay?"

"He is pretty exhausted John, it has been a really tense day for him. Eric told me that he didn't stop to eat anything all day either, which is why he is feeling psychically weak right now. He apparently stayed mentally strong all day though, and I can tell you he was tough tonight, but the moment it was all over, the relief of it all sank in and he succumbed to tiredness."

"Did he...?"

"Yes John, he did what he had to do...Saris will not be hurting anyone ever again."

Once inside the apartment Horatio wrapping his arms around Aileen's waist whispered in her ear, "I so want to kiss you, but not until I have had a shower first and scrubbed the filth of the day off of me. Understanding what he was telling her Aileen watched him go to the shower room with a soft smile on her face, he was home safe, and that is what she cared about, but she knew what he meant by the filth of the day. She understood without asking that her darling husband had killed Ron Saris tonight, and she had no qualms about that. Saris had tried to ruin their lives, had committed murders, and thankfully, it was all over now, particularly for Horatio, he had borne the worst of their worries.

Emerging from the shower room twenty minutes later, wearing jeans, a black vest, and mules on his feet, Horatio found Aileen in the kitchen, grabbed her in a gentle embrace still mindful of her bruising and kissed her soundly, and then holding her face in his hands, he said, "I love you Sweetheart and I feel so much better now."

"And you look better darling...love your hair all tousled," Aileen said as she ran her fingers through his still damp hair. "When it's wet, your hair goes quite wavy Horatio."

Then giving him a quick kiss she said, "A little bird told me that you haven't eaten today, can you manage something to eat now?"

"Not really hungry," and then changing his mind..."Perhaps something light, a plain egg omelette?"

"Anything for you Horatio, go and relax in the lounge with John, I'll bring it in on a tray."

"Just give me enough time to call Kyle first...he needs to be told that his normal life can resume."

Picking his phone up from the kitchen table where he had placed it before going for a shower, he called Kyle, "Sorry it is late son, but I wanted to let you know that Saris is no longer a problem. We caught up with him finally tonight, but as it is late, we will talk later. I just wanted you to know that you can get your life back to normal, as from right now."

"That's good news Dad, thanks for calling."

"How are you feeling now Kyle?"

"I'm good, actually went to bed for a couple of hours, then called Amy, and watching the TV at the moment."

"Dad, have you heard from Colin? Mum phoned me to say Craig was home and that Colin had left her place some time ago."

"Yes he was with me earlier, he is on his way back to you now Kyle; should be with you any minute. Thought he would have been with you by now; perhaps he has been held up somewhere. He can update you on tonight's events if he wants to."

"Dad, just answer me one thing. Are you alright - even before what has gone on tonight you were having a bitch of a day?"

"I'm okay Kyle, just a bit weary."

"Okay Dad, probably see you somewhere around tomorrow - love you."

"Love you too, Kyle."

Horatio closed his phone and before joining John, he quietly opened Tommy's bedroom door, he did not know how he managed to sleep so deeply, but was pleased that he had tonight. He crept over to the bed, ran his hand softly over his hair, kissed him on the forehead, and withdrew as silently as he had entered. Then he wandered into the main bedroom, went across to his daughters cot, she was awake and kicking her legs in the air, she smiled at him, and moisture in his eyes thinking about how he could have lost them all he picked her up, held her lovingly against his chest and took her into the lounge with him.

He had just sat down with her when Aileen brought his omelette in on a tray; he gave her a sheepish smile and muttered, "She was awake."

Aileen, looked at him fondly, he always looked at her sheepish when he picked their daughter up late at night, and she loved the look, he looked so boyish, and right now, she understood he had the need to have her close to him tonight.

Then she and John both smiled at each other as they watched Horatio attempt to eat with just the fork in his hand, he was not about to relinquish hold of Hannah just yet.

After he had eaten, and they had coffee, Aileen took Hannah from his arms and took her back to her cot as she had fallen asleep. While she was gone Horatio relaxed back in the sofa and looking across at John, he said, "Aileen, seems to be pretty composed, and that is down to you being here John. You do not know how truly grateful I am for you giving up your time to be here, and Colin. I could not have focused on the job at hand without knowing they were in your safe hands. It has been a long painful day, and I am so relieved it is all over. It is you being here that kept me sane."

"You have been very patient. I appreciate it has been a mostly sit, wait and watch job for you, but you coming here solved a big problem. I did not want Aileen, Tommy and Hannah to go in protection as even I would not have been allowed to see them - selfishly I would have hated that, and I know Aileen didn't want it either."

"Horatio, we are just glad we could help, I'm used to sitting and watching over the years, it truly was not a problem. As soon as Michael told me, what was going on I just had to come and offer my help, as did Colin when I mentioned it to him. I happened to be seeing him that same night, for a drink. I wanted to see him personally to thank him for his help on the raid, and without hesitation, he told me he would like to join me. We booked our flights immediately.

"Talking of Aileen, and as I said earlier, she coped well through the day, she had Hannah and Tommy keeping her busy, one way or another. She was of course upset about Kyle, but she was clearly worried sick about your safety tonight - she literally flew out of here when you arrived home."

Smiling Horatio responded, "I did well when she came into my life John, and that is all down to you in the first place. I don't know what I would do without her in my life now."

John chuckled, "Funny she said much the same about you earlier tonight."

When Aileen returned, Horatio told them quietly how they finally caught up with Saris.

Soon after John asked, "We have obviously finished here now Horatio, but Colin and I have flights booked to go home on Saturday; we made it the weekend as we were not sure how long we would be needed, so I was wondering if it would be okay if we hang around until then?"

"John you don't have to ask, you stay as long as you like. God you are so welcome here."

"Calleigh will need to check out your gun as well, so ideal if you can stay on."

Then looking at his watch now 12:30 am, Horatio called Raymond in New Zealand, knowing he would be up and about, and told him his mother was perfectly safe now, as Saris was dead, which meant he was safe as well so he could now break his trip and come home to see his mother if he wanted to. He left it with Raymond to speak to Yelina directly about that.

After the call the two friends sat talking generally for the next hour and then after Aileen made them a nightcap they all went to bed, close to 2:00am, and Horatio, arms wrapped around Aileen, slept soundly for the first time in several nights. Although it would be a short sleep, he wanted to be up early.

Elsewhere, Colin had arrived at Kyle's, a little later than he should have as he had to make a detour due to a traffic accident and they talked well into the early hours of the morning. Colin saved Horatio a job by telling Kyle the whole story of what had taken place that night. He had not been sure how much to say to start with but Kyle was so persistent with his questions and worried about his dad that he told him everything, and Kyle had told him his father had said he could tell him about the events of the evening. Kyle was pleased that finally Ron Saris, his Dad's nemesis for such a long time had finally met his end, and that his Dad could rest easy now. No one was going to mourn Saris's death.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Thursday morning, Horatio was up sharp, and before going to work, he went outside and looked carefully at the area around the lounge window, and found two bullet impression marks in the brickwork, a foot under the base of the window, but the bullets had obviously bounced off, and he took pictures of the indentations with his cell phone. Then he foraged in the plants under the window and found the bullets about four feet apart, he was surprised they were not golden bullets, reputedly the best ammo to use with a Remington Rifle. Maybe the rifle had jammed because of inferior ammo. Whatever he was more than happy that it had jammed. He took pictures of their positions and then popped the two bullets into a small envelope he had taken out with him, and placed it in the inside pocket of his jacket.

He went back inside for a few minutes, kissed Aileen, Hannah and Tommy good-bye, leaving Aileen to explain to Tommy that while it was now okay for him to return to school they were keeping him off for the rest of the week. John was still in bed as he left.

Arriving at work, Horatio removed the rifle from the trunk of his car, went to his office and placed it on his desk temporarily before taking to Calleigh; he just wanted a few minutes to collect his thoughts together. He glanced at two notes on his desk and was surprised and very touched to see one of them was from Bob Maxwell, the night shift leader, expressing his and his team's happiness that Saris had been dealt with and that he and his family were safe.

Then he saw Frank coming into his office. "How are you feeling this morning Horatio?"

"I'm good, thank you Francis."

"Do you know how Officer Jenkins and Tony Benito fared last night?"

"Going to the hospital in about thirty minutes time Horatio."

"As you're going Frank, can you pop in and let Yelina know she is now safe, and please collect the bullets extracted from both of them. I see I have a note on my desk saying they are ready for someone to collect and it will save someone else having to go."

"Okay Horatio will do," said Frank as he walked away.

Then Horatio made his way with the rifle, to the ballistics lab, where he found Eric talking to Calleigh. They stopped talking the instant they saw him arrive with a rifle in his hands.

"Calleigh, apart from Saris's Sig-Sauer and the bullet he discharged in my direction which I can see that Eric has given you, I also have this Remington Rifle Saris stole from the armoury, and which he used to shoot at my place twice last night," said Horatio as he laid the rifle down on her work counter. "It jammed on him and he tossed it in the shrubs at my place, which I found last night. Be careful, I left it exactly as I found it."

Then removing the small brown envelope from his inside jacket pocket and placing it next to the rifle he added, "I found these two bullets under the lounge window this morning, and they probably match the bullets in that packet that I see Eric has passed on to you as well."

So I have a few jobs for you. Firstly, I need you to check and confirm that the bullet Eric has given you and which was meant for me came from the Sig-Sauer, and that the bullets that entered Officer Jenkins and Tony Benito, the armoury store owner, came from the same gun."

"I don't have those bullets yet Horatio."

"They will be here later this morning Calleigh, they are ready for collection. As Frank is going to the hospital shortly I asked him to pick them up."

"Okay, will watch for their arrival."

Secondly, I want you to test that the two bullets I just gave you came from the Remington. I know they damned well did, but we need positive proof for our records. Perhaps you can also tell why the thing jammed, I am glad it did of course."

Then showing her the pictures on his cell phone that he had taken of the bullet impressions and bullet positions on the ground he added, "I have these, can you download them on to your computer for me in case you need them for matching the indents?"

Calleigh did as asked straight away and returned his phone to him.

"Finally Calleigh, and the most important for now - when you get the two bullets from Tom Loman that entered Saris's body, one from my gun, and one from John Kelly's, let me know and we will hand our guns in for testing. In fact you had better have mine now," said Horatio, removing his gun from his holster and handing it over to her...the kill shot was mine. Make this your top priority please Calleigh as John, will be going home on Saturday, he was asleep when I left this morning, but he can bring his gun in quickly when needed."

Calleigh not knowing the complete story yet looked at him with concern, "Should I be looking for anything special Horatio?"

"No Calleigh, nothing special. I shot in self defense as did John Kelly, Horatio replied smiling sweetly at her. "John Kelly wounded him earlier in the evening before we caught up with him. It is as simple as that, but you need to check and document post haste while John is still here in case IAB investigate. They should have no need to but one never knows with them, especially as Ron Saris is the victim."

Eric gave the merest hint of a smile and left giving an excuse he had to be elsewhere, but he had to escape, Horatio was such a bloody good actor at times, but he wasn't and he didn't want to let him down by grinning all over his face. Calleigh would have known in an instant that all was not as it seemed. Although it was true, Horatio had ultimately killed in defense and he would always have Horatio's back, always.

Horatio continued talking to Calleigh for a few moments and thanked her for helping to cover the daily workloads, along with others, while he and Eric were both focused their attention on Saris, and she expressed how happy she was that all had turned out well, and that he and his family were safe.

Then he took a slow walk around the lab, only being satisfied once he had caught up with all of his team and thanked them personally, except for Eric. He wanted to talk to him later, and in the privacy of his office.

Soon after returning to his office, James Burton called, "Horatio, my office please, now."

When he arrived, James shut the door behind Horatio and told him to sit down, and gave him a huge grin. "Well done Horatio, I heard the news early this morning...I was in early and Bob Maxwell was still here, so he told me some of what happened last night, and I have since spoken to Eric who was also in early. I am happy you took the bastard out, New York will be happy, and even IAB will be happy."

"But will IAB be happy James, surely they are going to investigate whether I could have brought Saris in alive? They have never missed a chance to try and prove us to be in the wrong."

"Why would they Horatio? As I understand it all the evidence will prove you shot him in self-defense. Nothing for them to investigate, and I told you I would have your back anyway. I can assure you they will not be investigating you for any reason whatsoever, they were totally embarrassed about taking Saris on as an informer in the first place."

"I am really pleased that everything has turned out well for you, and now Horatio I want you to go home and spend some time with that family of yours and not return until Monday."

"But..."

"No buts Horatio, _that is an order,_ you need a break."

"Sorry James I cannot, as I need three days vacation mid October to go with Tommy to New York, on a basketball trip Walter has arranged with Father Downey, and come to that he will want the same three days."

"No problem with that Horatio, as long as, and I know you will; ensure there is adequate cover for you both being away at the same time."

"Now get going...I don't want to see you here until Monday."

Horatio stood up and as he walked to the door, he turned his head and said, "Thank you James, I confess some home time would be really nice now."

Returning to his office, he phoned Eric and asked him to join him and to bring coffees with him.

When Eric arrived five minutes later, he handed a coffee to Horatio, and at his request shut the door and sat down.

"Something wrong Horatio?"

"Eric, the Chief, has ordered me home until Monday, seems to think I need a break," said Horatio with a wry grin. "So I am going to have to ask you to cover for me until then."

"Okay Horatio, no problem."

"Before I leave for a long weekend though, I want to say thank you for being with me every step of the way over the last few days, including the raid on the warehouse. You could have been a target as well, being family, look how easy Saris got a chance to snipe at Kyle. It means a lot to me that you were around. Marisol would be proud of her brother, my very dear brother in law, if she could see the man you have become over the last few years."

"Who knows, perhaps she can Eric - I would like to think she can," he added with a gentle smile.

Eric choked and responded, "Horatio, thank you for your kind words, they mean more to me than you will ever know, and I will always be around if you need me. We have shared a few scary times now, haven't we?"

"That we have Eric."

"Well I had better go now," said Horatio standing up, and removing his wallet from his trouser back pocket he took out a few paper bills, and added, "If the team all go out for a drink Friday night, treat them all to a drink on me."

Arriving home around 12 noon, Aileen was surprised and happy to see him. They had a nice lunch outside with John, and they discussed how they would spend the afternoon. Aileen had an idea, which Horatio was happy to go along with...

Meanwhile, early that afternoon Colin went to visit Yelina. As he made his way to her room, he met Alexx who told him that Frank had tucked his head around the door to let Yelina know Saris was no longer a problem, and thus officers on guard duty no longer required.

Yelina smiled when she saw Colin walk in, she liked him and was pleased that he was visiting again, she felt comfortable with him and if honest, she would like to get to know him better, and as she watched him move across to her bed, she was thinking it was a shame that he would be going home soon.

However, in her petulant way her first words to him were, "It appears that Saris is no longer a problem, I thought Horatio would have come to tell me himself, or to have at least phoned me."

Colin frowned, wondering if this was the other side of Yelina, he had heard about. A side he knew he would not like, it disturbed him, as he had liked what he had seen of her so far.

Pulling a chair up next to her bed, he sat down saying, "Give the poor guy a chance Yelina. It all came to a head late last night, after what had already been an awful day for him. When it was all over, all he wanted, understandably, was to be with his lovely wife and children. It is not my place to tell you the whole story, but let me just tell you, that by the end of the day he was in no state to phone you last night except for Kyle. He was exhausted."

"And I know he went into work early this morning to sort out some things that needed handling as a result of last night. He is a busy man Yelina. There will be a lot of tidying up to do."

"You think I am selfish don't you Colin?"

"No - but I do think you are unfair. He has been feeling very remorseful for what happened to you Yelina, but at the end of the day, it is not really his fault is it that Saris was deranged? And apart from you he has had those closest to him to worry about as well."

Seeing her crestfallen look, he took hold of her left hand and asked, "What is it with you and Horatio? I get the feeling that even though he has been to see you and worried about you that you are at odds with him about something. I know of course that you were married to his late brother, was there a problem there?"

"It is a long story Colin and you would not like me if I told the story."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that, it will probably do you some good to talk to someone not involved in your history."

"I tried to break his marriage to Aileen up, and Horatio was so angry, more angry than I had ever seen him and we have not talked ever since until recently, and then only because he had to...I was working on a case for someone when he was murdered, and I was actually a possible suspect."

"Why would you want to do that Yelina?"

"The green eyed monster Colin, I was jealous."

"But why be jealous if you married his brother? Or did you love both of them and chose the wrong one Yelina?"

Two hours later after Yelina had opened up her heart and told Colin everything, and he had asked questions along the way, she finished by saying, "Now you really must dislike me."

"Looking straight into her eyes again Colin responded, "I don't dislike you at all, in fact, I think you know I like you Yelina, and would like the opportunity to get to know you better, but I have to be honest, I don't like what you tried to do, and I am not surprised Horatio was angry with you. However, we all make mistakes in our lives. I have. Then hearing voices outside Colin turned his head and deep down feeling bothered by what Yelina had told him he was compelled to say, "How could you try to hurt that lovely family Yelina?"

"Look, the whole family has come to see you, doesn't that tell you something?" Colin whispered as he took hold of her left hand again.

Yelina could not believe her eyes for a minute, Horatio had just stepped into the room with his daughter in his arms, closely followed by Aileen and Tommy. She gripped Colin's hand tight and he could feel her trembling and knew she was shocked.

Horatio smiling said, "Sorry I couldn't come in sooner Yelina, had some things to handle first thing today after the events of last night, but in the meantime I asked Frank to tell you that you were safe now, and he confirmed he did."

"Yes he did Horatio. I am very happy for everyone that it is all over now."

"I also phoned Raymond last night and I expect he will be making contact with you sometime today. I think he wants to break his trip and come home for a few days."

Colin looked at Yelina, as if to say not such a bad person is he, and she knew what he meant, he was chiding her, and she felt ashamed.

Then she said hello to Aileen and Tommy, Aileen smiling in acknowledgement; Tommy showing hesitation at first, and then slowly smiled at her. On the way to the hospital, Horatio had gently told him what to expect, and the look of her reminded him of his friend Mark covered in bruises, earlier in the year.

Horatio walked across to the side of her bed, "I have the afternoon free Yelina so, Aileen and I thought it was about time we introduced you to your niece." Sitting on the end of the bed, Horatio positioning Hannah so she was half sitting on his lap added, "This is Hannah, just over three months old now."

Yelina was enchanted, and asked, "Can I hold her for a while please?"

Horatio looked at Aileen for confirmation, she nodded her head with a smile, and he stood up and bending over the bed, he gently placed Hannah in Yelina's arms as Colin released her hand so that she was free to move.

In the moment that Horatio had looked at Aileen, Yelina realised how right Alexx was when she had told her he would only let her see Hannah if Aileen had also forgiven her. That look had told her the truth of that, and she knew without any doubt that although Horatio was back to caring about her, he was no longer the man he once was, he would never dance to her tune again, he adored his wife. She knew that from the beginning really, just could not accept it, but now she knew she just had to; she was back in the family fold and would never do anything to jeopardise that again and in truth Aileen was clearly a good person.

She looked across at Aileen, now sitting down on a chair, and with sincerity said, "Thank you."

Looking down at Hannah now and lifting her up higher in her arms, she kissed her on the cheek, and whispered, "You're such a pretty little girl Hannah."

Horatio noticing Tommy was quiet and standing close to Aileen who was now sitting down, went across to him and grinning asked, "What's up Tommy, no questions today?"

Tommy gave a cheeky smile and rushed around the bed to Colin, and asked, "Why are you here Cobra?"

"Well, I met your auntie Yelina a few days ago and thought I would come and see how she is getting on before coming to your place to see you later on."

Looking confused Yelina said, "COBRA."

"Yes, my real name is Colin, but when Tommy and I first met he knew me as Cobra, as I'm known in some circles back in New York, but very happy to be known by my real name here in Miami. But Tommy here liked it so asked me if he could call me Cobra."

"And he said yes," piped up Tommy with a smile, the ice seemingly broken.

"Do you like my baby sister Auntie Yelina? I love her very much and I won't let anyone hurt her."

Horatio gave Aileen a worried look.

"Tommy, no one is going to hurt Hannah."

"But that horrible man wanted to Dad?" said Tommy clasping his arms around Horatio's waist and for the first time shedding a few tears. "And he has hurt Auntie Yelina."

Yelina looking on had water in her eyes, as she thought what a caring boy Tommy was. How could she ever have been so unkind went through her mind.

"Horatio taking Tommy's face in his hands responded, "Tommy, he was a sick man, and he has gone now, no one will hurt Hannah, I will make sure of that son."

"Hey, John made sure you were all safe while I was trying to catch him, didn't he."

"Yes, it is nice having John here, and Cobra, he is nice. I like him."

With a broad smile on his face Colin said, "I like you too Tommy, very much."

Yelina noticing something about Hannah and sensing the time was right to interrupt now said, "Horatio and Aileen, I just realised Hannah has a slight look of Madison about her." Horatio was startled for a minute he always thought his daughter looked like Aileen. However, everyone saw someone different in a baby's looks in the early days. Sharon had more than once said she looked like him...and then he silently chuckled to himself...if that was the case, then maybe there could be a small resemblance to Madison, her father being his late brother; he couldn't see it himself as yet, but she was changing constantly.

Then Hannah started getting restless and started stretching, kicking and crying, so Aileen aware that Hannah with her strong kicks could hurt Yelina took Hannah away from her and as she did so Yelina softly said, "Thank you so much Aileen, you all coming today has made me really happy and I am so sorry, for hurting you."

"It's aright Yelina, let's forget the past now and move forward."

Colin smiled, Yelina was showing her better side now, and he liked that. The Caine's had broken the ice and she should be okay now as long as she accepted that things could never be quite the same.

Fifteen minutes later, Horatio and his family who were going to the MDPD on the way home, said goodbye and left Yelina with Colin still keeping her company.

A few steps outside of Yelina's room Alexx met them and relieved to see them unharmed she hugged them all one by one; there was no need for words. Looking at them as they moved away she did say to herself, "Thank you God."

Back at Yelina's bedside, Colin was concerned as she had a far away look on her face and he asked, "Are you alright Yelina, do I need to get Alexx to come and see you?"

Coming away from her thoughts Yelina smiled and answered, "I'm fine Colin, I was just thinking about a day a long time ago now and one I had forgotten about until now, seeing Hannah reminded me of it. Horatio and I had to work a crime scene, and he was annoyed when we arrived to see that Rick Stetler, from Internal Affairs was there ahead of him. He and Rick never saw eye to eye about anything, and it was by rights really Horatio's crime scene, but Rick told us that he had an interest as the police officer killed was under IAB's radar. It turned out that the officer was in fact clean. Anyway, I was going out on a date with Rick that night and Horatio was at the time unaware I was dating him, but he realised when Rick made a comment about the evening. He looked at me so surprised and I can recollect our exact words to each other, he said, "WOW - When did that happen?"

"I didn't like his tone – it felt like he thought he had a right to know."

"So I sarcastically replied, "He asked me for a date - I said yes - that is usually how it works."

He gave me one of his looks of disappointment.

"And then I was nasty and said," You have a daughter, you didn't tell me about; Makes it kinda of hard to trust you."

"He just took it, gave me a sad look, and said, "I understand."

"Colin, I found out later that Madison wasn't his daughter at all, Raymond had cheated on me and he was just trying to protect me by not telling me. She had appeared on the scene one day when her mother, Suzie, was involved in something, and Horatio sussed it out that Raymond was her father. I had seen Horatio with her a few times after Madison came on the scene and he looked so good with her, and she looked so like him, and I jumped to the wrong conclusions, and she clearly loved him. But it is a long story, and you have listened to me long enough today."

"Horatio was right though, Rick was no good, but I already told you most of that."

"Anyway, you will be going home to New York soon, and I want to thank you for being so nice in coming in to talk to me a few times, and for being such a good listener. I have really enjoyed your company and haven't been able to talk to anyone this easy in a long time."

"Don't think too badly of me Colin."

Colin stood up then, sat on the side of Yelina's bed, and taking both her hands in his and lifting them to his mouth, he kissed them softly. "I don't Yelina, although I can't pretend to like some of your actions of the past, but I was wondering, if you can put Horatio behind you now, I would like to get to know you more when you are better. I will go home on Saturday, clear up a few things I have to do, and then when you are fit enough to go home I would then be prepared to come back here to Miami for a couple of weeks to see if there is anything between us worth developing."

"What do you think...is it worth me coming back?"

Yelina's eyes moistened over and she answered, "Yes please Colin I would like that very much. You can stay at my place if you wish...no strings attached of course."

"Okay, that would be nice," then standing up he leaned over and kissed her gently on the mouth, before saying, "Give me a call when you are home. Here's my number," he said as he wrote it down on a piece of notepaper on the cabinet by her bed.

Leaning in he kissed her softly again, then caressing her face he said, "Take care Yelina, get well soon."

Then he left, giving her a wave through the window as he went. He was going back to Kyle's place for a while, then on to Horatio's for the evening.

While Horatio, Aileen, and the children were at the hospital, John was at the MDPD.

Horatio had phoned Eric prior to going to the hospital to inform him he was going to drop John off at the MDPD so that he could hand his Glock 22 gun, over to Calleigh, ready for testing when she received the two bullets she was expecting from Tom Loman after he had performed his post mortem on Ron Saris. He also informed him he would pick John up following his visit with Aileen and the children to see Yelina.

Eric met John at reception, had a quick chat with him and then took him to the ballistics lab area, and left him with Calleigh.

"Hey Calleigh, Horatio asked me to drop my gun off this afternoon while he is on a trip to the hospital, thinking it would save some time tomorrow," said John as he removed his Glock 22 from his shoulder holster and handed it to her. It has a 10 round magazine capacity and it was fully loaded yesterday, until I shot once at Saris, and I know I hit him in the top of his left arm- shoulder region."

"Actually John, I collected the bullets from Tom Loman about forty-five minutes ago, and was just about to get set up to test Horatio's gun. However, if you care to hang around for a while I can check your gun first. I know you are going home Saturday."

"Okay, suits me fine if it can be done soon. Horatio said he would pick me up in about an hour."

"This place is amazing. I had a walk around the entire lab with James Burton on a previous visit to Horatio, but didn't actually come in here."

"Is there any chance of me watching you Calleigh? If not, I will go for a stroll in the park."

Calleigh beamed, pleased at his interest and always happy to show off her ballistics knowledge replied, "Sure you can stay and watch John."

"Thanks, we never had anything remotely like this back in my NYPD days."

Calleigh opened up the firing range, put on her protection glasses, and ear protectors, giving John a spare pair of each.

Then picking up his Glock she took aim and fired two bullets to the back of the range...she fired twice to make sure each bullet had matching striations. Any striations picked up would be unique to that gun. Taking her glasses and ear protectors off she collected the bullets, put them under the microscope and showed John that the striations matched, proving the bullets fired from his gun had identical striation marks. She then leaned across her work counter and picked up the evidence bag marked, bullet removed from Ron Saris's left shoulder, dated Thursday, 12th September 2013, signed Tom Loman.

Putting that under the microscope alongside the other two bullets from John's gun the striations matched. She smiled and told John to have another look. He peered through the microscope and saw the proof for himself.

"Wow, this is fantastic, we would have waited ages for this sort of proof to get back to us when I was in the force, we have progressed beyond belief."

"Well this is a top of the draw lab John. It is noted for its excellence all around the state of Florida, and elsewhere."

Then Calleigh completed her paperwork on her findings, signed it and placed the paperwork in a document evidence pack.

John watching her asked, "Are you always so meticulous about what you do, especially in cases like this that to me seems cut and dried."

"We have to be John, even in what appears to be cut and dried cases, all the correct steps have to be taken, one slight slip up and cases can be thrown out of court. Well you will know that anyway, but this lab has a high reputation to live up to, and Horatio expects nothing less than the best from all of us, although he is scrupulously fair if anything does go wrong."

"Anyway the test on your gun proves you did not kill Ron Saris, so you can have your gun back now," said Calleigh passing it back to John.

"That only took twenty minutes so as Horatio is going to pick you up. Maybe I can get his tested before he arrives."

Then putting her protection glasses and ear protectors on again and picking up Horatio's Sig-Sauer sCalleigh went through the whole test procedure again, this time checking against the bullet labelled by Tom Loman to have come from the heart, while John watched her in fascination. He knew of course that procedures had always been in place like this, but in his days at the NYPD, they had not had the luxury of a lab like this and waited days for information to come back to them. It was interesting watching from this side of the fence.

She showed him the bullet striation markings on the bullets from Horatio's gun and they matched and were clearly very different to his own.

"So John, Horatio definitely had the kill shot," and then she smiled. "Not surprising really, Horatio is known for shooting at the heart. Some shoot at the head, but there is always a risk the intended victim will move slightly, so Horatio reckons a heart shot is always preferable if you have a choice, not always possible of course."

"I have a lot more to do yet, but Horatio wanted these two tests done first. I will get on with the other tests tomorrow now."

"When he arrives I will give his gun back to him today. You could give it to him, but from our point of view best if I do."

"Okay Calleigh, thank you for letting me watch."

"It was a pleasure John."

As they started to walk towards reception, making a judgement that Horatio would be arriving at any minute John's cell phone rang,

"Horatio."

"I'm outside now John."

"On my way, Calleigh is coming with me she wants to return your gun to you."

Once outside John slipped into the front passenger seat, and Calleigh passed Horatio's gun to him through the open window his side telling him all was as he expected it to be.

"Thanks Calleigh, take your time with the other tests," said Horatio, already starting to move away.

They had been home about an hour when looking out of the lounge window, John smiled, Horatio and Aileen were about to get a surprise, and one he prayed would not be too much for them right now.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

John continued smiling as he saw her get out of the cab; pay the driver, walk across the drive and then he heard the front door bell ring. Aileen answered the door, and he heard her shriek, "OMG, Sharon, what are doing here? What a lovely surprise."

In the lounge listening to them, John asked himself, "Yes, madam, what are you doing here?"...he had spoken to his wife last night while Horatio was taking a shower and she had told him that she wanted to come to see they were all right with her own eyes, but thought he had dissuaded her. e thought Horatio and Aileen could do without an extra person around right now - so much for thought. Then he laughed. She must have booked a flight immediately for her to get here so quick. Shaking his head he went into the hallway and greeted her with open arms, which she walked into, received his kiss and then said, "Sorry John I just had this urge to come and see them. I have managed to get a seat on the same flight back as you and Cobra."

Then turning to Aileen, "I know I should have phoned but then it wouldn't have been a surprise," said Sharon with a wry grin, "And I thought you wouldn't mind me sleeping on the sofa for two nights. I just so needed to see you all with my own eyes. I will help you out Aileen."

Aileen smiled, she knew well that Sharon would muck in and help it was her natural way.

"No need to phone Sharon you are always welcome here," said Horatio as he stepped inside the lounge through the open patio doors, with Hannah in his arms, he had been sitting outside with Hannah and Tommy since they had come home. He moved across to her and gave her a welcome kiss on the cheek, then added, "If you had phoned though, someone could have picked you up from the airport."

"And that is one of the reasons I didn't Horatio, I didn't want to put anyone out, you have all had enough to think about, especially you, our very dear friend," said Sharon stroking his face with a sympathetic smile on her face.

Then looking at the sleeping Hannah in Horatio's arms she kissed her on the cheek, not pushing for a cuddle just yet, she looked too comfortable where she was.

"Now where is that godson of mine?"

"I'm here Sharon," said an elated Tommy as he entered the lounge just two minutes after Horatio, and rushed across to her receiving a big hug and a kiss from her, then sat down next to her chattering away about all that had been happening the last few days from his point of view, he didn't know the whole story.

Meanwhile, Horatio took his daughter to their bedroom and laid her down in her cot, she was now asleep. She had been unsettled since going to the hospital, probably because she was out of her daily routine.

Thirty minutes later, now 6.30 pm, Colin arrived with Kyle.

John immediately introduced Cobra to Sharon, as he had not met her before, and explained his real name was Colin. Then Colin realising that Horatio and Aileen had an extra guest went to find Aileen who was in the kitchen. "Hello Colin, "she said as she saw him."Horatio has just gone to sit outside for a while, he likes to go out there and relax sometimes."

"Look Aileen, I have just met John's wife, and as you have an extra guest, I'll go out and get something to eat somewhere and leave you to cater for your family and friends."

"Don't you dare leave Colin? You were invited and we consider you our friend now."

"Sharon will be giving me a hand in a minute. There will be no catering problems I always make sure my fridge is full," she said smiling. "Help yourself to a beer from the fridge Colin and go and join Horatio outside, it is a nice warm pleasant evening."

"Well if you are sure."

"Oh get outside Colin," said John, as he came into the kitchen with Sharon, having heard the conversation, "These two can cook for an army."

Then John helping himself to two small beers, from the fridge, and pushed his friend outside. Kyle had already joined his father.

Two hours later after a lovely meal of roasted chicken breasts, roast potatoes, and complementary side dishes of roasted broccoli and asparagus, garlic-mashed potato, or mixed salad, followed by apple tart and ice cream, which everyone enjoyed, they all moved from the dining room into the lounge with coffees.

Soon after, Sharon now cuddling Hannah who had woken and been fed, had been watching Tommy as he sat next to Horatio and Aileen on the sofa, and was concerned, he was very quiet and looking very serious and she asked Kyle who was sitting closest to her, "Do you think something is wrong with Tommy?"

Kyle had also noticed he was quiet, but because he knew Tommy's ways so well now, he knew that the expression on his face meant his brother was thinking hard about something.

Smiling he replied, "I think we may know in a minute Sharon, that expression on his face tells me one of his questions will be coming soon."

Then lo and behold, Tommy suddenly got up from the sofa, stood in front of Horatio with a frown on his face and asked, "My auntie Yelina doesn't like me does she?"

Everyone looked startled except for Kyle, he knew from his own experience that Yelina could be off putting and he had never felt she liked him either, although the ice had been broken recently. Then he wondered whether Tommy knew more about what happened between Yelina and his mom, than anyone ever knew. He pursed his lips together wondering what his father was going to say...this was a very awkward situation, and then he gave a soft smile. Trust Tommy to be so perceptive, he was old beyond his years, only his tenth birthday coming up next month.

"Why do you think that Tommy, she was nice to you today wasn't she?" Horatio asked softly, as he took Tommy's hands in his. "And you were nice to her, and cared about her getting hurt didn't you son?"

"Yes... but that was only because you and mom were being nice to her, and she was holding Hannah. I felt sorry for her with all those bruises Dad, that nasty man, really hurt her, but I have been thinking, and I remembered that when I last saw her at the party you had for your friends at work before you were married, she never spoke to me once or smiled, and everyone else did. She didn't like me then, and I don't think she does now, and we have never seen her since the party until today."

Colin butted in, "Can I say something Horatio?"

Horatio gave him a guarded look but nodded his head.

"Tommy, when you showed you cared about your auntie this afternoon she had tears in her eyes and told me you were a sweet caring boy, she does like you Tommy. I know she does."

"But why didn't she like me at the party, I hadn't done anything wrong. I smiled at her a few times and she just looked away, and she never smiled at mom either."

Then looking back at Horatio Tommy said with a look of defiance, "Dad, I know she hurt my mom once after you were married and when she was not well, so why should I like her? I got confused this afternoon when you and mom were being nice to her, so thought I had to be nice as well."

Horatio pursed his lips, and gave Aileen a worried look, which she returned. They had no idea Tommy had been aware of that incident...they had not said a word to him, but in the state they were all in at the time, perhaps they had slipped up went through his mind, but why had Tommy not mentioned it before, he was never shy in asking questions. He was guessing for now that meeting Yelina today had triggered something off in his memory that he had discarded back then. There was a lot going on at the time. Kyle was in Afghanistan, Aileen had a terrible virus, Tommy still had a bit of a cold remaining from the virus, and they were getting prepared to go to New York for Christmas.

Horatio not prepared to get into talking about this in front of the others stood up. "Excuse me please, Aileen and I need to talk to Tommy about his concerns, these cannot wait until tomorrow, so we will leave you for a few minutes. Make yourselves comfortable. Perhaps you could make some more drinks Kyle?"

Kyle nodded his head in response.

Then pushing Tommy gently forward Horatio said, "Come on son lets go to the study to talk, your mom is coming as well."

After Horatio, Aileen and Tommy left the lounge, the others just sat there quietly each with different thoughts on the matter. They all understood why Horatio had taken the step of moving the conversation elsewhere though as it was obviously a private matter. Colin having spoken to Yelina in the afternoon, guessed what it was about, while Kyle knew for sure, but Sharon and John could only guess that there had been a problem with Yelina in the past, no one had ever told them about the upset with Yelina and they had never met her. All they knew was that she was Horatio's, late brother's wife.

Sharon asked, "Is Tommy in trouble Kyle?"

"No, not at all, he has touched on an awkward subject though." Then, after giving a chuckle Kyle added, "Tommy has quite a knack of doing that. Dad will sort it out."

In the study, Horatio sat on the corner of his desk, while Tommy sat between Aileen's legs on the leather swivel chair, with her arms encircling his waist.

Horatio had to smile; Tommy was staring at him with those wide-open eyes of his he always displayed when preparing to listen to him. And it never failed to make him smile.

"Tommy, let me explain something to you, I want you to know that your aunt Yelina was not unhappy with you at the party, she was upset with me, and because she was unhappy with me, she chose to ignore you and your mom which I have to say was very rude of her."

"But why was she cross with you?"

Speaking slowly to give Tommy time to take in what he was saying Horatio, continued, "Tommy, you know that because your mom and your true father had no sisters or brothers, you have no real aunties or uncles. That is a shame, but sadly, it happens in some families. However, when my brother was alive he married Yelina, which meant she became my sister-in-law, which also means that by marriage to my brother, she is an auntie to Kyle, because he is my bloodline son. Now when your mom and I got married, she automatically became your step aunt. Like I was your step dad until I adopted you."

"Are you with me so far Tommy?"

Tommy nodded his head up and down.

"Now my brother and Yelina had a son called Raymond, your step cousin who you met back in July, and you liked him a lot didn't you Tommy?"

"Yes, he was really nice to all of us."

"Well don't you think that as Raymond was nice his mother would be a nice person as well?"

"I suppose so."

"But she wasn't nice to me or mom and she still hurt my mom."

"Why do you think she hurt your mom?"

"On my first day back at school after that horrible virus, Alexx picked me up from school because mom was so poorly and when I came home you were there as well because you were worried about her. I was talking to mom about school and I thought she had been crying, but she told me it was the virus making her eyes water. Then you went off somewhere and I heard Alexx tell mom you were angry and had gone to see Yelina, who I did not know was my auntie then. When you came back, I was eating in the kitchen, and I heard you say to Alexx, something about not protecting my mom from Yelina and that you would never see her again, so she must have hurt my mom. I forgot about it until now. We have never seen her since that party and I suddenly remembered today."

"And at the hospital I heard auntie Yelina say sorry to mom for hurting her."

Horatio pinched the bridge of his nose in thought for a few seconds and decided he had to tell Tommy something but he would water it down. Once he latched on to something, he would not let it go until he got a satisfactory answer.

He looked at Aileen who knew what he was thinking and gave him a nod, but she was sorry for him, this was all he needed right now, but she knew he wouldn't shrug it off until another time.

"Tommy, I should have explained who your aunt Yelina was before now, but her not being around I guess I forgot. Yelina often looked to me for help when Raymond was a kid, because my brother was not around to help much. He was a cop, but one who worked away from home most of the time so I helped her and she came to expect me to always be there for her, and I was there for her whenever she needed help."

"When your mom and I were married she thought I would not want to see her and Raymond again, and that was silly, because I still did care about her and Raymond, they are family, although I didn't see that much of them in recent years. However, that is what she incorrectly thought, and she was rude to your mom on the phone about it although it was really me, she was angry with. I just could not allow that so I went to see her that night and told her I was upset with her for what she had done and that I didn't want to see her again, that is why you haven't seen her since the party until today."

"She isn't a nasty person Tommy; she just got confused for a while. Then after that nasty man hurt her because he wanted to hurt me, I forgave her Tommy; she should never have been hurt because of me."

"I forgave her as well Tommy," said Aileen nuzzling her head into his neck.

"So if we can son, can you?" Horatio asked.

Tommy sat there thinking for a minute and then grinning happily said, "Yes."

"Okay," said Horatio now standing up, "Give me a hug and let's go back to our guests."

On their return to the lounge Tommy went straight to Colin and said, "Cobra I like my auntie Yelina after all, she was confused but is okay now."

Colin smiled, as did the others, seemed like Horatio had sorted it to the boys satisfaction. Kyle had had faith in his father to do just that.

However, Tommy looking directly at Horatio suddenly asked, "Dad, who is Madison?"

Horatio inwardly groaned. He really did not want to go down that route with Tommy tonight, but Aileen saved him from answering when she quickly said, "Tommy, that's enough questions for tonight." Which for once Tommy accepted, much to Horatio's relief, and he whispered in Aileen's ear, "Thank you - I will tell him one day at a more appropriate time. I can't take him away again, we have guests."

Colin sat there quietly and smiling to himself; he had forgotten just how inquisitive kids could be. Having talked to Yelina earlier in the day, he knew well that Madison was the daughter of Horatio's brother, and he thought Tommy had certainly raised an awkward question for Horatio to explain at this moment in time with guests around. But with Aileen's intervention he seemed to have let it go.

Later, after Tommy had gone to bed in the nursery having switched beds with John so that Sharon and John could sleep together in his larger bed, thus no one needed to sleep on the sofa, Horatio knowing that the next day was John and Colin's last day, and consequently Sharon's as well now said, "I would like to take you all out tomorrow evening for a meal as a thank you for coming here and helping out so much. I would want Aileen to accompany us this time though, as she wasn't able to on our previous evenings out, so perhaps we could get Alexx over."

"What do you think Aileen?"

Sharon butted in, "Horatio, while you were talking to Tommy, we were in fact wondering if you and Aileen would like a night out together for a change. I can look after Tommy and Hannah, and will enjoy the chance to do so, and Kyle said he would like to take John and Colin out for a meal, on his and your behalf."

"Would you like that Aileen, it is very tempting," said Horatio with a smile. In fact, he liked the idea a lot. They had not been out as a couple on their own for a while now, and he would completely trust Tommy and Hannah's care to Sharon.

Aileen replied, "I would love an evening out with my husband - If you're absolutely sure Sharon?"

"I'm sure; nothing would give me greater pleasure than to see you two go out for a nice evening, especially after all you have been through lately. You both deserve some time on your own."

Convinced Sharon was happy Horatio asked, "Where would you like to go Sweetheart?"

Aileen did not hesitate, "Can we go to Matheson Hammock Park? We have not been back there since that very special romantic night you proposed to me darling."

Horatio smiled, as pleasant memories came to mind of that special night. She had accepted his proposal and had made him one very happy man that night and every single day and night since.

Looking at his watch and noting it was close to 10:30 pm, he left them all for a minute, he had left his phone in the study, and he phoned the restaurant there and then to try to book a table, and they were in luck, the restaurant was able to accept his booking.

An hour later, Kyle and Cobra left.

By midnight, they were all in bed in the Caine household each with different thoughts in the minutes before falling asleep. John was happy that Sharon arriving had not appeared to put any pressure on Horatio and Aileen, in fact quite the reverse. They had been happy to see her and accepted her offer to babysit the next night with enthusiasm. Sharon was lying there feeling contented now she had seen her friends and godson in good spirits, apart from Tommy's little problem with Yelina, but Horatio had sorted that out. Horatio, with his arms encircling Aileen, was thinking about the night out planned for Friday, and was looking forward to it, he owed her a night out, to make up for hurting her a few days ago. He had finally accepted she didn't blame him but with all that had been going on he had not had a chance to arrange anything to make it up to her, and Sharon being here was just perfect. Aileen was also thinking about the planned night out, she loved Tommy and Hannah to bits, but a romantic night out with Horatio would be wonderful, and she had no doubt it would be romantic...this is the way he did things. As he tightened his arms around her she sighed with pleasure and with nice thoughts of her husband in her mind, she fell into the best nights sleep she had had for a while

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N Adult chapter...Aileen seduces her husband to a point where he gives into her despite their surroundings.**

 ** ** **Chapter 34******

Friday morning dawned, and Colin, after Kyle had left for work lazed around on the deck with some breakfast. It was such a pleasant warm morning and he enjoyed the feel of the early morning sun on his face for a while, and was thinking he could get used to this idle life. At 9:30 am however, he got ready and drove the car he had been using back to the MDPD, parked it in the car park, entered the building, and found Eric who was not involved in anything just yet, returned the car keys to him, and handed over his identification tag. They stood chatting together for a while, and Frank learning he was there joined them for a few minutes, and then saying goodbye and shaking hands with them Colin left. He took a stroll around the park, and then hailed a cab, arriving at Horatio's place at 11:30 am. Horatio had told him the night before to give him a call and he would pick him up, but he didn't want to put him to that bother, it was so easy to get a cab.

They all spent a lovely peaceful afternoon together, mostly outside on the patio. Horatio offered to take them all out somewhere, but Sharon, John and Colin said they were happy to stay put. They all knew Horatio was supposed to be having a rest and were very contented relaxing along with him.

During the afternoon, Sharon mentioned the fact that Maeve and Michael were going to get married in November. Horatio looked surprised, he knew they were going to get married of course, but had not realised the wedding was on the agenda just yet.

"I knew Horatio," said Aileen seeing his look of surprise "Maeve phoned me to see how we all were amidst all the trouble, and told me then. However, I decided not to say anything for a while, because I didn't want you to have to think about anything else while you were having to deal with so much, and we will need to discuss whether we can all go or not. I think Hannah is too young to fly yet."

"Facilities on aircraft are good for babies these days Aileen," said Sharon.

Horatio butted in, "We won't do anything you are unhappy with Sweetheart. We will discuss it later and let Michael and Maeve know what we decide. You can always go with Tommy and I will look after Hannah."

Deep down Sharon thought it would be sad if both Horatio and Aileen could not go, they had all been present at each other's weddings, and she felt sure Michael would be disappointed if Horatio could not make it. Then she thought that maybe they could get Alexx to look after Hannah; they had a few weeks to decide

Later in the afternoon Tommy suddenly asked, "John do you have to go home on Saturday? I wanted you to come and see me playing basketball this time...why do you always have to go home on a Saturday?"

"Tommy," Horatio said sharply.

Tommy sighed and said, "Sorry Dad."

"Look Tommy, John and Colin didn't come here on a vacation they came to help me out and they have to get back to New York now. We can't always have everything we want son."

Then Horatio felt a pang of remorse for speaking sharply, Tommy never asked for anything much at all, but before he could add anything John spoke.

"I'm sorry Tommy," said John, "But, you are coming to New York in a month's time, and I can promise you that I will see a lot of you playing basketball then as Father Downey asked me to help him out, and I will be around most of the time you are there."

Tommy's eyes lit up, "Really...that will be super."

"Well you have made his day John, he is so looking forward to that trip," said Horatio looking at Tommy fondly.

That evening at 7:00 pm, Kyle picked John and Colin up to take them to Luigi's the Italian restaurant his father frequented, knowing that two other guests he had invited would be joining them when they arrived. Thirty minutes later Horatio and Aileen were just about ready to leave for their night out. Horatio was wearing black slacks, a pale grey jacket and a black shirt, opened at the neck, but Aileen undid another button, and smiling at him wickedly said, "There, that's better." Aileen loved to catch a glimpse of his chest hair; she thought he looked so damned sexy with his shirt open that one extra button, and it was a warm evening anyway, and she knew he would be more comfortable. At least he had forgone trying to wear a tie tonight it inevitably ended up in his pocket whenever he did.

She was deliberately wearing the same dress she wore the night he had proposed to her, a sleeveless v-neck black georgette dress with the palest dull cream lace, contrast pattern over the dress at various places on the front and back. The dress flared out from the hips with a shaped handkerchief style hemline, and wide shoulder straps, tapering in gathers where they met the top of the bodice, and she was wearing black strappy high heel sandals to match the dress.

Horatio took her in his arms for a minute, and whispered in her ear, "You look stunning as always."

Sharon witnessing the display of affection smiled happily.

Then kissing Tommy and Hannah, they left, and Horatio drove to Matheson Hammock Park at a steady speed, there was no rush, he had had enough of rushing around for a while, and he was looking forward to just relaxing with his wife tonight.

They arrived at the RED FISH GRILL, a gourmet fish restaurant at 8:15 pm and the manager took them to their table immediately. Aileen was delighted, it was the same position they had before in a nice secluded corner of the lush gardens, and right alongside one of the lantern lit trees, with a perfect view of the ocean and the sunset.

"How did you manage this Horatio, booking as late as you did?"

Grinning he replied, "It some times helps to drop your name, I just told them I was Lieutenant Caine, and explained this table had special memories for us, and they were happy to oblige. I don't do it often though as I dislike name dropping, but I wanted you to re- live happy memories tonight Sweetheart."

"Horatio you are such a wonderful romantic soul," said Aileen as she leaned across the table and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I love this place. It will always be special in my heart."

Then they ordered their meals, dispensing with an appetiser. Horatio chose the same main dish as before, Chilean Sea Bass, with a sesame crust, and sauted spinach and mushrooms, and Aileen this time went for Grilled Salmon, grape tomatoes, and sweet peas. For dessert, Aileen chose Lime Pie, and Horatio a chocolate brownie with whipped cream. To compliment their meal Horatio ordered a white wine.

They spent the next hour enjoying their meals and the ambience of the place. The evening was pleasantly warm; the sunset was a rich red color, slowly sinking to the west, and the scents from the flowers in the garden were all helping towards making this such a romantic setting.

After they finished eating and while waiting for their coffee, Horatio was looking at Aileen, resting back in her chair with a smile on her face. She looked happy and wondering what was making her smile he asked, "What are you thinking about Sweetheart?"

Aileen chuckled and leaning forward, and placing her wrists on the edge of the table said, "I was thinking about a sexy priest back in New York who I met and spoke to outside Saint Agnes's church. He had mesmerizing blue eyes, and still does, and gorgeous red hair. Then as I walked away from him after we spoke, I blushed as I realised I had the hots for a man I thought was a priest, and it shocked me, but you looked so sexy Horatio, a priest has no business looking like you did that day."

He chuckled, Aileen was in his opinion just a little the worse for sipping too much wine tonight. She had probably had a little more than usual as he had only been sipping at one glass all evening as he was driving.

Then giving him her sultry eye look she leaned across the table and ran the tips of her right hand fingers just inside the top of his open neck shirt, giving him goose bumps. He grabbed hold of her wrists kissing the insides of each of them and thinking that if she kept giving him that sexy look of with those brown eyes of hers she was going to be in trouble. Not that he could do anything about it right now other than to curb his own feelings, which was becoming difficult.

Then he released her and as she sat back in her seat again giving him another one of her sultry looks, he asked, "Do you want to know what my first thoughts about you were?"

She leaned forward again and resting her elbows on the table with her hands supporting her face she looked him straight in the eyes, and said, "I know they were not the thoughts of a good catholic priest."

Taking her face in his hands and holding it firmly he said with a twinkle in his eyes, "You are playing a very dangerous game Sweetheart." Then he kissed her hard on the lips, and released her suddenly aware the coffee was on the way. The waiter just smiled, he was well used to seeing couples kissing, most of them coming here for a romantic evening.

When the waiter moved away Horatio said, "It was your beautiful face, and the obvious love you had for Tommy that interested me, but as you walked away, it was those gorgeous legs of yours that stirred some very unpriestly thoughts in my mind."

"And right now you are doing some serious damage," he added as he felt desire ripping through his body.

Aileen smiled at him coyly. "I should hope so darling."

Horatio in that moment was thinking if she did not stop flirting with him he was not going to be able to control himself and that would be too embarrassing and he blushed at his thoughts.

Aileen noticed him blush, and guessed he was having sexual thoughts. She knew well what she was causing; she was in a seductive mood, she was so happy.

Unlike their last visit here, there was no music so after their coffee, Horatio paid the bill, and hand in hand, they walked through the gardens, and took a slow stroll down the pathway leading to the beach. It was dark now, the sunset having dipped out of sight, but the soft lights dotted at intervals along the path and the half moon reflecting light on the ocean gave plenty of light. They sat on a bench seat at the far end of the pathway, arms around each other looking at the ocean, just as they did on the night Horatio proposed.

They had been sitting there for twenty minutes, when Aileen suddenly pulled away from him, stood up and removed her sandals. Then passing her small evening purse to him she said, "Hold this for me please, I am going for a paddle in the ocean," and laughing she ran across the path and beach down to the waters edge, and stepped into the water, holding the hem of her dress up to her knees.

Horatio stood up placed her purse in his left side jacket pocket, picked her sandals up, and standing at the edge of the path watching her he thought she was mad, the water would be cold at this time of night...it was near on 10:30 pm now.

Then he gulped as he watched her step back on to the dry sand, strip her dress off, fling it down on the sand and run back into the ocean, diving into the water when she got to waist level.

He stood there transfixed for a minute her near naked body with the moon glowing on her looked so beautiful, and he had an instant arousal. God how he wanted her he thought, as he placed his right hand over the tenting of his slacks, trying to calm down. He looked all around him to see if anyone else had seen her, and sighed with relief when he saw no one remotely close. He had to admit that he did not like the thought of any other man feasting his eyes on her.

He walked across the sand shaking his head from side to side, as he smiled wryly, he didn't know what had got into his wife tonight. He picked her dress up, shook all the sand off, and folded it over his left arm, as Aileen who had now spotted him yelled, "You should come in Horatio it's invigorating."

Shaking his head again, he yelled back, "You are one crazy woman, it must be cold in there, and Aileen, just what are you going to do when you come out of the water, no towel?"

"I thought you would be a gentleman and give me your jacket."

Horatio laughed, "Ah, but I don't feel like being a gentleman, and that ocean water would spoil my jacket anyway."

Then he walked away, and Aileen called out, "Bring my dress back Horatio."

He was not leaving her however; he had just glanced around, and spotted what looked like a towel someone had left behind, at the base of one of the palm trees about 10 meters away. Hoping it was clean he walked across and picked it up, shook it hard so there was no sand on the towel, and as it looked clean, there was no soiling on it that he could see, he took it back with him to the waters edge. It was an emergency, she would have to make do, and then he laughed, and called out, "Your knight in shining armour awaits you ma'am."

He flung her dress over his shoulders, placed her sandals on the sand, as she started walking out of the water and wrapped the towel around her as she reached him. She dried herself, and he slipped her dress on for her, and she slipped her lace panties off, they were only flimsy but were uncomfortable now they were wet. She squeezed the water out of the lace, rolled them up in the towel to dry them as much as possible, then rolled them up tight, and taking her evening purse back from Horatio placed them inside. Then she convulsed with laughter.

"You should see your face Horatio? No one is going to know I have nothing on under my dress but you."

Standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist as they stood looking at the ocean, and then temptation getting the better of him he let his right hand wander between her legs feeling her with his fingers through her dress, sending tingles up her spine, and nuzzling her neck he whispered, "And that is how it should be."

"You do know what you are doing to me tonight don't you Sweetheart? I am going to make you suffer for this when I get you in bed tonight."

"Oh please do," said Aileen chuckling.

Horatio gave her a smouldering look and then he stepped away, picked the towel up, folded it neatly and returned it to where he found it in case the owner came back for it.

Aileen picked her sandals up and joined him and holding hands they walked slowly along the beach, pausing when Aileen coming to a palm tree stopped, and leaning her back against the tree, she tugged Horatio in front of her, encircled her arms around his neck and whispered, "Make love to me Horatio."

Bemused, and now thinking Aileen really was a little tipsy he said, "What here in the open? What were you drinking tonight Sweetheart? It was not a strong wine I ordered, and anyway I had the same, but admittedly rather less than you tonight."

"It is not the drink Horatio. I am simply intoxicated with happiness. It is a beautiful night standing here under the stars and the moonlit sky. This is our very, very special place, and all the strain of the last few days has gone, and you my beloved darling husband, are safe, the family are safe, and I just feel so free tonight, and so want you to make love to me under this beautiful sky, with the water lapping on the shoreline."

"I know you want to," she said as she fastened her lips to his, and moved her arms from around his neck and smoothed her hands over the front of his slacks feeling him stirring at her touch.

"No one will know Horatio, your jacket will hide us, and what do you think that couple about fifteen meters behind you are doing? And they are the only ones around anyway."

Horatio turned his head looking over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow and grinned, there was clearly some humping going on and they obviously did not care, as they were right out on the open beach. Then chuckled, he could have them up for such an indecent display in a public place.

Turning his head back to Aileen, and seeing the look of longing on her face, he cupped her face in his hands, kissed her sweetly at first, then demanding, becoming passionate, and now oblivious to his surroundings. He opened his zip as she lifted the centre of the front of her dress up ready for him, and with a deep groan, he slid inside her and thrust hard as he pulled her to him tight and burying his face into her neck he whispered, "You are a witch casting your spell over me tonight."

A few minutes later, fully sated, and now relaxed, Horatio caressed her face gently and looking at her tenderly said, "We, my heart, and I, are so in love with you."

Aileen with eyes glistening said, "You say the most beautiful things Horatio. I love you too...so very much."

Then opening her evening purse, Aileen removed her panties and put them back on, as she needed them now. Horatio smiled as she did so saying "Sorry about that Sweetheart."

Aileen leaned into his body, and captured his lips with a sweet gentle kiss and said, "I'm not Horatio you gave me what I wanted, and thank you for pleasing me so well, as you always do."

"Well we better get going before I take you again, something has a mind of its own tonight," said Horatio chuckling as he started to walk away from her.

Back on the pathway a few minutes later, Aileen slipped her sandals on, while Horatio sat down and removed all the sand that had worked its way into his shoes. Then they slowly made their way back to the restaurant car park, they were in no hurry to leave this evening behind.

When they arrived home at 12:30 am Aileen waited for Horatio while he garaged the car, then putting an arm around her shoulders he stopped to kiss her a couple of times as they crossed the drive to the front door.

John, who had returned about an hour earlier, had been watching them from the lounge window. When he had seen the car headlights swing into the drive, he had gone to the window to check it was Horatio's car. Moving away from the window he said, "They are back Sharon, and they look happy, in fact very happy,"

When Horatio and Aileen entered the lounge, Sharon stood up smiling and said, "I guess you could do with a nightcap now to finish the night."

"Sharon you are a diamond...Yes please," said Aileen.

"Have Tommy and Hannah been any bother?"

"No, no bother at all. Hannah woke up once and I brought her in here for a while, but she soon settled down and has been asleep since 9:00 pm. Tommy and I played with some of his games for a while and then we watched some television, and he went to bed about 10:00 or thereabouts. John arrived back at 11:30 pm."

"Anyway, did you two have a good evening?"

Aileen responded first, "Sharon, we had a wonderful, wonderful romantic night out together. Thank you for suggesting it in the first place and for looking after Tommy and Hannah."

Horatio giving Sharon a hug, added, "Thank you Sharon, it was the most perfect evening."

"My pleasure; especially as you both look really relaxed and happy right now."

"Anyway, let's get this nightcap."

While she was gone, Horatio asked "Did you guys have a good evening John."

"Yes, thank you Horatio, we had a great meal and it felt quite like home, Kyle took us to Luigi's where you have taken us in the past, and he made us most welcome. I really like that restaurant and when we arrived, we found Kyle had invited Eric and Frank along. We had a really good time."

Horatio was pleased, Kyle had phoned him earlier in the day to ask if he it was a good idea or not to invite Eric and Frank. He agreed it was and thanked Kyle for being so thoughtful. His son was proving all the time to him that he had a big heart.

Soon after Sharon provided them with their nightcap drinks, and an hour later they retired for the night and all in a happy place mentally.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Early Saturday morning after fond goodbyes, Kyle drove Sharon, John and Colin to the airport and watched them go through to the departure lounge, and then went to see Amy and spent the weekend at her place.

Soon after Kyle and their friends had departed, Horatio drove Tommy to his basketball session at the recreation center, and left him there while he went to visit Yelina. He was wondering when she was going to be allowed home as he wanted to make sure she had help on hand at the time. When he arrived, he was surprised and happy to see his nephew Raymond by her bedside. He looked tired, and spotting a couple of travel bags guessed he had come straight from the airport.

Raymond greeted him straight away. "Hello Uncle Horatio."

Horatio smiled and shook his head; it seemed he was never going to persuade Raymond to drop calling him uncle. After his talk with Tommy on Thursday however, he had been thinking about Tommy not having any blood related aunts or uncles and of his relationship with Raymond; it was good for kids whatever age, to have an uncle in their lives. He knew Raymond had been happy to have him in his life so if he wanted to still call him uncle, why stop him, just because of his own vanity. It was a sign of affection after all, so he did not try to dissuade him this time as he had tried on Raymond's visit to them back in July.

"You look tired Raymond."

"Just a bit, it's a twenty hour trip from Auckland to Miami International Airport. I was lucky though, I managed to get a non-stop flight. Otherwise, it would have been closer to 27 hours with the stop over at Los Angeles. To be honest I feel more than a little fuzzy, my body clock is telling me it is tomorrow, in Auckland we are 16 hours ahead in time to Miami. I came straight here to see how Mom is before going home and catching up with some sleep."

"You should have called me Raymond; I would have picked you up from the airport."

Then leaning across Yelina's bed Horatio kissed her on the cheek and asked,"How you doing Yelina?"

"I came in as I was wondering if you know when you will be able to go home yet, as I will arrange to pick you up and take you home. I didn't realise Raymond was here."

"The doctor spoke to me yesterday Horatio, and said I can go home on Monday morning providing I don't overdo things. The surgery wounds are healing well, and I am not in a lot of pain now."

"That's good news Yelina, and the bruises are calming down nicely as well," said Horatio caressing her face gently.

"Uncle Horatio, you needn't worry, I can pick Mom up on Monday and take her home, I can use her car...I am covered to drive it if I need to at any time."

"Okay, but call me if you decide you need some help."

"Raymond I have to go now I need to pick Tommy up from the recreation center, I just popped in quickly to see your mom while he is playing basketball, but I would like to drive you home as well if you can come with me now. Or, I could come back later?"

Raymond hesitated, he had been with his mom a fair while and really would appreciate a lift.

Yelina spoke up, "Raymond go with Horatio you have been here long enough. I am happy you are home for a while and thank you for coming in so soon son."

"Okay Mom, if you're sure, I will come in to see you tomorrow afternoon some time."

Then kissing his mom goodbye and picking his bags up Raymond left with Horatio who decided to drive him home first, before collecting Tommy, as his nephew looked exhausted. On the way, Raymond said, "Mom was telling me about this guy called Colin, who has apparently been here to help you out, and that she liked him. She also told me that if she wanted him to he would return for a couple of weeks once she was home and feeling better. What is he like? Do I need to worry about her?"

"Raymond, you can rest easy. Colin is a tough but also caring person, and has some unhappy history, his wife and son died just over two years ago. He is a good, kind man Raymond, and I admit it did look like he and your mom got on well together while he was here. He went home this morning. If something does develop between them, she will be in very good hands. We think of him as a good friend of ours now."

"That's good to know," said Raymond trusting Horatio's opinion.

"How long are you home for Raymond?"

"Two weeks, maybe three, if Mom needs me."

Reaching Yelina's apartment a few minutes later Horatio went inside with Raymond just to make sure all was as it should be. Everything was fine, no sign of a crime having been committed here. Yelina's blood had been removed from the wooden flooring all part of the clearing up job done after the crime.

Then Horatio suddenly muttered, "We could have stopped to get you some fresh milk and groceries Raymond. Sorry, I should have thought of that, had picking Tommy up on my mind."

"No problem, I have some bits in my bags that I picked up at the airport that will do for now, I just want to sleep."

Giving Raymond a hug Horatio said, "Okay, will leave you in peace now, it is good to see you home for a while. Give me a call if you need me at any time to help with your Mom."

Then as Horatio reached the door to leave Raymond said, "Uncle Horatio...Thank you for forgiving Mom, and for bringing your family to see her. She has a smile back on her face despite what has happened recently."

Horatio nodded his head, then left and raced to pick Tommy up. He made it just in time. He hated being late for anything, but Raymond had become his priority for a few minutes and he knew Walter would hang around if necessary, but he had arrived just as the boys were packing up. He had a few quick words with Walter, and then took Tommy shopping with him. He went to a bookstore close by, treated Tommy to some comics, and a sketchpad, and some pencils, as he seemed to like drawing recently, no doubt influenced by Kyle who liked sketching Then he went to the florists and bought eighteen mixed color roses for Aileen one for each month she had now been in his life.

Presenting them to her when he arrived home and telling her what the roses represented Aileen shed a few tears. "Hey Sweetheart I didn't mean to make you cry. They are a thank you for always being here for me, and by being with me you have had to go through a few too many ordeals by my side lately the last one being something you should never have had to go through. Yet you never complain, and I love you so very much Sweetheart, so very much."

Then thinking back on the previous night, and to lighten the mood, he chuckled and added, "And you sure know how to get this man aroused."

Aileen smiled then, and wiping her eyes dry with his thumbs, he took her in his arms and just held her gently, sensing she needed the comfort of his arms for a while. The last thing he had meant to do was make her cry, but he knew they were just emotional tears in response to the flowers and his words, nothing more than that.

Then overcoming her emotions, Aileen said, "Thank you darling, the roses are beautiful and so are you, and I would go through hell if it meant never leaving your side Horatio."

"As I said last night you are such a romantic soul," and smiling broadly now, she added, "And I am very susceptible to being romanced by my husband."

Laughing then Aileen went to the kitchen to prepare some lunch, and Horatio satisfied she was okay now, wandered outside until lunch was ready. Tommy was already out there reading his comics.

The rest of the day, and all day Sunday, they enjoyed relaxing together with no one else to worry about but themselves.

* * *

Feeling relaxed and refreshed after his break, the first thing Horatio did Monday morning on arriving at the MDPD was to go and see Calleigh.

"Good morning Calleigh. Do you have anything for me yet?"

"Good morning Horatio, yes I have. In fact I have finished, it was quiet in here on Friday so was able to complete all the testing then."

Horatio smiled, he never expected anything less from Calleigh other than to be on top of her workload. "That's good, so what were the results?"

"Horatio, the striations on the two bullets removed from Tony Benito and Officer Jenkins match the bullet removed from the warehouse door, which luckily missed you. My tests prove that the three bullets came from the Sig Sauer that Eric removed from the scene Wednesday night and proves that Saris was guilty of firing all three shots. The gun residue on his hands completed the picture, and the finger blurs, on the gun matched those on Yelina's front door, and on the other Sig Sauer that Saris used.

"It also appeared the magazine had been loaded to capacity, as there were seven bullets left in the magazine. I used two for testing, so all ten bullets accounted for."

"Excellent work Calleigh. That ties all the loose ends up perfectly. What about the rifle?"

"Well the two bullets aimed at your apartment definitely came from the Remington 46 rifle, and the bullets were the same as in that packet of ammo Eric gave me. The rifle jammed due to the bolt not coming back all the way thus not allowing the bullet to enter the chamber properly before firing. I made it safe, and fired several bullets and all fired correctly, no problems whatsoever. I think Ron Saris was in a hurry, pulled the trigger too quick and caused his own problem. He was no expert with a rifle. He could have killed himself."

Then realising what she had said Calleigh put her hand up to her mouth in embarrassment, but when she saw Horatio, giving her that humorous smile of his she chuckled. He had seen the funny side of the comment. She loved that humorous smile of his, and had not seen it for while. It was good to know he was obviously feeling more relaxed now.

"Well done Calleigh, I know this was a lot of work for you, especially as our criminal is dead," said Horatio with another humorous smile, "But it had to be done. John was well impressed with what he saw here last Thursday."

"Well you are more than capable of testing yourself Horatio, but thank you for the compliment."

"That may be Calleigh, but I don't need to when I have the best ballistics expert I have ever worked with on my team. I trust you implicitly."

"Anyway, are you happy outside of work Calleigh?"

"Yes, very happy. Thank you for asking Horatio."

"That's good to hear."

Then he left, Calleigh having handed her ballistics file to him.

Before he returned to his office however, he decided to go and visit Tom Loman. He had this strong urge to go and see Saris's dead body in the morgue. He simply had to for complete closure.

Tom looking up from an autopsy he was performing muttered, "Horatio."

"Which drawer is Ron Saris in?" Tom pointed him in the right direction.

Horatio opened the drawer and stood there quietly looking at his old nemesis for a minute, and then with a smirk on his face muttered, "This time, Ron, you will not be coming back to life." He shut the drawer said good bye to Tom, and returned to his office.

Tom just shrugged his shoulders as Horatio left; then remembered he had been meaning to ask him how it was that Saris had so many bruises on his body.

He finished what he was doing and then gave Horatio a call.

Horatio, now back in his office, answered immediately.

"Horatio...I meant to ask you "...then faltering for a second said, "No matter, forget I called."

"What do you want to know Tom?"

"Well I was wondering how Ron Saris had some nasty bruises all over his body as well as the bullet in the heart and the one in the top of his left arm...It looked to me like he had received a kicking. I had to put it in my report Horatio. You should find it on your desk; I put it there on Friday."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you Tom. He resisted arrest and I got into a fracas with him, simple as that. I have put it in my report as well."

In truth, being away for almost two day's, plus the weekend he had not yet written his report, but he had told James the complete truth and knew he had his back. Tom's report would only be relevant for cause of death, which was the bullet to the heart.

"No worries Tom, but thanks for keeping me in the picture."

That afternoon he sat down and wrote his report, signed and dated it, and placed it in the case document file along with Eric's and Frank's reports that had landed on his desk in his absence. He was happy with them they had stated the facts clearly, and more or less matched his own. He also placed Calleigh's, and Tom Loman's reports in the file, sealed it and addressed it for the attention of Chief J Burton. He and his team knew that in a case like this where their leader was involved in a personal way, the protocol would be that the Chief would be responsible for signing this case off. He placed it in his out post box, sighed and relaxed back in his chair for a minute thinking how glad he was that this whole saga was over now, when his cell phone rang.

"James."

"Horatio, can you come and see me please?"

Picking the document file up Horatio said, "On my way."

Entering James office, Horatio placed the file on his desk. "I thought I might as well bring this up with me. It is complete James."

"Thank you Horatio, I will look at it later. That will be a mere formality."

Smiling James said," Sit down, I wanted to see you to tell you that I spoke to Trevor Carson and Jordan King the New York, District Attorney, last Friday and they are highly delighted, as I knew they would be that you have taken Saris down. They asked me to congratulate you and to express their happiness that you and your family are all safe now. They are going to close their file today, no further action needed by them. Trevor saw Saris kill Nathan King and his brother in law with his own eyes, as did John Kelly who was with him at the time."

"So Horatio, this means the Ron Saris ordeal for you and your family is finally over."

"Yes thank goodness, I can hardly believe so much happened in just three days. It all started last Monday, although for poor Yelina it was Sunday, and over by Wednesday night. It felt like a lifetime James."

"The court cases will come up in due course for the drug dealers arrested at the raid Horatio, but we should have no problems, too much evidence against them, but they have all lawyered up so likely to be a lengthy business. According to the last report received the three seriously injured dealers, are making a slow recovery but expected to live, the two lesser-injured dealers are making a good recovery so with the four uninjured parties we can eventually expect nine cases coming to court. I just hope they do not all come up at once, our prosecution team is lacking strength in numbers just now. Two are about to retire and Dan Burgess has a ton of ongoing work. However, that is the prosecutors problem not yours Horatio. Boy would I like Michael here to help out, but the timing is all wrong."

"Anyway it was a brilliant co-ordinated operation, with New York, and at the end of the day with you and your team doing more than the lion's share of the work. I am proud of all of you Horatio. The citizens of Miami can sleep better knowing all those drugs and weapons did not reach our streets."

Horatio gave James a shy smile. He did not sit comfortable receiving accolades, as far as he was concerned, he was just doing a job, but he was pleased for his team. They had been fantastic with their support throughout the business of the raid, and his personal problem with Saris. They were simply the best in his opinion.

"Thank you James, just doing our jobs."

"Okay, I'll let you go now Horatio."

As Horatio stood up, he said "Thank you for all your help over the last few days James. It meant a lot to Aileen and me to have your support."

James smiled as Horatio left, he knew Horatio did not like praise for himself, but Christ he deserved it. The reason his team were so good was due to his skilful leadership. Behind the scenes he had marvelled at how well Horatio, although worried out of his mind had held it together the last few days.

On his way back to his office Horatio picked up a coffee, and for once let himself sit back in his chair and relax with it was still hot. It was terrible coffee at the best of times, but he was thirsty. As he sat there, Aileen came into his mind and he smiled as he thought about Friday night on the beach, she had surprised him, but it had been a wonderful finish to a wonderful evening. Then he blushed at the thought of what they had done.

Then Frank disturbed him by walking in and asking, "What are you smiling about Horatio, you are grinning like a Cheshire cat?"

Horatio chuckled, "I was thinking about my wife Francis and she always makes me smile. She is one very special lady."

"Well you are one lucky so and so Horatio, there are not many like her out there."

"Come on Francis there are plenty of nice women around if only you would let someone get close to you. If you do not mind me saying so my friend, you have let that chip on your shoulder over your divorce with Melissa hang around far too long."

"Yeah, guess I have Horatio...maybe, one day, who knows. I sure would like some of what is making that grin stick to your face. They must be some thoughts you were having."

Placing his right hand over his mouth suppressing a chuckle Horatio ignored the comment.

Then he asked, "Do you have some news for me Frank?"

"Yes Horatio, you wanted to know how Tony Benito and Officer Jenkins were getting on. The position is that Benito is recovering as well as can be expected, and is out of danger, but will probably be in hospital another two weeks. Officer Jenkins is home, I went to see him early this morning. The wound to the top of his arm was nasty, but he was lucky; the bullet lodged itself within a whisker of the femoral artery, and they were able to remove the bullet without damaging the artery. The surgeon at the hospital reckons there was no serious damage done and he should get full use of his arm back soon, but Jenkins says that it feels like he is carrying a dead weight around for now. He hopes to be back within a week. Mentally he wants to be back now, but the arm would be a liability just yet."

"When you say full use of the arm Frank, will he still be able to fire his weapon if needed?"

"The signs are all good Horatio, that guy would never like a desk job."

"What's his full name, and age?"

"Stephen Jenkins and he is age 30. Why do you ask Horatio?"

"Let's just say he interests me. He was the first officer on the scene at Crandon Beach Park, due to his own logical thinking, and the first officer to spot the stolen car, used by Saris, at the armoury. He did all the right things in calling back up first, and then made the right decision not to wait for back up when trouble went down. All signs of an extremely good officer, and he was apologetic to me for not arresting Saris, which he did not have to be in the circumstances and showed his concern for Yelina. That means he cares about victims."

"What you thinking off Horatio?

"Not sure yet Frank, but I like him, let me think on it...keep me posted as to how he gets on for now."

The same day, Yelina returned to her apartment, happier now than she had been for some time, and Raymond being home had made it easier for her to return to the scene of Saris's attack on her, and she admitted it was rather nice having her son make a fuss of her.

During Friday afternoon, the same week, Mark Stanton, the defendant, appeared in the Biscayne Court to stand trial for the murder of his Defense lawyer Gerald Sinclair; however, as he pleaded guilty to the murder on the advice of his new Defense lawyer, he had lawyered up after first refusing the need for one, the judge waived trial by jury. The judge now able to sentence the same day, made Stanton aware of the ramifications of plea-bargaining, and changed the charge of murder to manslaughter and sentenced him to serve 15 years with no parole in the Miami Dade, correctional facility. Thus, he avoided either a life sentence or the death penalty.

Horatio had decided to attend the court hearing and standing at the back of the court was happy enough with the sentence. He thought it was the sort of plea-bargaining, Sinclair would have attained for one of his wealthy clients. Smiling he walked away thinking, Quid pro quo.

He left the court with a spring in his step. Things were moving along nicely.

* * *

While all the activity in Miami had been going on Michael and Maeve had been worried about their friends, but as they could not be of any personal direct help, they had in the meantime been working on their wedding plans.

Michael had been to see Jerry personally to explain as tactfully as he could that neither he nor Maeve wanted a full Catholic Church wedding with sacraments and the reasons why. Jerry was disappointed and asked a few questions, but he was a priest who lived with the times and understood their reasoning. However, when he asked Jerry if he could give them his personal private blessing in church, Jerry agreed to do this on Friday, 8th November, the eve of their wedding day, but there would be no mention in the blessing of the marriage; this he could not do it not being a wedding blessing with sacraments. It would be just a simple personal blessing for their happiness. Michael was happy with this and he knew Maeve would be happy with this arrangement.

Then at the end of their conversation Michael asked, "You can come to the civil marriage as a guest though can't you Jerry, and the reception after?"

"Of course Michael, I would be delighted to attend."

Then having sorted this out, Michael and Maeve booked the Lady's Pavilion in Central Park, adjacent to the lake, for their wedding ceremony. They had also been to the Manhattan Clerks Office to apply for their marriage license, and hired the wedding officiant for the ceremony. They still had a few things to do; they were undecided as to where they wanted the reception. It would be a small party as they were inviting only very close friends, and everything they had considered had been too big. It was down to a possible choice of the Loeb Boathouse Restaurant for private parties, or the River Cafe, near the Brooklyn Bridge. They were still dithering about this.

While making these arrangements Michael had also put his apartment up for sale, which sold within two days of going on the market. Apartments in New York had potential buyers almost the minute they hit the estate agents, but they were nevertheless surprised at the speed the sale went through. It had been a bit of a rush, but Michael had swiftly moved all his personal possessions into Maeve's, and some small items of furniture, the main items of furniture having been sold as fixtures with the apartment and was thus now living with Maeve, and they were looking forward to their wedding on Saturday, 9th November.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Two weeks later on Monday morning, September 30th, Yelina phoned Colin Johnson.

"Yelina, how nice to hear from you," said Colin as he answered his cell phone.

"Colin, you told me to phone and tell you when I was home and feeling better."

"I certainly did. Are you saying you would like me to return to Miami for a couple of weeks now?"

"Yes please, I would like that very much, if you are still interested. But if you have since changed your mind I will understand," said Yelina keeping her fingers crossed that he hadn't, she really wanted him to come and stay, she had been thinking about him all the time she had been home.

"I am still very much interested Yelina. I have something to finish up here in New York, but I could get down to Miami by Thursday?"

"That would be great Colin, my son Raymond came home for a while and he will still be here until Saturday, and I would love the two of you to meet each other."

"Okay, sounds good, I'll try and book a flight now...will phone you back as soon as possible."

Half an hour later, he phoned back. "Yelina, I have booked a flight from JFK for Thursday scheduled to land at MIA at 2.15pm. If it lands on time and I can pick a cab up quickly I should be at your place by about 4.30?"

"No don't get a cab, Raymond says he will pick you up."

"That is nice of him. Thank you."

"When you arrive at MIA Colin, look for someone a little taller than you, and with dark coloring. I have given him a description of you. Perhaps you could wear that purple cap of yours?"

"Okay, will do."

"And Yelina..."

"Yes."

"Thank you for calling. I hoped you would. I have been thinking about you a lot."

When they finished the call Yelina sat at her kitchen table with a coffee that Raymond had just put in front of her and was thinking about the last few days. She was genuinely feeling a lot better now and Raymond being home and around for two weeks had cheered her up. They had spoken about many things and cleared the air over her problems of the past year, and Raymond had been frank with her in telling her she had been so wrong, and she had agreed with him.

Raymond had been surprised she agreed with him and that she spoke to him with an open mind now. He knew Horatio had of course forgiven her, but he felt some of his mom's new outlook on things was down to this Colin Johnson, she had met, and whom she spoke of with fondness in her voice, and of how easy it had been to talk to him. He was looking forward to meeting him before he returned to New Zealand. He hoped he was as nice as his mom was making him out to be and was encouraged by the fact his uncle Horatio had told him he was a good man.

Back in New York, Colin felt a buzz, he was happy Yelina had phoned, he had been thinking about her every day and wondering how she was and whether she would call, and he was pleased to learn her son had been with her the last couple of weeks. He could have called her, but he had made it clear it was up to her once she felt better to call him if she wanted to see if there was anything worth pursuing...he needed that to come from her. He had not wanted to try to persuade her in any way in her vulnerable state.

Soon after his call with Yelina, he phoned Horatio to tell him he was returning to Miami for two weeks and was going to stay with Yelina. For some reason he did not quite understand himself he felt he needed his approval. This was a strange feeling for him, as he had never felt he needed approval of this sort in his life. In the short time, he had to get to know Horatio however; he had learned to admire the man and had great respect for him. He knew that as far as Yelina was concerned, Horatio did care about her despite their past problems, and as he was head of the family, and in the circumstances of late, he felt he should know.

Horatio was happy though, and said he hoped things worked out.

Behind the scenes, Horatio was more than happy; he thought Colin and Yelina would be good together and if a relationship developed between them, Yelina would finally have some stability in her life, because he was sure that is what Colin would be able to give her.

On Thursday afternoon, Colin's flight landed at MIA on time, and he and Raymond recognised each other straight away as Colin came through the arrival doors wearing his purple cap.

On the drive home from the airport, Raymond knowing he would probably not get another chance to speak to Colin on his own, more curtly than he intended, said, "I don't know what your intentions are Colin, but please don't hurt my mom, I won't be here for eight months to help her pick up the pieces if you do. She is looking happy for the first time in a long while now which I admit seems to be largely down to you, and I don't want to see her hurt again; she has made some bad choices where men are concerned."

"Raymond, park up in the lay-by ahead, and let's talk."

Raymond did as he was asked, and Colin turned round in his seat so he was looking at him directly, he had not taken offence at what Raymond had said, he understood his concerns and decided to be upfront with him, and treat him like the adult he thought he was.

"Raymond I have strong feelings for your mother, but we need time to explore what our feelings truly are, away from the hospital environment. I had a wife and son, who were my life and cruelly taken away from me just over two years ago, and I will never forget them, but life has to go on, and I found a way to do that, which did not include seeing other women. I did not want another woman in my life; my wife was the only woman I have ever loved."

Raymond noticed at this point that Colin looked at and touched the bracelet on his wrist with a far away look in his eyes, and felt sorry for him, as he was obviously thinking of his late wife.

After pausing Colin continued, "Your mother Raymond, is the only woman I have looked at with interest or had any sense of feeling for since. But I need to know whether we became attracted to each other because I truly like her, or whether it was because I felt so darned sorry for her in the situation she was in when we first met."

"We talked a great deal and she told me a lot about you all in the short visits I had with her, and I confess I was getting to more than like her and I sincerely believe we have enough feelings for each other to see if we can take these feelings further. This next two weeks is a test visit Raymond, for her and me. Your mother needs to know this as well."

Then with a wry grin Colin added, "She may tell me to go and take a hike before the two weeks are up." Raymond grinned at the comment. He doubted that, as his mother had been making it clear she was excited at Colin coming to visit.

"I can assure you Raymond that my intentions are nothing but good, otherwise I would not be here. But I cannot guarantee what may develop between us as of this minute."

"And being totally honest with you, and as you are concerned you need to be aware Raymond, that there is also the problem that your mother needs to let her thoughts about Horatio go once and for all. If she cannot do that then there will be no hope for us to move forward into a meaningful relationship. She knows how I feel about her part in causing that feud between them. I know she is sorry for what she did, and that she is happy Horatio forgave her, so I hope she can totally let him go now. I think she was going somewhere towards being able to do that before I went back to New York."

"She told you all that as well?"

"I do believe she told me everything Raymond."

"Then she must really have been comfortable with you, and trusted you. I know my Uncle Horatio trusts you. He told me when I raised the question with him as to whether I should be concerned about my mom having this liking for you, because she kept talking about you on my first visit to the hospital, and he said you were a good man, and that if anything developed between you she was in safe hands. He would never have said that if he didn't mean it, and I trust him more than anyone else in the world."

Colin silently said to himself, "Thank you Horatio."

"I'm sorry I asked you in such an abrupt way Colin. Guess I will always have this hang up about Mom."

"It's okay, I understood, and do you know what Raymond? I am glad you care about your mother, so much, that is as it should be."

"Anyway, lets get going your mom will be wondering where we are."

When they arrived at Yelina's she welcomed them with a beaming smile. "You're late I was getting worried, I knew your plane landed on time Colin as I checked the flight arrivals.

Colin leant towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then said, "Sorry Yelina, we spent some time getting to know each other a bit first."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes all is good Yelina, we had a good chat."

"So I obviously don't need to introduce you two properly now?" Yelina said smiling.

"Don't think so Mom," said Ray laughing.

Yelina smiled happily...seems like Colin and her son had made a good start on their first meeting.

Saturday afternoon, Raymond in a happy frame of mind after observing his mother and Colin looking so comfortable together over the few hours he had spent with them, set out to catch his flight back to New Zealand and to resume his backpacking trip with his friend. He carried no worries with him as he was convinced his mother had finally found a man who she could trust, and who would treat her right. He could not know for sure it was going to work out for them, but seeing them looking happy in each other's company, he had a good feeling about them.

The next two weeks Colin and Yelina got on extremely well together, they took things slowly; he had his own bedroom, and never attempted to step beyond the boundaries other than a few kisses and embraces. They went for long walks, and using Yelina's car Colin drove her to places she wanted him to see, and they dined out a few times, and sometimes he helped her cook in the evenings. Yelina was happy and didn't want his visit to ever end and towards the end of the two weeks, she was beginning to feel some panic creeping in about him leaving.

Two nights prior to Colin's return to New York, they dined out at a nice restaurant and on their return to Yelina's place they were sitting on the sofa, relaxed, after enjoying the evening, when that panic hit her and she suddenly stood up and rushed to the kitchen. Sensing she had panicked about something Colin followed her and drawing her into his arms he asked, "What's wrong Yelina?"

Catching her breath now, she said, "I wish you didn't have to go home on Thursday."

Looking at her fondly Colin responded, "And why is that Yelina? I will be back, if you wish me to return."

"Because I have fallen in love with you, and yes I do want you to return."

Hearing her words he clasped her face in his hands and gave her a lingering kiss savouring the taste of her lips on his, and then pulling away he asked, " Do you really mean that Yelina?"

"Yes Colin...I really mean it. I love you."

Colin smiled with satisfaction and said, "That is good, because I know for sure that I have fallen in love with you, and to be truthfully honest, I never thought this could happen but it has and it is a nice feeling."

"But forgive me Yelina I have to ask you if in loving me you have now cast the fantasy of wanting Horatio out of your mind. I know we both have history in that we have been married and that sadly our partners are no longer with us, so while we will not forget them we seem to have, together, found a chance of loving again, but Horatio is alive, and much as I admire aand respect him I am not prepared to play second fiddle to your fantasies about him."

"Colin please believe me when I say I woke up to many things during the last few weeks and I assure you it is you I have grown to love...you the good, kind, caring person you are, not someone else."

Smiling broadly, satisfied with her answer, Colin gave her a soft loving look and asked, "Well in that case, would it be in order to cross the boundary line tonight?"

Taking hold of his right hand and giving him a smouldering look Yelina said, "Come with me," and led him into her bedroom.

The next two days they talked a lot and realistically knew that a long distance relationship was not for either of them so Colin who had no family ties in New York, and had recognised the fact he liked and felt comfortable in Miami, decided to go home as planned, tidy up some things that needed doing. Then come back to Miami in a week's time and stay for a month and if they were still strong by the end of the month, he would sell up in New York and come to live with Yelina as her partner to begin with. No talk of marriage yet, this was early days and still a bit too soon for Colin; he was having some guilt feelings about moving on. However, he was happier now than he had been for a while and knew he loved Yelina with certainty, and now convinced Yelina truly loved him he was going to take what was on offer. They surely both deserved some happiness in their lives.

During this time Yelina mentioned she needed to get back to her private detective work, she had had a few calls asking for her assistance, which she had had to turn down in the circumstances, but now it was time to step back into a working role again. Colin told her to be careful and not to take on anything dangerous. Then he suggested that at the end of the month if they were happy, and he sold up in New York they could perhaps look around for a small office and set up a joint agency together and with his experience of life as a cop, and his undercover work, together with her experience, they would make a good team. Leaving that thought with her, he left for New York Thursday evening.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37...Two weeks later -** **Walter and his boys, accompanied by Horatio head for New York on their basketball trip.**

Saturday, October 19th, everyone going on the trip to New York had arrived at the recreation center by 8:00 am, Horatio and Tommy arriving by cab. Walter with Horatio's agreement, had decided earlier that although the boys were traveling on two different flights, it nevertheless made sense for them all to arrive at the airport at the same time, especially as there was only a little more than an hour between the flight departure times. This cut down the cost of a second coach trip to the airport.

Once a very jovial Walter had checked they had their birth certificates, and luggage labelled correctly, the boys said good-bye to their parents, and boarded the small coach he had hired with a driver to take them to the Miami International Airport.

While Walter was occupied, Horatio hung back a little acknowledging the parents, and then when Walter got to him and Tommy he chuckled when Walter with a deadpan face said, "I trust you have your passport Lieutenant Caine, and Tommy's birth certificate?" Then burst out laughing.

Horatio, shaking his head from side to side and peering over the top of his sunglasses retorted, "Yes I have Mr Simmons, have you remembered your own passport? Because if you haven't we would all be seriously delayed if you have to go home and collect it?"

"Walter slapped his forehead and said, "Drat, I knew there was something I had forgotten."

Some of the parents standing around heard this repartee and smiled. They were sure their boys were going to have a good time, and they were particularly happy that Lieutenant Caine was able to go with them. They all knew that for all his joviality, Walter was a sensible man, but it would not hurt that the Lieutenant was going as well.

Then Horatio and Tommy boarded the coach and sat at the front. Horatio liked plenty of room to stretch his legs and Walter had told the boys to leave the front seats clear for the adults, though Tommy was able to sit next his Dad.

At 8:30 am sharp, Walter boarded, and as the coach drew away from the center, the boys all waved to their parents, and then started chatting among themselves. They kept addressing Horatio as Lieutenant Caine, and he told them that for this trip, he was not on duty and that he would like it if they just called him Horatio, which they did from that moment on.

At 9:00 am, they arrived at the Airport, the coach driver managing to get them close to the North Terminal entrance. On instructions from Walter, the boys got off the coach in an orderly manner while he grabbed two large trolleys, one for his own luggage and that of the boys flying with him, and the other trolley for Horatio and his boys. He tipped the coach driver, saying he would see him on Wednesday evening around 5:30 pm.

As soon as the luggage was loaded on to the trolley's they all moved into the Airport Terminal as a group and split into two groups when they found the check in desks for New York flight departures. Walters was the first flight out and as the desk was already open he led his boys through the check in procedures, and then they made their way to the departure lounge. He bought them all a drink, and an hour later, they passed through customs and boarded their Boeing 737 flight, which left on time at 11:00 am.

The boys with Horatio were excited as from the departure lounge they were actually able to see the flight Walter and his boys were on soar into the air. Horatio's group had to hang around much longer, but had been very patient helped by the fact Horatio bought them all drinks, and a pile of comics. Just one hour and fifteen minutes later, Horatio steered them through customs and they boarded their flight, which also departed on time at 1:30 pm. At this stage, both flights were in the air at the same time.

Back in New York, it was a hive of activity. Jerry's boys had arrived for an early morning training session, and had then helped him put up some welcome to New York bunting.

John Kelly and Sharon arrived at the rectory at 11.30 am. Sharon was going to prepare some food for when everyone arrived. She started working in Jerry's kitchen immediately; some food she had prepared at home and brought with her.

One of Jerry's parishioners, who owned a small coach service, had offered his help, and the use of his 18-seat coach free of charge to collect the Miami visitors from JFK, and John went with him. They were going to do this in two trips. They arrived at the airport just as the first flight landed. Half an hour later, John saw Walter and his group come through the arrivals gate, and waved his hand in the air to catch his attention. Walter beamed, and pushing a trolley full of his and the boys luggage he ushered the boys across to John who shook his hand and said, "Welcome to New York Walter." Then looking at the boy's he introduced himself. "Hey kids, I'm John Kelly, and we will be seeing something of each other while you are here." The boys all smiled, Tommy had told them that they would meet John Kelly, his dad's and mom's friend.

The luggage was loaded into the side of the coach, and then Walter and his boys boarded the coach and they were soon out of the airport on the way to the rectory. John explained that they were going to the rectory first, where they would meet Father Downey, and where they would find something to eat and drink.

When they arrived at the rectory, Father Downey standing at the open front door welcomed them, while John and the driver unloaded the luggage and placed it in the rectory hallway for now, then left to return to the airport.

Meanwhile, back on Horatio's flight, with half an hour still to go before landing he was getting fidgety, the 737, was not the most comfortable of planes and he wanted to stretch his legs. The airhostess gave him a smile as he stretched one leg out in the aisle. In fact she had given him a few appraising smiles, which had not escaped the eye of a certain boy sitting next to him.

Tommy tapped him on the arm, and asked, "Why is the air hostess giving you lots of smiles Dad?"

Horatio cringed, hoping the air hostess had not heard him, and he whispered, "She is just doing her job Tommy and being pleasant to everyone." He had actually been aware that she had been giving him some flirtatious smiles and it was embarrassing, he was not interested. There was only one woman in his life he was interested in, and that was his wife. However, he had politely smiled back, as he could not be rude.

Tommy would not let it go though, and indignantly responded, "Well, she is giving you more smiles than anyone else Dad. She looks like she is flirting with you and I don't like it, you are married to my Mom."

Horatio cringed even more and wondered how Tommy knew about women flirting. "She isn't son, she is just being friendly." Then he chuckled quietly to himself, and thought Tommy had been around women all his young life, and could probably recognise flirting when he saw it.

Then the lights came on in the cabin to fasten their seat belts ready for landing, and Horatio sighed with relief. Tommy was immediately excited about getting so close to New York now and let the subject drop. He quickly checked all the boys had their sat belts fastened, they were sitting in the two rows behind him, fastened his own, and 15 minutes later they landed just five minutes late. It was 3:05 pm.

They went through customs with no hassle and as he and the boys passed through the arrivals door, some twenty minutes later he immediately spotted John, as did Tommy, who rushed over to him and was swept up in Johns arms in a big hug. When Horatio reached them with the rest of the boys, and their luggage trolley, John introduced himself to them and told them exactly what he told Walters group.

When they reached the coach, the driver out of earshot of the boys said, "Well I never, I wasn't expecting to see you Father O'Malley."

John roared with laughter.

"Oh Patrick, now you are in dire trouble," said John and burst out laughing again.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist Lieutenant Caine. Father Downey did explain why you took on that role for a few days, and my wife and I were in the congregation when you married Aileen here last year. It was a beautiful wedding and my wife had tears in her eyes. I hope Aileen is well?"

"She is very well. Thank you for asking. We have a baby daughter now, just four and a half months old, which is why Aileen could not make this trip with us." Horatio smiled and shook hands with Patrick and then boarded the coach, making sure his boys had all boarded ahead of him. They arrived at the rectory 40 minutes later at 4:45 pm.

Jerry and Walter welcomed them at the front door, and directed them to the kitchen, where the boys sat down round the table, and helped themselves to salad dishes, sandwiches, sausage rolls, cakes, and drinks that Sharon had laid out fresh for them. Horatio joined them a few minutes later, and seeing Sharon moved across to her, and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Horatio, it is so nice to see you and Tommy again. Bet you would like a coffee now. The boys are all having cold drinks."

"That would be lovely Sharon. Thank you."

Walter joined him and asked, "Did you have a good flight Horatio?"

"Yes, very good Walter, the boys were no problem at all."

"Did you?"

"Yes Horatio. The day has gone smoothly, and Jerry, Sharon, John, and Patrick have been so helpful and generous with their time today."

"When your group have finished eating, can you bring them into the lounge; Jerry will then say a few words to them and tell them who they will be staying with."

"Okay, we will join you as soon as we can; the boy's need refreshment. They have had a long day."

Fifteen minutes later Horatio wandered into the lounge with his group and Jerry told them to sit down where they could. It was a large lounge and there was enough seating for all of them. When they were all seated Jerry began by telling the boys that they were very welcome in New York, and that he and his boys were looking forward to the basketball matches on Monday afternoon.

Looking directly at Walter he said, "The club hall is yours for tomorrow afternoon. This will give your boys a chance to practice for a while and get used to the surroundings."

Then addressing everyone he said, "It has been a long day for you, so I will not waste any more time so I am now going to tell you who you will be staying with until Wednesday morning. I can tell you I had many offers from my boy's parents to let you stay with them while you are here in New York. However, we need to keep you all pretty close together - so I decided that Walter is going to stay here at the rectory with me, along with Stephen, Luke, Robert and Anthony. Sharon has kindly prepared the bedrooms ready for you. Walter has his own room, and you boys will be sharing two to a room. Walter helped me choose who goes where so that any of you who are special friends can be together."

"Patrick your coach driver today, and his wife Jenny, who only live a short distance from here, have a large house, and can look after eight of you so Michael, Jonathon, David, Kevin, Matthew, Ryan, Paul, and Lucas you will stay with them." Then smiling at the boys, he added, "I can tell you they are well used to looking after a lot of boys together as they have five of their own. Grown up now though and living elsewhere."

Patrick piped up, "It will be nice to have the house full of boys again. We are looking forward to it."

Jerry smiled and continued, "Patrick is also going to be around most of the time during your trip, and will drive you around when necessary."

"Finally, "Horatio has his own apartment, further away, and he will of course stay there with Tommy and has said two of you can go with them so that will be you Christopher and Jack."

"John and Sharon offered to have some of you with them, but I decided it would be too much as they will be helping out in many other ways."

"Horatio, John will pick you and your boys up each day and run you home."

"I would like you all to be here at the rectory by 11:00 am in the morning. Then we will all walk the short distance to the basketball club which is only a few yards around the corner, and my boys and their parents will be there just to say hello to you, and then as I already said, the club will be yours Walter for as long as you like in the afternoon."

"I suggest you all make a move now, some of you are looking tired after your long day."

Patrick immediately gathered his group of eight together and their luggage and left. Five minutes later, John and Sharon left with Horatio, Tommy and his two boys. When they arrived at Horatio's apartment Sharon told him that Maeve had offered to help with catering for him and the boys, and had done some shopping, so he should find plenty to eat for the next few days.

"Thanks Sharon. I will give Maeve a call as soon as the boys are settled in."

"Is Michael likely to be around?"

"Not sure Horatio. He was busy working on something today."

While Tommy was showing Christopher and Jack the room they were going to share Horatio gave Maeve a call.

Maeve answered straight away." Horatio, I saw you arrive but didn't like to call straight away thinking you would all be tired."

"The boys are tired. They will be off to bed soon. I just wanted to call you at a reasonable time, to thank for doing some shopping for us. You are a gem."

"Was my pleasure Horatio. I wanted to speak to you as well because I was wondering if you would like me to come in each day and prepare the kids breakfast for them, and the evening meals while you are here."

"Maeve you are more than a gem you are an angel. If you are sure, I would be most grateful. What about Michael though?"

"It looks like he is going to be busy all weekend Horatio. He asked me to give you his apologies, and to say he will definitely be at the matches on Monday and will catch up with you personally in the evening."

"Okay. That will be nice. Look forward to seeing him."

"Is it okay if I come over at 8:00 in the morning?"

"That will be good, and thank you once again Maeve."

Two hours later when Tommy and the boys had eaten something light, showered, and were in bed asleep, Horatio called Aileen. She knew they had arrived safely as he had given her a very quick call from the rectory when they arrived.

"Hey Sweetheart, I need to hear your voice."

"You sound tired Horatio. Have the kids worn you out?"

"Not at all, they have all been well-behaved; It has been an exciting day for them, and Jerry has had it all planned to perfection this end, but the traveling was tiring, it's the hanging about that makes you tired, so I won't be sorry to put my head down tonight, though I will miss you being in my arms." Then he chuckled and added, "It won't be quite the same sleeping with Tommy."

"How are things your end?"

"We're okay darling, missing you, not used to you not being here at the weekend. It has been a long day, and Hannah has been a bit fractious all day, but she is sound asleep now. She knows you are not here she started being tetchy as soon as you and Tommy left this morning, and is definitely missing both of you today."

Horatio smiled, "Give her a big kiss and a hug from me when she next wakes up."

"Horatio, go and get some sleep now. Don't worry about us, because I know you are worrying."

"That's not possible Sweetheart."

"If it makes you feel any better Horatio. Alexx is coming over for the afternoon tomorrow."

"Okay, that does make me feel better."

"I need to shower before going to bed, so will say goodnight now. I will give you a call every evening, but do not hesitate to call me at any time, if you need to talk. Love you Sweetheart - take care."

"I will. Love you too darling. Enjoy the rest of the trip."

"Soon after his shower, Horatio quietly slid into bed next to Tommy, and drifted off to sleep within a few minutes.

* * *

Sunday morning Maeve came across from next-door and prepared breakfast for them and at 10:30 am John and Sharon picked them up and drove to the rectory arriving just two minutes ahead of Patrick, with his group of boys in tow.

At 11:00 am they all wandered to the basketball club, except Jerry, he had gone on ahead to open up and let his own boys and their parents into the club ready to greet the visitors.

When they arrived, the first thing they noticed was the welcome to New York banner, the bunting, and many faces smiling at them. Jerry introduced them to his boys, and their parents. Walter's boys were a bit shy to start with, but they were soon mingling as Tommy knew most of them, and he helped to break the ice, and they were all soon chatting away together while Horatio and John spoke to the parents.

Sharon had found the small kitchen and was making drinks for anyone who wanted one helped by Jenny, Patrick's wife.

Meanwhile Jerry giving Walter his full attention said,"I know I told you what the equipment facilities are here before you came, but just to recap, the inner court is junior standard size, 74 feet long by 42 feet wide, and we will use a junior size 5-basketball. I have put out six balls for you to use this afternoon. If you need any more, they are in the locker in the room at the back of the hall.

"Jerry, I am so pleased you use nine feet height rims for the juniors."

"Walter, I totally go along with the thinking that to use 10 feet high rims is too high for the juniors. At junior level they are not tall enough to get the ball up near the rim with something resembling proper shooting mechanics, and mostly do not have the core strength to get the ball up to a rim that is too high. By lowering the rims to suit age, they learn the proper shooting mechanics, which will then stay with them, as they grow older, taller, and stronger. If they use rims too high then in the majority of cases the boys learn heaving mechanics in attempts to reach the rim. This is not good at all. As you know, these days, the ASEP recommends the lower rim for juniors.

"Yes I do Jerry, and my boys should be comfortable here as we have the same practice in Miami."

Jerry looked at his watch, and seeing it was now close to 1:00 pm, said, "We had better all go now and leave you and your boys in peace for as long as you wish to practice Walter."

"Just one thing Jerry, before they leave, I have a bag of bits and pieces to hand out to your boys."

"Oh! Okay Walter, that is nice of you."

Jerry called his boys over and Walter said, "I know you are all probably New York Knicks fans, but I and most of my boys are Miami Heat's fans. I have some friends at the club, and as they heard we were coming here they gave me some things to hand out to all of you."

"So here, we are - a t-shirt and cap each for you - some stickers and badges, and photographs of the team signed by the first team players, and for you Jerry, a basketball, signed by all the players."

"Thank you Walter." said Jerry, talking above the excited chatter of his boys and then with a beaming smile he immediately placed it in the club display cabinet.

Then looking at his own boys, Walter said, "They didn't forget you either, and opening another bag he handed identical items around.

From across the hall Horatio and John were smiling. Walter was doing a good PR job.

"That was nice of the team Horatio," said John.

"Yes it was, guess they got caught up with Walter's enthusiasm. He has bucketfuls of that. Tommy loves him. He still loves Jerry though; he often talks of his time with Jerry and understands that Jerry coached him well. Walter is however the man on the spot these days."

"As far as work goes, he doesn't look the typical CSI, and sometimes looks too relaxed, but no one had better be fooled by that, I am lucky to have him on my team, and because he can be a bit of a joker, he adds a nice balance to the team. It is good to have a bit of humor about the place now and again. We all need that."

Ten minutes later, Jerry, his boys and their parents left, all having said thank you for the gifts, and then the rest of the afternoon Walter and his boys had the club hall to themselves. Horatio, and John who had stayed to watch initially, finished playing with the boys at the end of the practise session. They had a bit of fun with them dribbling, snatching, and shooting the basket. The boys all ended up laughing and enjoying themselves, and just a bit in awe to know that Horatio and John had been good basketball players in their time.

At 5:00 pm, John locked the club up, Jerry having left the keys with him, and they all made their way back to the rectory. Patrick picked his group up, while John took Horatio, Tommy, Christopher and Jack home, and then returned to the rectory to join Jerry, Walter and his boys for a meal that Sharon had prepared.

* * *

On Monday afternoon, the parents of the New York boys were at the club to watch, as was Horatio, John, and Sharon, and Michael had made it as he said he would. There were plenty of seats, so a number of locals had crept in to watch as well. The four teams lined up on the court, all the boys looking very smart in their team outfits, and had their picture taken by the photographer of the local newspaper. Jerry's teams were wearing yellow vests, and white shorts, and Walter's wore royal blue vests and black shorts.

Then Jerry addressed the teams and told them that normal junior rules would apply. Each match was to be for four ten minute quarters, with one-minute breaks between quarters, but with five minutes at half time. He then told them that these were friendly matches he had arranged with Mr Simmons, to enhance friendship between New York and Miami, and while they should obviously play their best, the main purpose was to have fun and enjoy.

The first team match commenced at 1:00 pm, which Jerry, refereed. This was a good competitive game; the two teams evenly matched in skill. Tommy's dribbling skill was apparent for all to see, and Horatio, John and Michael, were proud of him. Horatio was of course rooting for the Miami boys, but John was rooting for Jerry's while Michael was being diplomatic and not showing a preference for either side. Not being as involved as John had been, he was just happy to watch the game as an unbiased spectator, but he was happy to see Tommy playing so well. Walter was sitting with them, and he was happy the way things were going, but Jerry's team had a very good shooter, and after a game that was fast paced for a young boys game, the New York boys won the first team match with a point's score of 40-36. During this game, two of Walter's spare boys got a chance to play in at least one quarter. This was by design, and was going to be the same practice used in the second game, and meant that all fourteen boys would have had a chance to take part.

Thirty minutes later at 2:30 pm the second game started, with Walter refereeing this one. It was another good match, but Walter's boys were the stronger team in this one and won by 36-30 points.

The photographer had stayed, and took some pictures throughout the matches and a journalist was making some notes. The pictures and review were to be published in the local paper to be printed overnight ready for the next morning.

At 3:45 pm, drinks were on offer, Patrick's wife Jenny had prepared them and was serving them from a trolley, kept at the hall for such a purpose. The parents and the extra local's were chatting among themselves, and Horatio, John, and Michael, circulated with them for a few minutes. The boys were all in a corner, chatting, smiling and laughing, they were all getting on well.

Then Jerry asked them all to sit down, and thanked the boys for playing well and in a sporting manner. He thanked the parents and other local people for turning out to watch and support the boys; Patrick and Jenny for all the help they had given him; his personal friends for their help and finally thanked Walter, for working with him to make this whole meeting of their two clubs a wonderful success.

Looking at his watch, Jerry then said, "Please stay a few minutes longer everyone I have a surprise for the boys."

Five minutes later, the club doors sprung wide open, and five of the New York Knicks top players walked in.

Horatio looking at John said, "Did you know about this?"

"Yes, Jerry told me he had asked them, and when they heard what he and Walter were planning they were apparently more than ready to send a few players along."

"What a feather in his cap, just look at those boys, they are so excited."

An hour later, the Knicks players left having handed out an array of mementos to the boys, and had given them a demonstration off their skills.

Soon after, everyone having thoroughly enjoyed the afternoon left the club and went their various ways home. The Miami boys, Walter, Horatio, John, Sharon, Michael, Patrick and Jenny, went back to the rectory first with Jerry. Once there, Patrick and Jenny left sharply with their eight boys. As Sharon was going to prepare a meal for Jerry, and his guests, John stayed as well, since Michael had offered to take Horatio, Tommy and his two extra boys home, as he and Maeve lived right next door, Michael having moved in with her a few weeks ago.

Michael had given Maeve the tip off that they were on their way, so by the time they arrived, she had prepared a meal for everyone, and she and Michael stayed to eat with them.

While the boys were playing in Tommy's bedroom and Maeve was clearing up, Horatio and Michael sat and chatted in the lounge for a while. "Sorry I was not here the last two nights Horatio, I am working on something that is taking all my time at the moment, I got home too late to come and have a chat with you."

"No problem Michael, nice to catch up with you now though."

"It's great to see you Horatio. We were on tenterhooks here while all that stuff in Miami was going on. Everyone was pleased it worked out all right for you personally. John updated us on everything as soon as he returned."

"John was great, watching over the family for me, kept me sane. His friend Cobra was a big help as well...a good man to have on board."

"I can tell you Horatio, that Trevor Carson and Jordan King were more than pleased with the outcome of the raid and the final taking down of Saris."

"Thank you, James passed their message on to me. Our end, we still have all the court cases that will eventually come up for nine of the dealers. They have all lawyered up. James does seem to be worried about that for some reason though. We are apparently thin on the ground with prosecutors in the event the dealer's cases all come up in court at the same time. He mentioned how much he would love you to come and help in Miami Michael. He is still itching to get you on board."

"Mmm...I know Horatio, but it is not practical. I gave it a lot of thought, but at the end of the day decided with Maeve that it would not be the best move for us."

"Not sure why James is bothered though. All the evidence is clear, they were caught red handed, and guilty as hell, which they must know. Their defense lawyers would be doing a bad job if they try to prove their clients are innocent, and in doing so could actually be responsible for them getting longer sentences. If they all do their jobs properly, they will be telling their clients the best option would be to plea bargain for shortened sentences. Just one good prosecutor could handle the whole bunch of them, and one day in court is all that would be necessary for the lot of them."

Horatio laughed and then commented, "Well perhaps you had better offer yourself up for the job Michael."

"Nice try Horatio."

"Did James put you up to this?"

"No Michael, I swear he didn't."

"Maybe I will talk to James though...perhaps I can help from a distance in some way."

At that moment Maeve brought them a cup of coffee and sitting down next to Michael she asked, "Have you spoken to Horatio about the wedding yet?"

"Not yet Sweetheart, we got talking about other things."

"Horatio we both want you and Aileen to attend as guests, as you know, but we would also like to ask you to be our witnesses to the signing of the marriage certificate, but Sharon mentioned that Aileen was thinking that maybe you could not both come because of Hannah. Is there any chance you have made a decision about that yet. Maeve and I would really like you both to come, but we will understand if one of you cannot be here."

"Michael and Maeve, I would be honoured to be your witness, and I am sure Aileen would be delighted. We were leaving it to the last minute as guests to decide about Hannah, but in the circumstances I will talk to Aileen immediately I get home...perhaps, we can get Alexx to look after Hannah for a couple of days. One way or another we will get here."

Maeve smiled. "Thank you Horatio it would mean so much to us."

"By the way Horatio," said Michael pulling something out of his inside jacket pocket. "Here is a check refunding all the money you have paid Maeve to look after this apartment, she never spent a penny of it, she only took it in the first place because you apparently insisted. It was extremely good of you to pay her though, but I am here now, we can both keep am eye on the place and we don't need paying to do that, you are our friends."

Horatio sighed, and remembering the tussle, he had had with Maeve in getting her to accept any payment he smiled at her and said, "So you got the better of me after all."

"I sure did Horatio," Maeve replied beaming all over her face.

A few minutes later Maeve and Michael said goodbye to the kids and left.

After the boys went to bed, Horatio phoned Aileen who picked the call up immediately.

"Horatio, it is so good to hear your voice. Has it all gone well there in New York today?"

"They have all had a brilliant day Sweetheart. Be prepared, Tommy will have a lot to tell you. - Jerry and Walter have done a magnificent job, with some wonderful support from John and Sharon, and Patrick and his wife Jenny."

"They have planned a city tour for them tomorrow. They are pulling all the stops out to give the boys a good time."

"The boys with me have just gone to bed. Maeve cooked us a lovely meal and she and Michael dined with us. It was good to have their company tonight."

"How are my two favorite girls? Is Hannah still unsettled?"

"She is not so bad now; she saw some familiar faces today. Alexx came over for a visit this afternoon, as she said she would, and Kyle and Amy popped in for two hours early this evening."

"That's good. I am pleased you had some company today."

"I had better leave you to it Sweetheart, I just heard Hannah cry out. I will phone again sometime tomorrow evening. Love you."

"Love you too Horatio. Have a nice day tomorrow."

Tommy for once was still awake when Horatio crept into bed, probably due to the excitement of the day Horatio thought, so he gave him a big kiss on the cheek telling him it was from his mom, and whispered in his ear, "John, Michael and I were really proud of the way you played today son."

"It was super Dad, we lost, but Father Downey's first team shooter was brilliant. Everyone is having a super time and looking forward to the trip out tomorrow. Christopher and Jack love being here with us. Thank you for coming with us Dad, the boys all think it is cool that you came with us."

"Well we had best try to get some sleep now son," said Horatio as he turned the bedside lamp off , and giving Tommy a hug first, he turned over on his right side and smiled as Tommy nestled into his back and put his left arm around him. How he loved this boy, so like his mother.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Tuesday morning everyone was back at the rectory by 10:00 am for one more treat, a day's tour around Manhattan. The boys had known this was going to happen, as Walter had mentioned it to them the previous day.

Patrick using his 18-seater coach was going to drive them around to see some of the well-known sights. Being a coach driver he knew all the short cuts and after the boys, Horatio, Walter and John who was going with them, clambered on the coach, he drove away from the rectory on the start of their journey. John sitting at the front next to him picked up the coach microphone and said, "Hey kids, as you know we have a trip planned for you, but we cannot fit in everything you could see in one day. So we are leaving out all museum visits as they take up too much time, and I am sure you would all prefer to see more general sights than being stuck in a couple of museums wouldn't you?"

The boys all smiled and nodded their heads up and down.

"Okay that's good."

"Now this is what we have planned - Patrick is driving us to Battery Park first, which is the longest part of the trip. We will stay there for a while, and then on the way back we will take you to see some of our famous buildings, and then we will finish the day at Central Park where we will stay for a while and visit the Zoo if we have time."

"I have a box of drinks up the front with me so if any of you want a drink at any time just let me know."

Horatio and Walter, sitting right at the back of the coach with Tommy, Jack, and Christopher between them looked across and smiled at each other. John was doing a good job, and they were happy to sit back and relax.

An hour later on arriving at Battery Park, the southern tip of Manhattan, Patrick was lucky and found a good place to park. Getting off the coach, the first thing everyone did was to have a toilet break. Then as they wandered along the waterfront, the boys were excited as they had a clear view of "The Statue of Liberty" and "Ellis Island." They stopped several times, watching the boats in New York Harbour and watched a ferryboat full of passengers leave for Ellis Island. They were chatting and constantly asking questions, which John and Horatio answered between them. Walter had to leave them to it, he was on a learning trip with the boys, but he was taking plenty of photographs of them having a great time.

Then walking to the north end of the park, they had a view of the artillery batteries and Castle Clinton. John explained the batteries were there in the city's early years, to protect the settlement behind them, and that Castle Clinton, was an American fort built immediately prior to the war of 1812, and named after DeWitt Clinton the mayor at that time. He told them there was a lot of history here, and then he purchased some history booklets from a kiosk for each of them to take home.

Horatio was pleased to note that although Aileen and he had been here with Tommy once he was just as keen and eager as the other boys were. John was doing a brilliant job at keeping them interested.

Just south of the Castle, they came across the Table Green Cafe, with tables and chairs spread around under some trees. The cafe sold a variety of sandwiches, pastries and drinks, and thinking this was a good time to have a break, John asked them all if they would now like to stop for something to eat and a drink, and he got a resounding yes. Horatio laughed, and decided it was his turn to treat the boys to something, so paid the bill when everyone had made up their minds as to what they wanted. He just had a coffee, as did John, Walter and Patrick. The boys had all offered to pay for themselves as they all had some pocket money their parents had given them to bring to New York. Horatio just smiled and told them to take it back home with them.

Soon after they made their way back to the coach, and Patrick then took them to see The Rockefeller Center, Times Square, and The Empire State Building, John giving them some facts on the coach microphone about the places, as they reached them, and the boys agog with interest asked him many questions. They had some tall buildings in Miami, but nothing as famous as they were seeing in New York.

Then they moved on to Central Park, where they spent three hours. There was a lot to see, and they began by walking along the path at the edge of the main lake for a while, looking at the rowing boats and the bird life and some of the boys asked if they could go on the boats. They were happy enough though when John explained that only four to a boat, inclusive of an adult was the maximum allowed, so they didn't have enough adults to take them for a row on the lake, and it would take too long to take them on in stages. Then Walter made them all laugh when he said, "Yeah and me and boats don't go well together, we would likely end up in the lake."

As they were walking, Walter talking to Horatio said, "It is beautiful here, everyone has of course heard of Central Park, but I didn't realise there was so much to see, it is like an oasis in the middle of all these high rise buildings."

Horatio smiled. He had never heard the park referred to as an oasis before, but thought Walter was spot on. Responding he said, "Yes it is beautiful. I have always loved a visit to the park; it is especially beautiful at this time of the year with the autumn colors. This is my favorite time of the year here except in the winter, if it has snowed. This place looks spectacular then."

"Do you miss New York Horatio?"

"Yes, and No - I have good and bad memories of this place," said Horatio his face looking grave for a moment, but then smiling he added, "But some wonderful memories as well. I met Aileen and Tommy here as you know."

Soon after they moved on to see Belvedere Castle. Then they had a wander around the Zoo, and finally before having a drink, they all had a ride on the Carousel, the boys insisting that John, Walter, Horatio and Patrick joined them with much hilarity.

Then they all had a drink at the boathouse cafe after which they started their journey back to the rectory. En- route they had to drive down 321 East 5th Street, and right pass the NYPD 15th Precinct. Noting this, Tommy yelled out, "That is where John worked when he was a police detective."

Horatio wincing gave John a quick glance and mimed, "Sorry." He knew John did not talk much about his days back at the Precinct; he had left a very unhappy man.

John smiled however, and mimed, "It's okay Horatio." Then he started answering some of the boy's questions.

When they reached the rectory, just after 6:00 pm, Jerry came out to ask them if they had had a good day.

He could see they had by their smiling faces and nods of their heads. The boys knowing they were going home the next day were prolific in thanking everyone for their whole visit to New York.

Patrick then ushered his group back into the coach and left to take them to his place for the last time. He and Jenny were going to miss them. It had been nice having the house full of kids again.

John was going to run Horatio home, but Horatio called a cab to give John a break. He had worked hard with the boys all day, and he would have had to return for Sharon later on as well. It would therefore save him a trip. Tommy had of course been in a cab before, but Jack and Christopher were excited, as going for a ride in one of New York's famous yellow cabs was something else they could tell their parents about when they got home, and there was much to tell.

That evening, Maeve had prepared another meal, and stayed to eat with them. Then she cleared up after them so that Horatio and the kids could just relax and get ready to go home the next day. Later, as she was about to leave Horatio gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, thanked her for all her help, and told her he looked forward to seeing her again in November. Then she hugged Tommy and gave him a kiss goodbye, and gave Jack and Christopher a peck on the cheek as well.

Soon after, Horatio packed his and Tommy's luggage, except for items needed overnight and helped Jack and Christopher with theirs as well so that they were ready for the next morning. The boys were happy and thanked Horatio more than once for having let them stay with him.

After the boys and Tommy went to bed, Horatio stretched out full length on the sofa, relaxed and nodded off for a few minutes. Coming too, he was annoyed with himself. He had meant to phone Aileen earlier. Looking at his watch however, he realised it was not too late and stretching his arm over the edge of the sofa he picked his cell phone up from the floor and called her.

"Sorry, I am a bit late phoning tonight Sweetheart, I fell asleep for a while after the boys went to bed."

"Not to worry Horatio, I guessed you were busy getting ready to come home. How was your day?"

"We had an excellent day, and John was so good at explaining everything to the kids, and although Tommy knew all the places we visited, he was as attentive to him as all the boys were."

"That's good to know Horatio. Has he been a good boy?"

"Very good, and so have all the boys come to that. I would say it has been a perfect trip. I cannot fault any part of this visit; the planning that went into this trip by all involved was brilliant."

"If all goes to perfect timing tomorrow we should arrive at the recreation center in Miami at about 6:00 to 6:30 pm."

"Do you want me to pick you up Horatio?"

"No, we will get a cab. I don't want you coming out at that time of the evening with Hannah, and we may be late anyway."

"Anyway, better go - I still have a few minor things to do before going to bed. Not a lot to do though, Maeve has been wonderful."

"Love you Sweetheart, wish I could give you a kiss, but kiss Hannah for me please."

"Hang on Horatio she is resting in my arms as we speak, she has been restless all evening."

Then giving Hannah a kiss so that Horatio could hear Aileen said, "That was from your daddy, and he will be home soon, and we have really missed him haven't we?"

Horatio smiled softly, when Aileen blew him a kiss over the phone and said, "That is from me, and Hannah. We love you Horatio. Have a safe flight home."

* * *

Early Wednesday morning, everyone returned to the rectory, and after Jerry had said a few words about the success of the trip and said goodbye to them, Patrick and John collected Walter and his group of seven and made their way to JFK to catch their flight scheduled for 12:3O pm, due to arrive at MIA at 3:15 pm. Then they returned to the rectory and picked up Horatio and his group, and drove them to JFK in time to catch the later flight at 1:45 pm, due to land at MIA at 4:30pm. They could have taken everyone in one trip but Patrick and John decided that as Horatio, and his boys, had had to hang around at Miami International in between flights on the outward trip, they would save them that hassle this time. This did mean however, that this time Walter would have to wait for Horatio to catch up with him at the other end. At the airport, John gave Tommy a hug, and then hugged Horatio saying, "Have a safe trip, my friend, see you in November."

Both flights went smooth, and landed at Miami International on time. By the time the two groups passed through customs, and caught up with each other, the coach that Walter had hired was there to meet them. Although Walter's boys had had to hang around for Horatio's group this time they had been happy enough watching incoming flights landing, and all the boys were chatting away happily in the coach now on the way to the recreation center, where they were to be collected by their parents.

They arrived at the recreation center at 6:15 pm, and stepping down from the coach first, Walter was pleased to see all the parents were there on time. Then he handed each of the boys a copy of the local newspaper published in New York, Tuesday morning, which Jerry had picked up for them to bring home with them.

Then both Walter and Horatio spent some time talking to parents, accepting their thanks, and watching them gradually driving off with their sons.

When they were all gone, Walter, who had left his car at the center, insisted on driving Horatio and Tommy home. They arrived at Horatio's apartment at 7:30 pm. Declining an invitation to go in for a coffee, Walter waved to Aileen who was standing at the front door, and drove away immediately, being sensitive to the fact that as they had been away for a few days Horatio would want time to catch up with his wife and daughter.

Stepping inside Horatio said, "It's good to be home," as he embraced Aileen, then placing his lips on hers gave her a soft lingering kiss and then added, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Horatio."

Then pulling away from him she gave Tommy a hug asking, "Did you enjoy yourself."

"I have so much to tell you Mom," said Tommy as they wandered into the lounge.

Ruffling Tommy's hair, as he passed him, Horatio with a fond smile on his face said, "I will leave you both to talk, while I go and see Hannah, selfishly hoping she is awake."

Creeping quietly into the bedroom, just in case Hannah was asleep, Horatio moved to the side of her cot, pleased to see his daughter was actually awake. Leaning over to give her a kiss, she smiled at him, and kicked her legs in excitement at seeing him as she always did now, and he just had to pick her up. "Come here princess, I have so missed you and your mommy the last few days." He took her into the study cradled in his arms, for a few quiet moments with her on his own, and sat in his swivel chair looking out of the window for a while thinking how precious this gift of life was in his arms.

Ten minutes later, he wandered back into the lounge; sat down on the sofa next to Aileen, with Hannah still snuggled in his arms, and listened to Tommy still chatting away.

When it seemed he had finished chatting, Aileen asked if they wanted something to eat, but neither Horatio nor Tommy, were hungry, although they did want a drink. Aileen went to the kitchen, made them a drink and on her return with a cold drink for Tommy, and coffees for Horatio and herself, she sat down in an armchair, and watched Tommy guzzle his drink, and smiled guessing he was thirsty after all the talking he had done. He had chatted non-stop, so excited about the trip.

"Just as Horatio took a sip of his coffee, Tommy suddenly piped up, "Mom, on the plane to New York, the air hostess was flirting with Dad."

Horatio spluttered, his mouthful of coffee spraying over Hannah's lemon color nightwear, and he immediately put his cup down as he thought, "Christ Tommy, what have you done."

Aileen inwardly enjoyed Horatio's discomfort for a moment and then with a straight face asked, "Is this true Horatio?"

Horatio blushed, and keeping his eyes down pretending to worry about Hannah, replied, "Don't know Sweetheart, she was smiling a lot, but that is her job to be friendly with the passengers, you know that."

Tommy butting in said, "You told me that on the plane Dad, but she smiled at you a LOT OF TIMES."

Horatio shrank back in the sofa.

"She was definitely flirting Mom," but then Tommy chuckled and said, "But Dad wasn't flirting with her, were you Dad? But you did smile back."

"No I wasn't young man, and you are just trying to make mischief," Horatio said to a now giggling Tommy.

Aileen moved across from her chair to sit next to Horatio and placing her right hand on his face she said, "It's alright darling; you already know I recognise women give you appraising glances, and as long as it is only glances I am okay with that."

Horatio moved her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, and said, "I love you so much Sweetheart, I will never intentionally flirt with anyone else but you.""

Then still a bit embarrassed he stood up, "I think Hannah needs changing now – sorry about the coffee stain."

Aileen took her from him, and tended to her, and then Tommy, now very tired, went to bed of his own accord, and after he had hugged Horatio and kissed him goodnight. Luckily he did not have to go to school until the start of the next week, as Thursday and Friday were scheduled teacher's preparation days, which was particularly nice for Tommy, as it was his tenth birthday on Friday.

An hour later, Aileen had also gone to bed, leaving Horatio to have a shower, and a shave. Then after he got a few things ready for going into work the next day, he crept into bed wrapped his arms around her and softly sang in her right ear, "I've got that lovin' feeling." Aileen chuckled and said, "The words are, "You've lost that Lovin' Feeling."

"Maybe in the song but not where I'm concerned," Horatio retorted, and swiftly turning her over to face him he said, "Come here - I want to make love to my beautiful wife," and feeling her responding, he proceeded to make tender love to her and both eventually went to sleep with smiles on their faces. Horatio was happy to be home, and Aileen was happy he was.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

As soon as Horatio arrived home from work on Thursday, he caught up with telling Aileen about his discussion with Michael and Maeve, regarding the fact they wanted them to be witnesses to the signing of their marriage certificate at their wedding ceremony.

They discussed the wedding from their point of view and while they both wanted to be at their friends wedding, neither was happy to take Hannah with them, and deep down did not want to leave her behind either, it would pull at their heartstrings. They did not however want to subject her to the air flight or the general upheaval, she was too young, and both being honest they knew it would be better for everyone if they left her behind anyway. It was Maeve's and Michael's special day and while they knew Michael and Maeve would love her to be there, they would not want their daughter causing any distractions on the happy couple's day as a baby might well do. They therefore decided they would do as Horatio suggested he might to Michael, they would ask Alexx for help.

So that evening after they had eaten Horatio phoned Alexx.

Hearing her pick the call up he immediately asked, "Alexx, are you at home and is it convenient to talk?"

"Yes I'm home, and all the time in the world to talk to you Horatio."

"Alexx, Aileen and I are wondering if we could prevail on your good nature and ask if you could look after Hannah for us for two days and nights as we will be going to Michael and Maeve's wedding in New York early November; that is if Henry doesn't mind of course. We do not want to put Hannah through the trial of traveling by air yet, and not only that she will need too much attention. It could cause problems at the wedding and we don't want to mar their special day in any way."

"OMG - of course I will be so happy to look after my goddaughter, and Henry will be fine."

Horatio smiled, and thought Henry would be fine whether he liked it or not. He was a good man and went along with whatever Alexx wanted most of the time.

"What days are we looking at Horatio?"

"I haven't booked the flights yet but we would be aiming for leaving at around midday Friday 8th November and returning Sunday, 10th November early afternoon."

"Those dates are fine Horatio, and even if they weren't, I would make sure they were," said Alexx chuckling. There was no way she was going to miss the opportunity to care for her goddaughter.

"Alexx, would you be prepared to come and stay here at our apartment, where everything familiar to her will be around. It doesn't matter if not, we just think this is probably the easiest."

"Horatio don't worry, I will be more than happy to come and stay over, and absolutely the best for Hannah."

"Thank you Alexx. You are the only one we would trust to look after her, and if you couldn't help one of us would be unable to go, and as they are such good friends of ours we both really want to attend their wedding."

"Of course you must both go Horatio."

"One other thing Alexx, as it will be two long days for you, I am going to ask Kyle if he can join you in the evenings and stay over at least Friday night. I would prefer to know someone was here with you at night, unless you would prefer Henry to come with you, he would be most welcome."

"Kyle would be fine, if he can manage it, I enjoy his company Horatio, and Henry as you know is a stick at home soul."

"So Kyle is obviously not going to the wedding?"

"No, Maeve and Michael are having a very small simple civil wedding and inviting only very close friends. Tommy will be going though as Maeve looked after him often when he lived in New York. To her he is an important part of her relationship with Aileen."

"I'll let you know more nearer the time Alexx."

When they finished the call, Alexx turned to Henry, sitting in an armchair, and was about to open her mouth when he grinned, and said, "I know...I heard ...you can't wait can you?"

Alexx grinning right back at him, placed her arms around his neck from behind the chair and whispered in his ear, "You don't mind do you?"

Looking at her fondly he replied, "Of course not."

That same evening Aileen phoned Maeve and confirmed that both she and Horatio would be going to the wedding and that she was delighted to be one of the witnesses to the signing of the marriage certificate along with Horatio.

While she was talking to Maeve Horatio phoned Kyle to ask him if he could help and he confirmed he was more than happy to oblige...he liked Alexx, and she always made a fuss of him, which he had to admit that big kid as he was sometimes he enjoyed.

* * *

The following day, Friday October 25th was Tommy's tenth birthday. He was still in bed when Horatio was ready to leave for work, but he checked to see if he was awake yet, as he wanted to wish him a Happy Birthday before he left. Tommy was on the verge of waking when he opened his bedroom door, so Horatio walked across to his bed, kissed him on the forehead and said, "Happy Birthday sleepy head."

"Here's my present son," said Horatio as he placed a package on the bed. "It's what you wanted."

Tommy sat up smiling and enquired, "The National Geographic Animal Encyclopaedia?"

"Yes, son...you know I might want to have a look at that as well one day."

"Thank you Dad, you can look at it anytime you want. We can look at it together."

Horatio smiled. Tommy loved him to read to him and look at interesting books with him. He had not read to him for a while what with one thing and another lately, he must rectify that tonight.

"How about, I read to you tonight Tommy?"

"Yes please, can we start the third Harry Potter book?"

"If that's what you would like son?"

"Have to go now Tommy, have a nice day with Kyle."

Getting up soon after Horatio left, Tommy opened his birthday cards, and presents, receiving money gifts from the friends in New York, and a Spirograph Deluxe set from his mom. Kyle who had the day off especially to treat Tommy to a day out for his birthday picked him up at 10:30 am and took him to the Miami Seaquarium where they had a good time together. Tommy had been there before on the day Kyle returned to Afghanistan for his last tour of duty. As Tommy had been so upset, Horatio had taken him there for the day, with Aileen, to take his mind off things. Kyle had never been to the Seaquarium so it was interesting for him as well, but he made sure they were home just before 5:00pm, as Aileen had invited Mark over for a surprise birthday tea for Tommy.

Stephanie, who now had her own car, had already dropped Mark off at 4:45pm and after an elated Tommy had tea with his best friend, and the traditional blowing out of candles on his birthday cake, he and Mark played in his bedroom for a while. Horatio had returned home in the meantime and had a meal with Aileen, then sat and relaxed in the lounge chatting to Kyle, until at 8:00pm Kyle took Mark home before returning to his own place. He was happy, Tommy had had a good day and so had he. Tommy's enthusiasm about everything just rubbed of on you.

After Kyle left Horatio did read to Tommy as promised.

* * *

The following Wednesday, Horatio was sitting at his desk reading a file he had asked Frank Tripp to get for him, and he liked what he was reading. He had his door shut, as he did not want anyone wandering in for a while.

A few minutes later, hearing a tap on the door and looking up he smiled as he recognized his visitor through the window, and beckoned him in. His visitor was white skinned, handsome, six feet tall, with a good physical shape, and dark almost black hair.

"Detective Tripp said you wanted to see me Lieutenant Caine."

"Yes I do Officer Jenkins, close the door and sit down please."

Noting the officer sitting very erect, Horatio said."Relax Officer. I just want to sound you out about something, so bear with me while I ask you a few questions."

Realising he wasn't on the carpet for some misdemeanour unknown to him, Officer Jenkins sat back in his chair wondering what was going on here, Officers were rarely summoned to see the Lieutenant, if there were any problems Detective Tripp dealt with them.

Horatio began by asking, "Why did you become a police officer?"

Before Jenkins could respond Horatio opened the file on his desk and continued, "I see you have been an officer for four years now, having passed through the Miami Police Training Academy with excellent results, and have a first class record in the service too date, so I am wondering why you have never applied for promotion?"

"In answer to your first question Lieutenant Caine, I became a police officer because my father was one and I always wanted to follow in his shoes one day, but did not get around to joining the force until four years ago, for one reason or another. My father was a good officer even if I say it myself. He died three years ago, on duty, trying to protect some women and children in a shopping mall from a maniac firing a gun aimlessly into the crowd. He was one of the first on the scene and unfortunately, he caught a lethal bullet in the chest as he stepped in front of a child to protect her and just as he managed to fire his own gun taking the maniac down at the same time. Soon after, my mother received the posthumous bravery medal awarded to him for his action in saving that child's life, and she was very proud of him, as I was. I have always hoped to live up to his courage."

Horatio quickly leafed through the file again and was interested to note the name of the original next of kin on Jenkins records.

"Your father was Joseph Jenkins?"

"Yes sir."

"I remember that case he was indeed a good and brave officer, and a father to be proud of."

Dropping formality now Horatio said, "Okay Stephen, that explains the why you wanted to join the force but why with your record are you not seen to be aspiring for a higher rank...your record clearly suggests this should be on the table for you, and I know Detective Tripp agrees with me."

"To be honest with you Sir, I don't really know, for now I am happy doing what I'm doing, there is plenty of variety, and I get to meet the public, and to apply for and sit sergeants exams doesn't appeal. It would just be more of the same but with a higher rank. I'm not sure that is what I ultimately want."

"So you have no ambition at all?"

"I wouldn't say that Sir, like some of the others with aspirations of stepping up the ladder, I would like to change course in say one or two years from now and learn to become adept in some specific field, but in my case I don't have enough qualifications to even get started. Maybe, one day I will change my mind about sitting for sergeants exams or get out of my comfort zone and try to get into some training course or other. Sometimes I think I am just too comfortable being a general officer.

"Thank you for being honest Stephen, but I think you underrate yourself."

"Can you still shoot effectively with that arm that took the bullet when you almost caught Ron Saris?"

"Yes Sir, it healed well and I checked in with the gun firing range to make sure I could use it properly before I returned to work and got an A1 pass."

Horatio smiled liking the answer, then standing up and sitting on the corner of his desk he held his right hand out saying, "Let me look at your gun."

Getting more puzzled by the minute, Stephen un-holstered his gun, and placed it in Horatio's hand.

Horatio checked it over thoroughly and gave it back to Stephen having satisfied himself that the gun was clean and well maintained.

"Lieutenant Caine, I am sorry but I am not sure why I am here."

"How would you like to move away from uniforms now, and become a CSI...You don't have to be the worlds best academic, but you do need good logical thinking and that I believe you have plenty of Stephen."

"I need an all rounder coming through the ranks. You can start at the bottom and work your way around the department. All members of my team specialise in one area or another, but can at the same time, work in any area if required to do so. They have all been with me for a long time now so are well experienced. I pride myself on having a good team...I only take on the best so you would receive the best on the spot training it is possible to get. There are always training courses we can send you on if we deem it necessary."

Looking stunned at the opportunity offered to him Stephen said, "Lieutenant Caine, I don't know what to say?"

Smiling Horatio said, "How about saying yes?"

"When would I start?"

"Tomorrow morning. It is alright Stephen, Detective Tripp is aware of what I am offering you."

Meanwhile, while this conversation was taking place Frank had been hanging around close to Horatio's office and when Eric happened to wander by, he stopped when Frank nodding his head towards the office said, "My officer has no idea what he went in there for. Horatio is giving him a grilling with a view to finding out if his thoughts about him are correct. I think he is contemplating asking him if he can see his future as CSI. Quite a feather in his cap as he has not applied, Horatio noticed him out in the field during the Saris business and has had one of his hunches about him."

Eric glanced in the office and recognising Officer Jenkins understood why Horatio was interested.

"Frank, in between all that has been going on Horatio asked the Chief if we could take on another CSI." Then laughing he said, "I tell you what Frank - if he asks to see the officer's gun you will know Horatio is keen."

Seconds after Eric made the comment, they saw Horatio do just that, and Eric walked off chuckling, and Frank knew he was about to lose a damned good officer, one of the best, in fact, assuming he accepted the offer and he had no doubt he would.

Back in his office, Horatio had just phoned Ryan.

"Ryan, where are you right now?"

"Entering the building as we speak Horatio just got back from the Biscayne Court."

"Come to my office Ryan before you do anything else please."

"While waiting for Ryan Horatio said, "I see from your file you are not married Stephen, is there a likelihood of this in the near future?"

"Not at the moment, would that make a difference?"

"Not at all, I just like to keep tabs on whether my team have family to worry about. Worrying about survival for family while in action can be fatal. But you know that as an officer anyway."

"Is your mother dependant on you?"

"No sir, she lives with my brother and his wife."

As Ryan stepped into his office seconds later Horatio said, "Ryan, let me introduce you to Officer Stephen Jenkins. As from tomorrow, he will be joining us training as a CSI: and I want you to be the first to take him under your wing for a while. He more than knows the ropes at crime scenes as an experienced uniformed officer, but I want him to watch and learn how we process crime scenes, from our side of the fence, and to learn how to walk a scene. I see this as the area for him to start in."

Then looking at Stephen, "I am placing you in Ryan's capable hands, as like you, he came to us directly from being in uniform and he will ensure you do not fall into some of the pitfalls he experienced."

"Won't you Ryan?"

Ryan, understanding the message he was receiving said, "Yes of course Horatio. It will be my pleasure."

Then Horatio shook hands with Stephen and said, "Report here in the morning at 8:00 am sharp. I think I am pretty easy going as a rule, but be warned I hate tardiness."

"Thank you Lieutenant Caine, I will do my very best not to let you down."

"I know that Stephen...I know that from experience already. One thing you should know is that I have to have absolute trust in my team and I would never have considered you had I had any doubts."

As Stephen and Ryan were just about to leave Horatio added, "Stephen as from tomorrow you can call me Horatio, we are on first name terms here, amongst ourselves as a team anyway. Outside of that formality is required."

Stephen nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Once they were outside the office and out of Horatio's earshot, he said to Ryan, "What an opportunity. I cannot believe what has just happened. Lieutenant Caine has such a high reputation out in the field."

"He is the best leader you could ever wish to work under Stephen."

"I had my ups and downs, made some mistakes, and he can come down hard on you if he has to, and if he does you can be sure it is warranted, but he never berates you publically, he talks to you privately or with a simple glance he can convey you just messed up. You should do just fine, you are coming in under different circumstances to me...he obviously saw something in you he liked and came looking for you. That believe me says a lot."

"Just one question Ryan, do you know why he meticulously checked my gun?"

"Well that is a long story and is part of the reason I had a hard time when I first arrived, I stepped into a dead colleagues shoes, who I found out later was killed because of lack of maintenance of his gun. At the beginning everyone found it hard to accept me, Speedle had been a loved member of the team and I was very different to Speedle. They saw me as an interloper. But Stephen, why don't we meet up here at 5:00pm if you would like, and we will go for a drink together and I will explain more then."

"Thank you Ryan, I would like that."

"I had better find Detective Tripp, and let him know."

"Okay, see you later on Stephen."

Stephen found Frank in the outer office and approaching him Frank said, "I know, Horatio has just informed me I have lost a good officer. I am sorry to see you leave uniform Stephen, but I congratulate you, and if it helps, you were right to accept his offer. Not many chances arise to join his team no one ever wants to leave by choice."

"But you haven't got rid of me you will still see me around a lot," Frank added smiling,

"Now get back to what you should be doing for the rest of the day, and we will see you tomorrow."

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Early the next morning Natalia was working in the lab when she heard the news from Calleigh, that Eric had told her, that Horatio had taken on a new CSI; and that Ryan Wolfe was to initially be his mentor. This troubled her and it affected her concentration so she left what she was doing and went to find Eric who happened to be walking towards her down the hallway, and after they smiled and said good morning to each other she asked, "Do you have a minute Eric?"

"Sure."

"Eric does the fact that Horatio has taken on a new CSI mean I may be on the way out now. I have honestly worked hard to regain his trust and I thought I had."

"What on earth makes you think that Nat."

"Just a feeling I have. Do you know that on the night of the raid the Chief told me I was lucky to still be here, and deep down I knew that, and he also told me that any more nonsense he would see me transferred out himself, he was so angry on Horatio's behalf Eric, and when I heard all that had happened on the raid I understood why Horatio didn't want me on board, but now a new CSI is on board I'm wondering if the Chief might have since swayed Horatio to get rid of me."

"Nat, firstly I can tell you that Horatio recently asked if we could recruit another person, not to replace anyone working here, but as an extra body and he already had his eyes on someone when he did. Stephen Jenkins a fine police officer was particularly good out there in the field throughout the Saris affair and he caught Horatio's attention."

"Secondly Nat, Horatio would not have been swayed by the Chief, he would have had your back despite what you did, and he hasn't treated you any differently since has he?"

"No Eric, quite the reverse in fact, he has been just as pleasant as he always was, though I feared he might not be. I guess I still feel very guilty at the hurt I caused him and the thought of a new CSI joining us stirred it all up. Sorry Eric, I thought it was all behind me now."

"Well I suggest you try harder to forget all about it Nat...Horatio clearly has. And anyway, Horatio believes in giving people second chances...he has given both Ryan and I chances when we messed up and he has even pointed Calleigh in the right direction on the odd occasion. He is a born protector Nat it's in his blood, we are his work family and in the same way we always thought of Alexx as being a mother hen...Horatio is of the same mould, he cares about all of us as family, we are more than colleagues to him. But you know this full well Nat, all the things he has done for you in the past."

"It wasn't so much that you challenged his decision not to take you on the raid, though I have to tell you he made the right decision, but it was suggesting he didn't care about his family...that was really crass of you, but I told you that at the time Nat."

At that moment Horatio suddenly appeared with Ryan and another guy who Natalia instantly knew must be Stephen Jenkins, and she was wishing the earth would swallow her up and hoping that Horatio had not heard anything. Horatio was however, full of smiles, and introduced Stephen to her and then left Ryan to wander off with Stephen to introduce him to the rest of the team, and as they went on their way with Natalia following them Horatio with a thoughtful look on his face said, "Walk back down the hallway with me Eric."

Walking down the hallway slowly, Horatio fiddling with his fingers as they did so, suddenly stopped and said. "Eric I got the impression a few moments ago that Natalia was not looking happy. Do I need to speak to her?"

"I don't think so Horatio, she had fears that bringing in a new CSI was the end for her, but I think I have allayed her fears."

"Good man Eric, Stephen is no threat to her job. I have absolutely no intention of losing Natalia, what happened is all water under the bridge and she is damned good in the lab, and improving all the time as a CSI: Why would I want to lose her? I told her I was pleased she wanted to stay and I meant it. Everyone deserves a second chance, here in the work place anyway."

Eric smiled and said, "That is what I told her you believed in H, and that you had given us all a second chance at some stage and I told her to try and forget now."

Smiling Horatio replied well. "There you go then Eric, you are becoming a diplomat as well."

Anyway, have to go now, paperwork to catch up with after my trip to New York with Walter and the boys.

* * *

Eleven days later on Friday, 9th November, Alexx arrived at 7:00 am having turned down Horatio's offer to pick her up, as Henry did not need the use of their car. Once they had seen her settled in, leaving Hannah in her capable hands, Horatio, Aileen and Tommy, traveled to New York arriving at their apartment at 3:00 pm. It had been a fine day in New York, and the weather forecast was good for the weekend. New York was experiencing some late warm autumnal weather, sunny through the day, but cooling rapidly in the evenings; a warning that winter weather for New York was not far away. After they unpacked their small amount of luggage, hung their wedding outfits up, and had a drink, they walked across to Maeve and Michael's apartment to see if they could be of any help. Hugging them in turn, Maeve thanked them for their offer of help but told them everything was under control and that they should just relax after their journey.

Then Maeve told them, they were to accompany her and Michael in the chauffer driven car to Central Park the following day along with Michael's sister in law Caitlin. Her flight from Canada had landed at LaGuardia Airport thirty minutes ago, and Michael had left about an hour ago to go and pick her up.

"If it had been JFK he would have picked you all up as well Horatio. The timing of the flight landings was too close for him to reach both airports at the right time."

"Absolutely no problem, we didn't expect him to at all, and getting a cab is so easy."

"That is good Caitlin can make it...Is Danny coming as well Maeve?"

"No Horatio, he is married now and his wife, Sarah, just a few days ago, gave birth to a baby son, so Michael is a great uncle now, and Danny and his wife have named the baby Michael after his uncle. Isn't that sweet? The baby's second name is Daniel taking Danny's name, and his own fathers name forward into the next generation as well. I think Michael Daniel Hayes has a nice ring to it and Michael is chuffed."

Horatio smiled, thinking no doubt Michael would be happy; he had done a lot for young Danny in his early years. It was nice Danny had honored Michael in this way.

"Are you sure about the car Maeve? We were happy enough to get a cab tomorrow."

"Yes Horatio the car is big enough to take you as well as us and living right next door makes no sense for you to go separately. John is picking Jerry up and they will meet us there, the civil service will not take long so John will use a parking meter. Our chauffer car will drop us and return an hour later to pick us up and take us on to the restaurant...unless we decide to walk; it is only a ten-minute walk if it is a nice day.

Then Maeve asked, "Can you all be here by 11:45 in the morning? This will give me time to give you your buttonholes, and we will all be here ready for when the car arrives."

"We got one for you as well Tommy," she added smiling at him and giving him a hug.

Tommy suddenly asked her, "How is Michael a great uncle?"

Horatio looking at Aileen chuckled...and was about to step in and help Maeve out when Maeve who had a lot of patience with Tommy sat down with him on the sofa and took the time to explain herself.

Then Tommy looking at Horatio and Aileen said, "I wish Michael and John were my uncles and Maeve and Sharon my aunties."

Maeve instantly gave Tommy a hug. "I have always felt like an auntie to you Tommy, so if you would like to think of me as an auntie, that would make me happy."

"So - I can call you Auntie Maeve?"

"Yes, Tommy," said Maeve with her eyes moistening,

"And can I call Michael, Uncle Michael?"

"I am sure you can Tommy, he would like that."

Looking at his mom now Tommy asked, "Can I call John and Sharon uncle and auntie?"

"I expect so Tommy, let's ask them tomorrow."

Horatio looking on was concerned, it was clear to him that Tommy was feeling some sense of loss at not having any bloodline relatives. This had all only arisen since he had explained about Yelina being a step auntie. It was sad, as there was nothing, he could do about that, but Maeve, Michael, Sharon and John were friends that were every bit as good as true relatives could be. Tommy was not lacking loving support from not having relatives.

Then Aileen admired Maeve's ring. This was the first time she had seen it although Horatio had a couple of weeks ago. "Maeve this is so beautiful."

"I love it Aileen, and Michael has since bought me some diamond drop earrings to match to wear tomorrow."

"Come to the bedroom, I want to know what you think of what I will be wearing tomorrow."

Aileen loved the outfit Maeve was going to wear and asked, "Has Michael seen this yet"

"No, not until the morning, I hope he likes it."

"He will love it Maeve, you will look stunning."

"I was going to pin my hair up, but Michael has asked me to leave it flowing loose. Do you think that will look all right with this outfit? I so want to please him."

Aileen smiled, and giving her friend a hug she said, "Don't worry Maeve, it will be perfect."

Ten minutes later, they returned to the lounge all smiles, and Horatio guessed all was well in the dress department.

Thirty minutes later as they were about to leave, they saw Michael draw up in his car; he smiled as he stepped out of the car and said, "Great to see you guys don't leave yet, stay a while, you can meet Caitlin."

An hour later, after introductions all around and congratulations given to both Caitlin on becoming a grandmother and Michael a great uncle, Horatio, and Aileen got ready to leave, and as they left to return to their own apartment Tommy said, "Good bye Auntie Maeve and Uncle Michael."

Michael gave Maeve a questioning look and she whispered, "I will explain later."

As they walked back to their own apartment Aileen said, "Didn't they look happy Horatio? Maeve is going to look so lovely tomorrow, her outfit is gorgeous."

"Yes they certainly did, they both deserve to be happy, but strange your friend falls in love with my friend, and it all started on our wedding day. The two minxes both caught us off our guard," said Horatio teasing and taking a quick step forward laughing as Aileen went to hit him and missed.

Tommy rushed ahead with Horatio giggling all the way to the front door, leaving his mom to raise her eyebrows at both of them. Then as she caught up with them and stepped inside the apartment Horatio waiting for her took her in his arms, kissed her, and muttered, "I love you, minx or not."

Later that evening at 8:00 pm Michael and Maeve went to St Agnes's church and Jerry welcomed them warmly. They followed him down the aisle to the altar, and each lit a candle ...Then Jerry, once more asked them if they were sure of what they were doing in having a civil ceremony and getting affirmative replies, he proceeded to give them his personal blessing for their future happiness together as they knelt on the altar steps.

Placing a hand on each of their bent heads Jerry said...

"I bless you, Michael and Maeve, and I rejoice with you that you have found each other; and that you will henceforth, find the deeper meaning and richness of human life in sharing it with each other through the journey that lies ahead. "

" _Let me say a prayer for you now my dear friends."_

The Lord bless you and keep you;  
the Lord make his face shine on you,  
and be gracious to you;  
the Lord turn his face towards you  
and give you peace;  
and the blessing of God almighty,  
the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit,  
be among you and remain with you always.

Then as Jerry made the sign of the cross, they said Amen

Standing up now and all smiles, Michael and Maeve thanked Jerry for his blessing and then Jerry took them both into the vestry and offered them a sip of red wine in celebration. They had a general chat for a few minutes, and then as Jerry watched Michael drive away, he was thinking with sadness that he was the only one of the three friends not getting married in the church. Michael was the quieter one of the three friends, and though an emotional man at times, he did not demonstrate so openly his personal emotions as Horatio, and John did. However, he could not help feeling that although Michael had made it clear to him this was his decision as well as Maeve's he might have come around had Maeve wanted a church wedding. He understood her reasons though and in his own heart, he felt the church needed to amend some of the marriage sacraments. Too many people were going for civil weddings these days for their simplicity, but he was pleased they had needed his blessing. They were still Catholics at heart.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

**Penultimate - Chapter 41**

Saturday morning dawned dry and sunny, with the promise of warming up by mid morning.

Horatio, wearing the gray suit he wore at his own wedding and Tommy feeling all grown up, wearing new long grey trousers, and a navy blue jacket were ready and waiting for Aileen, who was just finishing the final touches to her make up. Five minutes later now ready, she joined them in the lounge and Horatio as always was mesmerized by the way she looked. In his eyes, Aileen never put a foot wrong with her dress sense. She was wearing a midnight blue, mid length lined dress, with a filmy flared skirt, attached to a lace fitted top, pinched in at the waist with jewel embellishments, three quarter length lace sleeves, a boat neckline at the front of the dress and a v- neckline at the back. Her strappy sandals and fascinator were silver gray and as it was likely to be cool, even if the sun was shining, especially by the lake, she was wearing the finest cashmere silver gray stole to match.

Walking across to her, Horatio kissed her on the cheek and with a look of appreciation in his eyes he whispered, "You look gorgeous Sweetheart," as he ran a finger along the edge of the front lace neckline with a twinkle in his eye.

Looking into his twinkling eyes she said, "Don't do that Horatio, you give me goose bumps...and we have to go now," she said laughing and moving away from him, as he pursed his lips in amusement.

A few minutes prior to 11:30, they went across to Maeve's and Caitlin opening the door for them looked lovely in a turquoise sheath dress, matching jacket, with navy blue shoes and hat. Aileen and Caitlin complimented each other on their outfits and Horatio gave Caitlin a kiss on the cheek telling her she looked lovely. Moving into the lounge they found both Maeve and Michael, ready and very relaxed, neither seemed to be at all nervous. Michael looked smart in a black suit, white shirt and grey tie, and Maeve, leaving her shoulder length dark blond hair loose at Michael's request, looked radiant.

Maeve had never been married before and at the age of forty three she had no intention of wearing white as she was not a virgin and in that respect she held on to her catholic beliefs. The age difference between her and Michael was much the same as between Aileen and Horatio, and she had no qualms about that at all. She believed that in life, you only got one chance of real love and happiness and she knew she was happier with Michael, than she had ever been in her life. She had had a few male friends but none that she had ever wanted to move in with, let alone marry until now. To her the age difference meant nothing, as it hadn't to her best friend. Aileen and Horatio were rock solid and perfect examples of how age difference does not matter, if you are truly in love, and she loved Michael with all her heart could give.

She was wearing a taupe, knee length dress with a floral tonal pattern throughout. The dress was sleeveless, had a v- neckline, at the front and a slight rounded neckline at the back. It had a banded empire waist with bead accents, and tiers on the slim line fitting skirt. The matching bolero jacket had shoulder pads, three quarter length sleeves and an open front. The sides of the bolero from the neckline gradually curved away showing the top of the dress to perfection. Her shoes and clip fascinator were also a matching taupe color, and she was wearing the diamond drop earrings that Michael had presented to her for the occasion.

Horatio took a step across to her, kissed her on the cheek, and whispered, "You look beautiful, Maeve. Michael is a lucky man."

Michael placing an arm around Maeve responded, "I know I am Horatio, a very lucky man."

The buttonholes arrived a few minutes later, along with a small posy of mixed cream and pink roses for Maeve. Michael handed the buttonholes around, and he fixed one to Tommy's jacket for him, and Tommy making Michael smile said, "Thank you Uncle Michael."

Catching Horatio's eye Michael gave him a wink, letting him know he knew what the situation was.

A few minute later they were on their way and at precisely 12.45 pm, the chauffeur driven luxury SUV parked in 77th Street the west side of Central Park. Then alighting from the car Michael and his party took the five minute walk to the Victorian style Ladies Pavilion situated on the lakeside at Hernshead, a rock structure resembling the shape of a heron, and an out of way location in the park. The Pavilion made with cast iron, slate and wood, and the floor from Manhattan schist coping stones, was ideal for a small ceremony. Bluestone steps lead to the Pavilion from two sides – one entrance facing the lake, and the other facing the path to the Pavilion, and intricate Victorian design iron poles supported the roof. The surrounding shrubs in their autumn glory with the now warm early afternoon sunshine cloaking them made this a perfect setting for a small wedding, and all enhanced by the majestic view across the lake of the Manhattan skyline.

While the happy couple were on their way, John, Sharon and Jerry had already arrived in John's car and he had parked up at a meter, for two hours. Sharon was wearing a sleeveless, fitted, mid length black linen dress, with a full flared skirt from the hipline, the skirt edged with a three-inch border of pale cream grosgrain ribbon, and cream and black bow trims on the waistline. This was coordinated with a pale cream matching jacket, and hat. Like Horatio, John was wearing his own gray wedding day suit. He and Horatio had agreed to wear their own wedding suits so they matched well. Jerry out of his usual priest's attire was wearing a dark blue suit, pale blue shirt and a dark blue tie.

The Marriage officiant had also arrived as had the photographer, and they were standing in the pavilion ready to commence the ceremony as soon as Michael's group arrived.

Michael had paid extra to reserve the pavilion for two hours to ensure there would be no other bridal party intruding in the space around the pavilion to spoil their ceremony or the taking of photographs. This was a popular spot and sometimes weddings followed on so close that one wedding party could easily arrive before the previous one had left.

When Michael's group arrived, there were smiles all round and after greeting each other, Maeve and Michael walked hand in hand up the steps together, stood before the Officiant, and Michael handed his marriage licence over to him. Horatio stood one-step back, to the left of Maeve as he was going to give a reading. John stood to the right and slightly behind Michael, as he would be handing over the rings. Aileen, Sharon, Caitlin, Jerry and Tommy stood behind them.

Once they all settled down the Officiant asked Horatio to step forward to offer his reading,

When he was first asked do this Horatio had been trying to think what best to say as this was not a religious ceremony, and he came across a poem he thought would suit the occasion. He knew the words well, he had a good retentive memory, but walking to the front and facing everyone, he put his glasses on and held a paper out before him in case he forgot his words. However, he was very confident as he charmed them all with the tone of his voice and had no need to refer to the paper.

Looking directly at Maeve and Michael as he smiled, he said..."I chose a poem for you today that I believe suits this occasion very well.

"Maeve and Michael...

 _Today is a day you will always remember, the greatest in anyone's life_

 _You start the day just two people in love, and will end it as husband and wife._

 _It's a brand new beginning, the start of a journey, with moments to cherish and treasure._

 _Although there will be times you disagree they will surely be outweighed by the pleasures._

 _You will have heard many words of advice in the past, when the secrets of marriage were spoken._

 _But you know the answers lie hidden inside, where the bond of true love lies unbroken._

 _So live happy forever as lovers and friends._

 _It's the dawn of a new life for you, as you stand here together with love in your eyes._

 _With luck ...all your hopes and dreams can be real. May success find its way to your hearts?_

 _From the moment, you whisper 'I do.'_

 _Tomorrow can bring you the greatest of joys,_

 _But today, my friends, is the day it all starts."_

As he finished, Michael and Maeve gave him warm appreciative smiles as they said together, "Thank you Horatio."

Horatio tucking his glasses in his inside jacket pocket along with the now folded sheet of paper, stepped back slightly behind Maeve and now close to Aileen, and took hold of her right hand in his as she smiled at him and whispered, "That was beautiful Horatio."

The Officiant now commenced with the wedding ceremony.

"Family and friends, Michael and Maeve have invited you here today to witness and celebrate the public declaration of the private commitment they have already made to one another."

"Marriage is the supreme sharing of experience, and the joyous uniting of those whose comradeship and mutual understanding have flowered into love. Today Michael and Maeve proclaim their love to the world, and we who have gathered here rejoice with them, and for them in the new life they now undertake."

"Do all of you, who have supported these two in friendship and love, now bestow your blessing on their union?"

"We do."

"In the quiet of this moment, we pause to give thanks for all the rich experiences of life that have brought Michael and Maeve to this point in their lives."

"Although they are embarking upon a new and unique relationship by joining in marriage, they retain their own separate and unique heritage, and identity, each enriching the other."

"Michael and Maeve, Please face each other."

"Michael are you ready to enter into this marriage with Maeve believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things? "

"I am."

"Maeve, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Michael believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things? "

"I am.

"Will you please join your hands?"

"The pledges you will now repeat are a statement of your present intent and future commitment. They cannot endure, unless you make them endure with the resources you will draw from deep within yourselves."

"Michael, Will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to share your life with her, and to pledge that you will love her, honor her, and tenderly care for her in all varying circumstances of your life?"

"I do."

"Maeve, Will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to share your life with her, and to pledge that you will love her, honor her, and tenderly care for her in all varying circumstances of your life?"

"I do."

"Having exchanged your vows, it is a custom to exchange rings, as a symbol of love, and a token that you will fulfil your promises to each other."

"Who presents the rings for Michael and Maeve?"

John stepped forward with the rings.

Michael taking Maeve's ring from John slid it slowly on her wedding ring finger saying, "With this ring, I offer you my complete love and devotion through all our years and in all that life may bring us.

"Maeve, what token do you give Michael that you will perform your vows?"

Maeve then taking Michael's ring from John and slipping it on his wedding ring finger said, "With this ring, I offer you my complete love and devotion through all of our years and in all that life may bring us."

The Officiant covering both their hands with his said, "Michael and Maeve - You have spoken your promises. You have exchanged the signs of your commitment each to each. It is thus with great pleasure and with the authority of the State of New York, that I now declare that you have married each other in the presence of these witnesses, and you are now husband and wife."

"YOU MAY NOW KISS"

Michael instantly took Maeve in his arms and delighted their guests by giving her a long kiss.

Then Horatio and Aileen witnessed the signing of the marriage certificate, which the Officiant retained for registering, and sending to Michael and Maeve in due course.

A few minutes later the Officiant left, having given them his personal best wishes for a happy life, and Michael and Maeve thanked him for performing the ceremony.

Following this everyone stepped down from the pavilion and posed for photographs in the scenic setting surrounding the pavilion. After the photographer left, they stood around generally chatting among themselves for a while, it had turned out to be a nice warm autumn afternoon and the whole ceremony and photographs had only taken the hour, so the Pavilion was still theirs for an hour if they wanted it. As this was the case, they went back into the pavilion and sat down for a while, just enjoying being together on this special occasion, except for Michael who rushed back to the SUV to collect something he had previously arranged with the chauffer. The car had returned by now, and being a luxury car, it had facilities to carry what he had requested. He returned soon after, with an ice bucket, some glasses and a bottle of champagne, and a can of lemonade for Tommy. Then he popped the cork, poured the champagne into the glasses, and toasted Maeve for making him a happy man by becoming his wife followed by a toast to his friends, thanking them for being there on his and Maeve's special day.

A few minutes later Jerry walked down to the waters edge, looking across at the Manhattan skyline, and wondering if something was wrong Horatio joined him. "You okay Jerry?"

Jerry smiled. "I'm fine Horatio, it is a beautiful day, I am once again among wonderful friends and one could not have asked for better weather considering it is November, the weather has been kind to our friends today, that is surely a good sign. I was just reflecting a bit, all three of you are married now, and it took all of you long enough to find the right partners, but you made it in the end. And I feel blessed to have been able to be at all three weddings."

Then looking across the lake again, he said, "Just look at that magnificent skyline Horatio, I never tire of looking at it from here in the park, and at this time of year it is a spectacular view. On days like this it feels good to be alive."

Smiling, Horatio, said, "It certainly does Jerry...It certainly does."

Back in the Pavilion Tommy whispered to his mom." Have you asked Sharon and John if they will be my uncle and auntie?" Sharon overhearing looked at Aileen with quizzical eyes.

"Not yet Tommy, I will when we get to the restaurant, Michael has just indicated we should be getting back to the car now.

Fifteen minutes later, now 3:00 pm they were back in the cars and on their way to the Loeb Boathouse. It was only a ten-minute journey, and when they arrived John found a parking space, and Michael's chauffeur driven car left them to return later in the evening.

They were early and as the sun was still out, they sat out on the Banquet Room private terrace for a while with coffees provided by the management. The sun awning was open giving them some protection for their eyes from the sun glare, which was low at this time of the day.

While Horatio was talking to Michael and Jerry, and Maeve to Caitlin, Aileen sitting with Sharon and John, took the opportunity to quietly explain to them about Tommy wanting her to ask them to be his uncle and auntie, and what had transpired at Maeves the previous day. John who had never had any uncles or aunts himself, looked fondly across at Tommy who had his arms over the top of the wrought iron fencing looking at the birds on the lake. Having been with Tommy all through the Saris business and the lad finding out about Yelina being his step aunt, and having no real aunties or uncles, and now learning about Michael becoming a great uncle, he guessed it was just a bit too much for Tommy to accept he didn't have any. In that moment he remembered Sharon's boys, Jimmy and Peter, when they were young had looked upon him as an uncle.

Giving Sharon a wink, he stood up and wandered across to Tommy, placed his right arm around his shoulders saying," I would like to be your uncle very much Tommy, if you will have me?" Tommy looked up at him grinning. "Yes please, I would like that Uncle John."

"Okay that's good, so let's go over and see Sharon; she wants to be your auntie as well."

Sharon had been watching and her eyes moistened, god love Tommy she thought. She knew from experience of her own boys, that one day he might change as he grew into his teens, but right now, he was the most lovable boy. As John led him over to her, she opened her arms, "Come here Tommy," and as she hugged him she whispered, "You can call me auntie any time you like, although I am already your godmother, does that make a difference?"

Tommy shook his head from side to side and grinning let Sharon hug him again.

"Thank you, both of you," said Aileen looking on, "Horatio and I think it was hearing about Michael becoming a great uncle yesterday stirred things up in his mind."

Horatio having noticed some activity came across and asked, "Is everything alright over here?"

John giving a chuckle replied, "Think so. Sharon and I have just agreed to be related to Tommy."

Horatio smiled, he knew what they meant "Thank you, both of you."

Soon after, at 4:00pm, the headwaiter called them into the Banquet Room just as the sun was starting to sink to the west and the air was cooling fast. Everything was ready and spot on time. The Banquet Room was usually available for larger parties, but as no large party had applied for it for today, but two small wedding parties had been hopeful, one of them being Michael and Maeve, the management had spoken to them and said they would open up if they were prepared to share. Both parties had agreed to this arrangement, and management had sectioned the room into two areas with white trellis screens giving both parties adequate privacy. The other party had just arrived and they all smiled at each other as they entered the Banquet Room.

The room had an old world charm about it. The wooden beams running across the ceiling had lights enclosed in large yellow globe shape lanterns placed here and there amongst the beams, with smaller dimmed lights fixed to the actual beams. The casement windows were made of small glass panes, and through which they had views of the lake from whichever part of the room they stood or sat. It was just starting to darken outside and the external lights were now on which all helped make the place, although classy, look warm and welcoming at the same time.

The large round table, sectioned off for them at the far end of the room was immaculately set, with sparkling cutlery and glasses, on a pale pink tablecloth, with a centerpiece of mixed pink and cream roses, and three tall glass candleholders with candles already glowing.

As they sat down they were all talking about the beauty and cosiness of the place. Michael smiled at Maeve, and proudly said, "This was all Maeve's idea," and leant over and kissed her. Then over the next two and a half hours, they dined on delicious food, and wine, and chatted away as they did so. John was able to drink as Sharon told him she would drive when they left so that he could enjoy himself. She was happy enough to sip at one glass of wine, all evening.

Then when coffee was served, Michael stood up and casting his eyes around the table and smiling, he said, "Right, now you have been fed, watered and are sitting comfortably, I am going to bore the lives out of you with a long speech." Hearing their mock groans, he chuckled and went on, "But, I am not going to apologise for it. I have some things I need to say. I promise it will not be that long, was just joking."

"First, I want to say that Maeve and I thank you all once again from the bottom of our hearts, for being here today to help us celebrate this special day in our lives. We simply could not have wished for better company today."

Looking directly at Caitlin first, he continued. "A special thank you to you Caitlin my dearest sister in law, for managing to get here despite Danny's wife presenting you with a grandson just a few days ago. This means a lot to me Caitlin, and to Maeve."

"Michael, I would never have missed the chance to see you happy...and you obviously are with Maeve. I am so pleased I came. You deserve to be happy. I have never forgotten or will forget, all the times you were there for us, so many times Michael - So many times."

Michael nodded his head in acknowledgement as he gave Caitlin a sweet smile.

Then looking at Aileen and Horatio he said, "We know it must have been a wrench for you leaving Hannah behind, but we really appreciate you were prepared to do that for us, and we thank you for the beautiful reading Horatio, it was perfect.

We also appreciate and thank friends nearer home, Sharon, John and Jerry, for being here...all old friends together, a perfect day."

"Jerry, I hope you were not too disappointed in us today."

Horatio and John instantly looked at Jerry, they knew he would have loved Michael and Maeve to get married in the church, but he smiled and answered, "When I see how happy you are Michael; how can I be disappointed in you? You chose what suited you and Maeve and at the end of the day that is as it should be, and I say that sincerely my friend."

"Thank you for your understanding Jerry."

"Michael, could I just say something while you are all together?"

"Of course you can Jerry."

"Thank you - I have been doing some reminiscing today as Horatio knows from when we spoke at the lake. Your marriage today, triggered this off. You, John, and Horatio have traveled long roads to find ultimate happiness, and as a friend and a priest, I have shared some of your ups, and downs with you, but now finally I can say I am at peace where you three are concerned. Standing by the lake I had this wonderful feeling of calmness wash over me as I realised that with your marriage the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle had slotted into place on this beautiful day.

You three good men deserved to be happy long before you reached your destinations, and sometimes I even question why my god makes it tougher for some people in life than others. I can only believe he has a good purpose for doing that. Perhaps he likes to test the strong ones, because strong you have all been in different ways. We were all friends long before you met your lovely wives, and friendships that have stood the test of time even though it seemed at times as if distances caused a bit of lack of contact. But since we managed to get Horatio back to New York, when he was under the impression we needed his help, and remember, he came back straight away, your friendships with each other have grown even stronger. John was recently there for Horatio and Aileen when they needed help. This is what good friends do, and you three are the best. I am proud of you all and happy to be here at this table as your friend on this joyous occasion."

Aileen, Maeve and Sharon had tears in their eyes, as did Caitlin remembering everything Michael had done for her in the past.

Michael instantly raised his glass, "To you Jerry, you belong here as our very good friend, you have always been part of our lives one way or another."

Horatio and John also raised their glasses, also moved by Jerry's words. Both had received Jerry's advice and help getting them through difficult problems. Horatio in particular remembering his last night in New York on the occasion Jerry mentioned, when he completely broke down and Jerry had been there for him.

Michael then looked at Tommy saying, "Now we must not forget Tommy; He has been such a good patient soul all day. Guess he is so used to being with us grown ups, that he thinks he is one of us anyway."

Tommy sitting next to Maeve grinned as Michael leaned over and ruffled his hair.

"Tommy your auntie Maeve and I thank you also for being here with us today, it means a lot to us that you came with your Mom and Dad, and that you have chosen us to be your auntie and uncle along with John and Sharon as well."

Then taking a step around the table so he was standing behind him, Michael placed his hands on Tommy's shoulders and looking at Horatio said, " A little bird told me Horatio that on your way home from our place yesterday, you told Aileen that she and Maeve were little minx's, and had taken us off our guards. Then seeing the look on Horatio's face and laughing he added, "He did however also say you were only joking."

Horatio looked at Tommy with raised eyebrows and pursed lips, and shook his head from side to side, but could not hide a glimmer of a smile of amusement. Tommy was so mischievous at times these days but he wouldn't have him any other way, he loved the boy so much and couldn't love him any more if he was his own son by birth.

"Well if I was taken off my guard, I am so happy I was, as I know darned well you are also Horatio."

Everyone chuckled, and as Michael sat down, they all started talking to each other again as they sipped champagne drinks that the waiter had just brought on a tray for them. Following this and another cup of coffee, it was time for the reception party to end. It was 9pm and the other party had already left. John and Sharon took Jerry with them after fond farewells from the others, and the hired chauffer car returned to take Michael and his group back to his place. Caitlin was staying with Michael and Maeve for a couple of days as they were not going away anywhere. Unknown to Maeve though, Michael was taking her to a luxury hotel for some cosseting and pampering the following weekend.

After hugs and kisses, Horatio, Aileen and Tommy made their way across to their own apartment, and started packing ready to return to Miami the next day.

They had refrained from phoning Alexx the whole time they were away because they knew well she would let them know if something was wrong, and not hearing anything, they knew all would be good back home.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

FINAL Chapter 42

Meanwhile - Back in Miami, when Horatio, Aileen and Tommy had left on Friday, Hannah had played up for a while, but with Alexx's expert care, she soon quietened down and after being fed, she went to sleep for the rest of the morning. Following lunch Alexx took her outside for some fresh air for a while, it was a warm pleasant afternoon and as she sat on a lounger reading a magazine she had brought with her, Hannah laid contentedly in her stroller.

Mid afternoon, they went back inside and Alexx laid her on blanket on the floor so that she could kick her little legs in the air. This was good for her, and she watched her antics for a while, as she handed her different baby toys to grip on to - she loved making a noise with her rattles. Hannah was getting strong now in her movements; she had just rolled over on to her tummy and tilted her head up to look around her. Alexx was pleased at what she was noting; Hannah's neck and back muscles were strong now. Then she rolled back on to her back and kicked away, and gurgled happily. While she was so contented, Alexx sat on an armchair and did some cross-stitch she had brought with her to pass the time.

Late afternoon Henry phoned to check she was okay, and Kyle arrived at 6:00 pm.

Following a meal, they spent a relaxing evening, listening to some music, watching television and talking about a variety of topics, and as he promised his father Kyle stayed overnight, and as he had nothing special arranged for Saturday, he decided to stay over until Sunday.

Saturday afternoon he took Alexx and Hannah for a drive to the Palmetto golf club, where they took a walk around the gardens with Hannah in her stroller, and then on the way back he stopped at his own apartment to pick up some fresh clothes. Alexx admired the apartment, she had not seen it before and then as it was sunny, they decided to sit on the deck for a while and Kyle made Alexx a drink, and giving it to her smiling said, "My turn for a change Alexx."

"Why thank you Kyle, most kind of you."

When Kyle sat down she asked, "How are you and Amy getting on Kyle?" She asked the question because much as she had enjoyed his company, she loved the young man, so much like his father now, but she had wondered why he was with her and Hannah, rather than with his girl friend during the day especially as it was the weekend.

"We're ok Alexx. I think. Amy decided to go back to university to study law with the aim of becoming a solicitor, or so I thought, but seems that despite Michael Hayes telling her it was a hard career for a woman and that her social life would become non-existent, she sees herself going towards wanting to be a defending lawyer. This means she is studying hard, and will be for some considerable time, a few years in fact, and this also means I will not see too much of her. I want her to be happy, but would it be selfish if I say I'm not sure if I will be able to cope with that? I envisaged having plenty of time with her, that is what I really want, but her being at University is already making a difference. Maybe it is best to call a stop to the relationship now, so that she can fully concentrate on her career, and while we are still good friends."

"Do you love her Kyle, or is she just someone very nice to go out with for her company?"

"Well I don't think I can be in love if I am feeling like this can I? I thought I loved her but I am not sure now that it is true love otherwise I would not be talking so easily about calling it a day, I don't want a part time girl friend Alexx."

"Oh, that sounds really selfish doesn't it?"

"Kyle you have only known her for what, five months? If it is already not feeling right then perhaps you should call it a day, you are both so young still, but don't be in such a hurry...you will know real love when it comes your way. Your heart will tell you so."

"Alexx, one day before I returned to Afghanistan, and before dad and Aileen were married, we were sitting on the beach, and as Aileen wandered off with Tommy his eyes followed her until she was out of sight, and he looked so happy, the love just shone out of his eyes. However, they had not known each other very long then and I asked him how you know when you have met the right person. He told me that you know you are in real love, when your heart skips a beat the minute the person you love comes into a room, and your chest feels like you cannot breathe for a second, and that your eyes just want to follow the person you love wherever they go. He still looks at her that way Alexx. That is real love isn't it?"

"I thought my heart was telling me I was in love Alexx, but doubts have crept in."

"Well there are all kinds of love Kyle, and I have always said your father and Aileen have a special love, and remember it came to your father late in his life. Both he and Aileen had experienced many things in life before they met, and maybe they just met at the right time. His feelings would have been more mature than yours could ever be as of now. Perhaps, at your age, you are looking for the impossible right now."

"As you spend more time with Amy, who I understand is a very nice young woman, your feelings may change. Sometimes love just creeps up on you, and you are young...you have plenty of time Kyle."

Then as Kyle took the cups back to the kitchen, and washed them up, Alexx was thinking that Kyle wanted what his father had, nothing wrong with that, love was all around him right now where the family was concerned but Horatio had waited years to find a love like he had now. She hoped Kyle would find someone like that one day, because she had a feeling that he would not want to settle for anything less and he may fail to have a good relationship with someone in the future because of it. Maybe he was just feeling a bit low because he was not seeing Amy this weekend. She hoped that was all it was.

Saturday evening, now back at his father's apartment, Kyle was cuddling Hannah on his lap after Alexx had fed her some pureed muck as he called it, it looked most unappetising to him, but she had eaten it with no fuss, and as he was looking at her fondly, something dawned on him that made his eyes mist over.

Alexx returning from the kitchen saw his look and worried asked, "Are you alright Kyle?"

Smiling now Kyle replied, "I'm fine Alexx. I was just sitting here thinking that Tommy and I are stepbrothers, although it feels as if he should me my real brother, he has crept into my heart so much, but this little one on my lap really truly binds us all together, doesn't she?"

"She has both our bloodlines in her so unites us completely. It is magical – don't you think Alexx?"

Alexx looking at him fondly thought Kyle had just uttered some precious words.

Then Kyle laid her on the sofa next to him for a while with her head on one of the cushions when all of a sudden he said, "Quick Alexx, look at her, she is trying to sit up...OMG just look at her." Alexx sitting across the other side of the room smiled, she was indeed trying, but not quite strong enough just yet. Her little face was going red with the effort.

"Well aren't we a strong little girl," she said going over to her, and picking her up, " But you are not quite ready are you, and you had better wait until your daddy and mommy come home because they would hate to miss you sitting up for the first time."

"How long will it be Alexx?"

"It depends on the strength of the baby Kyle, but the average time is between six and seven months. Your little sister is strong though, she could be sitting up before Christmas."

That night Kyle went to bed with a smile on his face, he had been happy being with his baby sister, and had enjoyed talking to Alexx about personal things. She was easy to talk to and he understood more and more why his dad and Aileen were so fond of her.

Sunday morning he had a call from Amy asking him if he wanted to go to her place as she was free for the day, and as the family would be home that afternoon he left with Alexx's blessing.

Alexx watching him leave smiled, as she was thinking he seemed happy enough with Amy for now, his face had lightened up when he received the call. He had probably just had a down spell this weekend, but time would tell.

At 4:00 pm Horatio, Aileen and Tommy were safely back home and Hannah sitting in Alexx's arms got excited when she saw them. Horatio immediately put his arms out and said, "Come to daddy princess, we have so missed you," and taking her from Alexx's arms he kissed her on the cheek and then sat down on the sofa with her nestled in the crook of his left arm and smiled at her as she grasped one of his fingers gurgling away happily. Alexx smiled at them fondly, Horatio with his daughter in his arms looked so happy, he was a born father; such a shame Kyle had never had his father in his early years went through her head, though she knew well they had a terrific relationship now. Horatio with his wisdom had played it carefully until Kyle had finally accepted that his father would always have been there for him had he had the chance.

Then coming away from her thoughts Alexx asked them if they would like a drink and getting affirmative responses left them for a few minutes and when she returned with coffees, they all sat in the lounge talking for a while. Horatio, Aileen and Tommy all speaking at different times told her all about their trip to New York and the wedding. She smiled when Aileen told her about Tommy acquiring some aunties and uncles while there, and Tommy suddenly asked, "Alexx will you be my auntie as well?"

Alexx looked at Aileen and Horatio in turn and grinning said, "Tommy I would be proud to be your auntie. Come and give me a hug." A beaming Tommy did as asked, while Horatio and Aileen looking on chuckled quietly to themselves. Tommy's family was expanding.

Then Alexx told them how good Kyle had been in staying with her and taking them out Saturday afternoon, only leaving this morning to go and see Amy. She also told them about Kyle's lovely remarks about his sister uniting them all, they were just too precious not to have passed on to them, but she held her tongue regarding Kyle opening up to her about Amy, that had been between her and him.

Aileen and Horatio were pleased Kyle had stayed, and a lump had come to their throats when Alexx told them what he said about his sister.

Then Aileen got up and left the lounge for a minute and returned with a JFK shopping carrier bag and presenting it to Alexx said this is just a little something to thank you from the bottom of our hearts for looking after Hannah for us." Knowing she would not accept payment for looking after Hannah Aileen had shopped at JFK airport and bought her two silk scarves and some perfume, as a gift for her help.

Alexx, smiling, graciously accepted, she loved the gifts, and she knew not to protest. Unknown to her yet, Horatio had ordered a basket of flowers for delivery to her home the next day.

At 7: 30 pm Alexx having declined staying for a meal with them, thinking it was time to get back to Henry she left to go home with Horatio and Aileen's thanks ringing in her ears.

Not long after Alexx had left, Hannah was laying on her blanket on the floor with Horatio sitting on the floor with his back resting against the sofa as he kept his eye on her. Aileen and Tommy had just returned from putting stuff away in their bedrooms, when with great delight they saw Hannah trying to sit up with their own eyes. Horatio immediately helped her sit up and held on to her while she sat there for a moment looking all around her before he gently laid her back down, and looking up at Aileen now sitting on the sofa, he had moisture in his eyes. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him on the top of his head as he said, "What a wonderful weekend this has been. And our daughter has just topped it off."

Then Tommy having seen what happened from the armchair he was sitting in knelt down by his sister and gave her a kiss on the forehead and laying his hand on the top of her head gently he said, "I love you Hannah." This made Horatio and Aileen's eyes fill with moisture again.

* * *

The following morning, Monday November 12th, and an hour after arriving at work, Horatio stepped outside the building for a few minutes, casually looking around and enjoying the sun on his face. It was cooler now, as the summer season was slowly changing to winter, but still very warm, the winters in Miami were very mild. He was feeling contented. All his friends were happy in their lives, and he certainly was. His family meant the world to him, he had never been happier. Colin had moved in with Yelina just a few days ago, and he was happy about that. He was convinced they would be good together. He liked and respected Colin and knew without a doubt that he would take care of Yelina well.

Unaware that Kyle had spoken to Alexx the day before he was thinking that Kyle and Amy seemed to be happy enough, although he was not sure how strong they were, but they seemed good for now. Amy had high ambitions though - she was a clever young woman. He was not sure how Kyle would handle that, he sensed Kyle would like a girl friend not quite so ambitious, but time would tell. They were both young yet and may well seek other relationships in the time ahead of them although he admitted to himself that he hoped they would remain strong, he believed in his heart that Amy was good for Kyle.

His daughter was progressing in leaps and bounds now. Then he smiled as he remembered her efforts to sit up the night before. She had looked so determined.

Eric was doing a great job as his deputy, and the new CSI, Stephen Jenkins was already in his first two weeks showing that he had made the right decision to recruit him. He had felt a need to strengthen the team as now he had a family he took all leave entitled to him, which meant Eric covering more, thus leaving them one short in the field more often, and it balanced out the fact also that Calleigh was part time. They had never recruited another part timer to balance her shortfall of hours or the sad loss of Jessie, and Stephen now being part of the team had plugged the possible gaps due to absences.

At the wedding, Michael had informed him that he may well be coming to Miami in the near future, just for two weeks to help support James Burton, in providing him with some assistance to his weakened prosecutors team.

Smiling, he turned and walked back into the building, making his way to his office, grabbing a coffee on the way. He had just taken his jacket off and draped it on the back of his chair, and was about to sit down, when his cell phone vibrated. Lifting his jacket up from his chair, he fumbled for it in the inside pocket and retrieving it noted the caller was Frank.

"Frank."

"Horatio you and the others need to get down to South West 81st Avenue, Pinecrest. We have what on first glance looks like a triple murder... three dead bodies and a lot of blood splatter. Tom Loman is already on his way."

Sighing, Horatio called the rest of his team together; put his jacket back on quickly and dashing out of the building mumbled, "Here We Go Again."

THE END

* * *

A/N...Thank you all for reading my story. I have enjoyed your company and truly appreciated all reviews.

I hope you have enjoyed enough to stay with me for my next story, which I will start publishing on Monday, 30th April.

My next story "Coincidences" starts in April 2014. Six months have elapsed, and Horatio will have a major problem to deal with when a woman found beaten near to death alongside a murdered undercover FBI Agent will only speak to Horatio once she is able to talk. He becomes extremely anxious when he finds out who she is and what she has to tell him. Two FBI agents, Dennis Sackheim and Glen Cole both of whom have been at odds with Horatio in the past, come back into his life...but why? Once again, Horatio is going to need the help of friends as this case unfolds, especially Colin Johnson, experienced in undercover work himself. A new character in New York will become a lovable friend to all of them by the coincidence of knowing the woman badly beaten up in Miami.

At a late stage in the story, Aileen will get the shock of her life and it will have an impact on the entire family.


End file.
